Casi Amortentia
by Gigibv
Summary: Hermione trabaja en el ministerio.Tiene la vida que quería.Draco pagó por ser mortífago. Una nueva poción, un antipatía mutua arraigada.Herm y Draco cruzan sus caminos y se ven obligados a congeniar para evitar una una catástrofe potencial para ellos dos.
1. Corporación Dragón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no fueron creados por mi atolondrada mentecita ni son producto de mis noches de delirio. Son única y exclusivamente de JK Rowling y los explotan los tíos de la WB. No gano nada con ellos, más que la satisfacción de recrearme en su mundo.**

**Summary: Cinco años después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione trabaja en el ministerio, está de novia con Ron y tiene la vida que esperaba. La situación en cambio para Draco, es completamente diferente. Después de haber participado en la batalla de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico le pidió cuentas de su comportamiento. Hubo un precio que pagar por ello… pero fue muy alto para él. Una nueva poción, un antipatía mutua tan arraigada que deben relegar. Hermione y Draco cruzan sus caminos y se ven obligados a congeniar para evitar una catástrofe potencial para ellos dos. **

**Pairing: Draco & Hermione :P**

_**(Porque lo que no se logró en los libros, en mi imaginación, se convierte en torbellino) **_

**Gise.**

**

* * *

**

**CAP 1. ****CORPORACION DRAGON**

La oficina estaba tapizada con una sobria alfombra color plata. Las paredes y los estantes, pintados con color humo, contrastaban con los cuadros y lámparas de un intenso matiz verde. La gran mesa de roble, con una docena de sillas, dominaba la sala de reuniones de la compañía. El proyector, aún encendido, sobre uno de los muebles mostraba la imagen del último cuadro de ventas del mes, preparado por Roger, el Gerente Comercial, donde se observaba la inequívoca curva ascendente, como en los últimos tres años.

Caminó hacia el amplio ventanal, junto al escritorio donde había dejado su celular. Verificó su lista de correos, bajando la tapa de su laptop al terminar. Las luces artificiales iluminaban por completo aquella sala. Desde la gran ventana, se dominaba la panorámica de aquella compañía. Encendió un cigarrillo con un encendedor de plata que encontró en una de las gavetas. En el piso inferior, grandes paneles transparentes separaban las estaciones de ventas según la marca del vehículo. Los lujosos autos estaban ubicados en diagonal a lo largo del espacioso hall central de exhibición. Porsches, Cadillacs, Ferraris, Mercedes, Audies eran sólo algunas marcas. Era un día especial pues habían llegado nuevos modelos de lujo. Cada auto acompañado con una bella anfitriona, enfundada en un refinado pero sensual atuendo, cuya misión era atraer a los potenciales y adinerados clientes, desechando a los curiosos del montón. Después, entraba a tallar el experto vendedor, que realmente ponía su vida en esa venta. Y no era para menos. Sus comisiones eran el triple de lo que obtendría en otra compañía del ramo.

–Míralo, Emma –la anfitriona de los Mercedes, jalaba del brazo a su compañera –¿no te parece el hombre más apuesto del planeta? Me derrite esa musculatura, ese porte distinguido y esos misteriosos ojos grises. Puede que esta noche sí me arme de valor y suba a sus oficinas y…

–¿Quieres dejarme trabajar, Mary Sue? –Interrumpió Emma cansinamente mientras bajaba la vista después de divisar al hombre desde la gran ventana sobre el hall–. Te he dicho mil veces que pises tierra y dejes de soñar con el dueño. Él jamás te hará caso. A ninguna de nosotras. Si le gustaran las mujeres, hace 4 años que se habría levantado a cualquiera de nosotras. Y vez, nada.

–¿Cómo puedes hablar así, Emma? –Refutó espantada– No me digas que es gay. ¡Vamos habla, no te quedes callada! Tú eres la más antigua en esta empresa.

–La verdad no sé. Creo que no estoy del todo segura –torció el rostro y se acomodó la melena rojiza–. Es sólo que su comportamiento es, algo extraño –se acercó un poco a ella y susurró más para sí que para su interlocutora –nunca nadie ha venido a verlo o recogerlo, no tiene fotos personales en el escritorio, ni llamadas de parientes o amigos, ni una novia, ¡ya! ni siquiera un muchacho. Nadie. Y esas desapariciones inesperadas. Dos veces al mes. Muy raro –acotó–. Cuando me contrataron, ésta compañía recién empezaba, y desde abajo. Yo trabajé como su secretaria el primer año, por eso me di cuenta de esos pequeños detalles. Hasta que la compañía creció –hizo un gesto despectivo–; y me cambió a este puesto. Dijo que mi potencial estaba aquí "interesando posibles clientes".

–¿Entonces nunca hicieron mucha _amistad_, eh?

El tono irónico no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja.

–Nunca me interesó, si es lo que insinúas –se apresuró a señalar–. No te digo que el dueño es _extraño_. Siempre con ese aire distraído, como si estuviera en otro mundo o tal vez recordando algo de su pasado, no sé. Aunque eso sucede recién hace dos años. Los primeros años, nos veía con una especie de –dudó un poco antes de continuar–, con una especie de mueca enfurecida. O tal vez era de irritación. Quizás, hasta podría jurar que era de repugnancia…

–No inventes. Seguramente hablas por la herida –Mary Sue se irguió y volvió a contemplar el ventanal superior.

La figura masculina aún seguía allí. Recorriendo con la vista el lugar.

Emma miró a su compañera con ligero fastidio. La chica era nueva y ya quería enredarse con el dueño. Como todas las que habían pasado por allí. Ni siquiera se fijaba en uno de los muchos compañeros solteros. No, ella aspiraba alto. Al dueño de todo, al inalcanzable. ¿Tendría oportunidad? Era bella, joven y rubia, como el dueño. Con el cuerpo delgado, piernas largas y estilizadas, busto pequeño. Rostro angelical, con las mejillas ligeramente angulosas pero que se veían compensadas con unos labios carnosos. "Tal vez producto del bótox" –pensó burlona.

Pero hablaban del dueño. "No, definitivamente no" –completó. Ella no tenía la más mínima oportunidad. Esbozó una mueca satisfecha.

–Verás como yo sí lo hago caer –también sonrió, creyendo que Emma le deseaba suerte–. No ha nacido el hombre que me diga: No. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Además, sería demasiado desperdicio para el mundo que un hombre tan guapo y adinerado como él, se quede tan solito.

Con movimientos controlados, ladeó el rostro suavemente con dirección a las oficinas principales. El cabello lacio y brillante cayó hacia un lado del sonrosado rostro como una cascada dorada. Como si fuese una bailarina, Mary Sue, elevó el brazo y con gesto que intentó ser lo más natural posible, pasó unas cuantas hebras doradas de cabello por detrás de su pequeña oreja. Levantó la vista, llena de candor y suavidad, posándola sin error en los ojos grises. Pero inmediatamente la bajó, fingiendo un arrebato de falso pudor e inocencia inexistente en ella. Le dio la espalda, cuidándose de mantener la postura erguida y quebrando las caderas.

Emma observó la jugada incrédula. "Oh, es la clásica de la chica inocente y pura" –se dijo. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio. Volvió a levantar el rostro, pero esta vez los ojos grises se clavaron en ella. Bajó la vista al sentir como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Con disimulo volvió junto a su Porsche Panamera.

Y a pesar de querer ignorarlo, incluso minutos después, sentía en la nuca la fuerza de aquella mirada.

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**

Sentado en la cómoda butaca, enfundado en una túnica negra, recién comprada, observaba con aire ligeramente aburrido como Hermione caminaba de un lugar a otro con papeles en mano, abría cajas, anotaba con prisa, hacía volar pergaminos, consultaba libros desperdigados y suspiraba frustrada de cuando en cuando.

–Hubieras dicho "No" e iríamos juntos a la premiación de Ginny.

Ron Weasley, resopló monocorde.

–Ya hablamos sobre el asunto.

–Sólo insisto… estabas mejor en tu antiguo cargo. Mira que entregarte funciones urgentes con un día de anticipación… Estarás demasiado sobrecargada de trabajo. Necesitas algo sin tanta responsabilidad.

Hermione suspiró fastidiada.

No le quiso revelar que ella había insistido casi los últimos dos meses por aquellos expedientes. Para ella, representaba un reto a su carrera. Le había casi suplicado a Kingsley que le cediera justamente esos dos casos que manejaba el viejo mago Thorndike. Era la forma de probar su imparcialidad ante cualquier situación. El ser amiga de Harry Potter pesaba a veces demasiado sobre sus hombros. Los que no la conocían bien, y los que no simpatizaban con ella, hablaban a sus espaldas. Favoritismo, influencia, privilegios. Ya habían llegado ese tipo de rumores a sus oídos y quería cortar todo de raíz. Que mejor manera que vigilar y hacer cumplir la ley con dos conocidos suyos, sin contemplaciones ni dispensas. Sería la perfecta manera de callarles la boca a sus acusadores.

Suavizó el semblante antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Ron.

–Justamente es lo que me atrae de este nuevo reto. Empiezo a sentirme más productiva. No sabes lo mucho que puedo hacer en este departamento.

– ¿Tienes apenas 3 meses y ya estás pensando quedarte allí a futuro? –se levantó en el acto, con el semblante compungido.

–No eternamente, pero en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, puedo hacer mucho más. Debo insistir en la erradicación de leyes opresivas pro-sangre pura. Después de todo, en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas cumplí mi cometido: iniciar la gran mejora en la vida de los elfos domésticos y demás criaturas oprimidas y avasalladas por cierto sector de la comunidad mágica.

–Pero te volverá a dejar sin tiempo para… bueno para otras cosas más importantes –protestó.

–¡Qué podría ser más importante que la erradicación de esas leyes absurdas basadas en la composición de tu sangre! –exclamó eufórica.

_No sé, tal vez casarte y tener un bebé…_

Pero si bien Ron lo pensó, no se lo hizo saber a Hermione.

–Estás sentado en mis expedientes –Hermione volvió a adoptar ese aire concentrado que la caracterizaba.

Casi como si fuese un objeto, Ron fue levantado de su lugar por una diligente Hermione. Terminó sentado cerca de un pequeño banco de la estancia, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al nombre en la segunda carpeta negra donde estuvo sentado.

Hermione la sujetó antes que Ron pudiera leer el nombre completo.

–A regañadientes Zaffer, el jefe de la comisión, me dio estos dos casos. Casi llegué a pensar que no me los daría nunca –abrió una carpeta, le dio una hojeada y la juntó con otra que ya tenía en la mano.

–Dime que no es el caso del imbécil ese…

–Ahora, nadie podrá poner en tela de juicio mi parcialidad y mi profesionalismo, sólo porque conocí a ambos en Hogwarts –continuó sin prestar mucha atención al comentario de Ron-. Además es una posición absurda si la analizas bien. Cómo si fuéramos una comunidad extensa donde nadie se relacionara de alguna manera.

–Podría decirle a Harry –trató de llamar la atención de Hermione situándose frente a ella–, para que hable con Kingsley y le cedan ese caso a otro. Así evitarías pasar un mal rato con ese engreído.

–¡Por supuesto que no lo harás, Ronald! –Dejó en el acto lo que hacía para poner las manos en jarras y con los ojos marrones brillando peligrosamente, le dedicó una mirada de absoluta autoridad.

_Definitivamente parece mi madre…_

Hermione vio como el pelirrojo adoptaba su clásica postura manejable, sin decir nada más. Redujo el ceño ligeramente, pero continuó con su ir y venir por la habitación.

–Me has hecho recordar que debo mandarle una lechuza urgente a Romilda Vane y también llamar a… bueno, llamarlo al móvil. Concertaré la primera supervisión justo para hoy.

– ¿Llamarlo?, ¿Al móvil?, ¿Hoy? –Ron agudizó el oído desde la cocina a donde había ido por un bocadillo.

–Ahora que soy su supervisora, debo seguir una política congruente con la sentencia. Eso me hace recordar también que debo solicitar la desconexión de su chimenea.

Ron la miró desconcertado, con la pequeña bandeja de calderos de chocolate que había tomado de la cocina, en la mano. Conocía tan bien a Hermione, que no era estúpido como para pedirle que le explicara que tenían en común una chimenea, un móvil y el imbécil en una misma frase; al menos faltando minutos para encaminarse a la premiación de Ginny. La pasó a buscar al ministerio para almorzar y ella se había empeñado en ir a su apartamento para buscar los papeles, según ella, para no perder más tiempo. Tenía que atacar por otro flanco si deseaba que fueran juntos.

–Harry me pidió que estuviéramos al lado de Ginny en ese momento tan importante. Me mandó una lechuza ayer en la noche y mencionó que tal vez tomaría algo más de tiempo su regreso de Albania por el chivatazo que llegó a la oficina de aurores. No quiere que esté sola.

–Es obvio que no estará sola, Ron. Eres su hermano y estarás con ella. Yo iré en unas horas, cuanto termine de organizar esta documentación para hacer un trabajo decente –resopló molesta casi para sí-, porque el supervisor anterior suponía que echar sin más, en una gaveta, todos los reportes, exámenes y seguimientos era el procedimiento normal. Y si le sumas todas las irregularidades que he encontrado en las entrevistas y los test de contraste y verificación. No puedo creer cómo pretendían controlar y vigilar a los todo ese grupo, si no hay un informe minucioso de sus actividades, ni hay anotaciones ni sugerencias de por medio. Empecé a empaparme del caso y a reorganizar en algo los expedientes, pero tengo aún mucho trabajo por hacer y ayer prácticamente no avancé nada en la noche por lo de Ginny y –Hermione calló de pronto.

–¿Ginny?, ¿Te viste ayer con Ginny? –Ron entrecerró los ojos intrigado-. Me dijiste que estuviste trabajando sola en el despacho hasta pasada la medianoche. ¿Qué sucede con Ginny?

Hermione se mordió un labio pensando rápido.

–Obviamente nada –hizo un movimiento trivial con la mano–. Deberías adelantar para entrar con ella al Ministerio.

–Te esperaré.

–No, Ron. Ginny no debería estar sola en un día tan importante. Tus padres ya le mandaron una lechuza disculpándose por no estar allí. El bebé de George está por nacer y Molly quiere ayudar a Angelina, al menos los primeros días. Yo llegaré unos minutos tarde y Harry quizás lo haga en el transcurso de la ceremonia.

–Pero…

–Apúrate, Ron –Hermione se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio–. Llegaré…

Ron bufó resignado. A estas alturas, con una relación de más de casi cuatro años con Hermione, debería estar acostumbrado a su compulsión al trabajo. Pero igual hacía mella en él. No la veía con la frecuencia que deseaba, a veces solía sentirse en la luna, cuando ella hablaba con Harry sobre algún sonado caso en el ministerio y su aire creciente de marisabidilla solía, en algunas oportunidades, sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero estaba seguro que todo cambiaría pronto. No veía las horas de finalmente estar casados y tenerla en casa como cualquier familia normal.

Sólo estaba el pequeño detalle de proponerle matrimonio…

Ron se estremeció ligeramente. Recordó algunas ocasiones en que sutilmente había mencionado el tema y ella de plano le había cortado el avance, hablando de obligaciones, trabajo y aspiraciones profesionales. No iba a ser fácil.

La tomó por el talle, casi cuando ella empezaba a retirarse, y ahondó en el beso. Anhelante y posesivo.

Tranquilidad, suavidad, ternura… así sabía Hermione Granger para Ron. Cada caricia que le daba estaba cargada de profundo amor, cada pequeño beso que depositaba en los labios sonrosados; llenos de total suavidad y cada gemido, suspiro y jadeo que escapaba de aquella boca era polifonía de tentación para él.

Transcurrieron varios minutos y aquel beso aumentaba de profundidad e intensidad. Ron apresó las caderas de Hermione y con movimiento calculado cortó la distancia entre ellos de un golpe. Un sonido ronco escapó de su boca.

Una pequeña luz brilló en la mente de la joven como una señal de emergencia ante aquel estallido de vehemencia y pasión. Amaba a Ron por sobre todas las cosas, pero se conocía bien… su recato y vergüenza, además de sus convicciones sobre las relaciones sexuales previas a un compromiso; más fuertes que un enamoramiento, hicieron que aquella pequeña luz, destellara con más fuerza y refrenara de algún modo a sus sentidos.

–Basta, Ron –se despegó, protestando mentalmente contra ella misma. La sensación de ternura con pinceladas de pasión aún no se esfumaba del todo. Su respiración empezó a normalizarse.

–No Hermione…

Ron la miraba algo confuso no obstante su voz tenía un tonillo de plegaria. Como si lo hubiesen despertado de un sueño agradable para decirle que debía darse un duchazo inmediatamente. Fijó sus ojos azules en los ojos marrones que aún se veían velados por la provocación del beso, tratando de que Hermione adivinara el torrente de lava líquida que le abrasaba y se deslizaba quemando por las venas y que ella pretendía que apagase como si se tratase de un cerillo. Pero la joven se desligó todavía más del abrazo. Arrugó la frente ligeramente acentuando las pequeñas pecas de su rostro.

–Date prisa, Ron. A esta hora, la Red Flu siempre está congestionada a estas horas de la tarde –soltó con la respiración ya restablecida.

Alto, delgado y larguirucho como era, casi se veía empequeñecido por el desánimo que sentía. Quería hacer una entrada espectacular, con ella del brazo y junto a Ginny, asediado además por los fans y ensordecido por los gritos. Pero eso no ocurriría y eso le quitaba el entusiasmo de ir a la premiación.

_Y todo por el maldito expediente que le asignaron justo ayer. _

_Él._

_Otra vez, él._

En sus entrañas, aquel viejo odio visceral, regresó para aguijonearlo una vez más. Como lo había sentido siempre, como una constante, en sus seis años en Hogwarts.

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A estas alturas ya deben haber adivinado quien es el personaje en aquella Corporación no? Pero, ¡¡¿Está en el mundo muggle?!! O.O**

**Por otro lado, Hermione como siempre, sumergida en el trabajo (workaholic en potencia) y descuidando otros aspectos de su vida…**

**Ron en cambio, desde aquel beso fugaz, le entregó el alma a Hermione… pero como este es un Dramione… que se le vaya quitando las ilusiones…muajajaja.**

**Y ahora, me encantaría que me dejaras tu opinión. Dale click al rectangulito ese de abajo y creas un lindo review para mí. Contestaré lo más pronto posible!.**

**Abrazos mil. **

**Gise.**


	2. Quien llama, dispone

**Hola!**

**Una actualización súper rápida (quien no me conoce, asumo que se caerá de la silla jejeje)**

**En este cap, aparecen algunos personajes nuevos (los relacionados con el mundo mágico son reales, ya que los saque de los libros) los muggles, sólo son fruto de mi imaginación.**

**Disfruten el cap. Y no olviden dejarme un regalito.**

**Gise**

* * *

**CAPITULO II – QUIEN LLAMA, DISPONE**

**.**

**.**

Un pequeño grupo de magos adolescentes se apostaban en el vestíbulo del Ministerio. Les habían pasado el chivatazo que los miembros del Holyhead Harpies llegarían en cualquier momento, para un discreto homenaje en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos y lograron colarse, como visitantes del club de Gobstons. Los muchachos tenían bufandas verde oscuro, el color de su equipo, y las muchachas, insignias con sus jugadoras favoritas. Ginny con túnica verde, sonriente, saludaba agitando la mano desde uno de estos emblemas.

–¿Crees que Harry Potter la esté acompañando? –vociferaba una chica con gafas hacia la chica con coleta junto a ella–. Los podría retratar a ambos con mi cámara. Sería como haber tomado un trago de Felix Felicis por la mañana. ¡Quizás hasta se den un beso!

–¡Claro que están juntos! –rugió para hacerse oír, la chica de la coleta–; porqué recién tienen tres meses de casados. ¡Es más que obvio!

–¿Nos dejarán entrar? Digo, somos el Club Oficial de admiradores de las Holyhead Harpies. Tenemos más de tres horas esperando que nos inviten a ingresar. Además somos el único club reconocido por el ministerio… tienen que hacerlo.

–Yo me conformo con que Ginny y Gwynet salgan y autografíen mi quaffle –intervino chillando una niña pequeña.

Un mago salió de la puerta principal hacia el vestíbulo con la varita dentro de la túnica color azul marino. Era el encargado de mantenimiento y era la segunda vez que le hacían ir hacia aquella turba de hormonas para pedirles que se dejaran de arrojar snitchs y sobre todo, para que dejaran los gritos ensordecedores.

Reginald Cattermole caminaba con paso risueño, a pesar de que tenía que ir a solicitarles, otra vez a aquellas personas, que bajaran la voz y se calmaran un poco. No le molestaba, para nada, pues también era fanático de las Arpías y estaba impaciente por darse una vuelta por el salón de recepciones. Rodeó la fuente, cavilando como lograría llegar hacia Gwynet MacFarlan para pedirle una foto autografiada cuando poco le faltó para estrellarse contra un muro de carne que apareció de improviso frente a él.

Bernie Pillsworth le dedicó una mirada insociable. Terminó de pasar una de las grageas Bertie botts que estaba degustando, aunque le quedó un poco de almíbar en la barba negra.

–Otra vez tenemos que calmar a esta turba, –refunfuñó molesto, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que continuaran caminando-. Detesto estos tumultos y a los tumultuosos…destrozan todo y no los puedes amenazar con la varita. Sobre todo cuando se trata de menores de edad eufóricos.

–Tranquilo, Bernie, tienes que entender a los jóvenes. Las "doble H" han ganado el campeonato europeo por segundo año consecutivo. Eso hace delirar a la juventud. Además –acotó al ver que el semblante de fastidio de Bernie Pillsworth no mejoraba–, me dijeron que también enviarían a otra persona para hablar con ellos. Mira creo que es ella –señaló hacia los ascensores. Ambos detuvieron la marcha.

Una joven de cabellera marrón, caminaba con paso decidido hacia el grupito de chicos. La túnica negra ondeaba con cada paso que daba, dejando ver parte del sobrio vestido gris. Sin titubear se acercó hacia la presidenta del Club, fácil de ubicar debido a su gran gorro verde estampado con un blasón que incluía una garra dorada. Ambos magos observaron en silencio.

–Esa chica es una cría, no creo que pueda hacer nada –Pillsworth sonrió avieso

El intercambio de palabras fue mínimo. A Hermione no le había tomado ni dos minutos hacer que los chicos dejaran el vestíbulo, en forma ordenada y por demás silenciosa. Pillsworth bufó molesto.

–Ya veo porque dicen que será la sucesora de Amelia Bones. Definitivamente esa joven me cae muy bien.

–Bah, lo dices por lo que te pasó hace cinco años. Además sólo es la amiguita de Potter y por eso tiene el nuevo cargo –cortó a Cattermole de inmediato–. En cambio otros, deben hacer el esfuerzo para llegar a trabajar aquí y aún peor: a otros ni siquiera los toman en cuenta.

–Hablas por la herida Bernie, la señorita Granger es una persona muy correcta y de buen corazón.

Y sobre todo, se ha ganado a pulso el empleo. La hija de tu hermana en cambio, postuló pero no logró el empleo. Pero de ello no tiene la culpa la señorita Granger.

–Romilda ya encontró un buen empleo finalmente. Así que no le importa haber sido rechazada por el ministerio. Hace pociones y filtros muy solicitados.

–¿Qué no era por eso que la citaron al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia hace unos meses?

Bernie Pillsworth volvió a rumiar como contestación. Dijeran lo que dijeran, el sabía que a la chica Granger la habían aceptado en el ministerio sólo por ser amiga del famoso Harry Potter. Porque tampoco estaban comprobadas, al cien por ciento, las fantásticas hazañas que les atribuían al popular trío. También estaba convencido que Romilda, a la que consideraba casi una hija por que su esposa y él no habían podido tener hijos, era una chica muy competente y extraordinaria, pero que no había podido desarrollar su potencial justamente por la tal Hermione.

Ambos magos se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y enrumbaron hacia sus labores.

.

.

.**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**

**.**

La tarde todavía tenía rastros de luminosidad y el cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin nubes de lluvia ni mal tiempo. Pronto empezaría a oscurecer y la temperatura se mantenía agradable. Era la noche perfecta para su negocio.

–Caballero ¿le gustaría sentir la potencia de este Porsche? Estoy segura que es el auto perfecto para alguien como usted…

Emma intentaba "ablandar" al potencial comprador Con la candencia de su voz, sus movimientos corporales, su mirada que irradiaba confianza, lograba separar a los simples curiosos de los posibles clientes. Se acercaba, escudriñaba con la mirada tan rápido como la experiencia le había enseñado, los datos que le permitieran enfocarse en su "presa". Su sentido del análisis por observación era innato a pesar de sus cortos veinticuatro años. Era de aquellas personas que con un vistazo, te leían el alma.

Los vendedores se peleaban entre ellos para hacer dupla con ella, pues significaba una venta fija con las consiguientes jugosas comisiones para ambos. Ella aprovechaba, en franca coquetería, para dejarse halagar con toda clase de detallitos. Perfumes, accesorios, peluches, hasta joyas. Pero ahí terminaba todo. Nunca había cruzado la línea con algún empleado de la firma. Con nadie. Quizás porque muy en el fondo conservaba la esperanza.

Levantó la vista nuevamente, sólo para confirmar si su jefe ya no estaba allí. Pero se equivocó. Desvió la mirada con rapidez y la posó con afectación en el tipo atlético, sentado junto a ella en el Porsche Panamera gris metálico.

.

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**

**.**

**.**

_Legeremencia._

Como primera y todavía instintiva reacción, había sentido la necesidad de aplicarla hacía media hora. Divisaba desde su posición a todos los empleados y a lo que ocurría en aquella venta especial, cuando notó a sus dos empleadas susurrando sin dedicarse a sus laborares. Y mirándolo a él. Bastó una mirada suya para restaurar el orden.

_Legeremencia._

Después, se le hizo obvio no necesitarla, pues adivinaba el tema de conversación suscitado entre sus dos empleadas. Como cada cierto tiempo, con casi cualquier nueva empleada. Arrugó la nariz con fría arrogancia y desdén.

Con todo, odiaba igualmente no poder controlar todos los aspectos de _esa _vida que tenía ahora. Apretó el puño dentro del pantalón por una milésima de segundo, luego relajó la mano y acarició distraídamente la llave de su Audi R8 V10. Dio una pitada más al cigarrillo y apagó la colilla en el cenicero. Tomó una de los resúmenes dejado por Roger, su competente empleado. Las ventas crecían mes a mes y su cuenta bancaria en proporción directa. No podía quejarse. Tenía a un excelente y eficiente grupo de personas…

_Muggles _

Draco Malfoy exhaló con enojo. Debía dejar de torturarse.

El vibrar de su móvil contra el vidrio del escritorio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomó con fastidio el aparato y abrió el flip. Odiaba que lo llamaran fuera del horario de oficina y mucho menos cuando estaba en su venta especial del trimestre. Desbloqueó el aparato privado.

Escuchó la impasible voz, no sin asombro. Pensó que no recordaría el sonido de esa voz pero invariablemente lo hizo y casi se transportó a su época estudiantil. Pero sin poder evitarlo, también se filtraron en él, imágenes superpuestas, casi palpables: Sus padres, la mansión, su tía Bellatrix, Potter, Weasley, Granger. Rayos verdes, varitas, ojos inyectados, sangre. Y sobre todo, él. El Señor Tenebroso.

Hasta hace un año, un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral, cada vez que recordaba ese año de su vida. Aunque ciertamente, lo que más le erizaba, eran las reminiscencias de voces de aquel tiempo, que lo pillaban desprevenido y le dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca y el alma. Gritos que retumbaban contra las paredes de su mente, gemidos que emponzoñaban sus sentidos y súplicas, las propias y ajenas; que finalmente desmoronaban su tan conquistado autocontrol.

Agitó la cabeza en un afán por despejarla de aquellas memorias de su pasado.

Que ahora pesaban menos, que se habían vuelto soportables con el transcurrir de los años, era cierto. Lo había logrado. Se concentró nuevamente en las palabras que escuchaba en su celular.

_Sólo una tipa como la doctora, podría creerse el cuento de que viví un secuestro muy traumático._

Con todo, y de mala gana, debía reconocer que 3 años de terapia, con la doctora Towel, surtieron efecto. Había conseguido hacer a un lado los recuerdos lacerantes cuando lo atacaban de improviso, justo como ahora le estaba ocurriendo. Entendió que la voz en el móvil, había sido una especie de catalizador para esos recuerdos, pero ahora se sentía en confianza para continuar con esa conversación sin aflicciones. Sólo su ancestral antipatía volvió a inundarlo.

Porque, aunque lo detestara, había esperado esa llamada desde hacía una semana. La cabeza de Nicolás Thorndike se apareció el último sábado en la chimenea de su oficina, como siempre dos veces al mes, para informarle que aparentemente ya no sería su supervisor. Que debido a los ascensos de los últimos meses, se estaban re-distribuyendo las labores y los cargos a los nuevos funcionarios. Draco casi había saltado de su silla gerencial cuando Thorndike le dijo el nombre de su posible reemplazante.

La vida definitivamente era muy irónica.

Faltaban aún cinco días para su cita quincenal. Analizaría bien esa conversación inicial y se enfrentaría de nuevo a esa parte de su pasado. Tenía tiempo para planear aquella detestable visita.

Pero los planes de su interlocutora eran otros. Completa y diametralmente opuestos a los suyos. Sintió la ira crepitar en su interior.

–Hoy no –masculló antes de cerrar con furia contenida el flip de su móvil.

Ella le estaba exigiendo. A él. Era obvio que no se lo permitiría.

El móvil volvió a sonar con insistencia. Malfoy se vio tentado de no contestar y hasta de estrellar el aparato contra la mesa al comprobar el ID de la persona que lo llamaba en la pantalla del móvil.

Lo que daría por hacer polvo aquel aparato.

Draco exhaló ruidosamente antes de contestar.

_¡Maldito ministerio!_

Volvió a llevarse el aparato hacia él.

Los ojos grises se volvieron apenas dos rendijas mientras escuchaba nuevamente aquella voz. Sus labios eran una línea apretada. Casi se los estaba mordiendo por dentro para impedir que el torrente de palabrotas que giraban en su mente se le desbordara por la boca.

Segundos después, miró su Rolex plateado y apretó tanto la mandíbula que sus perfectos dientes rechinaron. Luego bufó sin cortesía.

–Iré quizás dentro de cuatro horas...

Sus dedos se crisparon en torno al pequeño aparato, casi hasta hacerlo desaparecer, cuando escuchó la réplica inmediata que ella le soltaba. Pasaron unos segundos más, en los que intentó aquietar al monstruo que le arañaba en el pecho por la impotencia de esa absurda situación. Con el mayor autocontrol, logró apenas espetar:

–En quince minutos estaré allí.

Cerró el flip de su móvil y se contuvo apenas para no destrozarlo. Más aún si no había hecho un backup de su agenda comercial desde hacía tres meses. Sería una idiotez perder los números de los clientes.

Cómo deseaba echarle una maldición justo en ese instante.

Pero no podía, ni en ese momento, ni después. Porque ya no tenía varita. No desde hacía cinco años.

Se pasó una mano por la cabellera rubia despeinándola según la moda actual tratando de recuperar el aplomo. Caminó hacia la silla frente a él y tomó su maletín negro junto a su chaqueta de cuero sin prisa, pero con resolución. Salió del área de reuniones para dirigirse hacia su oficina.

Penny, su secretaria, casi dejaba huella por la alfombra del pasillo mientras regresaba apurada de la máquina de golosinas hacia la oficina de su jefe. Era menudita aunque algo entrada en carnes. Cabello lacio y tan delgado que parecían hebras de heno. Su tez blanca contrastaba con los pómulos encendidos que siempre presentaba cuando se dirigía a su jefe. Dejó su milkibar y se asomó con reserva en la oficina principal.

–Señor Malfoy –miró extrañada–. ¿Saldrá hoy?

Le extrañó verlo, apagando su laptop, cerrando las cortinas y cajones de su extensa oficina. Justo el día más importante del último trimestre. Sabía de las historias de sus ausencias, pero nunca las había vivido. Era difícil de creer que él se iba, después de haber planeado minuciosamente ese evento por dos largos meses.

–Distribuya a Roger y a los administradores de los otros locales, estos documentos –habló mientras colocaba un par de sobres en la esquina de su amplio escritorio, ignorando la pregunta.

–Pero señor, hoy es el Motorshow…

–Los sobres verdes son para los administradores –ignoró el interrogatorio nuevamente–, y el plata, para Roger y para –hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar el nombre de su otro gerente.

–_Jacob._

La mirada que le dedicó Draco fue suficiente para que las mejillas de Penny estallaran en una gama de rojos dignos de acuarela surrealista. Bajó la vista al no poder contemplar más los acerados ojos.

–Y Jacob –ultimó.

Si hubiera posibilidad de encontrar una secretaria mejor, definitivamente ya la habría despedido porque esa joven no era para nada competente. Pero las que llegaban: o intentaban ligarlo o se enamoraban perdidamente de él. Al menos ésta, ni siquiera tenía esperanza en ello por su problema de autoestima. Gracias a ello, no solía fastidiarlo o atosigarlo. Pero sí que lograba impacientarlo.

Aunque la llamada lo había frustrado más.

_Justo hoy, en el Motorshow con más modelos. _

–Señor Malfoy –Penny interrumpió los pensamientos, aún cohibida–, la chimenea detrás suyo está brillando…pe-pero no está encendida…

Draco injurió por lo bajo. De la chimenea forrada en piedra que dominaba la oficina, surgió un resplandor verdoso.

–Retírese, Penny. Eso es todo.

–Pero señor Malfoy…

– ¡Fuera!

Penny apenas había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta de la oficina cuando Draco corrió hacia la chimenea. Un tirón hacia adelante lo envolvió rápidamente y lo introdujo hacia el caótico medio de transporte mágico. Los fugaces vistazos de muchas chimeneas y voces entremezcladas bailaron ante sus ojos y le impidió casi cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Casi. Porque muy dentro suyo, como si lo aguijonearan, había espacio para dos palabras.

_Maldita Granger._

...

* * *

.

**Bien, Draco es dueño de una empresa en el mundo muggle. Y Hermione es funcionaria en el ministerio de magia. Y ambos tienen una cita. ¿para qué?...**

**¿Como será aquel encuentro? Seguirán detestándose como siempre…?**

**Y sobre la linda Penny. Es una chica con baja autoestima porque es gordita.. Yo diría que más bien es una tonta. Creo que aún no se da cuenta que la apariencia no importa. Lo importante es lo que somos, lo que llevamos dentro y nuestra acciones. Si no, miren a Mary Sue… bella, pero hueca…**

**No se torturen porque no tienen el cuerpo de una barbie (grrrr), cultiven su intelecto, finalmente , y aunque suene redundante, la belleza se va, pero tu forma de ser, tu capacidad y tus sentimientos son para siempre.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron. Aunque aún tenemos un poco de dedos flojillos por aquí jajajaja que leen pero aún no comentan.. Vamos chicas! No se restrinjan, dejen fluir sus opiniones!**

**Igualmente, gracias a las personas que activaron las alertas para esta historia y quienes la incluyeron en sus historias favoritas a pesar de que sólo es el primer capítulo. Me llena de orgullo.**

**Son las mejores! Un besote a todas.**

**Gise.**

**PD. Este capítulo lo subí un poco antes de lo previsto porque salgo de vacaciones fuera de mi terruño y me desconectaré de todo!! (adiós , facebook, blog , twitter G-reader y demás!!!,). Nos vemos en dos semanas!!!!!**

**Nuevos y últimos besotes para ustedes.**

**Pd2. Draco y Hermione : FACE TO FACE!!!! En el siguiente cap!**


	3. Nuevamente cara a cara

**Hola!!**

**Gracias por los reviews y por las suscripciones.**

**He tratado de actualizar lo más rápido que pude!!**

**Disfruten el revoltillo de mis neuronas.**

**Draco y Hermione, Face to face.**

**Gise:**

* * *

CAPITULO III - Nuevamente cara a cara.

Roger Caplant era un hombre que frisaba los sesenta años. Pelo canoso y abundante, herencia de su familia paterna, frente amplia, ojos redondos e inquietos; precedidos por unas grandes cejas pobladas, mirada serena y sonrisa cordial; cuyo andar desgarbado contrastaba con la agilidad que solía aplicar a sus funciones en la gerencia de la compañía.

Se mostraba sociable y condescendiente con sus trabajadores, casi como un padre putativo. Exigía perfección con una sonrisa y una palmada cargada de afabilidad, no obstante solía encubrir un instintivo deseo de manipulación, "más se puede con miel que con hiel" solía decir. El resultado: trabajadores dispuestos a dar todo de sí, para no fallarle a su afable y preocupado jefe.

Acostumbraba vestir de forma casual y discreta en franca rebeldía a sus casi 30 años de cuello y corbata. Había trabajado como gerente administrativo de una transnacional del ramo automotriz: desde un simple valet parking hasta llegar a la gerencia. Pero no le había servido de mucho dejar casi media vida en ello. Un buen día, recibió, increíblemente en su mail box, la funesta carta de despido. "Reducción de personal", le dijeron. "Es que ya estás viejo" conjeturaron los demás.

De pronto se vio ante la desbordante sensación de vacío a sus pies. Con una esposa, dos gemelos adolescentes y una hipoteca, se vio en la tarea de buscar un nuevo empleo. Intentó primero contactar a sus _antiguas_ amistades, pero no pudo lograr nada, pues justamente esas amistades… eran viejas. Ni siquiera podían recomendarlo. Roger Caplant tuvo que bajar al llano y buscar como cualquier mortal, en la sección de avisos de empleo del periódico local.

–Se-señor Caplant –Penny tartamudeó visiblemente sobrecogida aún firmemente sujeta al picaporte de la puerta de la oficina principal, intentando llamar justamente la atención de Roger Caplant que en ese instante cruzaba el hall–, el señor Malfoy ha d-desaparecido de su oficina.

Roger estiró su caja toráxica en un aparente intento de tomar más aire y segundos después exhaló ruidoso. Sabía lo que se venía. Tarde o temprano ella preguntaría. Cerró involuntariamente los ojos un instante, recordando.

La primera vez que lo vio, el muchacho tendría 19 años. Aunque en ese entonces, su aspecto arrojaba sobre él muchos años más de los vividos.

Ojeras mal disimuladas, aire taciturno y, a grandes vistas, el haber adelgazado mucho y en poco tiempo. El cabello rubio platinado, deslucido y la tez pálida. Pero ese aire de perdición y desolación fue lo que le llamó más la atención.

Intuyó que el muchacho era un clásico _hijo de papá:_ por ser tan joven y con dinero, sus modales elegantes, a pesar de su físico desmejorado, y ese aire de superioridad de los que están acostumbrados a mandar y ser obedecidos.

Pero a pesar de emanar ese aire de saberse autosuficiente, Roger percibió que el chico se sentía, como incómodo o quizás hasta fastidiado por su presencia allí. Algo ilógico si se tomaba en cuenta que a él lo habían llamado para una entrevista y no se había aparecido sin invitación.

El contacto visual entre ambos era casi nulo, pero Roger había notado una especie de rencor en aquellos ojos grises las pocas veces que los ojos azules y los grises se encontraron. Rencor hacia alguien a quien apenas vio hacía veinte minutos. Carecía de toda lógica, pero igual lo sentía.

Y es que Roger Caplant era muy observador de los detalles, truco aprendido en sus inicios como vendedor. Por ello, como algo innato, se había dedicado a prestar atención a aquel muchacho, que tendría seguramente un par de años más que su hijo, Jake. Gracias a ello, comprobó que el chico estaba algo distraído o desorientado, cosa rara si la contrastaba con su primera sensación de que el chico era suficiente y capaz.

Sus sospechas fueron fundadas a lo largo de toda esa mañana. Cuando tomó el auricular del teléfono al revés, al tomar el bolígrafo retráctil e intentar escribir sin haberlo presionado, y más aún, cuando le vio, estancado frente a la cafetera eléctrica, en la única mesita de la oficina vacía. Por algunos minutos, Roger observó como el muchacho fruncía el ceño con máxima concentración pero no se dedicaba a actuar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, presionaba una y otra vez el botón de encendido, sin haber abierto la bolsa de café cercana, y mucho menos, haber enchufado el cable al tomacorriente.

Roger decidió ayudarlo, tal como hacía con sus muchachos, pero la mirada de suficiencia que le devolvió lo retuvo por unos segundos. Pensó regresar a su solitaria silla, aún embalada en plástico, pero algo en el aspecto del chico, le hizo recordar a su orgulloso Jake; siempre empecinado en no pedir ayuda.

–Estos nuevos aparatos modernos cambian tan rápido que uno termina familiarizándose con ellos, cuando ya hay otros tres modelos más en el mercado.

Se había decidido a ayudarle, ignorando la cara de irritación del chico. Conectó el cable, echó el café en el filtro, el agua necesaria y encendió la cafetera.

–Listo muchacho.

–Malfoy –arrastró las palabras al hablar–. Soy el señor Draco Malfoy.

.

Roger recordaba lo gracioso que le había parecido que ese crío pretendiera que le llamara "señor". Aunque en honor a la verdad, tuvo que pasar todo un año para poder llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

Regresó a la solitaria silla, que junto al escritorio de Malfoy y la pequeña mesita con el teléfono y la cafetera eran todo el mobiliario de aquella oficina. Minutos más tarde, sorbiendo el agradable café que "el señor Malfoy" le había servido con sus propias manos, se dio inicio a la entrevista.

Debía reconocer que jamás había conocido a nadie con tal poder de persuasión para entrevistar. Roger tenía sus reservas al buscar trabajo, porque no quería contar que le habían despedido de su trabajo por que lo consideraban viejo. Planeaba decir simplemente, que había salido a buscar nuevos retos, aunque sonara a quimera. Pero Draco Malfoy debía tener mucha experiencia como reclutador ya que hizo que respondiera a todas las preguntas, sólo con la verdad.

Recordó, terminar de tomar la taza de café que le ofreció al inicio de la entrevista, mientras contaba que una vez casi se acostó con una compañera de trabajo, aunque pudo frenar a tiempo. ¿Por qué le había contado sobre ese error tan íntimo y bochornoso? Sólo se acordaba que Draco le había preguntado ¿Qué es lo peor que has hecho en tu vida? Y él, de buenas a primeras, le había soltado todo aquel rollo vergonzoso, que juró llevarse a la tumba.

El chico había esbozado una especie de mueca sardónica, pero igual lo contrató, con un sueldo igual al mercado; pero con la promesa de una mejora sustancial si el negocio caminaba. Cerraron el trato y Roger le extendió la diestra gustoso.

Aún recordaba el gesto de aborrecimiento que el muchacho le había dedicado, y su propia mano alzada, solitaria y congelada en el aire.

.

.

–Señor Caplant se lo juro, lo dejé hace cinco minutos allí y no salió para nada. ¡Y ya no está allí! –Penny apenas podía contener el aliento de lo rápido que estaba hablando.

Roger caminó con seguridad hacia Penny, mirando con el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse que no había empleados todavía por allí. Y repasando en la mente el discurso de siempre.

No le costó mucho esta vez, a comparación de otras secretarias. Usó la lógica para ello y convenció a Penny de no haber visto salir al Director desu oficina. Porque después de todo, nadie se "desaparece en el aire" así como así.

_Nadie. Excepto Draco Malfoy_ pensó.

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**

Ginny Potter lanzaba y atrapaba una pequeña snitch dorada de forma mecánica. Notaba las risas, las expresiones de júbilo y los abrazos de felicitación hacia sus compañeras de equipo con expresión ausente. Ella se había alejado deliberadamente de aquella parafernalia directo hacia una esquina del auditórium del ministerio. Necesitaba pensar y meditar bien lo que haría. No era una decisión fácil, había demasiado en juego. Arrugó el ceño e hizo que sus pecas se juntaran un poco más.

–Así que viniste a esconderte aquí ¿eh?

–No me he escondido ni nada parecido –mintió–. Sólo me aturde tanta celebración. Ni que hubiéramos ganado la copa mundial. Además, creo recordar, que tampoco estabas de acuerdo con tanta pompa, ¿No dijiste que era un desperdicio de recursos del ministerio?

Se había visto con ella hacía casi dos horas, cuando ya había empezado la reunión por la celebración de la victoria de las Holyhead Harpies. Apenas la vio entrar, con aquel gesto de competencia y autoridad, supo que la charla del día anterior no había acabado para ella. Estuvo casi persiguiéndola por todo el lugar. Había logrado esquivarla varias veces, juntándose con algunos pequeños grupos de simpatizantes, empleados o de sus mismas compañeras de equipo. _¡¿Dónde estás, Harry?!_ Se quejó mentalmente. No quería darle la oportunidad de estar a solas. Quizás no debió haberle comentado sus dudas. Y es que Hermione Granger sabía ponerse pesada cuando se trataba de algunos temas.

–Si estuvieses segura de tu decisión, se lo habrías comentado a Harry. Hace mucho.

Con el gesto ceñudo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Hermione Granger intimidaba a cualquiera. Pero Ginny Potter no era cualquiera. Una vez más, lamentó haberle contado.

–Estoy segura –volvió a mentir–, del camino que quiero. Estoy buscando el momento indicado para decirle a Harry y a los demás. Se trata de eso. Nada más, Hermione.

–Temo que te equivocas, Ginny –refutó visiblemente exasperada–. Tienes una carrera más que exitosa con las Arpías. Tu nombre está empezando a ser conocido mundialmente, no por ser Ginny Potter, sino por ser Ginny Weasley. ¿Acaso eso no es más importante?, ¿sacrificas tu futuro potencial por estar solamente en casa? Puedes hacer mejores cosas…

Como si la espolearan con algo caliente, Ginny se irguió indignada, dejando volar la snitch fuera de su alcance. Sabía que estos comentarios vendrían, pero jamás supuso que su mejor amiga llegaría tan bajo, para evitar que hiciera lo que presumía de incorrecto.

–Lo haces ver como si fuera un pecado. ¿Crees que quiero ir sólo a hechizar platos y ropa o que me gusta lanzar "fregotegos" a diestra y siniestra?, ¿eso crees? Qué poco me conoces, Hermione. Déjame recordarte, como te dije ayer, que no todas queremos estar metidas 22 horas al día en una oficina o viajando a diferentes países para lograr nuestro "éxito profesional". Hay quienes soñamos con tener una familia y cuidar de ella. ¡Y eso no quiere decir que seamos menos que otras!

–Pero Ginny, recapacita –Hermione se acercó a ella, con el semblante preocupado–. No puedes echar a un lado todas las posibilidades que se están presentando para ti. Estas llegan una sola vez en la vida. Sé que te han propuesto ser la buscadora del equipo nacional. Podrás viajar a muchos países representándonos, conocerás mucha gente. Imaginas las cosas que podrías hacer con tu fama…

–No me interesa –Ginny, molesta, cortó la perorata–. Quiero estar a lado de Harry. Sabes que su trabajo como auror hace que acuda a sitios lejanos. Mira a tu alrededor, ¡Ni siquiera está aquí en este momento! Con mi trabajo sucedería lo mismo. Y yo no quiero que estemos separados, cada uno por su lado. ¿Para qué entonces nos casamos? Quiero tener una familia normal. Donde pueda esperar a _mi_ esposo en _mi_ casa con _mis _hijos y la cena lista. O hacer una maleta sin más si debo acompañarlo para no estar lejos de él. ¿Acaso es un pecado lo que quiero? En estos tres meses apenas hemos estado juntos dos semanas seguidas. No quiero ese tipo de vida.

–Si Ginny, pero creo…

–Basta, Hermione. No volveré a discutir más sobre este tema. Acabas de darme esa pizca de valor que me faltaba para ejecutar mi decisión. No seguiré jugando profesionalmente nunca más. Tal vez consiga un trabajo de medio tiempo, quizás relacionado con el quidditch. Pero por lo pronto, se acabaron los viajes, entrenamientos, desvelos y tensiones para mí. Sólo me dedicaré a Harry y en un futuro, espero pronto, a un bebé.

–Tal vez si…

La mirada que le dedicó Ginny Potter a Hermione, fue suficiente para que ésta quedara en silencio.

Ginny dio medio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la capitana de las Arpías dispuesta a hacerle saber de su dimisión. Más tarde tendría tiempo, junto al fuego y con una copa de vino, para decirle a Harry lo que había decidido hacer. Estaba segura que él la apoyaría. Suspiró satisfecha.

Hermione en cambio, bufaba molesta por tamaña necedad. Era obvio que Ginny estaba equivocada. Dejar su prometedora profesión paraquedarse de ama de casa. Era inconcebible. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta del error. Y ella estaría allí para hacérselo ver.

–Señorita Granger, la esperan en su despacho. Desde hace mas de una hora.

Rose, la secretaria del departamento, cruzó el salón presurosa y fue a reunirse con Hermione. Tuvo que gritar un poco para que la escuchara. El sonido de las risas y la música de fondo eran elevados para tan pequeño recinto. Terminó de hablar y corrió de nuevo hacia las oficinas de su departamento.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Había olvidado por completo que tenía las dos entrevistas, por el pedido de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Calmar a un grupo de adolescentes era demasiado pueril para él y arregló para que ella lo solucionara. Después de eso, Hermione entró con un grupito de ellas a la reunión de las Arpías y se olvidó por completo de las reuniones.

– ¡Rayos! Me olvidé por completo de las reuniones.

No debía arriesgarse a tener un motivo para que el jefe del departamento le retirara su confianza. Como funcionaria del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, estaba dentro de sus funciones la supervisión y seguimiento de los correctivos y las sanciones aplicadas a los magos que incurrían en alguna falta o delito que no revestía mayor gravedad, como para terminar en Azkaban. Pero alguien en su departamento lanzó muy sutilmente la presunción de que ella no sería objetiva por ser ambos casos de compañeros de Hogwarts; amigos de ella.

Amigos. Ellos y ella. Amigos.

Hermione lanzó una mordaz carcajada, al recordar las palabras de su jefe. Amigos. Eran la definición menos acertada para la relación entre ella yesas dos personas.

Se acercó hacia sus amistades y se despidió, no sin antes prometer que en cuanto terminara regresaría para reunirse con ellos. Irían después de esa reunión a un nuevo bar dentro del callejón Diagon para continuar con la celebración. Harry aún no había llegado pero Thunder, su nueva lechuza, acababa de dejarle un pergamino a Ginny avisándole que en cuestión de minutos llegaría. Esto logró que la pelirroja olvidara la discusión con Hermione y volviera a tener su acostumbrado estado alegre y afectuoso con ella. Ron por su parte, quiso atajarla y hasta acompañarla a las oficinas del departamento.

– ¡Dios Ron! estoy en el trabajo. Suéltame –masculló.

Después de deshacerse del efusivo abrazo de su novio, Hermione emprendió la retirada, no sin antes volver a prometer que iría con ellos. Mientras caminaba hacia las oficinas del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, iba meditando sobre la mejor manera de lograr que Ginny no tirara al tacho su prometedor futuro. Quizás podría apelar a Harry para evitar que su joven esposa cometa un error de tal magnitud.

_Aunque si lo pienso bien, Harry no sería una opción muy objetiva._

Recordaba como tuvo que prácticamente obligar a Harry para que dejara de perseguir a Ginny en su quinto año cuando ésta presentaría sus TIMOS. Si no fuese por ella, tal vez Ginny habría reprobado. Harry, en resumen, no era el mejor camino. Era la persona más considerada del planeta, pero imaginaba que el deseo de estar junto a su esposa el mayor tiempo posible, terminaría nublando su juicio.

–Hormonas versus a cerebro –murmuró-, en pleno siglo XXI.

Continuó su camino con paso veloz. No quería causar una mala impresión, sin importar de quien se tratara. Era su trabajo y como siempre, ella lo cumpliría a cabalidad y con el mayor esmero. Atendería primero a Romilda Vane. Sería mejor tomar lo más ligero, antes de lo que, estaba segura a todas luces, sería un dolor de cabeza.

A Romilda, el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia había elevado su caso a las cortes de justicia mágicas por hacer uso indiscriminado y con consecuencias desfavorables de filtros y pociones además de alterarlas para su comercialización y hasta uso personal.

Eso le había generado una inhabilitación parcial con supervisión de conducta. Debía acudir mensualmente a los controles mágicos correspondientes. Y Hermione era la persona que veía la correcta aplicación de la Ley Mágica. No era un caso particularmente dificultoso de llevar, ya que sólo debía vigilar que se cumpliera el veredicto del juez.

No conocía mucho a Romilda pues ella iba dos cursos detrás de ella en Hogwarts. Sólo la recordaba por aquel incidente con Harry, Ron y los famosos calderos de chocolates rellenos de filtro de amor.

_Genio y figura_ sentenció.

El ascensor se abrió en el piso correspondiente y Hermione salió presurosa, mientras repasaba sus notas mentales de los nuevos casos que le asignaron. En medio camino a su oficina, la secretaria corrió para atajarla.

–Al fin llegaste, niña –Rose se situó delante de ella-. Ya iba a buscarte otra vez.

–Me tomé unos minutos para despedirme pero ya estoy aquí. Empecemos con la primera cita. Dile a Romilda que pase.

-Eso es lo que estoy intentando decirte. La señorita Vane estuvo aquí pero ya no la encuentro. Y el señor Malfoy está frenético. No sabes las cosas que le he escuchado vociferar con ese tono de todo-me-lo-merezco. Cualquiera diría que uno le está haciendo _el favor_. Incluso quiere que lo reciban antes de las otras personas que están citadas después de él.

-Cálmate, Rose –Hermione la invitó a seguirla con un movimiento de cabeza–. Por lo que me dices, Malfoy no ha cambiado en todos estos años –especuló.

–Pues no. Supongo que tú tampoco lo frecuentaste.

–Obviamente no.

–Con ese carácter y con el juicio que tuvo encima, es lógico que todos hayan rehuido su compañía. Dudo que alguien haya deseado continuar siendo su amigo. Se lo tiene bien merecido. Desterrado y confinado a vivir en un–

–No creo que sea decente expresarse así de una persona. Ni siquiera de Malfoy –Hermione la cortó en el acto mientras le dedicaba una mirada ceñuda que hizo carraspear a la mujer.

Ambas caminaron por el corredor. Antes de doblar a la antesala a su oficina, Hermione se detuvo.

–Sin Romilda no está, entonces dile a Malfoy que lo atenderé en unos minutos… y por favor alcánzame un té. Creo que lo voy a necesitar.

Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar su camino. Sentía que no sería fácil aquel encuentro.

Recordó las últimas veces que vio a Draco Malfoy. En el camino al despacho de Dumbledore, después de que Harry derrotó a Voldemort. Harry, Ron y ella, los habían divisado casi de inmediato: Tres cabelleras rubias apiñadas en una esquina solitaria. Había sentido, emociones encontradas aquel entonces. La escena en la sala de los menesteres y el ataque de Malfoy y compañía. Contemplar como las personas que pasaban al lado de los Malfoy, volteaban el rostro y les dedicaban miradas tanto desconcertadas como de desprecio profundo, no mal merecido. Tampoco le sorprendió el semblante pálido y desfallecido de Malfoy, con rastros de sangre en el labio producto del golpe que le propinó Ron. Lo que la desconcertó fue contemplar la mano de Draco enlazada fuertemente, en un gesto de amor absoluto con sus padres. Narcissa y Lucius aferrando bajo sus manos, como si se les fuera la vida en ello, la mano de su hijo. Y la mirada cargada de Draco a su madre. Aquella conmoción en los ojos del chico le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

Y finalmente dentro del Wizengamot, poco tiempo después de aquella escena en Hogwarts. Cuando entró en el gran tribunal, junto a Harry y a Ron, y a pesar de las advertencias sobre el lugar que Harry les dijo; recordó el sobrecogimiento que le causó aquella solemnidad y relevancia, más allá de la energía y autoridad que percibía en aquel recinto y cada uno de sus miembros. Sospechó que sus ojos reflejaban la misma impresión que los ojos de Malfoy. Sentado en medio de una silla de piedra en el centro de la sala, aunque no encadenado como los otros que ya habían pasado por allí, miraba con el rabillo del ojo a los presentes. Cuando los divisó entrar, él había levantado el rostro, aún pálido y demacrado. Luego, como asustado de su desliz, bajó el rostro para no levantarlo más.

Cinco años en Azkaban por intento de homicidio y por haber participado directamente en la incursión de mortífagos a Hogwarts. Esa iba a ser su condena. Ella observó como Malfoy clavaba los nudillos hasta perder el color en la fría piedra y sus facciones se tornaban aún más pálidas. Sus padres ya habían sido juzgados y no se encontraban presentes. Quizás a eso se debía el aspecto de desolación y extravío que mostraba.

Fue más de lo que Hermione pudo aguantar. Miró a Harry con aprehensión, tratando de que leyera en sus ojos, que había llegado el momento de hacer lo correcto por alguien que, a pesar de ser un inmaduro, egocéntrico y con cierta maldad en el alma, no merecía ser destruido en Azkaban. Aún sin mortífagos, Azkaban seguía siendo una prisión y ambos estaban seguros que allí, Malfoy no recapacitaría ni mejoraría su conducta. Saldría convertido, y esta vez completamente, en un mortífago resentido y traumado

Ya lo habían discutido con Harry y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer. Incluso ella había ideado un recurso, un subterfugio para evitar que Malfoy terminara encerrado y que quizás sirviera para que lograra convertirse en algo distinto a lo que empezaba a ser. El problema, como siempre, había sido Ron y su negativa de realizar algo por Malfoy. Por eso no le comentaron nada. Harry y ella fueron el día anterior a la oficina de Kingsley, quien había sido nombrado recién Ministro, para plantearles su idea, pero con la condición que jamás lo revelara a alguien. Que los demás asumieran que aquella sentencia era sugerida por el mismo Kingsley ante el tribunal, en caso que ellos fallaran a favor de la encarcelación de Malfoy.

Fue en el momento en que se iba a dictar la sentencia oficial que el famoso Harry Potter, el directamente involucrado en los "delitos" de Draco Malfoy, se levantó y demandó sea escuchado su testimonio. Hermione también lo hizo, exigió basada en el artículo 27 del código de procedimientos mágicos penales, su derecho a presentar testimonios relevantes y concluyentes del proceso. A Ron, obviamente esto le supo a mierda.

Todo el tiempo que Harry habló y también el que se tomó ella para describirle al tribunal en pleno como Malfoy no había intentando atacar a Dumbledore en realidad, que había bajado la varita, que se había negado a luchar contra sus compañeros en plena batalla por estar junto a sus padres; Draco Malfoy no levantó el rostro, salvo unos pequeños segundos de sorpresa al escuchar sus voces pidiendo ser escuchadas. Luego volvió a enterrar la cabeza en el pecho, en un silencio sepulcral.

No intentaron convencer al jurado de que Malfoy era una buena persona. No lo sentían natural ni correcto, se limitaron a exponer los hechos. Porque Malfoy sería un estúpido, ególatra y cobarde, pero sabían que jamás sería un asesino.

Kingsley se levantó en ese instante y procedió a exponer un nuevo método de aplicar la ley mágica en casos como aquel. Mientras hablaba, Hermione observó turbada como Draco casi saltó de su asiento, con expresión horrorizada, como si realmente la condena hubiese sido por intento de homicidio con 20 años en Azkaban.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio. Cuando lo escoltaran fuera del Wizengamot con dos magos fornidos, varita en mano. Antes de salir por la puerta principal, giró el rostro hacia ellos. La mirada en los ojos grises estaba cargada de profundo desprecio.

–Malfoy está impaciente –Rose la sacudió ligeramente del hombro al contemplar su abstracción.

Hermione hizo un gesto de incomodidad y avanzó.

Cuando dobló al pasillo, lo divisó de pie, recostado del lado derecho de su cuerpo en la dura pared del corredor y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Vestía una fina casaca de cuero negra que le atribuía cierto aire informal. Pero la camisa negra de punto, el pantalón gris de caída perfecta y corte moderno, los zapatos de cuero negro impecables y el elegante maletín negro, en conjunto, le conferían un halo de distinción tan atractivo para cualquier chica.

Salvo para ella.

Hermione más bien reparó en el cambio de su fisonomía. Sus mejillas angulosas ya no eran tan perfiladas, su cabello siempre peinado hacia atrás, ahora lo tenía desordenado, quizás tratando de cubrir las incipientes entradas; las ojeras y esa palidez extrema que recordaba, no se divisaban ahora en el huraño rostro. Pero a pesar de todos aquellos cambios, el gesto presuntuoso y los ojos acerados saturados de brillo hostil se mantenían incólumes al paso del tiempo.

Draco se enderezó muy sutil. Llevaba horas esperando y estaba más que furioso. Mas que nada porque se trataba de ella.

_Sangre sucia_

Relamió las palabras en sus labios pero no las emitió. A pesar de todos estos años en que no había vuelto a pronunciar esa palabra para ella. Porque la había pronunciado tantas veces muchos meses después de ser exiliado. Pero ya no sabía a insulto pues todos a su alrededor eran muggles, y para ellos aquella palabra carecía de sentido.

En cambio para ella, continuaba siendo una grave ofensa y antes de que se fuera de esa citación, le haría recordar como era _esa_ sensación. Le iba a quedar grabado que no era una buena decisión dejarle a él, esperando.

–Hola Malfoy.

Draco se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

–Granger.

Hermione levantó el rostro y se irguió imperceptiblemente, a pesar de que sólo le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla. Le dedicó una mirada sólida e inmutable.

Draco se detuvo en el umbral de aquella oficina y la estudió con la mirada antes de entrar. Una ráfaga de energía cruzó como un rayo por sus pálidos rasgos, volviéndolo duro y brutal. Pero tan rápido como llegó, desapareció dejándole el rostro inexpresivo. Sólo el color de sus ojos grises oscilaba como las aguas en altamar

Los labios de Hermione eran ahora una línea apretada en la tensa mandíbula. Lo miró otra vez, larga y resistentemente.

Pero no pudo ganar esa batalla. Bajó la vista furiosa consigo misma.

Cerró la puerta de su despacho y se mordió el labio de cólera instantes después.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el cap? Me encantó escribirlo. Hasta me busqué una foto para Roger (un actor mexicano muy conocido)jejejeje, primera vez que hago esto, pero me gustó.**

**Ahora ya saben el porqué Draco no tiene varita. He imaginado como sería el juicio a Malfoy y a su familia, porque a pesar de que Rowling trató de limpiar a los Malfoy en el último cap del libro, igual la comunidad mágica, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de lado las sanciones correspondientes para ellos.**

**Obviamente Draco no sabe que gracias nuevamente a Harry, su vida no se fue por un tubo. No creo que él hubiese podido soportar ni una semana es Azkaban. Más adelante se sabrá el porqué Hermione y Harry planearon aquella sanción para Draco (aunque estoy segura que muchos lo suponen)**

**Hermione tienen problemas con Ginny,.. es claro, Hermione es una mandona y no le gusta que la contradigan cuando asume que es poseedora de la verdad absoluta. Esto hará que las chicas estén un poco distanciadas… (al menos lo suficiente para mis propósitos muahahaha)**

**Finalmente, se vieron las caras. (me encanta describir a Draco, como recién vestido para un matrimonio jajajajaja) porque para mí, Drago debe estar "elegante" hasta para ir a pasear al perro. He dicho.**

**No se olviden de dejarme un regalito con letras!**

**Se me cuidan.**

**Gise.**


	4. Encuentros accidentados

Draco y Hermione más hogwartianos que nunca.

Harry y Romilda 0-0

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 : ENCUENTROS ACCIDENTADOS**

Rose colocó la palma de Draco sobre una especie de vasija con líquido dorado y esperó unos segundos a que la poción cambiara y se solidificara, haciendo una especie de molde de goma de la mano. Hermione movía la varita en estado de total concentración. Draco miraba desdeñosamente hacia la chimenea encendida de esa oficina, intentando en vano olvidar quienes estaban junto a él. Cruzó una pierna sobre otra con masculinidad creando un ligero doblez en el elegante pantalón gris. Intentó alisarla con la mano izquierda.

-Deja de moverte, Malfoy. Intento tomar tu impresión mágica.

Draco se limitó a inclinar el cuerpo hacia el lado contrario de donde provino la voz, en un vano intento de alejarse lo más posible de ella. Y del sutil aroma que de ella emanaba.

_Espantoso olor a jazmín y rosa turca._

Volvió a concentrarse en un madero ardiendo dentro de la chimenea.

Hermione se limitó a respirar profundo y continuar pronunciando los hechizos correspondientes para la prueba.

_Gracias a Dios es la última…_

–Puedes llevarte la muestra, Rose –dijo al terminar–. Mas tarde llévalas a la Oficina del Uso inapropiado de la Magia para que las examinen, junto con las que les tomaremos a Romilda.

–No pienso esperar a que lleven esas ridículas pruebas junto a otras más, Granger. Mi tiempo es oro.

Rose levantó las cejas y salió lo más rápido que le permitió sus cortas piernas.

–Tendrás que esperar a que se agrupen más pruebas. Rose no puede dejar su puesto a cada momento.

–Puedes ir tú –espetó Draco irónico-. No tengo todo el día para perderlo con las distracciones necias de una seudo funcionaria.

–Tienes que acatar el reglamento y esperar como los demás –ignoró la pulla mientras regresaba a su escritorio y hojeaba algunos pergaminos.

–Eres sorda, Granger. Dije que no tengo tiempo. Determina quien puede hacerlo, porque debo irme ya.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.

–No tendrías necesidad de esperar ni de venir aquí, dos veces por mes, si hubieses acatado la decisión del Wizengamot. Tu sentencia no incluía éstas dos visitas mensuales. Déjame ver –se inclinó hacia el libro que tenía delante:

"…Confiscación de varita contados a partir de la fecha de la presente sentencia, inhabilitación por 5 años del empleo y manipulación de magia y cualquier posesión, usufructo y/o vínculo con la comunidad mágica o conexa a ella –entiéndase pociones, artículos mágicos, animales fantásticos, dinero mágico, participación en torneos, competiciones, empleos, acceso a información, transporte, vestimenta. Además, confinamiento bajo vigilancia al sector denominado "Ciudad de Londres" en el mundo muggle por el mismo período de tiempo.

–¿Continuó, Malfoy? –Hermione levantó la vista del gran libro para fijarla en Draco–. Tú decidiste quebrantar el mandato del Wizengamot y utilizar veritaserum en un muggle, Roger Caplant, –bajó la vista al libro para asegurarse que el nombre fuera el correcto-, hace más de cuatro años, a sabiendas que lo tenías prohibido. Sólo se te aplicó la sanción correspondiente a esa falta. No entiendo, por consiguiente, tu disgusto.

Draco le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa antes de contestar.

–Cómo le informé a Thorndike –arrastró aún más las palabras–, fue un caso único e indiscutiblemente producto de esa ridícula sentencia. Pretendían que empezara de cero en tu _mundo_ –la voz de Draco destiló un ácido sarcasmo–. Tenía que asegurarme que ese muggle no me desfalcara el poco dinero que no me robaron después del juicio, a la primera oportunidad.

–Mi _mundo_ es éste –miró alrededor–, la comunidad mágica. Y nadie te robó nada, te confiscaron algunos bienes y fondos para pagar compensaciones y resarcir a las víctimas de la guerra. Y no te dejaron poco dinero. Fue mucho más de lo que algunos magos decentes necesitan para vivir. Que te quede muy claro –su voz era fríamente calma.

–Casi dejaron a mi familia en la ruina y sin poder usar la magia por cinco malditos años –increpó–, y quieres que me sienta dichoso por no haber terminado como el pobretón de W_easel_.

–Las sentencias del Wizengamot son justas e inapelables. Tu familia está acatando lo dictaminado en el juicio. Sólo eso –agregó ignorando impasible el insulto a Ron y volviendo a mirar el libro de firmas–. Cinco años sin usar magia. A otros los enviaron a purgar condenas efectivas, Malfoy.

– ¿Ahora resulta que debo estar halagado por no haber terminado en Azkaban, Granger? –Draco se levantó irritado de su silla–. Presumo que no pretenderás un agradecimiento a ti o a Potter por haber declarado en el Tribunal. Porque estás en la posición ideal para esperar por ello.

No pudo evitar sentir en la garganta una especie de arcada cuando respondió. Detestaba la carga que Harry le había impuesto al salvarlo y luego al declarar a su favor. Renegaba al saber que _debía sentir_ algo de gratitud.

Hermione desde su escritorio, le dedicó una mirada larga y profunda. Iba a responderle sobre lo que pensaba de todo aquello pero a último momento se retractó, entonces habló despacio, en un tono bajo, controlado.

–No lo hicimos por ti, ni para que lo agradezcas. Harry y yo obramos según nuestro criterio y juicio.

–Y por eso, no tengo varita y vivo rodeado de muggles desde hace cuatro años y 10 meses –los ojos de Draco brillaron peligrosamente.

–Esa fue la decisión del Tribunal –recalcó nuevamente-. El Wizengamot, después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, esta formado por magos juiciosos, objetivos e intachables. Ellos creyeron conveniente tu sentencia.

–Grandioso Tribunal. ¡Razonable y objetivo! –exclamó con desprecio–. Tan razonable que hasta sesionaron para condecorar póstumamente a mi estúpido elfo. ¿Qué le dieron finalmente?, ¿una medalla por haber sido el lamebotas de Potter?

Hermione se había puesto roja de la ira al escuchar aquel insulto a la memoria de Dobby. Con chispas de furia en los ojos marrones, apenas podía guardar la compostura.

–Dobby fue un ser excepcional. Un amigo fiel y muy valiente. El tribunal hizo lo justo en reconocer su valía.

Se obligó a respirar profundo al terminar de hablar, para intentar recobrar la ecuanimidad de su cargo.

–Pronto tu "razonable Tribunal", además de homenajear a cualquier ser inferior, también entregarán certificados de pureza a cualquier sangresucia –los ojos de Draco brillaron llenos de sarcasmo.

–O podría ampliar la sentencia de cualquier mago, a solicitud de algún funcionario.

La voz glacial de Hermione, marcando cada una de las palabras fue suficiente para Draco.

–No me amenaces, Granger –se acercó peligrosamente a ella, por sobre el escritorio de caoba, a escasos centímetros de ella. Una vena en su sien palpitó–. Tú sólo eres un funcionario más y no un miembro del Wizengamot.

–Este es mi despacho, Malfoy –Hermione se levantó de la silla como un resorte, apoyando con fuerza los puños cerrados sobre el escritorio, acercándose aún más-. Así que, te comportas o te largas. Pero te advierto que tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de tu arrebato.

–Tú no haces las reglas –le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–No soy como alguno de tus supervisores que pasaron por alto tus majaderías. Debes sujetarte al código de conducta especificado en tu sentencia. Y lo vas a cumplir. Me encargaré de ello. Es más, luego discutiremos aquella sanción.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, con la mandíbula apretada y le devolvió la mirada con igual acritud.

–Un día, Granger –siseó con la voz mezcla de una rabia sorda e impotencia–. Un día inexorablemente fallarás. Y me verás en primera fila.

Sin más, tomó el libro con ímpetu, lo giró hacia el y con su fino lapicero de oro, estampó con fiereza y con grandes rasgos, su firma. No había avanzado ni dos pasos hacia la salida, dispuesto a largarse de aquel lugar, cuando Hermione, con la frente en alto y con la mayor autoridad habló:

–No te apures tanto, Malfoy –bajó la vista hacia el libro frente a ella para examinar la firma–. Aún falta analizar y verificar los resultados de tus controles mágicos.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo pero Hermione lo ignoró.

–Ahora, ve y espera en el pasillo junto con los demás. Cuando estén listos, te llamaré.

–Maravilloso, ¿Continuaré viéndote la cara el día de hoy? –hizo un gesto de fastidio–. Este día no podía ser mejor. ¿En cuanto tiempo sucederá? –el tono empleado por Draco, distaba mucho de ser una interrogante. Sonaba a exigencia.

–Será cuando deba de ser. Ni antes ni después –contestó fríamente.

–Que frase tan profunda –replicó con sarcásmo–. ¿La inventaste justo ahora o en las muchas noches libres en que no tienes vida social?

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de indignación. No podía perder los papeles frente a él, mucho menos arriesgarse a perder el caso…el primer día en que lo veía. Le dirigió una mirada hastiada al pasar junto a él. Llegó a la puerta de su despacho y la abrió de par en par.

–Si demoras en salir, igual demoraré en atender a los demás y tendré que citarte para mañana para analizar tus exámenes.

–_Granger…_

Draco gruñó ronco. Realmente la detestaba. Por el poder que ahora tenía sobre él. Y por ser una sangresucia. Odiaba encontrarse en esa situación. _Debería estar en el Motorshow cerrando negocios_, pensó.

Cruzó el umbral apenas unos pasos hasta que, para sorpresa de Hermione, se detuvo en seco.

_No en el Motorshow, ni cerrando tratos con muggles, ni en ningún otro lugar. ¡Debería estar en mi mansión!_

A pesar de estar acostumbrada a las ofensivas de Malfoy. Hermione sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral cuando, segundos antes de desaparecer por la puerta, él giro de pronto. Hermione contempló el anguloso rostro contorsionado por la cólera más brutal, pero los ojos grises, endemoniadamente insondables.

.

.

**ooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**

.

.

Romilda Vane caminaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Había leído en el profeta que justo ese día habría un homenaje a las Holyhead Harpies. Obviamente a ella, le importaba un pimiento aquel homenaje y más aún, sabiendo que Ginny Potter estaría incluida en aquella celebración. A ella sólo le interesaba un detalle.

Ella tenía su examen mensual en el ministerio precisamente hoy. El mismo día que Harry Potter llegaría al ministerio a acompañar a su odiosa esposa.

Harry Potter y ella en el mismo lugar.

No había mejor oportunidad que esta. Y había sido pura y simple casualidad. No había tenido nada que ver con eso.

Tal vez por eso no había podido terminar la poción a tiempo. Aún quedaban algunos pequeños detalles para perfeccionar, pero suponía que, en teoría, la poción funcionaría como lo esperaba. Después de todo, había trabajado mucho en ella esperando el momento preciso, aunque eso no impidió que vendiera algunas versiones anteriores. Pero al enterarse del matrimonio de Harry con la chiquilla Weasley, la había alterado especialmente para ella.

Después de todo, iba a ser sólo una ayuda para que Harry y ella estuvieran juntos finalmente. Como debió haber sido hacía mucho. Como tenía que ser, si no le hubieran metido por los ojos a la pelirroja. Claro, era más que obvio. El hermano se había asegurado de poner en bandeja a la Weasley. Menudos oportunistas.

Romilda se apuraba en encontrar a Harry y darle a beber la poción. Esa era una oportunidad que jamás volvería a presentarse. Mucho menos ahora que él había cometido el gran error de casarse. Ahora menos que nunca, la pelirroja jamás lo dejaría sólo. _Apuesto que le dio a beber Amortentia _se dijo.

Mientras apuraba el paso hacia el vestíbulo, recordó la ocasión en la que casi logró su propósito. En un aniversario de Hogwarts, ella se las había arreglado para sentarse en la mesa cercana a la mesa del famoso trío dorado. Había embrujado la copa de vino de Harry con una de sus pociones propias en un descuido, cuando Granger y la Weasley habían obligado a salir a bailar a Harry y Ron. Prácticamente saboreó el triunfo por unos segundos, mientras ella bebía su correspondiente copa de vino. Pero no calculó que el tonto de Longbothom aparecería cuando todos regresaron a la mesa y se bebería la copa de Harry. Cuando ella fue hacia la mesa, Neville casi se le aventó dispuesto a arrancarle el vestido y hacerle el amor sobre los platos de carne y papas. Ron y Harry lo sujetaron. Hermione tomó su varita mientras pronunciaba un hechizo concentrada en curar al excitado chico. Pero Ginny Weasley le había mirado, con esa mirada suya tan astuta. De la copa, a Longbothom, y a Harry.

–_Es tu primera y última vez, Vane. No habrá otra…por tu propio bien _–le susurró.

Tuvo miedo. Aunque le doliera reconocerlo, aquella vez sintió pavor de esos ojos marrones claro que le atravesaron como cuchillo caliente a mantequilla y de aquella voz modulada que apenas contenía la ferocidad de su ser.

Tuvo que ausentarse por una semana entera del Salón de Té aduciendo un repentino viaje a su abuela materna. Pero sólo estaba aterrada y escondida en su apartamento en Plymouth. Torturándose pensando que ella se aparecería en cualquier instante a tomar venganza.

_Eso no quedará así…_

Frunció el ceño por un segundo. Ya tendría oportunidad, pero ahora debía apurarse y hacerle beber a Harry la poción. Pero habían pasado ya dos horas y no lo encontraba. Y la poción empezaba a tener un raro color ocre y no el brillo nacarado original. Además el café que tenía en la mano estaba más frío que una paleta de helado.

-Thorndike me va a sermonear –musitó. Más de pronto, vino a su mente la lechuza con el pergamino de Hermione Granger pidiéndole que se reunieran hoy-. Tal vez Thorndike necesitó, al fin, un ayudante. Ya era hora. Levantó y dejó caer los hombros sin interés.

Dobló un corredor y la visión frente a ella lo heló en el acto. Harry Potter salía con prisa de una chimenea, sacándose la capa de viaje mientras avanzaba directo hacia el ascensor. La chaqueta verde militar con cuello negro de piel y anchos bolsillos al frente, sobre la camisa negra de rayas blancas y el pantalón de gris de drill claro le conferían un aire casual que contrastaba con la solemnidad de su semblante. Se apresuró a destapar la botella de poción y volcar unas cuantas gotas sobre el café. Guardó la botellita en el bolsillo de su abrigo marrón. Con la varita, conjuró un hechizo para calentar el líquido ligeramente.

–¡Detén el ascensor, Harry! –gritó mientras corría radiante hacia él.

_Mierda…_

–Puff, por poco no llegó. Gracias por detener el ascensor por mí -Romilda le dedicó otra gran sonrisa cuando ingresó por las puertas casi cerrándose sobre ella.

_¿Detener?_

Harry prácticamente había aporreado el botón para cerrar el ascensor. Este no iba a ser un encuentro agradable. Carraspeó incómodo y disimuladamente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con el retraso que llevaba y no deseaba darle molestias a Ginny. Desde el incidente en la cena, aunque sin saber exactamente el porqué, Ginny manifestó un odio visceral hacia Romilda y, aunque no dijo nada, Harry entendió que a su esposa le disgustaba verlo en tal compañía.

– ¿Vas a la oficina de Aurores, _Harry_?

Romilda tenía el dedo sobre el botón para detener el ascensor. Levantó la vista y la posó sobre los ojos verdes, bien abiertos, bajo las gafas redondas. Había algo en la manera que ella pronunciaba "Harry" y en su mirada, que lograba en él un desequilibrio psicomotor. Percibía una especie de pinchazo en la columna vertebral, se le erizaran los vellos de los brazos y advertía la necesidad de echarse a correr. Similar sensación a la de tener a una araña negra y peluda descolgándose del techo y a dos centímetros de tu nariz.

–Err yo trabajo allí.

–Ay por supuesto Harry –otra vez la sonrisa –me refiero a _en este momento_. Podríamos ir a tomar un _café_ y ponernos al día con_ nuestros_ _asuntos_. ¿Te gustaría?

Harry sintió la garganta extrañamente seca.

_Mierda._ Romilda Vane, café y nuestros asuntos en una misma frase le estaban minando el sistema nervioso. Ni siquiera los mortífagos solían causarle tanta aprensión.

–Ehh claro que me gustaría. Pero no puedo ahora –se apuró en contestar-, debo ir a ver Ginny. Mi esposa. Ginny –volvió a repetir con energía–. Ella está en el séptimo piso, en una ceremonia.

–Oh bueno –hizo un mohín-, entonces está claro que no puedes acompañarme. Presionó el botón del segundo piso.

Harry expulsó el aire nada elegantemente. Se había librado…

La puerta se abrió y Romilda avanzó un par de pasos. Pero antes de salir, volvió a presionar el botón de parada.

–Aquí tienes mi café. Iba a tomarlo mientras esperaba por mi cita hoy, pero veo que tú lo necesitas más. Esas ojeras no te asientan para nada, _cariño_.

Harry tuvo que tomar el vaso alto de café latté que Romilda casi le plantó en la mano. Ella sonrió satisfecha y salió del ascensor.

Pero el día de hoy no sería el mejor de Romilda Vane. Ella pudo comprobarlo al contemplar como, mientras las puertas del ascensor se iban cerrando, Harry soltaba _accidentalmente _el vaso de café sobre el piso del ascensor. Para cuando terminó de cerrarse totalmente, aún tenía en la mente la pequeña sonrisa disimulada de Harry.

La blasfemia que soltó Romilda, segundos después, fácilmente haría sonrojar a un experto camionero. Dio la vuelta, directo a la oficina de Thorndike y a su aburrida y sosa prueba mensual. O al menos, eso es lo que ella suponía.

.

.

.

* * *

**Olor a jazmín y rosa turca: es mi J'adore!! Mi regalo de cumpleaños!!!!! Al finnnn!!!! Mato por ese perfume (y asumo que _él _también mató a alguien para conseguírmelo Jejejejej)**

**Ginny y sus ojos : En algunas web he visto que dicen que los ojos de Ginny son celestes y para colmo los ojos de Bonnie Wright son verdes casi tirando para azules, pero como yo me he leído TODOS los libros cuchumil veces, digo con propiedad y con total seguridad, son MARRONES CLAROS (remítanse a HP and the chamber of secrets)**

**Sobre el café : "Un vainilla latté descremado, grande, con sólo 2 pumps de vainilla con tres de azúcar, no caliente y con extra espuma" ¿adicta al café?. Si pues. Lo confieso.**

**Chaqueta: Puff! Aquí si que me tiré un día completo buscando una palabra en los foros, para la prenda en cuestión que pudiera ser entendida por todos. Aquí en mi país decimos Casaca pero no es muy usada en otros países. Las definiciones para ella fueron : Chamarra, Cazadora, Campera, Zamarra, Chambergo.. XD les juro que casi me vuelvo loca. Y eso que me falta lo de los insultos.. es que mier** se me está haciendo muy repetitivo. ¡Necesito insultos nuevos! Jajja( ojo! Dije que necesito insultos para el fic, no que me insulten, vale? :P )**

**Bueno aclarado los asuntos, continuemos (Discúlpenme ando media loca últimamente.)**

**Draco y Hermione aún sienten mucha antipatía mutua, cierto? No es que de pronto se miraron y sintieron un estremecimiento-chispazo-fuegosartificiales-bragasalsuelo al verse después de muchos años. No! Las cosas con calma. **

**Harry por cierto, sigue sintiéndose corto con las chicas, salvo con su entorno (menudo tío, no? se enfrió al mago más poderoso (after Dumby) Voldemort y le tiene miedo a una veinteañera XD**

**.**

**Romilda Vane 0 – Harry Potter 1**

**Así va el marcador. Esperen el próximo capítulo para ver el nuevo marcador!**

.

**Ahora en serio. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Y los estoy contestando todos!! (ya aprendí!! Jajjajjja no sabía hacerlo jajajjaja)**

**Si me dejan recuerdito me harían muy feliz si?. Vamos no te reprimas! Teclea con ganas!**

**Gise.**


	5. Un sorbo de té

**Holass**

**Costumbre puramente inglesa, tomar té en lugar de café. Ni modo, a respetar el canon (yo hubiese escogido un capuchino o un expreso XD)**

**Draco y Hermione, nuevamente juntos.**

**Gise**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAP 5: UN SORBO DE TÉ**

–Se trata sólo de una equivocación, Hermione. Un simple accidente. Déjame explicarte nuevamente…

Romilda Vane, sentada frente al escritorio de Hermione, trataba inútilmente de explicar el resultado en sus pruebas tomadas una hora antes. Pero la mirada de escepticismo que le devolvían en ese instante, le aseguraba que sus intentos eran en vano.

–Basta, Romilda. No sigas.

–Estoy segura que fue una de las meseras… o tal vez una clienta del salón la que llevó esa poción y que logró alterar mis exámenes.

–Tu historial es de hace 5 meses –Hermione cotejó el dato en la hoja que tenía frente a ella-, y está señalado específicamente en tu sanción la prohibición de elaborar, comercializar, experimentar o alterar pociones o filtros de amor y locura y tampoco puedes acercarte a los ingredientes más conocidos de ellos. Y tu prueba de control indica rastros de ellas. En proporciones anormales a una poción conocida, pero igual hay vestigios de ingredientes mágicos.

–P-p-pero Hermione, esa prueba que me tomaste es nueva. Thorndike nunca me la había aplicado, él se limitaba a revisar mi varita y punto. Tu en cambio has insertado esta nueva prueba, que no se si está permitida en los controles periódicos –Romilda levantó un poco la barbilla envalentonada con la forma que tomaba su propio alegato–. Estoy convencida que la prueba tiene errores de realización y fallas estructurales en la ejecución; intrínsecas y corrientes y fragmentarias y categóricas en su composición mágica y también no debería ser objeto de uso ni de utilización ni tampoco de justificación en expediente alguno. He dicho.

Hermione levantó una ceja extrañada con aquella absurda respuesta. No por la lógica usada ni la sintaxis mal empleada. Por la afirmación explícita en ella.

_Sus test de control, con errores y fallas. Menuda estupidez _

-Soy tu nuevo supervisor encargado y tomaré las pruebas mágicas que crea conveniente para asegurar el correcto cumplimiento de tu sentencia –la miró fríamente–. Y la calidad de mis pruebas está fuera de discusión. Tus pruebas arrojaron restos de poción y eso es concluyente.

Romilda se mordió el labio. Había sido muy cuidadosa en preparar sus filtros a pesar de la prohibición del ministerio. Nunca usaba su varita si podía, tomaba las de sus compañeras de trabajo o de algún cliente en cualquier momento ideal. Por eso algunas pociones se le añejaban demasiado. Pero no contaba con el cambio de Thorndike, o mejor dicho: no lo recordó. Mucho menos esperaba las pruebas de Hermione. Una pequeña perla de sudor se formó en la frente mientras acariciaba dentro del bolsillo marrón la pequeña botella rosa con la poción que había llevado. No había tenido tiempo de deshacerse de ella.

-Puede que las pruebas hayan arrojado algo… pero eso no demuestra nada. El ministerio me quitó la licencia para fabricar y comercializar pociones y derivados de ellos por aquel estúpido incidente con la anciana y el auror y creo que también por el muggle con su vaca. El punto es, que no me prohibieron trabajar ni retirarme del mundo mágico como a otros –observó de reojo a través del cristal de la oficina hacia el hombre rubio sentado fuera de ella–. Comprenderás que trabajando en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, lugar romántico por excelencia, me veo rodeada de amor e imposibilitada de poder controlarlo. Las pociones y filtros envuelven el ambiente. Algunos clientes llegan sumergidos en filtros de pasión y otras chicas están al acecho, para echarle unas cuantas gotas de poción, a su amor no correspondido.

–Una actitud patética y digna de hace 500 años –se apresuró a acotar Hermione-. Como si las mujeres de hoy en día no fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes y capaces de enamorar a un hombre por sus cualidades y personalidad.

–A veces se necesita un poquitín de ayuda para hacerles ver a la persona amada, _esas cualidades_.

–Para empezar, el concepto de amor, de la persona que utiliza estos filtros está más que errado. No puedes decir que amas a alguien si lo primero que le haces es agraviarlo haciéndole beber una poción que afectará sus facultades y su nublará sus pensamientos. El amor no es egoísta. Nada que empiece de manera forzada puede tener un buen final. El amor se da entre dos seres de manera natural no por medio de una poción.

–Ya veo que eres una de esas personas que está en contra de los caminos del amor. Algunas chichas necesitan una ayuda extra para llegar al bien amado. Aunque no te guste, las pociones son una de las muchas vías que usa el amor verdadero para realizarse.

–¿Caminos del amor? –respondió con un dejo de hartazgo en la voz–. Llamar amor verdadero a la baja autoestima de una chica que ruega por un arrebato no correspondido y utiliza un brebaje mágico para confundir la realidad de una persona inocente; me parece una tontería

–Lo haces parecer como si fuese un crimen o una maldición.

–Lo es. A mi parecer las pociones que alteran la voluntad de la gente deberían estar prohibidas. Todas. Y las personas que las comercializan y más aún las que las utilizan, deberían purgar una condena efectiva.

–Veo que tienes una predisposición rencorosa hacia las pociones. Quizás algún día quisiste aplicarlas y no tuviste el valor de hacerlo. Creo recordar a Lavender Brown y tu actual novio…

–Esta reunión tiene como fin el control de tu sentencia. Limítate a ceñirte a lo relacionado a ella –Volvió a bajar la vista hacia los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio tratando sonar neutral.

–Quizás si le hubieses dado unas gotitas de filtro número ocho, Weasley habría sido tu novio mucho antes sin esperar todos estos años a que descubriera tus encantos.

Parecía como si Hermione fuera a explotar, pero entonces, en el último momento pareció pensarlo mejor y se limitó a dirigirle una mirada condescendiente y entonces habló inflexible:

–Debo realizar un informe sobre los rastros hallados en tus pruebas y elevarlo con mis recomendaciones al tribunal que vio tu caso.

–¡No por favor, Hermione! –Romilda casi saltó de su asiento, realmente asustada y borrando cualquier dejo de ironía anterior-. Si no ha pasado nada, sólo es un poquitín de poción en mí, pero nada sustancial. No estoy haciendo pociones ni nada parecido –mintió descaradamente.

Hermione esperó que el arrebato de Romilda concluyera y continuó hablando mientras escribía en un pergamino nuevo.

–Recomendaré que se amplíe la revisión cada quince días y que se te prohíba estar cerca de cualquier lugar de clara utilización de pociones. Como el Salón de Té de Madame Pudiepié. Será lo mejor para ti. Quizás podrías trabajar ve-

–¡No presumas de saber que es mejor para mí, Granger –la cortó con rabia en la voz.

–Cálmate y siéntate, Romilda. Sólo es un recomendación y estoy convencida que será de sumo provecho para ti. Vendrás dos veces por mes y revisaremos tus progresos. El estar lejos de cualquier estímulo hará que reflexiones sobre lo peligroso y arbitrario que significa el usar pociones de amor sobre las personas. Además te faltan sólo 3 meses para terminar tu sanción administrativa.

–Hablas como si fuera fácil…

–Escúchame bien, Romilda –Hermione rodeó el escritorio y se ubicó cerca de la joven, que aún tenía gesto enfurruñado-. Creo que eres consciente que tus prácticas y experimentos con las pociones han traído más equivocaciones que aciertos. Aquel granjero tuvo que ser desmemorizado, y todo el pequeño pueblo donde vivía también para borrarle los recuerdos que tu poción incitó.

–Pero yo sólo testeaba en aras del amor…

–Los muggles no son conejillos de indias. Y ningún mago tampoco –se apresuró a acotar ante la inminente respuesta de Romilda-. A nadie le gustaría que de buenas a primeras tu hermano o tu padre o tu hijo salieran corriendo detrás de una vaca jurándole amor eterno. Se necesitó una docena de aurores para controlar a la turba que quería linchar al pobre hombre. Las mentes de estas personas, que no tenían culpa de nada, tuvieron que ser alteradas por tu irresponsabilidad. Y me temo que no has aprendido ni reflexionado sobre ello. Vuelves a reincidir con el uso de pociones. Soy la persona encargada de vigilar tu comportamiento y me temo que no hay progresos contigo.

–Hermione… escúchame, yo pu–

El sonido de la puerta del despacho interrumpió a Romilda quien dejó de hablar de inmediato. Ya era suficiente el tener que suplicarle a Hermione, como para que alguien la viera hacerlo.

–Las pruebas del Malfoy y de Grint están listas. Estos son los resultados de cada uno – Rose le entregó dos carpetas haciendo malabares, ya que en la otra llevaba una taza con té humeante que depositó sobre el escritorio. Se retiro al contemplar la venia que le dedicó Hermione.

–P-po-por favor, Hermione….

Romilda intentó suplicar una vez más. Casi temblaba de humillación mientras mascullaba apenas audible. Se sentía rebajada e insultada por aquella situación. Teniendo que implorarle, justo a la marisabidilla de Hogwarts. Ella que había sido una de las más populares en el colegio. Pero si no lo hacía, perdería su empleo y la posibilidad de continuar experimentando con sus pociones. Precisamente cuando estaba tan cerca de hacer la poción de amor perfecta. Y todo se estaba yendo al tacho por la culpa de Hermione Granger.

_Perra._

–Bien Romilda, nos veremos dentro de quince días –Hermione se incorporó haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de Romilda y caminó hacia la puerta, tomó el tirador y la abrió.

Paralizada de estupefacción, Romilda solo atinó a levantarse de la silla de madera, pero sin poder mover músculo alguno. Estaba ocurriendo. Ella la estaba dejando sin trabajo. Así sin más. Un sentimiento visceral, indecente, cargado del más profundo desprecio empezó a difundirse por cada vena y órgano de su cuerpo estático. Ella representaba a todos los que le habían juzgado y condenado en ese instante. No era suficiente con humillarla frente a la comunidad mágica. Ella le estaba rematando. La dejaba sin lo único que la mantenía a flote. La odiaba tanto en este instante. Con un sentimiento arrebatador, aplastante, desbordante; como cuando la poseían sus momentos de inspiración para hacer pociones, así sentía el burbujear de aquella emoción dentro de sus entrañas.

Al ver la puerta entreabierta y a Hermione junto a ella, Rose asumió que la entrevista había terminado por lo que, solícita se acercó hacia la chica. La última hora, el novio de Hermione la había bombardeado con miles de avioncitos con mensajes urgentes para la joven. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero al parecer, esta vez tenía importancia al tratarse de la celebración de las Arpías y su buscadora, Ginny. Se acercó hacia la puerta entreabierta.

–Ron volvió a dejarte un mensaje: Que evalúes tus prioridades y no vuelvas a quedarte a trabajar hasta muy tarde y también dice que te apures con _tu_ _papeleo_ porque esta vez no te perdonará si no acudes al nuevo bar que inauguraron en el Callejón Diagon, a celebrar con todos.

–Gracias, Rose. Siento mucho las molestias, ya conoces a Ron –intentó disculparse con su tono de voz–. Pero me temo que iré muy tarde. Aún me falta terminar con Malfoy y Grint y es obvio que no dejaré mis obligaciones por nada.

En ese instante, apenas un intervalo de treinta segundos en los que Rose se acercó y entretuvo a Hermione con aquella charla, le sirvió a Romilda para su impulsivo desquite. No fue algo pensado ni calculado, tan sólo un arrebato de furia que finalmente ocasionaría más de lo que ella imaginaba.

_Esto servirá como lección para ti…_

Se había girado muy sutilmente y con el pequeño frasco de poción destapado, creación suya después de muchos intentos fallidos, atenta con el rabillo del ojo a las dos personas que hablaban a cinco metros de ella; Romilda Vane vertió un hilo ocre de poción en el té humeante de Hermione.

_Ahora sabrá que es sentirse no correspondida_ –pensó fugazmente-. Ella sentiría como se le queman las entrañas por una mirada, un gesto, por una sola palabra que no llega -Y va a ser un cualquiera. Alguien al azar. Tal vez una chica…

–Entonces Romilda, te enviaré una lechuza un día antes de tu siguiente cita para recordártelo. Una vez más, reflexiona un poco sobre el abuso de las pociones.

Poco le faltó para brincar del susto. Acababa de guardar la botella discretamente cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione. Se acomodó la túnica mientras levantaba la vista para fijarla en su otrora compañera de colegio. Los ojos marrones, como ámbar recién pulido, le devolvieron una sincera mirada de interés que Romilda no pudo tolerar. Sin decir palabra bajó la vista hacia el suelo y salió rauda hacia la salida, con el sentimiento de culpa empezando a crecer dentro de su interior.

.

.

**oooooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooo**

.

.

Las últimas personas en abandonar el salón fueron Ron, Ginny y Harry. Habían esperado todo el tiempo por Hermione, pero al parecer ella no aparecería para ir juntos al Callejón Diagon para celebrar el nuevo triunfo de las Arpías. Aunque Ron no lo sabía, para Ginny ésta salida significaba no sólo un triunfo en su carrera, sino la despedida de ella. Y aunque supuso que esto le causaría pesar, la moral la tenía al tope. No veía las horas para estar con Harry sin las presiones de esa vida acelerada.

Harry echaba a Ginny miradas soslayadas tratando de encontrar algún signo de arrepentimiento en ella. Aunque apenas una hora atrás le había confesado su decisión de abandonar a las Arpías, Harry suponía que ella podría rectificarse y volver al equipo.

–Oh por Dios, Harry, no voy a dar marcha atrás, así que deja de mirarme como si estuviese terminal.

Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry, tratando de aparentar un enfado que estaba lejos de sentir.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Ginny? –la tomó del talle mientras le hablaba–. No me gustaría que dejes tus sueños por razones equivocadas.

–¿Desde cuando nuestro matrimonio es una razón equivocada, Harry Potter? –arrugó la nariz haciendo que las pecas se le juntaran más–. ¿O eres el único que hace sacrificios en el mundo, eh?

–Sólo quiero que seas feliz y–

–Pues esa es mi elección y me siento la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra –le cortó sonriente, mientras le jalaba del brazo para correr y alcanzar al enfurruñado de Ron, quien iba metros delante de ellos.

–¿Seguro que no te dijo la hora en que nos alcanzaría? –preguntó esperanzado.

–La verdad, no. Rose mandó un mensaje para decirme que ella demoraría y haría lo posible para llegar a tiempo.

–También me mando ese mensaje. Y agregó que mejor empezáramos sin ella, que no valía la pena que demoremos la celebración por su retraso.

Harry miró a Ron con cuidado. El trabajo de Hermione empezaba a ser un fastidio constante en la vida de su amigo. Él deseaba tenerla más cerca, o al menos a disposición para salir, viajar, o simplemente para caminar por la madriguera, pero ella apenas tenía tiempo para descansar, por que casi vivía en el ministerio. Muchas veces, Ron, medio en serio y broma, le había dicho que cada día se estaba pareciendo más a Percy. Harry entendía que el trabajo de Hermione era importante, no sólo para ella, sino para la comunidad mágica en general, pero también le había advertido a ella, que no podía descuidar su relación con Ron. Los veía cada día más alejados.

–¿No hablaste con Hermione para convencerla de venir, Ginny?

–No –cortó inmediatamente sin darle opción a su hermano de volverla a interrogar.

Harry le echó un último vistazo a su esposa. No conocía a muchas mujeres, pero a ella había llegado a entenderla muy bien. Levantó los hombros y los dejó caer resignado. Cualquiera que fuese el problema entre ellas dos, lo resolverían sin necesidad de su intervención.

La avenida Charing Cross estaba algo desierta, salvo por los pocas personas que salían del viejo teatro al final de la calle. El frío llenaba la noche por lo que los chicos apuraron el paso para llegar al Caldero Chorreante y dirigirse hacia el patio trasero hacia la entrada secreta al Callejón Diagon. El propietario, Tom estaba en la puerta al parecer esperando algo. Cuando los tres cruzaron la calle, entendieron a quien. Ni bien abrieron la puerta para entrar al local, un mar de caras, sonrientes y bulliciosas los recibían con alegría. Los tres se miraron un poco sorprendidos de ver a tantas personas juntas, pero el asombro se transformó en satisfacción al comprobar aquella muestra de amistad. Abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y pequeños grititos de la chicas completaban el cuadro. Todos estaban felices y animados. Salvo el tabernero Tom, al comprobar que su local sólo era el punto de reunión y no el lugar donde pensaban celebrar. Murmurando regresó, con una par de botellas de cerveza de mantequillas vacías hacia la barra, tratando de ignorar a la muchedumbre que avanzaba en fila hacia la entrada mágica del Callejón Diagon.

_Tal vez si les prometía tocarles algo con mi cuerno de caribú se quedaban en mi local… _

Dio un último vistazo a su semi vacía taberna. Algunos comensales ocasionales departían cómodamente en el local, pero con la salida de aquel bullicioso grupo, se sentía una atmósfera algo apática de nuevo. Tom arrastró los pies hasta la barra, farfullando entre cada pisada.

**oooooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooo**

Hermione cerró la puerta de su oficina con lentitud. El día se estaba convirtiendo en uno de esos días. Días en que pones todo tu esfuerzo y esperanzas y tus anhelos se te van por el drenaje en un cerrar de ojos. Al estudiar el expediente de Romilda, había intuido que el dictamen del tribunal había dejado un pequeño vacío que justamente provocó la recaída de la joven. Sin una vigilancia más estrecha era lógico entrever el quebrantamiento de los términos de su sentencia. Por eso Hermione había ideado una estrategia para ayudar a Romilda a entender las dimensiones de sus faltas, como primer paso. Si ella comprendía, entonces podría cambiar su comportamiento más fácilmente. Dos veces por mes, aún le parecían poco, pero estaba convencida que haría muchos progresos con la chica. El detalle estaba en que, al parecer, a Romilda no le interesaba para nada cambiar su modo de pensar.

Situada en su silla momentos después, bajó la vista hacia el libro de control del ministerio. Las páginas amarillentas y envejecidas que contenían las firmas de los procesados del mes estaban escondidas bajo los resultados de los expedientes de Grint y Malfoy. Les dio un vistazo concienzudo y exhaló satisfecha. Llamaría a Rose para que entregara los expedientes.

_Brrr está helando y no traje mi abrigo. _

Alzó la mano hacia la taza de té solitaria en una esquina del gran escritorio de caoba. La llevó hacia los labios y tomó un gran sorbo del líquido oscuro.

Cerró los ojos inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño y formando un mohín con los labios.

_¡Está frío! _

Y con la mayor soltura del mundo, apuntó con la varita mientras conjuraba apenas despegando los labios. Seguidamente se bebió el resto de la ahora caliente infusión… y de la poción.

.

No hubo ninguna sensación más que la calidez del líquido endulzado deslizándose por su garganta y calentando su cuerpo. Ni brasas ardiendo en sus venas, o luces multicolores estallando en su retina y mucho menos algún temblor o vahído en su organismo que delatara la poción subrepticiamente incorporada por Romilda. Tan sólo un pequeño sabor algo más dulzón que el habitual, que Hermione atribuyó a un descuido de Rose.

Miró su reloj y comprobó que ya había pasado una hora de su salida habitual. Ron estaría exasperado y disgustado nuevamente y más todavía debido a la celebración. Arrugó el ceño y suspiró. Comprobó que los exámenes de Grint, el mago con una sentencia de dos meses por encantar túnicas que se volvían transparentes en cualquier momento; estaban correctos. Decidió que Rose podría entregarle el resultado vía lechuza e incluso ella podría también despacharlo sin ningún problema, después de todo, el mago estaba visiblemente arrepentido de su acción (al menos, inmediatamente después de que su madre saliera a la calle vestida con una de sus "creaciones" por error)

Asintió para ella misma y dirigió su mirada hacia el libro en la esquina derecha de su escritorio. Lo tomó y lo atrajo hacia sí. Allí estaban las miles de firmas de las personas que pasaban por aquella oficina. El nombre, número de identificación de la varita, edad y en un cuadrado de dos por dos, la rúbrica de cada uno de ellos. Entornó los ojos aún más y los dirigió hacia aquella firma que destacaba entre las dos páginas abiertas. Las letras y líneas refinadas del nombre, con una caligrafía elegante, aunque algo anticuada para ella, pero delineada con firmeza llamaron su atención. Pero la firma, la hizo perder muchos segundo en ella.

_Draco Malfoy_

Su firma, con letras furiosas y destempladas casi con la arrogancia estampado en el papel, prácticamente era su nombre completo. Los trazos sinuosos de algunas letras que sobresalían del cuadrado asignado, como si su nombre también se sintiese confinado como su dueño y deseara liberarse; la convertían en el sello personal de Malfoy. Elegante y orgulloso a la vez.

_Y muy varonil…_

Hermione dio un suspiro cargado de protestas hacia sí misma, rápidamente. Necesitaba un descanso a gritos, era obvio. Se levantó dispuesta a terminar con aquel pesado día y relajarse un poco con sus amigos. Llegó a la puerta y tomó el tirador. Iba a ver a Rose a su lugar para informarle lo de Grint, luego haría pasar a Malfoy y terminaría con todo. La abrió y observó el exterior.

No vio a Rose en el escritorio frente a ella. Porque una figura ubicada a dos metros de allí, en el sillón de recepción, llamó su atención. Alguien se dirigía a su vez hacia ella por el otro lado, pero la mirada de Hermione se posó indefectiblemente en la persona sentada en aquel sillón de tapiz verde.

Tenía el rostro ladeado hacia la derecha y la expresión ausente. Por alguna extraña razón, Hermione no podía dejar de observarlo. Un mechón de cabello caía lateralmente hacia el lado no visible de aquel rostro, mientras que en el otro, los rubios cabellos casi escondían detrás de la oreja. Las cejas pobladas, unos dos tonos más oscuros que el platinado cabello, se veían ligeramente fruncidas. La nariz recta, que terminaba en una punta algo respingada se movía sutilmente con la respiración. Dirigió una mirada mucho más aguda al notar la tenue sombra sobre la piel de la mejilla que estaba a la vista. Le asombró darse cuenta de esa incipiente barba castaña en el pálido rostro. Habría creído que nunca se afeitaba. Iba a bajar aún más la mirada hacia los labios cuando él giró el rostro de improviso. Ahora estaban cara a cara.

Draco Malfoy descruzó los brazos del pecho y con un movimiento enérgico y calculado se levantó del mullido sillón para acercarse decidido hacia Hermione. Los ojos grises no se apartaban ni un milímetro de la visión de los sorprendidos ojos de ella.

Por escasos segundos, Hermione se vio tentada a retroceder, como una especie de instinto básico de supervivencia. Y es que los acerados ojos y aquel gesto tan presuntuoso que le estaba devolviendo Malfoy, lograron ese efímera sensación de conmoción en ella. Pero se mantuvo firme en su posición a pesar de que él se detuvo apenas a centímetros de ella.

Él quiso verla directo a los ojos. Eso le obligó a inclinarse un poco hacia delante, de modo que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la de ella.

–Escúchame con atención porque no pienso repetirlo, Granger. No puedo perder más tiempo. Vas a atenderme ahora.

Gruñó ronco, tratando de que su voz sonara dura e implacable, sin perder el contacto visual. Volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y plantó los pies, dando la sensación de una inminente pelea. Debía saber como marchaba todo por el Motor Show, y su móvil era un aparato inútil dentro del ministerio de magia. Granger iba a atenderlo así tuviera que arrastrarla de los cabellos hacia su oficina. Reparó como se dilataban las pupilas en el fondo ambarino de los ojos de la chica y supo que ganaría.

_Veo tu miedo._

Pero no lo era. Hermione sintió repentinamente una especie de agitación cuando las notas de una fragancia desconocida para ella, llenó todos sus sentidos de golpe y la envolvió. El estómago le bullía con una inexplicable excitación. Cerró los sin poder evitarlo y aspiró de nuevo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Granger? escupió enojado, con chispas de furia en los ojos grises y dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. No le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo o lo que estuviese haciendo la sabelotodo.

Hermione le dio la espalda inmediatamente. Se obligó a respirar profundo, pero esta vez, para recobrar la compostura. Ni ella misma entendía que había sucedido.

-Puedes acercarte a mi oficina por tus resultados –logró balbucear.

No esperó la respuesta y caminó hacia la seguridad de su pequeña oficina. Aunque a medio camino, Rose la interceptó y ella tuvo el tiempo suficiente para calmarse de lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado. Mientras escuchaba a Rose, observó como Draco caminaba hacia su oficina y se situaba apoyado al umbral por el hombro y los brazos nuevamente cruzados sobre el pecho, en franca rebelión. Y volvía a mirarla, con esa mirada que había descubierto segundos atrás, le hacía girar el estómago por alguna desconocida razón. Hermione giró el rostro nuevamente hacia Rose y terminó los pendientes con ella mientras volvía a su forma reglada y razonable de ser. Caminó directo a su oficina y a su escritorio.

–Tus exámenes físicos y mágicos no muestran rastro alguno de magia. Estas limpio… salv-

-Siempre he sido sangre limpia, Granger. Me parece que te lo recordé en un par de ocasiones –ironizó.

Ella lo ignoró.

Como decía, tus exámenes son correctos y se rigen a tu sentencia, salvo por un pequeño detalle. Estás haciendo uso indirecto de la magia.

-¿Qué coño…?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante y continuó:

-La chimenea que tienes en tu despacho y que usabas para llegar al ministerio, estaba conectada a la Red Flu, por algún infrecuente error técnico de interpretación de tu sentencia. Por lo que, indirectamente estás haciendo uso de la magia. Aunque sin proponértelo. Eso definitivamente es una violación a tu sentencia.

-¿Cómo se supone que llegaré al ministerio?, ¿por la estúpida cabina telefónica? –espetó incrédulo.

–Pues temo que tendrás que ingresar a través la cabina telefónica –repitió–. Con respecto a las citas, te llamaré por tu móvil, como hoy, para indicarte el día que deberás presentarte. La diferencia es que ya no serán cada quince días.

Hermione vio una tormenta gestándose en las pupilas grises.

–Quince días para verte la cara era tan poco castigo para mí, que quieres aumentarlo…

–No son quince días. La sentencia dice: "…mínimo una vez y máximo tres veces por mes…" No indica fechas, ni que las visitas deban ser cada quince días. Si vez la lógica en ello, cualquiera que supiera que tiene una cita para evaluación en una fecha determinada a una hora determinada, podría digamos, prepararse. Y esa no es la idea de la evaluación y seguimiento de sentencia.

-Al grano, Granger. Algunos tenemos vida social.

–Las evaluaciones serán dos veces al mes, pero no habrá una fecha para ello. Te llamare media hora antes en cualquier día del mes.

–¡Finalmente tu cerebro se quemó por tantos libros! –Draco escupió al hablar y le hizo una mueca–. Asumes que estaré a tu disposición las 24 horas del día, los treinta días al mes, y que correré a tu lado cuando chasquees los dedos. Olvídalo, Granger. Ni en tus mejores sueños cumpliré tu capricho.

–No es un capricho, sólo aplico lo que la ley determina en tu caso.

–¿Algo más que me provoque tomar veneno para ratas, Granger? No puedo esperar el llegar a mi oficina y brindar a tu salud.

Se levantó hacia el extremo opuesto de aquella pequeña oficina donde una sobria chimenea dominaba el lugar. Miró a Hermione y a la chimenea con gesto impaciente.

–¿No me escuchaste, Malfoy? No puedes usar la magia ni directa ni indirectamente. Pero no te preocupes, ya un técnico de la sección encargada de la Red Flu, desconectó tu chimenea hace unas horas y no pondré anotación alguna en tu expediente por ello.

–¿Y cómo voy a aparecerme ahora de regreso a mi empresa? –Draco empezaba a perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba-. No esperarás que me teletransporte como David Copperfield. Siento informarte que no traje los cinco metros de tela para completar el truco.

Hermione no pudo evitar curvar los labios ligeramente al escucharlo. Más aún por su excepcional conocimiento de personajes muggles.

–Podrías tomar el metro…

–¡Joder, Granger! Me hubieses contado por el móvil de tu estúpida venganza y habría traído mi Porsche.

–No es una venganza, Malfoy –se apresuró a agregar-. Sólo cumplo con mis funciones y…

–¡Cómo coño sea!

Draco finalmente explotó, enfurecido por tener que soportar aquella denigrante situación para él. No iba a aguantar un minuto más aquella seudo venganza de su ex compañera. Se iría de allí, así tuviera que caminar cuarenta cuadras bajo el aire helado de Londres. Giró con ímpetu y apenas pudo contenerse para no aporrear la puerta al salir. Tampoco era un idiota. Aunque la sabelotodo le haya hecho parecer así.

.

.

**oooooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooo**

.

.

Decidió bajar por las escaleras y no por el ascensor. Sentía que el miedo empezaba a aflorar por sus poros y que alguien lo notaría. Había cometido una estupidez y no estaba segura de las consecuencias que le traerían aquel momento de perturbación. Tal vez le aumentarían la sentencia o en el peor de los casos la condenarían a prisión efectiva.

_No, eso no._

Tembló a pesar de estar enfundada en su gruesa capa de viaje, ante aquella cruda posibilidad. Debía hacer algo para deshacerse de aquello que la incriminaba sin lugar a dudas.

_Tengo que botar esta poción_.

No podía simplemente dejarla tirada. Podrían rastrearla y llegar hasta ella. Alzó la pequeña botellita y la observó a trasluz. Quizás podría hacer un pequeño conjuro para incinerarla allí mismo. Aunque quizás los hechizos contra incendios del ministerio detectarían el humo antes de que ésta se consumiera por completo.

Mientras pensaba en la manera de deshacerse de aquel frasquito, bajaba los escalones frenéticamente de dos en dos. Debía salir de allí antes que Hermione y los aurores le dieran alcance. Quitó el tapón dorado de la botellita raudamente. Simplemente la tiraría en cualquier rincón. Estaba decidida. Lo vaciaría en uno de los tantos maceteros que había entre cada descanso de aquellas interminables escaleras.

–¿Eres tú, Romi?

Por escasos segundos, el corazón de Romilda disminuyó su latir al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose hacia ella. Imágenes superpuestas de aurores capturándola y ciñéndole con esposas mágicas las muñecas y el rostro de furia de Hermione, la paralizaron de inmediato. El pequeño frasco todavía, con algo de poción, goteaba a escasos centímetros sobre las hojas de una gran caléndula que adornaba ese recodo del lugar.

–Pequeña ¿Qué haces?

Bernie Pillsworth se detuvo a escasos pasos de la sobrina de su esposa. Estaba camino a la oficina de Teddy McFarlan, el papá de la gran golpeadora de las arpías Gwynet MacFarlan, para hacerle llegar unos presentes para la familia cuando divisó a la joven ubicada en un extremo del descanso. La contempló algo preocupado. Ella, encorvada frente al gran macetero, tenía la expresión crispada en el rostro y sujetaba con demasiada presión algo entre su mano derecha.

Una exhalación más que evidente salió de la boca de Romilda y fue relajando la presión de su muñeca. Sólo era su tío. No habría problema. Sonrió tontamente.

–¿Qué traes entre las manos?... ¿Es… es una p-po-poción, Romi?

Estaba atrapada. Aún si fuese su tío, corría el riesgo de que le sacaran la información. No podía arriesgarse a pasar por Azkaban por un acto sin sentido.

–¡Hay tío, como crees eso! –se acercó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Qué te parece voy a hacerles una visita y me enseñas tu colección de habanos del mundo?

Romilda enlazó el brazo de su tío e intentó avanzar hacia una de las puertas de salida.

–Tú tía se moriría de tristeza si sabe que has vuelto a trabajar con filtros, pequeña. Te hizo jurar que nunca más lo harías. Sabes que nosotros te queremos como una hija y nos preocupamos por ti…

–¿Cómo puedes creer eso, tío Bernie? –se plantó frente al mago con aire ofendido-. Esto no es más que… que un mejorador, un aumentador de… de… bueno, sirve para mejorar las cosas. Por eso lo estaba vertiendo sobre aquella pobre plantita de caléndula, toda mustia…

–Ya sabía que eras una gran chica –el mago de la barba negra suspiró aliviado-, y me agrada comprobarlo, Romi. Un mejorador. ¡Caramba! No se me había ocurrido comprarme uno para mis habanos. Podría aumentar el sabor de mis puros Cohiba y el sabor fuerte de los Montecristo.

Los pequeños ojos celestes se achicaron a causa de la gran sonrisa que ensanchó el rostro de Bernie Pillsworth. Jamás una idea tan buena le había cruzado por la cabeza. Tendría la mejor provisión de habanos puros de esta parte del país. Ya se imaginaba la cara de Law, su otro camarada en este hobby. Sin preguntar si debía, tomó el pequeño frasquito de las manos de su sobrina, mientras le entregaba uno de los paquetes que tenía en sus manos.

–Estos habanos se los iba a obsequiar a Teddy McFarlan, el papa de la gran Gwynet –hablaba contento mientras le quitaba la tapa a la caja de puros y vertía un poco de poción en cada uno de los cinco puros cuidándose de no manchar los anillos de distinto color–. Tal vez podría invitarnos a cenar algún día a su casa y al fin podríamos conocer a su hija. ¡Tu tía Gencianni brincaría de gusto si se diera, sabes lo fanática que es de las Arpías! Bueno es entendible si tomas en cuenta que mi Gency jugó para ellas en su juventud.

Romilda sólo tenía ojos para los movimientos de su tío. Observaba horrorizada como iba vertiendo los restos de su poción de amor sobre los puros que iba a obsequiar su tío.

Por más que trató de impedirlo, con miles de razones inventadas, con súplicas veladas, hasta fingir una caída en las escaleras para arrebatarle la elegante caja de puros en el descuido, no pudo lograrlo. Había logrado sacar de la caja, sólo cuatro de ellos en un momento dado, pero aún había un puro solitario en aquel cartón. Su tío se limitaba a pedirle que se calmara, asumiendo que estaba nerviosa por haber ido a su cita de control y le rogaba que le acompañara a la oficina de Teddy.

Finalmente, exhausta anímica y físicamente, Romilda se despidió a pesar de los ruegos de su tío. Decidió irse de allí lo más pronto que pudiera. Con un poco de suerte el tipo ese, Teddy, fumaría el habano dentro de su casa y a la primera que vería sería a su mujer. Talvez... Pero no quería estar allí para comprobarlo. El miedo regresó a ella mientras miraba y acariciaba los habanos robados en su mano derecha. Bajó los escalones velozmente y corrió hacia la salida principal. Se mudaría, viajaría o desaparecería, no sabía que opción tomar pero algo haría para evitar que la capturasen.

Salió hacia la calle en busca del aire fresco de Londres que al parecer estaba acabándose dentro de sus pulmones. Allí tiraría por algún rincón los puros restantes. Corrió unos pasos hacia un extremo de la pared llena de grafitis cuando se estrelló con una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando sola o con una especie de cajita negra que tenía en la mano. Los puros salieron volando de sus manos directo hacia unos cubos de basura cercanos.

Por un momento creyó que caería de nuca contra el frío pavimento. Pero una mano fuerte la asió por el hombro y evitó su caída.

–¿Nos conocemos?, ¿de Hogwarts? –preguntó Romilda incorporándose algo sonrojada ante la cara de sorpresa y por el calorcillo que empezaba a sentir bajo la piel donde estaba presionando la mano de aquel joven.

–Sería lo ideal para acabar mi día. Encontrarme con otro compañero de clases –Draco apenas podía refrenar la sorna de su tono. Retiró el brazo de la joven.

–¿Cómo dices? –refutó la chica en el acto.

–He tenido un mal día.

Draco contestó con tono cansino a modo de disculpa. No solía tener esos arrebatos furibundos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero ese día empezaba a aplastarle los hombros irremediablemente.

–Yo también lo tuve –asintió Romilda apagada. Se arregló la túnica y dirigió una mirada de reojo hacia los cubos. Nadie en su sano juicio fumaría aquellos cuatro puros manchados de desperdicios tirados allí. Problema resuelto para ella.

Salvo que, no eran cuatro sino tres.

–Si llegaste en coche al Ministerio, podrías llev-

Pero Romilda no lo dejo terminar. Sin miramientos por estar en medio de la calle, ni por tener en frente a Malfoy, dio un giro sobre su sitio y desapareció en el acto dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Y el puro en la mano.

Draco levantó el habano hacia la luz del farol y lo observó. Un excelente habano cubano marca Cohiba. De los que gustaba fumar su padre, desde hacía tres años. A escondidas de su madre que aún se negaba a usar todo lo relacionado con los muggles. Alguna pizca de suerte en todo ese día de mierda. Lo llevó hacia su rostro y aspiró el aroma característico a tabaco fresco.

Había capturado aquel puro en el aire, con la agilidad nunca perdida de buscador, a pesar de tener el móvil en la misma mano.

Tenía unos cuantos minutos hasta que Roger le devolviera la llamada para darle la cifra final. Con tranquilidad tomó el habano entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y lo presionó ligeramente. Con una pequeña navaja de bolsillo, a manera de cortapuro improvisado, cortó la capa y procedió a llevárselo a la boca. El callejón se iluminó momentáneamente por la pequeña luz del encendedor de plata.

Draco Malfoy dio una bocanada y paladeó los matices del perfecto habano mientras esperaba la llamada de Roger Caplant. El sabor le era conocido, pero había algo que notaba diferente. No sabía definir qué, así que expulsó el humo sin más cuestionamientos. El sonido de su exhalación se mezcló con el alejado ruido de los grillos en el callejón.

Aunque no estaría sólo por mucho tiempo. Una persona se dirigía presurosa exactamente hacia el mismo lugar. Sin planearlo, ni presentirlo.

¿Simple azar o la poción cobrando vida?

Ambos lo descubrirían en un par de minutos.

* * *

**Al fin terminé el capítulo!! Tuve algunas obligaciones y no pude actualizar tan rápido como antes, pero en compensación les dejé un capitulazo. (14 páginas XD) Iba a partirlo, pero se lo merecen por la espera.**

**Está demás decir que el siguiente capítulo estará más bueno que el pan con mantequilla!! Jjajajaa**

**¿Intuyo que saben quien se acerca al callejón? :P**

**Y ya saben, no se olviden de dejarme un regalito texteado!!. Combustible para el sgte cap!!! Please!**


	6. Whisky añejo

**Holass**

**Actualización súper rápida. **

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Gise**

* * *

**CAP 6 : WHISKY AÑEJO**

En el estudio de su casa, Roger Caplant, casi sumergido entre miles de papeles, buscaba entre las decenas de partes, cuadros y resúmenes desparramados, el informe final de aquel día. Se encontraba satisfecho de los resultados, pues el 85% de modelos se habían vendido y otro 5% estaba pendiente de confirmación. La elección de los modelos había sido simplemente perfecta para aquella noche y las cifras lo demostraban. Y eso se debía al buen ojo de Draco. No podía negar que a pesar de su corta edad, el muchacho tenía ese sexto sentido para adivinar las necesidades superfluas de los demás.

_Algo obvio, después de todo._

Si tomaba en cuenta como había sido la vida de Draco Malfoy hacía casi cinco años, era lógico suponer que su gusto por el lujo, refinamiento y todo ese mundillo se había grabado en él como algo innato a su personalidad. Ese también había sido el motivo para escoger ese negocio entre muchos, o al menos lo suponía así. Había muchas cosas que aún no sabía con certeza de Draco, pero los hechos concretos que Draco le reveló años atrás, eran suficientes para imaginárselos.

Roger encontró el papel que buscaba y sonrió gustoso. Con tranquilidad, se recostó sobre el sillón de cuero negro y cerró los ojos un minuto. Con aquella venta, la universidad de Jake y Robert Jr. estaba asegurada. Es más, toda su vida estaba asegurada. La noticia se la había dado Draco en la mañana.

_Socio. Ahora soy socio de esta compañía._

Esta idea había rondado por su cabeza, como tantas otras quiméricas ideas que los seres humanos solemos tener: Ganarse la lotería, liarte con el actor de moda o ser el dueño de la compañía donde se trabaja. Pero Roger Caplant las espantaba, como espantar a una mosca molesta. Puros deseos de su inconciente. Por eso, cuando Draco le comunicó, a través del móvil por la mañana, que lo había nombrado su socio con el 45% de acciones de la compañía, casi se había caído de la cama sin poder gritar, presa de una afonía exaltada.

Ahora se encontraba sosegado, con la alegría amainada, justa y correcta para dirigir el negocio. Más todavía con la ausencia de su _socio_. Una pequeña sensación de preocupación se filtró en su mente. Quizás había llegado aquel momento que había sospechado desde que conoció la verdad.

_¿Desaparecería?_

-No.

Habló para sí, pero con energía, como si necesitase confirmarlo en voz alta para que sea una realidad y no algún desvarío de su imaginación. Pero la sensación no se esfumaba tan fácilmente, sospechaba que tarde o temprano, Draco se desvanecería de sus vidas.

El chico rubio añoraba tanto su propio mundo que se negaba a formar parte de éste. Coexistía con sus vecinos, interactuaba con sus empleados, discutía con sus deudores morosos, pero nunca se conectaba totalmente. Como si una parte de él se rehusara a interesarse o formar lazos más profundos con los _muggles._

_Graciosa palabra, ahora que lo pienso bien_

Con él mismo, al inicio de su amistad, no hubo mucha diferencia. El señor Malfoy, como se había empeñado que lo llamara, se mostró distante y hasta despótico. Pero Roger supo manejar aquella personalidad. Supo entender a aquel muchacho dominante, inseguro de sí mismo, que de un momento a otro debió darse contra la realidad y que le volteó su mundo seguro y cómodo. Que no sabía como desenvolverse, mas qué mostrándose más agresivo y dictador. Supuso erróneamente que sus padres le habían arrojado a valerse por si mismo en un mundo que no conocía bien para que se hiciese hombre a fuerza de errores y enmiendas.

Tal vez aquella aura casi imperceptible de soledad o el parecido que tenía con su hijo Jake, hicieron que Roger aguantara mil desplantes y bregara contra la corriente, intentando alcanzar el duro corazón de aquel muchacho. Hasta que lo había logrado. Una de las noches donde cerraban las ventas anuales de la compañía, Roger llevó un añejo _Scotch Whisky_, que tenía guardado para la graduación de sus hijos, porque sospechó que sería la ocasión perfecta para que el muchacho botara todo aquello que le impedía respirar. El año anterior se había vuelto más despectivo e insultante que nunca por esas fechas. Y no se equivocó.

Cuatro whiskies después, las palabras de Draco fluían a borbotones, enredadas, calientes con desprecio y melancolía entremezcladas: Muggles, Hogwarts, varita, Dumbledore, Potter, Ministerio de Magia.

_Magia_

Aquella palabra hizo que el corazón de Roger palpitara más acelerado. Magia. Aquel chico estaba loco. Entristeció por unos minutos contemplando la cabellera rubia despeinada, los ojos vidriosos y ligeramente humedecidos y el semblante desencajado de aquel muchachito de diecinueve años. Tal vez escapó de un psiquiátrico.

Pero ¿acaso la locura podía ser tan convincente? El chico tenía un mundo perfectamente inventado dentro de su cabeza. Reaccionaba tan nítidamente como si cada hecho que narraba lo hubiese vivido dolorosamente en carne propia. Y estaba completamente borracho. ¿No decían que los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten?

Draco Malfoy habló por espacio de una hora sin detenerse, casi sin respirar, como si vomitara todo aquel resentimiento que lo embargaba y por fin se liberara de aquel suplicio mental. En ocasiones, le dedicaba una mirada mordaz a su interlocutor y otras, una profunda de desprecio. Pero la mayoría de veces que las pupilas grises se clavaron en las azules, estaban veladas por una sombra de terrible desesperación.

Roger imaginó que todo aquel delirio era producto del alcohol. Era la posibilidad menos agobiante, a asumir que el chico estaba loco de remate. Le dio por su lado y terminó de escuchar, calladamente sin acotar ni presionar por más. Cuando finalmente, Draco quiso irse, Roger adivinó que el chico no podría ni caminar hasta su coche. Estaba la posibilidad de llamar al chofer que esperaba afuera como todos los días, pero no le pareció prudente que un empleado viera el estado en que se encontraba el dueño de la compañía.

Lo llevó casi cargando, con el brazo por debajo de los hombros y aún escuchando los murmullos entrecortados, hasta su propio auto, aparcado en el sótano del edificio. Sabía que vivía solo pero más nada. Rogaba mentalmente que el chico pudiese decir su dirección.

_Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, al sudeste._

Había repetido aquella frase como un mantra por varios minutos, primero bajito y luego subiendo el tono como si estuviese acostumbrado a repetirlo mil veces. Pero Roger conocía los alrededores de Inglaterra y sabía muy bien que al sudeste, en Wiltshire, sólo había grandes terrenos formados por grandes cienos y matorrales salvajes. Se lo dijo a Draco y éste se había reído como loco. –Muggles-, le había dicho. Estúpidos muggles.

Después de muchas vueltas, Draco estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y Roger no sabía que hacer con él. Llevarlo a su casa era la posibilidad más lógica y casi enrumbó hacia ella cuando el chico despertando de su semi inconciencia musitó otra dirección a pocas calles de allí.

Llegaron a Upper Flagley, un conjunto residencial para personas de la tercera edad. Roger se sorprendió al saber que allí vivía Draco. No era el tipo de lugar que él imaginara como la vivienda del sofisticado chico. Probablemente se había equivocado en dar la dirección. Las paredes de la fachada estaban sucias y las ventanas con algunas plantas marchitas en sus alféizares. La entrada principal estaba precedida de unos desgastados escalones de piedra. La casa tenía una aldaba antigua en forma de serpiente plateada, que al parecer había sido colocada allí recientemente porque desentonaba con el ambiente austero del lugar.

Draco apenas se podía sostener en pie y solo trataba de atinarle a la aldaba pero en su estado resultaba una tarea titánica. Roger le sujetó de la cintura para evitar que terminara en el suelo mientras que con la otra mano tomaba por la cabeza a la serpiente y la aporreaba contra el plateado metal.

_Quizás me echen a los perros por llamar a estas horas_

Pero no fue un perro lo que salió por una ventana de aquella desvencijada casa. Roger casi soltó a Draco de la impresión y lo volvió a asir segundos antes de que éste terminara tumbado en el zaguán. Una especie de enano orejón con grandes ojos saltones había asomado la cabeza y pegado un grito, corriendo al interior de la casa.

¿Qué cosa era eso? Un perro no podía ser y definitivamente no era humano. Pero entonces ¿Qué era?

Empezaba a dar media vuelta cuando el grito destemplado de una mujer en el interior lo paralizó. La puerta se abrió de par en par y una hermosa mujer, a pesar de su edad, salió rauda intentando asir como podía al muchacho.

Roger recordaba ahora, que aquella escena fue una de las más extrañas de su vida. La mujer lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y de gratitud que pululaban por segundos una sobre otra en los ojos azules dilatados por el miedo. Se acordó que lo empujaron hacia un sillón viejo y le asaltaron con miles de preguntas: Que si era auror, mortífago, muggle. Que si le había hecho algo al chico, Que hablara sobre sus reales intenciones so pena de morir a manos del fiel elfo.

_Elfo, curioso nombre. Yo pensé que era un duende_

Pero finalmente no había dicho nada. Porque Draco había hablado, dentro de su embriaguez, con ese tono de autoridad que nunca perdía. Esa mujer era su madre y el hombre rubio que salió después de unos minutos, obviamente por el gran parecido entre los dos; su padre. Aún recordaba los cosquilleos que sintió cuando dio un vistazo de reojo en aquella extraña habitación. Por fuera parecía prácticamente una pocilga. No obstante el interior estaba saturado con miles de tesoros. Cuadros enmarcados en oro con lienzos de extraños personajes en una especie de túnicas iguales a las que vestían los padres del muchacho, jarrones dorados, armaduras de plata, arañas de bronce antiguo con formas muy parecidas a las serpientes, tapices arrumados contra más mobiliario en desuso. Se veía como un pequeño almacén o el ínterin de una mudanza. Aunque la mayor parte del miedo que sentía, miedo inherente a cualquier situación que escape de los parámetros conocidos como normales, eran los grandes ojos, como bolas de tenis que lo observaban sin parpadeos banales. Aquella criatura, el elfo, lo vigilaba, como si asumiera que tarde o temprano, él, a pesar del susto que se cargaba, atacaría a la familia que obviamente servía.

Le faltó el valor e iba a salir corriendo sin importarle su hombría cuando vio horrorizado como el menudo ente aparecía de la nada, como quien sacude las manos de polvo al viento, una extraña copa con un líquido humeante a la orden de su ama. Quería pararse para impedir que Draco la bebiera. Quizás era algo tóxico. Quizás un veneno.

_Debes irte, Caplant. Aquí terminó el paseo._

Roger observó pasmado como Draco hablaba ahora tan sobrio como recién levantado por la mañana. ¿A dónde mierda se le había ido la borrachera? La copa humeante era la responsable. Eso era tan cierto como que uno más uno es dos. Pero ¿Cómo era posible? Quizás el borracho era él. A pesar de haber tomado sólo media copa. No podía ser cierto todo lo que veía. Las imágenes empezaron a danzar frente a sus ojos como bailarines modernos, sin un movimiento coordinado. La cara del enfadoso elfo, la túnica y los fríos ojos azules de la mujer, la larga cabellera atada a una cola del padre y su gesto hosco, los lienzos de gente con sombreros puntiagudos como los magos de los cuentos infantiles, las distintas serpientes que pululaban en el lugar: en los visillos de las ventanas, en las copas, en el candelabro de mil setequiensabe, en la caja de puros de la mesa junto a él. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Definitivamente iba a vomitar. Cayó en la inconciencia segundos después.

Pero se despertó justo en el umbral de su puerta blanca junto a las macetas de alhelíes. Casi pensó que se trataba de un sueño, salvo que escuchó pasos detrás de él que se alejaban. Giró para divisar a la persona que lo había dejado parado allí. Era Draco Malfoy.

Aquella noche clara, iluminada por la luna llena, ambos hombres se estudiaron por espacio de varios segundos. Roger tentado de pedirle explicaciones. Draco sin saber como darlas. Había revelado lo que juró no revelar nunca. Su suerte estaba echada. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en este tipo. Y no se equivocó. Nunca se mencionó el tema. Meses después y muy sobrio, Draco volvió a contarle aquella inverosímil novela. Esta vez a Roger no fue tan incrédulo pues había tenido meses para digerir aquella historia en solitario y las imágenes que vio en la vetusta casa por lo que, a pesar de la reticencia de su razón, creyó fielmente que Draco no era un esquizofrénico. Había un mundo paralelo entre las personas. La magia existía. Draco era un mago. Aunque un mago desterrado por sus errores.

Roger recordó que con aquella revelación su orgullo se infló sobremanera. No se había equivocado del todo. Quien lo mandase a este lado del mundo, lo había hecho para hacerlo madurar. Había sonreído mentalmente agradecido con esa persona o personas, que determinaron aquel supuesto, al menos para Draco, castigo. Ese día, juró que aportaría su granito de arena para hacer reflexionar al muchacho sobre sus errores y para ayudarlo a crecer sin rencores.

Regresó al presente. Ya habían pasado casi quince minutos y sabía como Draco odiaba que lo hiciesen esperar. Marcó un número en el móvil de manera automática.

–Listo Draco, aquí tienes la cifra oficial. Y si tienes donde sentarte, te recomiendo hacerlo. A menos que quieras saltar de alegría como yo lo hice.

.

.

**ooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooooo**

**.**

**.**

Las voces se elevaban sobre el sonido vibrante de una canción de moda. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que celebraba una victoria, por demás importante, del equipo de Quidditch favorito del país. Algunos bailaban y otros solo departían amenamente en la mesas, junto a unas temperadas cervezas de mantequilla y muchos más whiskies de fuego.

– ¿Vendrá?

–OH por Merlín, Ron. Ya te dije que no lo sé. Ella estaba muy interesada en su trabajo. ¿No es lo que más le interesa después de todo?

Harry observó el gesto furibundo de Ginny al decirlo. Se sintió mal por la expresión de desconsuelo que tenía Ron ahora en el rostro después de escuchar aquella respuesta.

–Claro que vendrá, Ron. Hermione no se perdería por nada esta celebración. Somos sus amigos.

–Obviamente vendrá si no se interpone un proyecto urgente o una modificación de última hora de una ley o cualquier cosa más significativa para ella.

–Regresamos en un minuto Ron.

Harry enlazó la mano de Ginny con la suya y la llevó hacia un lugar apartado, donde pudieran hablar. Suspiró genuinamente preocupado. Vaciló unos instantes en busca de las palabras correctas.

–Lo siento.

Ginny se le había adelantado, casi leyéndole el pensamiento.

–Creo que debes aclarar con ella lo que sea que te esté molestando.

Una señal de remordimiento cruzó como un rayo por sus rasgos. Sabía que estaba descargando su incertidumbre sobre su amiga, porque justamente ella no le había comprendido ni apoyado horas atrás. Aún así, la sensación de fastidio no se iba del todo.

–Evitaré hacer más comentarios. Me estoy comportando como una cría y de ningún modo soy así.

–Vale. Porque Ron está a punto de largarse.

Ambos volvieron a la mesa y fueron recibidos con aclamaciones de júbilo. Hasta Ron recibió algunas palmadas en el hombro, pero ni siquiera esto logró borrar la expresión irritada del rostro.

.

.

**ooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooooo**

.

.

En las afueras de Tinworth, en una pequeña casita blanca con adoquines color rojizo y multitud de rosas desperdigadas por todo el jardín, Romilda llegaba angustiada del Ministerio. Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia su sillón favorito sin siquiera encender la luz. Se llevó las manos al rostro y presionó las palmas frías y temblorosas contra sus mejillas ardientes. Lo que hizo, fue un estúpido impulso, lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño a alguien. Como tampoco deseó hacerle daño a aquellos muggles. Fue simplemente una necesidad inmediata.

Pero ahora tenía miedo, porque no sabía el alcance de su iracundo arrebato. No calculó las proporciones que podían generar echar unas gotas de su poción sobre el té de Hermione.

Estaba arrepentida.

Aunque debía ser honesta, estaba arrepentida, pero no en gran medida por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Hermione, más bien arrepentida de actuar impulsivamente. Ahora temía las consecuencias de aquel arrebato. Estaba segura de una cosa, tarde o temprano Hermione adivinaría el porqué de su súbito enamoramiento hacia alguien.

Estaba conciente que su extraña poción no podía llamarse Amortentia propiamente dicha. No llevaba huevos congelados de Ahwinder y le había agregado demasiadas cosas a última hora que ni siquiera podía detallarlas. No tenía idea, resumiendo, de que la poción había resultado tal y como la había planeado. Porque había probado tres veces y las fueron un desastre. La última con el muggle y la vaca. Romilda agitó la cabeza para espantar el recuerdo. No conocía el real alcance de su misteriosa poción. Estaba a punto de averiguar la intensidad cuando se enteró que se cruzaría con Harry en el ministerio. No tuvo tiempo de continuar sus investigaciones, tenía que arriesgarse.

Y ese acto de valentía, o cobardía según el punto de vista, le estaba trayendo el mayor problema de su vida. En cuanto Hermione notara el cambio, indagaría hasta ubicar al causante de su extraño proceder. La imagen de verse rodeada de dos aurores y escoltada hacia Azkaban la hizo tiritar. Además estaba el otro hecho posible:

¿Y si la primera persona que avistara fuese su secretaria Rose o incluso el mismísimo ministro Shacklebolt? –abrió los ojos horrorizada por el hilo de sus pensamientos… ¿O tal vez, Harry?

– ¡NO!

Tenía que detener aquella locura. Debía impedir que ella se enamorara de su Harry o le entrara un ataque de pasión en el cuerpo y se lanzara sobre él. Si había alguna mujer sobre la tierra que podría tener alguna posibilidad de romper el matrimonio de Harry, era justamente ella.

Las luces del pequeño departamento se encendieron con el toque de la varita de la joven. Al menos contaba con el resto de la noche. Si no conseguía algo, huiría lejos. Podría estar arrepentida, pero no rumiaría su arrepentimiento dentro de una celda en Azkaban. Fue hacia el sótano y con otro movimiento de varita apuntó hacia un estante vetusto lleno de viejas botellas de vidrio con miles de chucherías dentro. El mueble de madera desprendió un brillo nacarado e instantes después, como si fuese una puerta, se abrió dejando ver el interior. Una pequeña mazmorra con varios calderos, frascos con esencias, flores, animales muertos, balanzas, y sobre todo, miles de fotos mágicas de Harry Potter intentando esconderse inútilmente dentro de los bordes del papel.

Romilda bajó los escalones dispuesta a resolver su auto inflingido problema.

.

.

**ooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooooo**

.

.

La luna llena iluminaba apenas el callejón con un brillo exiguo delineando la silueta de Draco con un halo nebuloso. Las negras nubes dejaban pasar apenas unos cuantos destellos mortecinos. La imperceptible luz plateada se mezclaba con el punto rojo de luz del puro que estaba fumando. El silencio reinaba mas en la mente de Draco miles de escenas volvían a inundarlo.

Algunos taxis pasaban por la esquina del callejón y sobreparaban esperando al potencial pasajero, pero Draco no se molestaba ni siquiera en dirigirles una mirada. Su mente aún seguía recordando la imagen de Hermione diciéndole que se aleje de la magia por completo.

_¡Mierda!, ni siquiera el consuelo de viajar por la Red Flu._

Aquella antipatía ancestral volvía a llenarlo estrujando y lacerando. Faltaba tan poco para regresar a su _mundo_. Casi podía sentir nuevamente su varita entre los dedos. Cerró los ojos y sintió el aroma de su habitación, de su mansión. Y Granger estuvo a punto de arruinarlo.

El sonido del móvil cortó sus pensamientos. La llamada de Roger terminaría por fin con aquel terrible día.

–Adelante, alégrame el día, Roger.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Draco estaba de un excelente humor. Las cosas no salieron del todo mal. Estaba algo eufórico. Aunque sabía que muy pronto dejaría la empresa que tanto le había costado formar, igual le alegraba sus pequeños triunfos sobre los que pensaron en acabarlo al mandarlo a ese mundo de muggles.

– ¿Deseas que pase por ti, Draco? –habló Roger a través del móvil desde su escritorio. No fue buena idea haber ido sin tu coche.

–Tu pequeña mente muggle no te deja razonar con claridad, Roger. ¿Qué parte de "no sabía que me cortarían la red flu" no entendiste?

–Tú eres la agudeza en persona –Roger rió acostumbrado al sarcasmo de Draco-. Creo que subestimaste a tu amiga.

–Esa mujer no es mi amiga, Roger. Yo escojo a mis amigos, no me aviento cualquier cosa encima –sonrió despectivo-. Definitivamente esta noche estás más _muggle_ que nunca. ¿O estás empezando a chochear? Puedo pagarte un geriátrico. Sólo lo descontaré de tus utilidades.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

–Betty hizo pastel de carne y pudín de toffee para el postre –continuó divertido-, me lo está gritando desde la cocina ¿La oyes? Quiere que vengas aunque sea para el postre.

–Pudín de toffee… ¡Mierda, Roger!, estás arruinando mi sofisticado paladar –hizo una larga pausa-. ¿Con crema _butterscotch?_

–Si, espera. Ajá. Jake me está gritando ahora que…¡¿QUEEEÉ?! –Draco tuvo que alejar un poco el móvil de la oreja so pena de quedarse sordo-. Dice que ya tiene el último Halo Envolved o como se llame y que la semana pasada quedaron en jugarlo. ¿Arranco el coche y voy a recogerte? Aprovechamos la sobremesa para discutir sobre el flujo de caja de este m-

Draco estaba a punto de darle la dirección, cuando escuchó pasos provenientes del extremo del callejón. Supuso que sería algún empleado terminando sus horas extras. Iba a girar nuevamente cuando a pesar de la poca visibilidad la divisó.

La noche estaba algo fría y Hermione se arrepintió de no haber traído un abrigo para protegerse del frío. La túnica la había dejado en la oficina, porque no podía andar por Londres con la extraña prenda puesta. El traje sastre que tenía la hacía tiritar ligeramente. Debía apurarse si intentaba alcanzar a sus amigos. Tenía ya más de dos horas de retraso. Si no fuera por Malfoy…

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no distinguió la figura alta ubicada cerca de la salida del callejón. Estaba concentrada en sacudir una pequeña mancha de tinta de su falda. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo iba directo hacia él.

-Lo que me faltaba. _Ella._

Draco se preparó mentalmente para dirigirle un comentario mordaz. Cerró el móvil y se plantó directo en el camino de ella.

Ella levantó el rostro y advirtió su presencia. Draco abrió la boca dispuesto a atacar. Pero ocurrió algo… Quizá se debió a que las nubes se despejaron un poco y la nítida luz de luna, como un halo plateado cubrió el rostro de Hermione, haciendo que su cabellera de rizos rebeldes resplandeciera como bronce bruñido o tal vez se debió a sus ojos castaños, intensos y encendidos por algún desconocido sentimiento que le confería un brillo desconcertante.

No pudo articular palabra alguna.

Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó sin poder creerlo. Cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo convencido de la ilusión óptica que le jugaba aquella mala pasada, pero al abrir los ojos, la misma sensación extraña seguía allí.

–Malfoy…

La forma en que los labios de Hermione se movieron y la suave cadencia de su voz al pronunciar su apellido, dejó a Draco ensimismado durante unos segundos más, inmóvil y boquiabierto.

Pero sólo unos segundos, hasta que el móvil volvió a repicar, sacándole de aquella inusitada alucinación.

.

.

* * *

**Nadie puede estar indemne después de pasar por torturas, miedos y muertes. Algo se aprende. Aunque... ¿Vieron que Drakito aún se apoya en su máscara de petulancia y desprecio ante lo desconocido? Algo cambió en él. No será el Dalai Lama pero vamos! No esperaran que se vuelva un tío que reparte flores y besos de la noche a la mañana, no?**

**Ahora los dos están bajo el efecto de la poción…. ¿Qué podría ocurrir en ellos? ¿Qué pesará más, sus instintos o su razón? Ummmmm**

**Gracias a las lindas personas que dejaron sus reviews (son lo máx!)! y a las que leyeron y no dejaron nada; un ¡vamos! Que no se inhiban de dejarme un pequeño comment para alimentar a esta seudoescritora!**

**A los que se suscribieron a la historia o la hicieron su favorita, muchas gracias igualmente. Y, aunque suene a cantaleta: ¡Déjenme un regalito en letras también!**

**Abrazos.**


	7. No es normal

**Holass**

**Lo prometido es deuda.**

**Disfruten el capítulo!**

**Gise**

–––––_-_

En el cap anterior:

"_...No pudo articular palabra alguna._

_Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó sin poder creerlo. Cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo convencido de la ilusión óptica que le jugaba aquella mala pasada, pero al abrir los ojos, la misma sensación extraña seguía allí._

–_Malfoy…_

_La forma en que los labios de Hermione se movieron y la suave cadencia de su voz al pronunciar su apellido, dejó a Draco ensimismado durante unos segundos más, inmóvil y boquiabierto..." _

* * *

**CAP 7: ESTO NO ES NORMAL**

El trance detuvo el tiempo unos segundos más para Draco, afásico y desconcertado por el curso de su mirada.

_Granger_...

Algo empezó a aletear dentro de él. Mas el insistente repique del móvil acabó bajo el rápido movimiento de su dedo en la tecla roja. Aquel extraño momento finalmente se había evaporado con la velocidad de un parpadeo. Giró la cabeza hacia el callejón.

–No sabía que aún seguías por aquí. Te veías muy apurado por finalizar tus pruebas.

Hermione había detenido su loca carrera para detenerse inconsciente a un metro de distancia más de lo normal de Malfoy. Desde allí le interrogaba con los brazos sobre el pecho en una clara actitud de protección. A un extraño Draco Malfoy que seguía todavía mudo.

– ¿Te ocurre algo? –le dedicó una mirada llena de curiosidad ante la ausente socarronería de siempre.

El cerebro de Draco trataba inútilmente ahora, de explicarse su insólita reacción. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y contempló la expresión intrigada en el rostro. Debía poner sangre fría.

–Nada –logró espetar secamente.

–Pero todavía sigues aquí a pesar que parecías desesperado por irte.

–Que perspicaz eres, Granger. Aún sigo aquí.

Draco se alegró de recuperar su frío tono habitual. Pero aquel tenue calorcillo interior hormigueaba todavía.

El ruido amortiguado de los coches transitando por la lejana avenida acompañó al bufido que salió de la boca de Hermione. Ella apretó los brazos fastidiada. Supuso que se lo merecía por tratar de ser cortés con él.

No obstante, continuaba inmóvil sobre su lugar.

Minutos después, Draco se movió con dirección a la salida del callejón. Hermione lo observó avanzar despacio por entre las sombras diseminadas y la incipiente y fría neblina. Estudió como se detuvo enfilando su mirada de un lado a otro de la calle. Un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago la invadió.

Más regresaba hacia ella. Con tranquilidad exasperante, Draco caminó sobre sus pasos hasta situarse frente a una desconcertada Hermione. Hacia ella llegó, como una ráfaga, el exquisito aroma masculino que Draco despedía. Sus músculos dieron una sacudida.

–Te dejaron plantada – rompió el silencio y sin poder refrenar la sorna de su tono.

– ¿Eh?

–Aquí no hay nadie más que yo, desde hace media hora. A quien viniste a buscar atropelladamente hace unos minutos, definitivamente te plantó.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza levemente, intentando recuperar la ecuanimidad.

–No me han plantado, Malfoy. No esperaba a nadie –respondió volviendo a frotarse los brazos.

–Por supuesto. Debí suponerlo –indicó Draco con inocencia simulada.

Hermione hizo un gesto de fastidio tan obvio que divirtió a Draco.

– ¿Esperas _tú_ a alguien? –Hermione replicó.

–Es obvio que no te lo diré.

Ella sólo respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó más opacando por un momento el brillo de sus ojos grises. Y aquella sensación de acaloramiento volvió a acosar a Hermione. Ambos giraron sus rostros mirando el callejón.

Transcurrieron exactamente cinco minutos.

Él acariciando su móvil dentro del pantalón, aún con ese gesto exquisito de ambigüedad. Ella, con los labios apretados en una fina línea y frotándose inconciente los helados brazos. Ambos mirando en direcciones opuestas y haciéndose la misma pregunta.

Conforme avanzaban los segundos, Draco intuía que no podía permanecer haciendo el papel de tonto. Podía caminar un par de cuadras y tomar cualquiera de los taxis que circulaban por allí. O en el peor de los casos, llamar a Roger para que lo llevara personalmente al Hotel Sheraton Park Tower. Aún faltaban unas horas, pero podría esperar en la habitación y pedir servicio al cuarto. Cualquier cosa a estar esperando de noche, en un callejón y con ella por compañía. Un sucio y solitario callejón, apenas iluminado y con el frío que empezaba a fastidiarlo.

La noche estaba fría. Mas que fría.

Volteó el rostro disimuladamente para dirigirle una mirada evaluadora. Ella casi tiritaba con aquella incoherente ropa. No habían empezado la temporada invernal pero el clima londinense jamás se caracterizó por su precisión, por lo que era mejor asegurarse de llevar una prenda de abrigo. Y la neblina bajaba todavía más la temperatura y ella apenas vestida con ese vestido gris que parecía confeccionado por alguna abuelita… Aunque a regañadientes debía aceptar que no le asentaba del todo mal.

_¿Podría estar fingiendo?..._

Ella tembló ligeramente y bajó los brazos para alisarse el sobrio vestido de rayas.

_¡Mierda!_

Su vista se detuvo de inmediato sobre el busto de Hermione y así pudo comprobar que realmente no mentía.

_¡MIERDA!_

El estómago empezó a burbujearle con una indescriptible excitación al contemplar los redondos pechos erguidos y a la indiscutible señal bajo la delgada tela. Se movió nervioso por un segundo hasta que algo de determinación entró en su cerebro. Con la mayor indiferencia que pudo mostrar, pero con movimientos exactos comenzó a desabotonarse el abrigo negro. Debía acabar con aquel momento de irracional agitación. O ella se daría cuenta de su inoportuna erección.

Hermione al sentir el movimiento, volteó el rostro hacia él. Estupefacta contemplaba los ágiles movimientos. Segundos después le estaba ofreciendo la prenda. No podía estar ocurriendo. ¿Malfoy siendo cortés con ella?

El gesto de incredulidad en el rostro de Hermione no pasó desapercibido para Draco. ¿Por qué tenía que complicarlo todo?

–No pienso recogerte si te desmayas por hipotermia. Cederte mi abrigo es lo máximo en mi cuota diaria de filantropía –mintió descaradamente. Sólo quería sacar de su vista aquello que lo perturbaba.

–Yo… e-eh, creo que…

–Tampoco pensaba regalártelo, Granger. Úsalo hasta que lle-

–…hasta que llegue el taxi que esperas –completó Hermione sin poder evitarlo-. Por esa razón sigues aquí…

Para Hermione fue la lógica respuesta, del porqué Draco no se movía de aquel lugar. Un taxi. Después de todo, ella había cortado su chimenea de la Red Flu. Él _solamente_ estaba esperando un taxi. Sintió una extraña punzada en el interior.

-OH, claro que no –esbozó una media sonrisa encantado por aquella inesperada justificación y sintiendo que su erección iba en descenso-. Ocurre que me extasía estar parado en medio de un callejón oscuro, con los olores de los botes de basura y solidificándome como un cubo de hielo con este gélido aire nocturno.

Volvió a tenderle la prenda.

–Si, hace un poco de frío –se friccionó los brazos nuevamente.

Con aquella respuesta, entendió porqué él no se iba. Ahora, tan sólo bastaba entender el porqué ella no giraba su varita y se marchaba de allí de una buena vez. Estaba retrasada para la reunión de Ginny, a punto de convertirse en una paleta de helado y podía resolverlo todo en un segundo con un movimiento de varita. Y sin embargo, no hacía el menor intento por tomarla entre sus dedos.

_¿Debería tomar su abrigo?_

Sacudió la cabeza, un segundo después de formularse estas preguntas. No esperó la respuesta. Acortó la distancia con la mayor dilación, con la vista fija en la elegante prenda y no en su dueño. Su brazo desnudo se extendió y sus delgados dedos apretaron algo más que la abrigadora tela. Segundos después, su rostro estaba encendido.

Fue un roce accidental y duró lo que demora un suspiro. Draco sintió los helados dedos de Hermione apenas ceñirse sobre los suyos.

Con un movimiento presuroso, casi le arrojó la cazadora fingiendo una despreocupación que estaba lejos de experimentar. Porque en el efímero lapso en que los fríos dedos estrecharon los suyos, la impresión de que su propia piel ardía bajo ese contacto, lo sacudió con violencia. Y nuevamente sintió que sus entrañas hervían y la lujuria espoleaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos grises, buscaron los de ella, en una acción involuntaria.

Hermione también fue presa de la irracional combustión e intuyó que a él también le sucedía algo similar, cuando vio el perturbador destello deslumbrante en los ojos grises. Parpadeó recelosa y observó otra vez, pero Draco ya había girado sobre si mismo, dándole la espalda. El costoso abrigo yacía sobre la sucia acera. Pero a ninguno parecía importarle.

–Tu taxi demora excesivamente. Asumo que no pretenderás que compartamos el mío.

Le habló sin mirarla. El tono envanecido de su voz y el arrastrar de las palabras tan recargadamente, hizo sospechar a Hermione que él aplicaba toda su energía en ello. Quizás sin sentirlo…

–No espero un taxi y tampoco voy al oeste ni a Kensington –ella respondió mecánicamente, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Draco volvió a ubicarse frente a ella, con expresión sorprendida.

–Vives en Kensington, a unas cuadras del Hyde Park, detrás del Teatro Royal Albert Hall, en el número 208 –concluyó.

La expresión de Draco ahora era de incredulidad. Ella estaba al tanto de donde vivía. Menudo escopetazo.

–Lo sé por tu expediente... Se me da por aprenderme los datos a conciencia…por cuestiones de ehh trámites documentarios y… – se lamentó-, además da igual porque no voy a tomar esa ruta –concluyó perturbada.

El azoramiento repentino de Hermione alentó a Draco.

–Yo no voy de camino a casa. Como te señalé esta tarde, algunos tenemos vida social y no terminamos aislados en nuestra morada, acariciando al gato un viernes por la noche - explicó con petulancia mal simulada.

Volvía a tener el control de sus emociones.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada observadora. Su expresión se temperó, aunque en su rostro aún había ligeros rasgos de turbación.

–Pues te equivocas. Yo tampoco voy a casa; voy a reunirme con algunos amigos para tomar unas cuantas cervezas. Y no en Kensington; en el Caldero Chorreante. Y mucho menos en taxi, pues tengo _mi varita_, Malfoy.

Ni siquiera había terminado de pronunciar su nombre cuando supo que había metido la pata. Draco emitió una especie de gruñido áspero y la traspasó con aquel con gesto severo tan suyo.

–Por supuesto. Tu varita –se acercó hacia ella con lentitud. Quería verle el rostro, para confirmar aquella humillación sin que le quedara duda alguna. Tomó aire exageradamente antes de hablar-. Solo falta que la pongas a la vista, hagas una floritura y me la restriegues en la cara, Granger –remató ácidamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos, momentáneamente desconcertada.

–Mi comentario no tenía segundas intenciones, ni quise jactarme de poder usar _magia_. No creo correcto ese tipo de comportamiento –se apresuró a establecer.

Pero el tono seguro de su voz apenas era audible. Pues la cercanía de Malfoy volvía a perturbarla de alguna extraña manera. Sus ojos grises no dejaban de observarla, como si quisieran irrumpir dentro de ella.

Sostuvo la mirada, tratando de adivinar que pensamientos se agitaban dentro de él. Mas se distrajo en ese corto lapso, resolviendo que Draco tenía unos ojos atractivos, vehementes y con un cierto dejo de melancolía, aunque ella recordaba que en Hogwarts usualmente estaban nublados con fría arrogancia y desprecio.

Sin embargo, detrás de esa aparente hostilidad en la mirada, un destello de nostalgia tan profundo, en los ojos grises, le golpeó como una puñalada. Tragó saliva y desvió la cara de la vista de Draco. A pesar de la arrogancia que quería mostrar en la voz, su mirada era contradictoria. Sospechaba que aquel sentimiento velado en aquellos ojos, debía tener como origen el castigo impuesto hacía casi cinco años. Era obvio que él sufría por la ausencia y la privación del único mundo que conocía y en el que vivió. Y ella acababa de lanzárselo….

–No era mi deseo ofenderte.

Hasta a ella misma le sorprendió la inflexión de su voz. Las palabras fueron pronunciadas de forma tan apacible y sincera, cargadas de un tono de calidez y suavidad que revelaban más de lo que verdaderamente quería expresar.

Draco cerró los ojos un momento para profundizar en la inexplicable tormenta que empezaba a gestarse dentro suyo. Pero no obtuvo una respuesta lógica. Los volvió a abrir sólo para darse cuenta que ella volvía a observarlo fijamente. Quizá fue la aparente tristeza del lugar que movía sus viejos recuerdos, o el tono suave de aquellas palabras, o la luz blanquecina de la luna que destacaba el cuerpo tan deseable… tan ilógicamente deseable para él.

No quiso pensar más. Cuando absorbióel intoxicante aroma, de jazmín y rosa turca, se limitó a seguir sus instintos. Sabía que los cuestionamientos vendrían más tarde. Y los remordimientos lo aniquilarían, inexorables. Pero ahora no era el momento. Sólo quería acabar y exterminar aquella irracional excitación y solo tenía un modo de hacerlo.

Se aproximó hacia ella, como una pantera a su presa, silencioso y con deseo salvaje en la mirada. Sin esperar alguna clase de permiso o indicación, la sujetó por la cintura con una mano y la ciñó a él con tanto ímpetu que se quedó sin aliento. La sensación fue electrizante.

A ella, no la sorprendió del todo aquel movimiento. Por ello su delgada mano rodeó la varita dentro del invisible bolsillo en forma instantánea, al comprobar como se aproximaba con aquella energía. Sus reflejos con los años habían mejorado y actuaron por instinto. Pero fue una reacción de escasos segundos y que no pudo mantener. Cuando se sintió arrastrada hacia él, con vehemencia y provocación brotándole de cada poro, soltó la varita y puso las palmas sobre la fina camisa como un mal remedo defensivo. Emitió un gemido ahogado al sentir el fuerte tórax. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer.

Los dos lo sabían,

Los dos lo sentían,

Los dos lo querían

…aunque no comprendían el porqué.

Draco apenas podía contener el fuerte movimiento de su pecho, que subía y bajaba con ímpetu ante cada agitada respiración. La escrutaba con los ojos grises velados por el inminente placer. Podía sentir sobre él, el pequeño temblor que la estremecía: en las delicadas manos sobre sus propios pectorales, en la pequeña cintura, en los rosados labios. Pero eran los alborotados ojos castaños los que lo sobreexcitaban más. Destellaban afiebrados y turbados de deseo.

Tenía la garganta extrañamente seca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios también resecos. Con cada segundo la lujuria se extendía por cada rincón de su cuerpo. La apretó con la mano libre por las caderas y con más fuerza la unió a él.

Nada había sido más claro en su vida.

Quería follarla.

En ese preciso instante.

Draco se inclinó en busca de los húmedos labios, para aplacar su sed. Se estremeció rendido cuando un exquisito placer lo abrumó al contemplar como ella entreabría los labios, expectante. La sintió tensarse ante el inminente beso.

Tan sólo unos milímetros más…

En ese exacto momento, un sonido conocido se expandió nítidamente sobre el pesado silencio del lugar. Draco juró por lo bajo. La vibración y el timbrazo iban en aumento.

Al igual que la furia de Draco Malfoy.

–Un segundo…

Hermione saltó hacia atrás, sobresaltada terminando aquella conexión. Como si despertase de un trance. Escuchó el timbre del móvil en el bolsillo de Draco y agradeció mentalmente aquel despertar. Debía irse de aquel lugar.

Aún con gesto de fastidio por aquella inoportuna llamada, hizo señas a Hermione para que se quedara quieta mientras intentaba sacar rudamente el móvil del pantalón. Pero sus manos todavía temblaban.

–No te muevas.

Tenía que irse. Debía entender que ocurría con ella. Retrocedió dos pasos más.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Dije que no te movieras.

Draco habló agitado, con el celular en la mano que había dejado de sonar y los ojos grises expectantes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y desvió la cara de la vista de Draco. Empuñó su varita.

_Ese tono de nuevo, como en el colegio. Exigiendo. No me lo pide, me lo ordena._

Se obligó a inhalar profundamente para recobrar la sensatez. Levantó la varita maquinalmente, como tantas otras veces, describiendo un pequeño círculo mientras en su mente surgían las imágenes de su departamento. Le dirigió una última mirada antes de desaparecer.

El sonido del móvil asustó nuevamente a Draco. Pasó una mano a través de su cabellera rubia en claro signo de desesperada frustración.

Ella se había ido.

.

.

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

.

.

Roger Caplant, el socio de Draco y gerente de su empresa, se encaminaba hacia la cocina para rogar por otra porción de pudín de toffee. Tuvo que regresar vencido y cabizbajo, pues su esposa le recordó algo acerca de su colesterol y las calorías. Con un suspiro de frustración se arrellanó en el viejo sillón universitario, tomando el control del televisor. Ni un solo partido. Ni tennis ni nada. Sólo series modernas. Se arrellanó aún más con gesto aburrido.

El repiqueteo del vidrio de la puerta trasera lo sacó de la cabezeada que estaba echándose. Supuso que era el viento y volvió a reclinar la cabeza. Pero el _tic tic _volvió, esta vez con más fuerza. Se levantó en seguida, dirigiéndose hacia el patio trasero.

Reconoció a la lechuza de inmediato. Era un ejemplar magnífico, de color marfil con las plumas prolijas e impolutas, con grandes ojos color celeste y con ese extraño aire parecido a la arrogancia. Era la tercera vez que la veía, aunque igual que las otras dos veces, volvió a impresionarse al observarla.

Su esposa aún estaba en la cocina, resolviendo sudokus, crucigramas y sopas de letras del voluminoso ejemplar que Draco le había obsequiado en navidad, y aparentemente no había escuchado el golpeteo. Apuró el paso para interceptar a la lechuza antes que hiciera su ingreso por el tragaluz, tal como la vez anterior. No estaba seguro de poder inventar una buena excusa otra vez.

La lechuza al verlo, voló hacia él, depositando un sobre directo en sus manos. Un sobre sin sellos postales, ni nada usual. Tan solo su nombre, escrito con una caligrafía estilizada, armoniosa y elegante. Trazos de mujer.

Abrió el sobre, allí afuera a pesar del clima y la escasa luz. Volvió a leer con preocupación mientras entraba a la casa en busca del móvil que dejó sobre el escritorio. Segundos después, el número del primer contacto de su lista, timbraba inevitable.

.

.

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

.

.

El repiqueteo no cesaba y tuvo el impulso de arrojar el aparato al suelo y destrozarlo. Pero lo pensó mejor. Aquella persona tendría el honor de convertirse en su saco de boxeo particular. Observó en la iluminada pantalla el nombre del afortunado. Contestó.

–Por tu bien, Roger, espero que sea algo muy importante porque acab-

No terminó de hablar. Al otro lado del teléfono, su socio le explicaba, con lujo de detalles, el motivo de su llamada.

_¡Mierda, lo olvidé por completo!_

El cuerpo de Draco se suavizó, aunque su rostro seguía frustrado.

-¿Eh?...No, no sé el motivo.

Los segundos continuaban.

-Dudo que sea algo grave. Vale.

Pero Caplant continuaba hablando.

–Dije que lo comprendo. ¿Esperas una disculpa, Roger? Temo que tendrás que acomodarte en tu arcaico sillón para ello. Hace frío, ¿No te hizo Betty aquella colcha de cuadritos chillones? Sería momento que la desempolves.

Impaciente, Draco pateó una piedra que se perdió en la oscuridad del callejón.

–Tomaré un taxi. Estoy a dos cuadras de la civilización por si no lo sabías. No soy un crío, Roger, deja de tratarme como tal.

Y hablando…

–Estoy bien, Roger. Pero si continúas con tu cháchara protectora, te juro que me meto un tiro en el acto.

Pero Roger insistía. Como siempre.

– ¿Me dejarás colgar si te cuento mañana temprano?

....

Draco suspiró encogiéndose de hombros. De vez en cuando, había batallas que no podía ganar.

.

.

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

.

.

El ruido de personas riendo llegaba algo amortiguado a la mesa más alejada del nuevo bar. Ron decidió dejar a la multitud que celebraba por un momento; y vaso y botella en mano, se ubicó lo más discreto que pudo en aquel lugar. Aunque no tan cautelosamente, pues Harry lo vio escabullirse y le siguió los pasos.

-¿No crees que ya ha demorado bastante? –apuntó después de unos minutos de silencio entre ambos-. Tal vez debería regresar, buscarla y desentornillarla de ese asiento.

–Me parece recordar que la última vez, terminaste comprando todo el stock de flores de Madame Finner.

Ron hizo un gesto de fastidio antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de aparente whisky de fuego. Giró la varita para aparecer otro vaso y servirle de la botella a Harry.

–Eso no fue todo. No me habló en una semana y sólo porque no me moví de la sala de espera hasta que dejó la oficina. ¡Y eran las 10 de la noche!

–Ya vendrá –Harry le palmeó la espalda-. Si te lo prometió, vendrá. No comas ansias. Además, no creo que por estas fechas haya mucho trabajo, ya sabes, todos están ocupados con sus preparativos por las fiestas.

–Ese es el problema, Harry. Ella aseguró que vendría la semana pasada, antes que le asignaran el caso del hurón de Malfoy.

El gran sorbo de whisky de fuego que Harry tragó involuntario, le quemó la garganta provocándole un acceso de tos hasta las lágrimas. Ginny, quien conversaba con Luna a lo lejos, corrió hacia ellos.

– ¿Whisky de fuego con energizante? –habló ceñuda después de unos minutos, sin dejar de observar a su esposo y hermano. ¿Desde cuando ustedes beben esta mezcla?

–No me des lata, Ginny… a veces se necesita algo de valor embotellado.

Ginny se percató del rápido intercambio de miradas entre ellos y adoptó la postura alerta. Los brazos en jarras se unieron a su ceño fruncido.

–Suéltenlo –exigió.

Harry le dedicó a Ron una mirada reservada.

–Está bien, Harry – cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes con los dedos-. Díselo. Total, será la primera a la que Hermione le cuente. Será imposible de ocultar después…

– ¿Qué es eso tan importante que Hermione me cont…

Los ojos café de Ginny, iguales a los de su madre, como también igual su perspicacia, se abrieron de par en par. Levantó una mano para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry le dio aún más la confirmación de sus sospechas. Contempló como su hermano se reclinaba sobre el respaldo de la silla y procedía a extraer del pantalón marrón un pequeño objeto. Segundos después, Ron Weasley posaba sobre la mesa una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo.

Los siguientes cinco minutos, Ron se vio asaltado por las recomendaciones, asustado por los gritos y abochornado por los abrazos que le daba su hermana. Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de haberse transportado por error a la madriguera y estar frente a su madre.

–Como vuelvo a repetirlo, Ron, este no sería el lugar apropiado para entregarle algo tan importante, aún si ella no tiene tiempo últimamente –bufó molesta después de media hora de charla-. Ese momento debe ser recordado toda la vida. Tampoco es que debas hacer cursilerías como adornar con pétalos o velas o no sé que tonterías más… pero hombre, de ahí a darle un anillo de compromiso en medio de un bar… Me sorprende que no te hayan detenido –miró a Harry de soslayo.

– ¡Eh! Yo me acabo de enterar hace dos horas –se defendió Harry.

–Da igual el momento. Con lo ocupada que está Hermione, a este paso se lo daré para las navidades. Y más todavía con el nuevo proyecto que le asignó el ministerio: Romilda Vane y Malfoy.

– ¿Draco Malfoy? –interrogó Ginny-. ¿Por qué le darían a Hermione el caso de Malfoy?

Harry desvió la mirada de su esposa.

-Es exactamente lo que iba a preguntarle a Harry –Ron entrecerró los ojos como Ginny.

–¡Hey! Yo recién llegué hoy. Y tampoco tendría porqué saber lo que hace Kingsley con respecto a los Malfoy –volvió a defenderse por segunda vez.

–Pues tampoco estuviste al corriente sobre la extraña decisión de mandar a Malfoy al mundo muggle y sin embargo Kingsley les envió, a Hermione y a ti, a preparar todo aquella vez. Y ustedes no rechazaron aquella misión a pesar de todo lo que Malfoy nos hizo –rebatió Ron.

La mirada que Ginny le dedicó a Harry, hizo que se sintiera nervioso. Nunca le había mencionado el asunto a su ahora esposa. Fue un trato que hicieron con Kingsley y Hermione. Pero tampoco le gustaba ocultarle cosas a ella.

–Como digo, no sé nada sobre el asunto –mintió rogando mentalmente que no se le notara en la cara y dando un tono final a su frase. Desvió la vista hacia el vaso medio vacío-. Creo que definitivamente, Hermione está tardando mucho –apuró un trago.

– ¡Maldita sea la hora en que promovieron a Hermione! –bufó exasperado, Ron.

– ¡Ron! –gritó Ginny escandalizada-. No digas algo tan descabellado. Alguien podría escucharte… incluso Hermione y se sentiría decepcionada.

–Da igual. Con lo de Malfoy, tendré suerte si al menos le veo la punta de la túnica.

–Y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer Hermione con ellos?

Harry puso la máxima atención a la respuesta. Después de lo ocurrido en el tribunal con los Malfoy, no les había perdido la pista, a pesar de lo conversado con Kingsley. Mejor era estar prevenido, pensó en esa ocasión. Más aún por como actuaba su familia. Por eso los vigilaba aún ahora secretamente, aunque lo hacía en sus periodos libres y sin reportarlo a Kingsley ni comentarlo con nadie. Tal vez se debía a que conservaba algo de desconfianza innata hacia Malfoy asociada al poco crédito que le dieron la primera vez que desconfió de él en sexto año. Incluso antes de iniciar esta última misión, se dio tiempo para dar una vuelta y vigilar a Draco Malfoy. Era algo desagradable pero lo hacía por precaución. Pero lo incómodo de todo era darse cuenta que sus suposiciones eran desconcertantes.

–Me parece que tiene relación con su proceso judicial y retorno a la vida mágica. Supongo que sus bienes y títulos les serán devueltos. Ah, ya casi me había acostumbrado a un mundo sin los Malfoy.

–Hombre, todos tenemos derecho a cambiar… –continuó Ginny.

Pero su hermano le dedicó una mirada significativa, cargada de reparo.

-Vale. Tampoco me lo creo. Esa familia es demasiado arrogante para cambiar. Tal vez hayan pensado mejor lo que significó meterse de esbirros de… de Voldemort, pero no creo que hayan cambiado su esencia. Supongo que piensan que son mejor que todos los demás, sólo por ser Malfoy. Pero, quisiera creer que es posible…

El bufido de incredulidad de Ron, opacó el chasquido disimulado que Harry soltó.

_No será fácil para los Malfoy regresar_ –pensó Harry ceñudo. Volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida... y también volvió a atragantarse con ella.

.

.

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

.

.

Las calles desaparecían con rapidez por la ventanilla del taxi que llevaba a Draco a su adelantada cita. Se suponía que ésta se llevaría a cabo en 3 horas pero la lechuza enviada a Roger comunicándole el adelanto en la hora había cambiado el panorama. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que algo malo podría haber ocurrido.

_¿Quizás se arrepintió?_

_No. No lo haría. _

_Lo veo siempre en sus ojos._

Volvió a darle una pitada al cigarro con una línea más de seguridad en el alma. Pero su mente volvió a vagar.

_Que distintos de aquellos ojos castaños_

Draco gruñó mientras intentaba descansar en el gastado asiento tratando de evadir cualquier pensamiento... o emoción. Más aún si se trataban de las de hacía unos minutos.

Lo mejor era concentrarse en su futuro encuentro a pesar de la pinta que tenía.

Faltaban un par de calles para el Hotel Sheraton Park Tower y casi lo estaba consiguiendo. Su determinación de no pensar, de no analizar lo que había ocurrido en el callejón con... ni siquiera quería pronunciar su nombre, estaba yendo por buen camino. Cuando estuviera de vuelta en casa, en sus terrenos, con tranquilidad y una copa de whisky, liberaría su mente y... y ya vería que sobrevendría.

Pero ahora debía concentrarse en la persona que iba a ver en aquella habitación. Y en las futuras implicancias que significaba aquel encuentro para él.

El taxista detuvo su marcha frente al lujoso hotel y Draco al fin pudo salir del reducido espacio. Tenía la fina chaqueta de cuero en las manos, pues estaba manchada con alguna sustancia asquerosa del suelo del callejón. Antes la hubiera tirado sin más, pero esta vez por alguna insospechada razón quería conservarla.

El registro no le tomó más de 5 minutos, pues era cliente habitual, sea por trabajo o por otros motivos. Con la tarjeta magnética en mano, ingresó en el ascensor con el gesto fruncido por el esfuerzo de mantener la mente en blanco.

La habitación era tan elegante y proporcionalmente directa al precio pagado por ella. Aquel detalle era un requisito para Draco más que un impedimento. Le gustaba lo mejor y no tenía reparos en pagar por ello. Más aún cuando era su dinero. Ganado por él en aquel mundo al que le habían condenado suponiendo que se arruinaría y terminaría suplicando por volver al mundo mágico.

La chaqueta manchada fue dejada sobre una silla al igual que sus objetos personales terminaron sobre una de las mesas de la habitación. Observó el reloj. Aún era temprano contra lo que había supuesto. Le quedaba al menos media hora. Alzó los hombros en rebeldía y con un movimiento rápido se tendió sobre la imponente cama que dominaba aquella habitación de hotel. Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y con una exhalación larga y profunda, cerró los ojos.

Los recuerdos llegaron, raudos, imponentes y atolondrados sin que pudiera detenerlos: Los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, los pechos redondos desafiantes, aquellos pezones, duros e indolentes con él, despuntando bajo la tela del espantoso vestido gris, la deliciosa sensación del delicado cuerpo pegado al suyo...

Draco reprimió el áspero gemido que intentaba salir de su garganta con la misma rapidez con la que saltó de la cama al escuchar los discretos golpes en la puerta. Se obligó a respirar pausadamente para controlar el martilleo pesado de sangre que continuaba atrapado en sus pantalones. Otro golpe más y Draco horrorizado continuaba con una erección digna de una película porno y que empezaba a incomodarle.

Un último golpe más y supo que no tenía más remedio que abrir. Caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes meter la mano en sus pantalones sin miramientos, para acomodarse el miembro que apenas le dejaba dar dos pasos con tranquilidad.

–Hola amor, pensé que habías bajado al living para esperarme por un segundo. También quería entrar para hacer tiempo aquí. Pero como no tengo llave... Bah! No me acostumbro a dejar el uso de mi magia cuando estoy cerca de ti...

La habitación se llenó con un aroma exquisito de esencias desconocidas que Draco reconoció en el acto. Se dispuso a saludar pero el beso discreto que depositaron en sus labios, lo paralizó.

–Sabes, el taxista que me transportó esta vez, no sacaba los ojos de mí ¿Puedes creerlo? Y a pesar que estaba enfundada en esta enorme túnica negra y ¡con la capucha puesta! Ohh Draco, te juro que estuve a punto de convertirlo en un gusarapo. Pero después ¿Quién me iba a traer aquí? Sabes que moriría en el intento si quisiera llegar sin usar mi varita... ¡Por Merlín! y mira que ya faltan algunos meses para que todo esto termine y yo que de boba eche todo a perder... no me lo perdonaría. ¿Te imaginas? Tirar todo lo planeado por la borda estando tan cerca. Y más aún con lo que te voy a contar... ¿Me estás escuchando, Draco?

Draco observaba a la joven frente a él pero su expresión ausente decía todo lo contrario.

Astoria Greengrass preocupada se despojó primero de la túnica negra y cerró la puerta de la habitación cuando comprobó que Draco continuaba en estado catatónico parado junto al umbral. Se detuvo junto él. Sus hermosos ojos azules interrogaron a los grises en silencio.

–Disculpa. Estoy algo cansado –pudo murmurar Draco apenas saliendo del trance.

La joven decidió aceptar aquella disculpa sin profundizar en ella, después de todo no tenía sentido discutir por algo tan tonto, mucho menos si tenía algo tan delicado entre manos.

–Hubiese llegado con el chofer pero ya sabes que papá está vigilándome más resueltamente. Por ello decidí adelantar la cita a última hora y le mandé una lechuza a Ronald-

-Roger –corrigió en Draco, automático.

–Cierto, a Roger. Disculpa mi memoria de knips, amor. Continúo; mandé la lechuza porque intenté comunicarme contigo por ese aparatejo que me entregaste pero otra vez no pude hacerlo. Y no porque me crea tonta pero todavía no entiendo a esos muggles y sus invenciones. Le di el día libre al chofer después de haber ido de compras con mamá (tú sabes que en ella podemos confiar) y vine aquí directo para nuestro encuentro. Contaba los segundos para vernos después de estas cinco odiosas semanas. Pero finalmente papá decidió que Daphne ya debería estar ambientada a su nueva vida en Francia y nos dejó regresar a mamá y a mí. ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

Astoria esperó alguna reacción pero los segundos corrían y Draco seguía ensimismado. Era obvio que su novio no la escuchaba. Bajó la vista dolida y le dio la espalda. Supuso que era uno de los tantos días de Draco, pero justo ahora no se le antojaba comprenderlo.

Draco notó el cambio en Astoria. Resopló molesto consigo mismo. Lo último que deseaba era molestar a la chica después de todo lo que hacía por él. Era la única de su círculo, además de Theodore Nott, que no le había dado la espalda después del destierro. Todavía recordaba como hacía un año sus destinos se cruzaron de la manera más natural. Él caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio rumbo a su visita mensual y de pronto cruzó miradas con dos personas que venían hacia él: Daphne Greengrass y una joven a la que no reconoció del todo.

Pudo notar cierto temor en Daphne, su compañera de curso pero la otra chica sólo tenía ojos para él. Se sintió pagado de si mismo al contemplar como Astoria, que ya había sido presentada a regañadientes por su hermana, casi lo estaba admirando con sus gestos. Y era sumamente bonita: Cabellos largos, dorados y con ligeras ondas que escondía detrás de sus pequeñas orejas, el rostro en forma de corazón donde unos enormes ojos azules iluminaban el encuadre, la nariz pequeña y los labios delgados. Tendría unos 20 años, calculó aquella vez, por su extrema delgadez y por ese aire de niña-mujer que irradiaba. No fue un flechazo, ni un amor a primera vista. Sólo su ego se sintió tan elevado que juró no perder de vista a aquella jovencita.

–Tuve un día difícil, eso es todo –logró decir a modo de disculpa.

No tenía sentido continuar pensando en ese _otro asunto_ si no podía resolverlo en ese momento. Se obligó a concentrar su atención en _su novia_. Acortó la distancia que los separaba, rodeándola con sus brazos y descansando el mentón sobre los delgados hombros. Hundió su rostro en el cuello y aspiró intentando perderse en la fragancia característica de Astoria.

Una pequeña sombra cruzó por sus ojos y los cerró dolido.

Su mente podría negarse a recordar, pero sus sentidos, no.

Apretó la mandíbula inconsciente al igual que sus fuertes brazos.

Astoria conocía a Draco tan bien como le permitían los contados encuentros secretos que habían tenido lugar en estos últimos diez meses. Nunca había sido un hombre romántico o sentimental pero conocía muy bien su lado apasionado y vehemente. Sabía que aquella larga ausencia tendría que hacerse sentir en él la necesidad de tenerla más íntimamente cerca. Como la última vez que se vieron. Astoria recordó como le había costado tanto convencerlo con caricias sutiles y fricciones disimuladas, pero finalmente había logrado romper la impuesta barrera que Draco había trazado para su relación. Después de todo, se dijo mentalmente: ¿Quién en su sano juicio esperaría a la noche de bodas para tener sexo? Sólo Draco, se respondió igualmente. Sólo Draco.

Astoria sintió la fuerza del abrazo y estalló de júbilo. La noche se estaba tornando cada vez mejor.

–Te extrañé, tanto, tanto, tanto –murmuró extasiada con el gesto, mientras giraba para quedar frente a frente a él mientras elevaba sus finos brazos para enlazarlos en la nuca de su novio.

Draco puso la mente en blanco, orientando sus sentidos a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Sus manos estrecharon la pequeña cintura con resolución mientras la unía a él. Ella ya le acariciaba el cabello y parte del rostro cuando su boca tocó la de ella. Quería beber su esencia y recordar aquellas tardes en que conversaban horas y horas, de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido, pero que ocurrían en Gringots, Hogsmade o en Twilfitt y Tattings. Deseaba perderse entre sus aromas y sabores, como aquella noche hacía casi dos meses en que dejó que sus instintos le dominaran y terminó con ella en la cama.

Los labios siempre tenían ese pequeño sabor dulzón a uvas de su lápiz labial, pero no le importó; sus manos empezaron a estrujar levemente, al inicio, la fina tela del costoso vestido y luego la pálida piel bajo el. Escuchó como ella emitía su clásico ronroneo, un sonido agudo que solía erizarle los vellos de la nuca, pero que esta vez le resonó a gloria, porque _eran de ella_. La arrastró hacia la impoluta cama de edredón blanco sin miramientos y ante el evidente disfrute de ella.

Minutos más tarde, su sangre hervía como nunca llegando a cada centímetro de su piel y amenazando con iniciar una combustión espontánea en su cuerpo. El deseo casi le nublaba y hasta entorpecía sus acciones, ralentizándolas. El silencio entre ellos, sólo roto por el frufrú de las telas y jadeos aumentaba su excitación. Casi se arrancó los botones de la camisa al no poder quitársela del modo usual. El vestido de Astoria, ahora arrugado y arrebujado a manera de strapples, le impedía mayor atrevimiento en sus caricias. El cuello, el hueco entre las clavículas, los hombros usualmente pálidos tenían ahora pequeñas marcas rojizas por donde su lengua y sus dientes habían pasado con frenesí. Su mano derecha levantó con un movimiento brusco el vestido hacia la cintura. Se arrodilló entre los muslos y con un empujón separó las piernas de Astoria.

Se sentía completamente fuera de control.

–Ohh Draaaaco, amor mí–-

No pudo terminar la frase pues la mano de Draco, como mordaza de carne, silenció sus gemidos en un impulso brusco e irracional.

La habitación se llenó de un pesado silencio.

Horrorizado con lo que había hecho, Draco se levantó despacio del lecho sin mirar a Astoria ubicándose lejos de ella. Trató de meter la camisa arrugada dentro del pantalón y alisar su despeinado cabello, mientras le daba la espalda.

Debía remediar aquella situación. Por su tranquilidad y por el bien de sus planes.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurr–

Una vez más, Draco la cortó.

–No digas nada, Astoria –levantó el rostro con remordimiento marcado en cada una de sus facciones-. Lamento lo sucedido.

Astoria le devolvía una mirada extraña, mezcla de desconcierto y recelo. Había escuchado miles de veces comentar a su padre sobre la desgracia de los Malfoy y sus consecuencias y por primera vez, tuvo miedo de que tales suposiciones fuesen correctas. Con toda la dignidad que pudo inició el arreglo de su apariencia. Tal vez, pensó, una conversación tranquila en el sofá, una copa de coñac con suave música y su gran noticia obraría el efecto deseado en él. El mal rato empezaba a esfumarse en ella.

Pero para su consternación, Draco no sólo no estaba más tranquilo, sino que recogía sus cosas con tal rapidez que ella imaginó que podría desaparecer con magia.

–¿A donde crees que vas, Draco? –alcanzó a balbucear, estupefacta.

–Voy a solucionar este problema de una vez.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Draco Malfoy?

Esta vez, Astoria corrió hacia la puerta, intentando ganar tiempo, ahora francamente enojada.

–Me llevaré tu capa. A donde voy, no pueden reconocerme.

Y con un movimiento resuelto, tomó la túnica, a Astoria con el otro brazo y la hizo a un lado para abrir la puerta, no sin antes acariciarle la mejilla con afecto, pero igualmente determinado a salir del lugar.

Escuchó las apagadas protestas de la joven conforme avanzaba por el vestíbulo del piso hasta llegar al ascensor, más no le importaba ya. En su mente, una idea, una conclusión y un ultimátum se mezclaban frenéticos. Aporreó el botón del ascensor como si fuese el culpable de su desgracia.

Pero en su mente, tenía la certeza de saber quien sí lo era.

–Tendrá que deshacer esta estúpida broma. Así tenga que halarle de los cabellos o apretarle el cuello para conseguirlo.

El timbre tintineó anunciando la llegada del ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron segundos después, mientras en la mente de Draco, las imágenes de una melena castaña enredada entre sus dedos, le producía un inmenso y nuevamente, culpable placer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Puff, Astoria tenía que hacer su aparición en la historia. Era necesaria en ella. Y como ven, no es una bruja insensible o una niñita boba o una coqueta insufrible; solo una chica más. (Pero igual la odio XDDD)**

**¿Qué hizo que Draco le tapara la boca a Astoria? Ummmm**

**La poción empieza a causar los primeros síntomas... **

**En el próximo capítulo: ¡la poción hace efecto!**

**Y ahora, gracias por los reviews, a pesar que me he demorado horrores esta vez en subir el cap. **

**Pero no se preocupen, que nunca he dejado un fic sin terminar y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora.**

**Besotes a todas!**

**Gise**


	8. Sátiros y Dríades

**Holass**

**Gracias por los reviews! Ustedes son MA-RA-VI-LLO-SOS!!**

**Disfruten el capítulo!**

**Gise**

_

* * *

  
_

En el cap anterior:

"_...Escuchó las apagadas protestas de la joven conforme avanzaba por el vestíbulo del piso hasta llegar al ascensor, más no le importaba ya. En su mente, una idea, una conclusión y un ultimátum se mezclaban frenéticos. Aporreó el botón del ascensor como si fuese el culpable de su desgracia._

_Pero en su mente, tenía la certeza de saber quien sí lo era._

–_Tendrá que deshacer esta estúpida broma. Así tenga que halarle de los cabellos o apretarle el cuello para conseguirlo. _

_El timbre tintineó anunciando la llegada del ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron segundos después, mientras en la mente de Draco, las imágenes de una melena castaña enredada entre sus dedos, le producía un inmenso y nuevamente, culpable placer..." _

* * *

**CAP 8: Sátiros y Dríades **

La mente de Draco trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando, entre otras muchas cosas, adivinar el lugar donde Hermione Granger tendría su reunión esa noche. Aunque se negara a admitirlo, no tenía opción alguna de encontrarla en ese preciso lugar. Sólo tenía una alternativa.

Una enorme jaqueca empezaba a gestarse en la parte posterior de la cabeza e iba subiendo conforme sus pensamientos, antes retenidos y amordazados, iban desbordándose atropelladamente y sin control alguno.

_Estúpida sabelotodo insufrible, esta me la vas a pagar..._

Las pisadas fuertes de Draco resonaban entre las solitarias callejuelas del viejo Londres. La pitada de un cigarrillo, sostenido por su pálida mano, era lo único visible de su persona. Tenía la capa de Astoria sobre el rostro, cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Debía cuidarse después de todo, si no quería pasar el resto de su vida en esa parte de la ciudad.

Y estos pensamientos volvían a sumirlo en un sentimiento intermedio entre el miedo y el odio más brutal. Aún no comprendía el alcance de lo que ocurría.

¿Era una broma o era algo más profundo... tal vez una venganza?

_Quizás hasta Weasel y Potter estén coludidos en esta repulsiva bromita de cuarta, junto a ella._

ELLA...

El recuerdo del delicioso aroma, aún impregnado en las moléculas dentro de su nariz, le hizo trastrabillar al doblar la esquina de la calle Charing Cross Road, el lugar donde se apostaba el Caldero Chorreante.

Draco sobre paró con fingimiento y contempló absorto el mugroso y diminuto pub por unos minutos. Tal y como lo recordaba, una pequeña sonrisa se le escabulló, iluminando su rostro.

En ese preciso instante, alguien detrás de él, agazapado por varios minutos entre las sombras, se le acercaba destilando peligro.

Draco sintió el sutil cambio en el ambiente. En vano, no había pasado casi cinco años sobreviviendo sin su varita. Algo había aprendido en ese tiempo. Esta vez no acabaría con la cabeza rota, ni con un yeso en el brazo ni tres costillas fracturadas. Esta vez, se cobraría aquella otra afrenta a su inexperiencia. Y lograría calmar en algo a los demonios que empezaban a atormentarlo.

Le tomó un minuto desarmar a su oponente. Era a todas luces un maleante de cantina. Esos que esperan a sus ocasionales víctimas cerca de bares y pubs de mala muerte, para que sus ataques lleven menos esfuerzo y tiempo que por otros modos. Draco se sintió contento de poder exteriorizar un poco de su malhumor. Se frotó los nudillos algo dolidos e intentó cerrarse la capa, abierta en el forcejeo, mientras contemplaba al pequeño hombre inconsciente en la sucia acera del callejón.

–Oye imbécil, bajaste la guardia demasiado pronto.

La chillona voz provino de un lateral escondido del callejón. Draco giró instintivo hacia el lugar. Más del extremo opuesto, una imagen, con la velocidad de rayo hizo su aparición. Un enorme puño con mancuernas de metal enlazadas entre los toscos nudillos fue directo a su rostro. Tal vez los dientes rotos, la boca lacerada, una nariz fracturada y una profusa hemorragia hubiesen sido el resultado lógico en una persona común como castigo a su distracción. Pero Draco no era cualquier persona. Fue entrenado por su padre y observado las técnicas de los mortífagos, aún a su pesar. Había estado en batalla.

Movió el cuerpo hacia atrás unos milisegundos antes del ataque. Esquivó gran parte del golpe que sólo rozó parte de su frente. Algunas gotas de sangre salpicaron en el aire, en parte de su camisa blanca y sólo un pequeño destello de dolor fue experimentado por él. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano, el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de la delgada herida y la observó.

Roja, viva y pulsante.

Una mueca sarcástica se formó en su rostro. Ahora era su turno. Y su sangre hervía de revancha.

.

.

** ooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

.

.

Dentro de la habitación se escuchaba, el tic-tac apagado de un reloj de bronce del siglo pasado colgado en el pasillo. El roce del visillo en la ventana y la respiración agitada de una persona se unían al espectral silencio. Cuando las campanadas de aquel armatoste tañeron con estridencia, el corazón de Hermione casi se detuvo. Pero el ruido logró al menos sustraerla de sus pensamientos. _Necesito deshacerme de esa monstruosidad_, se dijo. Pero el elfo encargado del mantenimiento de su oficina que lo encontró y reparó para ella, siempre le preguntaba por él. Era una muestra de agradecimiento. Porque ella había finalmente jurado, después de muchas súplicas y advertencias veladas del pequeño elfo de engraparse los párpados o beberse la provisión de tinta de la oficina; que no volvería a insistirle en su liberación.

Volvió a sumirse en un silencio profundo. Por momentos el ruido de Londres bohemio llegaba amortiguado, pero no había otro sonido más. Ni tampoco luces ni música. Daba la clara impresión de que nadie estaba presente en el lugar.

Hermione Granger había llegado una hora atrás a su departamento y se dirigió casi corriendo a su cuarto, no sin antes aporrear la puerta de madera, como una especie de desahogo físico.

Toda esa hora, Hermione había caminado por su habitación como león enjaulado, sentado apoyando la espalda contra el filo de la cama y escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas. Se había frotado las manos mil veces y rascado otras tantas la cabeza, tomado un lápiz de la mesita de noche y mordisqueado la goma sólo para sentir la sensación de seguridad que le daba ese simple hecho, para finalmente terminar tendida en la cama, con los brazos en jarra aferrados a la almohada de plumas sobre su cabeza.

Se sentía miserable.

Gruñó fastidiada por no poder pensar con claridad. Arrojó la almohada hacia la oscuridad, mientras se frotaba el inexplicable ardor en los dedos y giró para quedar observando el techo de su habitación. El frío de la noche aumentaba y ella mecánicamente tomó un extremo de la colcha y se cubrió. Sus párpados cayeron lentamente y su respiración ser normalizó.

Segundos,

Minutos...

La imagen se formó nítida en su cerebro a pesar de sus intentos por evitarlo y tampoco logró contener el pequeño gemido que escapó de su garganta. Aún con los párpados cerrados, recorrió cada centímetro de la imagen que destellaba dentro de ella. Se detuvo en los pálidos, y antes poco conocidos rasgos: la fuerza de su mandíbula angulosa, la sugestiva curva de sus labios húmedos, ladeados en aquel momento por una sonrisa insolente, la línea recta de su perfilada nariz, el ángulo agudo de sus pómulos teñidos ligeramente con algo de color; y aquellos ojos grises como el mercurio que devolvían una mirada intensa, lasciva...

La noche continuaba fría y húmeda. Esto no había cambiado en nada pues era imposible que la temperatura fluctuara abismalmente. Su cerebro insistía en la lógica de este pensamiento, mas sus sentidos enviaban sensaciones opuestas a su razón.

Porque en ese instante su cuerpo quemaba.

Un hormigueo hirviente se expandía por varios lugares de su cuerpo de forma fulminante. Y el extraño temblor que la estimulaba tampoco era producido por el ambiente.

Revivió en su cuerpo el golpe sordo de la firme pelvis de Malfoy y aquella mano posesiva ciñendo sus caderas.

En esos contados minutos en los que la imagen abrazadora de los labios de Draco y la sensación urgente de restregarse contra aquella pelvis, llenó su mente y sus sentidos, perdió la facultad de pensar con claridad. Había metido la mano bajo la colcha, inconsciente de su razón, sumisa a su deseo natural y empezado a tocarse por encima de la ropa, acompasadamente y con agitación.

Los minutos transcurrieron inexorables, entre el silencio de la noche, sólo interrumpido por su respiración agitada y el desbocado latir acelerado de su corazón.

Su mano ahora vagaba libre por debajo del vestido, por la humedad de su entrepierna. Sus caderas se movieron rítmicas y su mano trazó pequeños círculos por el turgente montículo de carne. Los jadeos aumentaron, sus caderas fueron presa de grandes espasmos, los muslos se apretaron con paroxismo, con fuerza, como si fueran de hierro.

Era _su_ momento. Un gemido de perfecto placer emergió de su garganta.

Luego, se presentó la sublime embriaguez que causa la complacencia de los sentidos. Aquella deliciosa sensación ambigua de sosiego y felicidad. Un suspiro profundo brotó desde su pecho, lanzando junto a él, el mayor sonido gutural de satisfacción.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras abría los ojos horrorizada una vez más, sin poder creerlo lo que acababa de ocurrir en ella. Poco le faltó para caer de bruces al enredarse entre la colcha por su desesperación por abandonar la cama.

Acababa de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Cortesía de Draco Malfoy.

Se movió con rapidez, sacando del cajón de la gran cómoda de madera sus prendas interiores. Caminó hasta su armario y escogió un cómodo pantalón de corte inglés y una blusa sencilla. El tupido abrigo que eligió aún olía a naftalina del invierno pasado y lo tiró sobre la cama. Tomó un suéter de color neutro y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre las otras prendas.

Debía apurarse en tomar aquel duchazo. Salió al pasillo para verificar la hora exacta en el viejo reloj, que odiaba por su sombrío sonido y que deseaba secretamente hechizar para arruinarlo. La noche había principiado hacía horas, pero para ella recién comenzaba. Había mucho que hacer y quería iniciar y terminar esa misma noche con aquel asunto. Arrugó el ceño al contemplar su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo. Las mejillas coloreadas y la expresión de satisfacción todavía no se borraban de su rostro. Una pesada náusea la fustigó al sentirse todavía húmeda y palpitante.

_Voy a arrojarte, a ti y a tu estúpida poción, directo por el vertedero. Te encontraré, Malfoy. Así tenga que buscar debajo de las piedras para hacerlo._

El portazo que aplicó Hermione al salir, minutos después, logró que uno de sus deseos, en parte, se cumpliera. El antiguo reloj de péndulo cayó sobre el austero suelo de cerámicas por la onda expansiva del golpe.

Y el otro deseo de Hermione, estaba a punto de realizarse.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

.

** ooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

**.**

**.  
**

Romilda Vane repasaba mentalmente todos los ingredientes que lograba recordar y hacía el esfuerzo por recordar los faltantes. Si al menos tuviese la certeza de cuantos ingredientes había agregado podría intentar preparar un antídoto, pero hasta ese instante, avanzaba con los ojos cerrados.

–Se suponía que la poción estaba basada en la combinación de Amortentia y la otra poción –se dijo pensativa mientras examinaba una pequeña botella con lo último de la poción-, tanto por la cantidad de ingredientes como por su composición. Pero ahora no recuerdo exactamente la proporción de los ingredientes extras que agregué y el orden exacto.

Cerca de ella, un gran caldero con Amortentia borboteaba con lentitud llenando el sótano de la casa con vapores dulzones con olor a césped recién cortado, té filtrante y fragancia de whisky de fuego con chocolate. Un libro abierto por la mitad hacía equilibrio sobre media docena de botellas con líquidos coloreados.

–Tendré que tomar una poción de memoria. Aunque después deba pasar dos noches sin dormir.

Una floritura de su varita bastó para dirigir hacia sus manos una pequeña botella naranja con la poción de memoria. Un invento ya desterrado por la arrolladora veritaserum, pero que en ocasiones como aquella, donde el mago necesitaba recordar algo específico, servía excelente. Aunque los efectos colaterales no eran agradables. Bebió un par de sorbos y supo que bastaría.

Romilda se inclinó con gesto de concentración claramente marcado, sobre el viejo y desgastado libro. Lo había encontrado escondido dentro del gabinete secreto de un mueble de madera del siglo XV, comprado a un anticuario muggle. El armatoste le servía para guardar sus ingredientes, cajas y algunos pergaminos. Tenía dos pequeñas puertas de cristal y cuatro gabinetes, y en sus laterales; dos figuras dibujadas sobre la madera.

La primera imagen era una criatura con la cabeza y los brazos muy peludos, pequeños cuernos negros y extremidades inferiores de macho cabrío que tocaba un caramillo sobre una roca y que tenía una mirada lasciva en los repujados ojos.

La imagen opuesta era una mujer joven de gran belleza, recostada al pie de un gran árbol. Con túnica blanca y refulgente, coronada la cabeza de largos cabellos dorados con capullos de rosa y con los ojos celestes más encantadores, que Romilda vio en su vida.

A ella le había encantado la dualidad entre los dibujos. Sátiros y Dríades y sus mundos encantados. Despreocupación, crueldad y lascivia contrapuestas a la inteligencia, belleza y amor.

La tinta de las hojas del libro casi estaban traslúcida y las varillas que sujetaban las tapas de cuero estaban roídas. Romilda tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para leer los caracteres. La página, con una lista casi ininteligible de ingredientes llegaba a dominar todo espacio perceptible. Tan sólo el título era nítido: Poción de Satirión – Original de la antigua Roma.

–Manos a la obra –se dijo, dándose ánimo-, que ciento cincuenta ingredientes no se mezclan solos.

Dos horas después, con el cabello inflado con tanta humedad, tiznes en los brazos, la frente y las mejillas encarnadas, Romilda suspiraba orgullosa. Casi había duplicado la fórmula y hallado los ingredientes extras que incluyó en la poción original. Tan sólo faltaba agregar los bulbos en forma de testículos de tres orquídeas y la burbujeante mezcolanza debía tomar ese color ocre definitivo.

Así lo hizo. Y esperó.

Esperó.

Y esperó más.

Pero nada. La poción continuaba rezumando burbujas color terracota.

– ¡Mierda! –gritó a viva voz-. ¡Si lo hice igual a la vez anterior!

Frustrada, pateó con furia, uno de los estantes cerca al caldero. De la misma manera como descargó su rabia en la mañana cuando apurada mezclaba ingredientes para terminar la poción. Los minutos corrían y su irritación aumentaba. Sentía en ese instante, que el mundo estaba contra ella. Debía estar en el ministerio para su cita mensual diurna y aprovecharía la ocasión para darle a Harry su nueva poción. Aunque no la había mejorado como quería y eso la frustró y encolerizó contra el universo entero. Allí pateó con furia al viejo estante. Después sus pensamientos positivos lograron sacarla de la amargura. La poción quizás no era lo que ella buscaba exactamente pero supuso que serviría. Sin cuestionar nada, había tomado la tanteada pócima y volado al Ministerio para su cita con Granger.

Ahora la situación volvía a repetirse. El mundo contra ella. Lo había hecho todo igual a la mañana y sin embargo la poción no era la misma.

-¡Porqué todo me sale mal! –lágrimas de frustración corrían por sus mejillas-. ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Lo que hago jamás resulta. Primero Harry. La estúpida de Ginny me lo quitó. ¡Hasta Granger! Ella me quitó el puesto en el ministerio. ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!

Volvió a patear con rabia el gigantesco mueble y escondió la cara entre sus manos para llorar a gusto.

Varios libros cayeron esta vez. Y de la figura del pequeño sátiro, volvió a brillar una luz púrpura tal y como sucedió en la mañana. Polvo enmohecido se diseminó por el lugar. El ligero sonido de frascos chocando en la cima del estante terminó suavemente con aquel barullo. El polvo se asentó. Más algo descendía, inexorable y aciago, desde aquella cima.

Unas gotas de aceite negro como petróleo, viscosas y de gran tamaño, se perdían ahora, dentro de las burbujas terracota del caldero de Romilda Vane.

Dos segundos después, el innegable color ocre de las burbujas no dejaba duda. Esa era la poción correcta.

Pero Romilda no lo supo. Estaba perdida en sus fracasos y desventuras. Tan igual como se afligió por la mañana. Concentrada sólo en lo negativo de su vida, sin agradecer ni apreciar lo bueno que la rodeaba. Ni siquiera el amor verdadero.

Cuando ocurrió su madrugadora explosión de ira y amargura para con el mundo, las emociones negativas la llenaron de tal forma que su odio podía salirse prácticamente por los poros de su piel. Pero no era una persona que podría calificarse como mala o ruin. Simplemente era una chica inmadura, egocéntrica y en extremo sensiblera.

Y fue ese lado novelesco y romántico que la llevo finalmente a desviar sus pensamientos hacia sus tíos. Sus padres estaban divorciados, y enemistados, desde que ella traía memoria, y el simple recuerdo del amor que se profesaban Bernie y Gencianni Pillsworth la llenaba de felicidad.

Por eso había llegado con los ojos un poco rojos al ministerio. Porque volvió a llorar como una niña pequeña, feliz y triste a la vez, anhelando un poquito de ternura, amor, devoción; como el que se profesaban sus tíos, para ella. Porque deseaba tanto que el amor de su vida llegara de una buena vez que utilizaba cualquier poción para ello. Quería sentirse querida y terminar con la injusta sensación de estar a punto de estallar de tanto amor.

–Desearía algún día sentirme tan amada, con un cariño como el de mis tíos.

La frase sincera, pronunciada enlazada a las primeras luces del alba, surtió el efecto positivo en Romilda. Nuevos bríos la vivificaron. Se había enjugado las lágrimas y tratado de componer su atuendo frente al espejo antes de partir. Abrió y cerró con fuerza de una de las puertas del armario de madera para tomar un cepillo de plata.

Por eso no había reparado en un detalle importante.

El gran estante de madera había vuelto a vibrar ligeramente con el golpe. Y había brillado, pero no con una luz purpúrea ni del lado del sátiro con caramillo. Destelló pequeños brillos dorados del lugar donde se encontraba la hermosa ninfa del bosque. El tintineo de frascos chocando en la parte alta se oyó débilmente y luego, unas pequeñas alas descendieron con elegancia y languidez con dirección al caldero. Pero sólo una pequeña forma casi ovoide, de membrana translúcida que dejaba ver bajo ella nervaduras negras y pequeñas manchas blancas en el interior, cayó dentro del caldero haciéndolo brillar por breves segundos.

Pero esta vez y ahora, los pensamientos positivos no le bastaron a Romilda. Su frustración por no poder duplicar la pócima era aún mayor, como si la noche le sembrara más pensamientos dolientes en el alma. Esta noche solamente destelló, con aquel brillo encarnado en los ladinos ojos, la figura del sátiro sobre la roca.

La ninfa no tuvo la oportunidad de brillar.

Romilda dejó de llorar. Con fuerza se limpió las lágrimas indecentes del rostro adoptando una postura defensiva. Sin ver el caldero, hizo una floritura con la varita y desapareció el contenido, sin reparar que la poción era prácticamente la misma de la mañana. Guardó el viejo libro entre los pliegues de su túnica y garabateó unas cuantas líneas en un pergamino suelto. Pensó que tal vez, sin la presión, podría duplicar la poción y revertir sus efectos. Pero para eso, ella necesitaba tiempo.

Cometió un error, lo sabía. Aliviaría su conciencia, pero no pagaría por ello

Tenía que huir.

.

.

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

.

.

_Es imposible rastrear a alguien que no desea ser rastreado. _

Había pasado media hora desde que llegó a Kensington y no había pistas de Malfoy. Incluso había entrado al elegante departamento y a la casi prohibida, para ella, habitación. No había señales de su llegada. Tal y como él lo había mencionado en el callejón.

_Estaba muy elegante..._

Mientras pensaba, arrastró un dedo por sobre el edredón verde petróleo de la amplia cama.

_Muy tentador..._

La atractiva silueta de Draco Malfoy sonriéndole de manera sensual se dispersó en su cerebro, logrando que su respiración se vuelva pesada y silenciosa.

_Quizás fue a encontrarse con alguien..._

Detuvo su marcha frente a la puerta de salida. La imagen de Draco se entremezcló, brumosa y fulminante, con la imagen de una chica sin rostro definido. Sacudió la cabeza con desagrado.

Regresó hacia la habitación, directo hacia las puertas del vedado guardarropa de Malfoy.

_Es imposible rastrear a alguien que no desea ser rastreado. Salvo que hayas sido la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts y la promesa de la comunidad mágica._

Tomó una impoluta camisa blanca del lugar y caminó con ella hasta el baño interior. Encontró lo que buscaba con rapidez. Un cepillo de cerdas negras con escasos cabellos rubios, pero suficientes para su propósito. Y ahora sólo le faltaba una prenda utilizada que conservara su esencia.

Caminó con decisión hacia la lavandería del departamento, rogando mentalmente que ese día no fuera el "día de limpieza" de Malfoy. Allí encontró lo que buscaba. Un sobrio cesto aceitunado con algunas prendas todavía en su interior.

Transcurrieron los segundos, lentos e inevitables, pero ella aún continuaba firmemente prendida a la tapa abierta de aquel canasto y con la vista fija en el interior. Se obligó a respirar profundo para recobrar la compostura. Un par de boxes negros se entremezclaban con otras prendas; pero para Hermione, aquella endemoniada prenda, la estaba hipnotizándola desde el fondo de su lugar.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y presionó las palmas frías contra la piel ardiente. Debía terminar con ese estúpido trance. Lo haría al azar. Luego podría llevar a cabo el hechizo para encontrarlo.

La noche avanzaba y se ponía cada vez más fría.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, la esbelta figura enfundada en una túnica negra hacía su aparición en la esquina del bar de aspecto mugriento.

Hermione caminó hacia la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. La varita que tenía sobre la mano a modo de brújula apuntó con decisión hacia un rincón del bar. Sin bajarse la capucha para evitar ser reconocida, parada en el umbral del calamitoso recinto, observaba atenta el lugar donde la varita continuaba señalando.

La silueta de un hombre sentado en una esquina, con la capucha puesta al igual que ella, cautivó su atención. Su hechizo era infalible. Por lo tanto, aquella persona debía ser:

_Draco Malfoy_

La sola mención del nombre entre sus labios le produjo un cosquilleo en el vientre. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó aliento dándose valor.

Caminaría hasta allí y se enfrentaría a él para sacarle la verdad. Si era necesario, utilizaría su varita para hacerlo.

.

.

** ooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

**.**

**.  
**

La música apenas era perceptible en el lugar a pesar de la ausencia de otros sonidos. Las mesas desperdigadas en diferentes lugares y la poca cantidad de parroquianos le daban cierto aire melancólico al lugar. Si no fuera por el obligatorio tránsito de personas que iban a la trastienda para entrar al Callejón Diagon, se diría que el pequeño pub debería cerrar por falta de público.

Con los nuevos pubs y tabernas inauguradas ahora que la guerra había terminado, el Caldero Chorreante entró en un declive en los últimos años. Ya nadie solía quedarse allí. Obviamente no cerraba porque era la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Por este motivo Draco Malfoy se encontraba en ese preciso lugar. Sin varita, jamás podría entrar a buscar a Hermione dentro Callejón Diagon. Simplemente esperaría que ella entrara o saliera.

O podría deberse también, al razonable hecho de querer escapar de la turba que amenazaba con lincharlo afuera. Los cinco individuos que se lanzaron sobre él, superaron largamente sus fuerzas. Noqueó a uno, aplastó a dos, destrozó la quijada y la nariz de otro, pero igual no se necesitaba ser oráculo para saber que si continuaba allí, le molerían a golpes hasta sacarle el alma del cuerpo. Hizo una finta y logró escabullirse al Caldero Chorreante. Agradeció mentalmente que el lugar tuviera la protección antimuggles. Los individuos continuaron buscándolo en la tienda de ropa de al lado.

Llevaba sentado en el lugar más apartado, con la capucha cubriendo su rostro y bebiendo en silencio, hacía una hora. Lastimosamente para él, no bebía whisky de fuego, sino una gran botella con mezcla de fermentado de caña y jugo de calabaza; las únicas dos botellas que pudo pagar con los pocos knuts que encontró en el bolsillo de la túnica de Astoria. Sabía horrible pero al menos lograba atenuar el dolor del golpe en las costillas y la frente; y le ayudaba a olvidar.

Se sentía nostálgico sentado allí, contemplando al viejo cantinero limpiar la barra con movimientos aburridos de la varita. Le brillaron los ojos por un instante cuando una pareja al ingresar al lugar, dejó muy cerca de él, sus respectivas cometas R4. Y contuvo el impulso de recoger un ejemplar ajado del Profeta, tirado bajo la mesa del frente.

Sus recuerdos vinieron raudos apenas pudo sentarse. Atosigándolo de sensaciones extrañas y confusas. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, como siempre que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, pero el dolor y la sensación pegajosa en la mano lo interrumpieron. Se limpió como pudo el hilillo de suero que aún brotaba del corte en la cabeza. Debía de doler, pero el alcohol en sus venas ahogaba esa sensación.

_Estoy arriesgando demasiado al venir... pero no puedo evitarlo. Debo verla._

Apuró el líquido de un golpe. La garganta protestó haciéndole sentir un agudo quemazón pero ya no le importó. Necesitaba olvidar, aunque fuese momentáneamente, esa otra sensación quemante dentro de sus venas. Y todo por la maldita poción que Granger le hizo beber.

Intentó tomar un puñado de maníes del cuenco que le pusieron sobre la mesa. Pero retiró la mano de inmediato al sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en el dorso de la mano. No recordaba haberse cortado ni lastimado en la mano izquierda, en el encuentro fuera del callejón. Una imperceptible ampollita apenas coloreada, se vislumbraba en la pálida piel de Draco. No le dio importancia y apuró otro vaso más.

El mundo empezaba a verse más agradable.

_Encontraré a Granger y la obligaré a darme el antídoto si es que quiere evitar el escándalo. Ella sabe quien soy y suplicará que la perdone. Y me divertiré con sus ruegos. Quizás le exija ponerse de rodillas y..._

La imagen de Hermione, arrodillada, suplicando; empezó a alterarse a velocidad espacial en la mente de Draco. La imagen cambió y ella, como una pantera, se arrastraba desnuda hacia él.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, asustado por sus propios pensamientos. Tan sólo quería humillarla. Castigarla.

Raudamente Hermione irrumpió en su imaginación vestida de colegiala, con el cabello sujeto en dos coletas. El cuerpo se cimbraba dentro de la pequeña faldita de tablones con movimientos elásticos y eróticos, mientras que sus pechos se traslucían, apenas ocultos por la transparencia de la tela de la blanca blusa. Quería un par de nalgadas, quería ser castigada.

Se quedó sin aliento, sudando lascivia por los poros y con una barra de hierro entre los pantalones.

_Mierda, tiene que pasar por aquí. ¡TIENE QUE HACERLO O ME VOLVERE LOCO!_

Draco palideció. No podía pensar en aquellas cosas. Dio un suspiro cargado de reproches hacia si mismo.

Y de repente lo alcanzó.

Allí estaba aquel aroma a jazmines y rosas. Rápidamente se puso en pie.

Los ojos plata se entornaron. La reconoció a pesar de la penumbra del lugar y la gran túnica negra. Caminaba hacia él.

Como un autómata, acortó en un segundo la escasa distancia que los separaba. Ahora estaba frente a ella, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

Hermione levantó los ojos para mirar a Draco. Los turbados ojos castaños fusionándose con los profundos ojos intensamente grises. Todo pensamiento fuera de su mente. Se estaba perdiendo en ellos...

Lo siguiente que notó fue la mano de Draco subiendo por su espalda, arañando la tela de la capa y frenando en su nuca, con un gruñido de protesta. Con un movimiento resuelto, él bajó la capucha y enredó sus dedos en los rebeldes rizos. Se inclinó hacia ella...

Hermione se estremeció indefensa ante el placer que la dominó. Decidió que luego pensaría, ahora sólo necesitaba desesperadamente sentirlo. Entreabrió los labios, esperando...

Y entonces él la besó.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**¡Al fin un beso!**

**Draco y Hermione finalmente cedieron. Traerá consecuencias?**

**Y sus amigos donde están?**

**Es importante la poción de Romilda para la historia?....**

**Ohhh muchas preguntas y prontas respuestas!**

**Ya tengo avanzado el siguiente cap, y espero (elevo las manos al cielo)subirlo antes de las navidades!**

**Muchos besos y agradecimientos enormes para los que agregaron la historia a favoritos o para actualizaciones de autor (ejem ejem y no me dejaron un review... XD) y para los fieles lectores que me dedicaron un tiempito extra para dejar sus impresiones. **

**Disculpen los errores de dedo, si los hay, pero es que subo el cap veloz veloz porque debo irme a un cumpleaños!**

**BESOTES MIL!!!**


	9. Lava en las venas

**Hi!!**

**Capítulo con algunas escenas no aptas para pequeñuelos. Please, a tomar en consideración el aviso!!**

**Para los demás… ¡Provecho! XD**

**Gise.**

.

* * *

.

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

.

.

**CAPITULO 9 – LAVA EN LAS VENAS**

Hundió su lengua con fuerza en la boca de ella y la abrazó con rudeza descargando un gruñido ronco. Las manos se deslizaron por el talle presionando la carne bajo las palmas. Respiraba con dificultad, la mente nublada por el deseo irrefrenable, con los sentidos embotados de lujuria y con la excitación descollando dentro del elegante pantalón. Draco estaba dominado por un solo pensamiento: follarla hasta quedar exhausto sobre ella.

Los gemidos ahogados por los besos de su propia boca, eran sonidos que lo encendían todavía más. Los delgados dedos, deslizándose alternadamente por su nuca y sus rubios cabellos, las pequeñas mordidas que le daba sobre los castigados labios, la evidente excitación de ella frotándose sin pudor sobre él; todo ello era ilógico… pero real.

Allí estaban los dos, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, dos cuerpos tocándose sin reserva ni vergüenza, amparados tan sólo por la oscuridad de aquel rincón. Él, presionando la pelvis sobre ella, con movimientos ancestrales como la vida misma. Ella, apretada entre la vieja pared y su asaltante, sin emitir protesta alguna, sólo disfrutando aquel momento.

Sin dejar de morder el delicado cuello, la mano de Draco se deslizó por el cuerpo de Hermione, sin palabras ni autorizaciones, con la libertad que le daba el placer entregado, como si aquel recorrido fuese habitual y conocido por él. Su mano quemaba y se movía casi temblando conforme tocaba la forma sinuosa de las caderas y la estrecha cintura. Subió instintivo y se detuvo en la forma redondeada y suave del pecho de Hermione. Pudo sentir el gemido ahogado de la joven cuando ciño aquel seno maduro y lo oprimió con pasión.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, quizás producto del licor barato o de la excitación absurda que lo enajenaba como loco. Y no era el caso de una locura pasional en Draco, pues él había aprendido a controlar bien sus deseos. Astoria era una hermosa chica, y Draco tenía muy en claro que ella lo amaba y que lo deseaba aún en mayor proporción. Su cuerpo deseable y sus energías inagotables ya le habían jugado una mala pasada una vez y por ello se aplicó la determinación de controlar sus impulsos con ella y lo había logrado a la perfección. Pero ahora todo era distinto, jamás experimentó tal grado de excitación ni sintió su determinación hacerse humo. Era como quemar la lujuria de un año en un solo momento.

Con la mano libre la atrajo hacia él para profundizar más el beso, deslizando su lengua y penetrando aquella boca jugosa hasta lo más hondo, en un claro preludio de lo que haría minutos más tarde en su vientre. Sin dejar de besarla, los ágiles dedos habían liberado los botones de la discreta blusa y tanteaban frenéticos el borde del sencillo sujetador blanco sobre la tibia espalda.

Lo encontró al fin, pequeño y con forma mariposa, en el lado opuesto por donde lo había buscado: en la parte frontal del sujetador. Con premura, dejó de atacar los henchidos labios de Hermione y se separó unos centímetros para contemplar su siguiente paso. Tomó el broche de flexible material, entre el pulgar y el índice y lo giró con un movimiento tan rápido como si atrapara una snitch. La mariposa de plástico emitió un clic y se dividió en dos con una ligera sacudida.

Sus ojos se detuvieron absortos en aquella imagen. Advirtió el impulso de una lujuria violenta e inflamada en el interior de su cabeza que se esparcía llenando la cuenca de sus ojos, tiñendo de rojo su piel, desplazándose por su cuerpo, quemando sus venas hasta hacerlas burbujear. Apenas pudo contener el gruñido ronco que salió de su garganta. Sus ojos grises, ahora oscuros, insondables, llenos de deseo se deleitaban, enardecían y excitaban al observar el subir y bajar agitado del torso, de su carne cremosa, del movimiento ligero de sus pechos, del descollar de los pezones sonrosados, erguidos por la propia excitación.

Una perfecta visión, un deseo violento que pronto sería aplacado… en ella.

Ella.

Hermione Granger.

La _sangresucia_ de Hogwarts.

El cerebro de Draco intentaba inútilmente de procesar la avalancha de pensamientos y razonamientos que le asaltaban, pero la batalla casi estaba perdida ante la sobrecarga de sus sentidos. Sus ojos enviaban imágenes y su cuerpo embotado y caliente de deseo anulaba su juicio. Volvía a mirarla; los labios entreabiertos, henchidos y húmedos, los pómulos encarnados, los ojos castaños nublados por el placer, su respiración entrecortada, los senos redondos, pesados y maduros cuyas puntas le invitaban a probarlos…

La garganta le raspaba, tenía los labios resecos, pero el bulto entre sus pantalones, que ya se asemejaba a una barra de hierro amenazando con desgarrar la tela de sus pantalones, le apremiaba a terminar con su tormento. Tenía que follarla allí mismo. Hacerla gritar y suplicar por más. Aplastarla con su peso, devorar cada parte de su cuerpo, dejarla inundada con sus jugos.

Más algo en su cerebro pitaba sordamente y se removía intentando frenar su acción. Draco intentaba hacer caso omiso a esa insistente sensación de confusión en su cabeza, aunque muy sutilmente y totalmente apabullado por la protesta de su cuerpo que lo incitaba a la acción.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nada. La sensación molesta no se iba. Tomó aire con impaciencia e intentó profundizar en aquel pensamiento.

Cuando los abrió, segundos después, sus acerados ojos grises se habían tornado claros, como el mercurio líquido.

Ahora, aquella sensación empezaba a ganar terreno dentro de él. Un nuevo pensamiento en su mente, aunque nebuloso y débil aún, logró contener en algo aquella irracionalidad de sus sentidos.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada de aquellos embriagadores pechos. Caso contrario, echaría al tacho aquella resolución ganada segundos atrás. Se irguió ligeramente mientras posaba sus ojos en ella estudiando su reacción.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos largamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos. Los ojos grises leyendo en los castaños y comprendiendo que ahora, a ella, le ocurría lo mismo que a él.

Todavía podía ver el deseo en los ojos marrones. Aún sentía aquel conocido vaho de la excitación que su cuerpo esbelto despedía, pero también observaba como se libraba detrás de las pupilas, una batalla encarnizada.

Las manos empezaron a deslizarse con delicadeza alejándose de él. Ella todavía lo observaba con los ojos oscurecidos y la respiración entrecortada, como esperando un movimiento de su parte para detener aquella huída.

Dentro de la mente de Draco, cada vez se hacía más fuerte y determinado el pensamiento que luchaba por apagar el exceso de sus sentidos. Las imágenes hicieron su aparición para afirmar el proceso. Granger en el tribunal junto a Potter, los aires de sabelotodo que adoptaba en Hogwarts, el rostro de su padre aconsejándole espolear a la sangresucia, sus propios insultos hacia ella. Todos aquellos recuerdos centelleaban dentro de su cabeza. Se preguntaba como podía estar en aquella situación con ella después de todo lo vivido junto a ella…

—La poción. ¡Es la poción!

Draco soltó una palabrota poco elegante en él por el susto. Y es que las palabras fueron dichas por ella, como si ambos hubiesen llegado a la misma conclusión al mismo tiempo, porque ese era el pensamiento racional que había estado rondando en su mente.

Debía dominar la situación, como lo había logrado miles y miles de veces contra la maldición imperio y contra la legeremancia de Snape. Se había demostrado que ya no era un débil ni un cobarde. Podía también vencer a esa poción.

La semi oscuridad del pub no ocultaba el color carmesí de las mejillas de Hermione y eso divirtió a Draco. La observó tratar inútilmente de abotonar su blusa con la mayor dignidad posible en una situación igual y siendo observada con total interés como él lo hacia en ese instante. Las manos le temblaban y se movían torpes desobedeciendo a su dueña quien luchaba por ocultar su parcial desnudez.

Él la observó morderse el labio inferior, sea por un tardío pudor o por la impotencia de encontrarse en aquella situación. Sus delgados dedos luchaban con los botones y por un instante vislumbró los ojos castaños humedecidos por incipientes lágrimas que intentó esconder sin éxito. Atribuyó la sensación incómoda en el estómago, a la compasión. Debía terminar con ese sentimiento tan fuera de lugar.

Cuando acercó sus manos hacia ella para cerrar la condenada blusa, no sólo sintió una especie de quemazón en sus propios dedos, sino que también percibió como ella temblaba al sentir la presión de sus dedos entrelazando los suyos. Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos más.

Una nueva canción se escuchó a través de los parlantes de una vieja radio. Una canción de moda y totalmente fuera del contexto del lugar llenó el oscuro y solitario pub. Draco tenía cuidado en pasar desapercibido y aunque notó que la capucha de su túnica ya no le cubría la cabeza, confió en que la oscuridad del ambiente fuese suficiente para ocultar su identidad. Además calculó que los escasos cuatro parroquianos que había en el lugar, así como los dos borrachos que se dirigían a la salida intentando no darse a notar, jamás sospecharían quien era y lo que hacía…con ella.

Draco retiró las manos ante el pensamiento, después de cerrar rápidamente los botones de la blusa y las introdujo en sus bolsillos, pero no se movió del lugar. La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas nuevamente, como si la borrachera sólo hubiese estado obligada a hacerse a un lado por algo más fuerte y ahora volvía con potencia. Hermione se pegó aun más a la pared tratando de hacer la mayor distancia entre ellos.

Se miraron un instante más. Ella percibió como en los ojos grises reaparecía aquella turbadora profundidad. Él observó el temblor en ella y como resurgía el carmesí en las mejillas.

Ambos lo sabían. Debían cortar aquella conexión.

—¡Necesito ir a …!

—¡Debo ir a…!

Gritaron a la vez, venciendo esta vez a su paroxismo y a la inercia de sus cuerpos, con la idea fija de poner distancia entre ellos. Hermione avanzó en línea recta hacia los baños del lugar con la mirada fija en las descuidadas baldosas del pub, pero con una urgencia sorprendente. Entró sin mirar atrás para nada y musitó un _Fermaportus_ al instante mientras la varita le temblaba. Sintiéndose más segura se acercó a los lavatorios y procedió a mojarse las mejillas con agua fría. Sabía que tenía que calmarse para que su cerebro entrara en acción.

Draco pretendió ir directo al sanitario de hombres o al menos eso intentó. El zigzag de sus movimientos le impedía trazar una línea recta de avance hacia el lugar. Con una mano intentaba cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica que se deslizado por todo el jaleo y con la otra se iba afianzando en las paredes, temiendo irse de bruces en cualquier instante pues la embriaguez había vuelto con intensidad. Poco le faltó para terminar en una pelea con un mago en igual condiciones que él, al colisionar ambos frente a la escalera hacia las habitaciones superiores. Supo que tenía que cortar o al menos aminorar aquella borrachera. Se dirigió a la barra, pagó con el último knut que encontró en el bolsillo, un vaso alto de negro café pasado y lo apuró en cuatro sorbos que le quemaron la garganta. Luego sin más, se dirigió a refrescarse.

.

.

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

.

.

Ron Weasley tenía las orejas de la misma tonalidad bermellón que su nariz. Molesto por la ausencia de Hermione, intentaba embriagarse hasta casi conseguirlo.

—Suficiente por hoy, Ron. Debes ir a casa.

—No iré a ningún lado —refutó en el acto.

—Deja de comportarte como un crío despechado que no te sienta. Sabes que Hermione es una trabajólica. Lo más probable es que todavía se encuentre en el ministerio enterrada bajo sus expedientes y dudo que se presente. No seas majadero y ve a casa; no ganas nada estando aquí, más que una futura resaca para mañana. Y dudo que quieras estar en ese estado mañana que hables con ella y le entregues el anillo.

—No me hables de ella, Ginny —hipó dolido—, que estoy intentando olvidar su desconsideración y desprecio. Tú que eres mi hermanita menor, la que más aprecio de todos mis hermanos, deberías entender y estar de mi parte.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros

—No empieces a decir cursilerías de borracho. Si intentas abrazarme o a decir que me estimas o me adoras o algo por el estilo te hechizo en el acto.

Ron la ignoró apurando un nuevo vaso.

—Se supone que debes estar de mi lado y no justificarla. Pero es obvio — se quejó realizando un gesto teatral—, mi mejor amigo y mi hermana conjurados para salvarle el pellejo a su amiga.

Harry arrugó el ceño. No había querido participar en aquella discusión de familia porque no era la primera vez que ocurría. Desde que aumentaron sus viajes Ginny estaba cada vez más alterable y Ron, con el aumento del trabajo de Hermione, le seguía los pasos aún en mayor proporción. Con caracteres tan antagonistas y con el estado de ánimo de los hermanos, las discusiones estaban a la orden del día.

—Debería estar acostumbrado siempre soy el segundón, el relegado del grupo… —Ron casi gimoteó.

Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes con los dedos. Harry realmente odiaba la baja autoestima de su amigo.

—Ronny deja las payasadas y vete a casa ahora mismo —habló hastiadamente, Ginny—. O te prometo que antes de hechizarte te daré un buen golpe en la nariz.

Ron se puso de pie, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y mirando a su hermana y con el rabillo del ojo a Harry.

—No me des órdenes, Ginny —respondió con tono sarcástico—. No soy tu esposo y a diferencia tuya, me molesta que mi pareja siempre este ausente por trabajo.

Harry se pasó una mano a través de su pelo despeinado en signo de desesperada frustración. Había momentos en que verdaderamente Ron se comportaba como un idiota.

—Deja a Harry fuera de este asunto —dijo ella despacio, con un tono grave marcando cada palabra y mirando duramente a Ron.

Ella también se había levantado del asiento y se aferraba a la mesa con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que aplicaba en ello.

Harry intuyó que si dejaba continuar aquella discusión, con el estado de ánimo de los dos las cosas la situación podría escaparse de las manos. Si no alejaba a Ron de Ginny, ella actuaría como solía hacerlo cuando sus hermanos la irritaban y el pelirrojo saldría mal parado. Y aunque secretamente la idea de ver a Ron bajo los efectos de un mocomurciélago o con un cardenal en la nariz le parecía sugestiva, su lealtad hacia su amigo le hizo reaccionar.

Tomo un poco de tiempo convencer a Ginny para que se adelantara a casa mientras él se encargaba de llevara Ron a la Madriguera, pues era obvio que a pesar de las lechuzas enviadas, Hermione no deseaba ser ubicada y mucho menos aparecer en aquel bar. Casi empujando y cargando a Ron, salieron con dirección a la salida del Callejón Diagon: El Caldero Chorreante.

Harry detestaba ser el centro de atención o el blanco de miradas y eso justamente es lo que estaba obteniendo al arrastrar a Ron, quien andaba zigzagueante por el callejón Diagon. A media calle, se detuvo para cubrir mejor a Ron con su capucha cuando una chica rubia que venía caminando en sentido contrario les dirigió una mirada altanera. Realmente había días en que sentía que no debía haberse levantado de la cama.

Y aún no sabía que se pondría peor.

.

.

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

.

.

Su respiración lentamente volvía a su ritmo normal quizás debido a que ya no estaba cerca de él.

—¡Cómo pude dejarme llevar!

Aunque su razón justificaba el inverosímil comportamiento con Malfoy por estar bajo los efectos de una poción, no por ello podía dejar de sentirse culpable, turbada y muy avergonzada. Jamás fue presa en toda su vida de un placer tan arrollador y urgido, en absoluto imaginó besar a otro chico que no fuera Ron y mucho menos dejarle hacer todo lo que le permitió a Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se llevó las manos al rostro y presionó las palmas contra la piel ardiente de sus mejillas.

No había podido pensar con claridad ni controlado sus acciones. Había sido absolutamente absurdo en aquel estado de feroz excitación que sólo explota cuando la magia altera los sentidos. Si hubiera podido mantener la sangre fría, habría detenido aquel arrebato lujurioso y le habría espetado a Malfoy sus cuatro verdades. Pero había sido incapaz. Había sido vencida por los efectos de una poción. Ella que pensó que podía controlar todo con su inteligencia.

Volvió a refrescarse el rostro y su pulso cuyos latidos se habían normalizado, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no lograba comprender el comportamiento de Malfoy. Si fue él quien le dio la poción para aprovecharse o burlarse de ella, entonces ¿Por qué se detuvo?, ¿por qué no continuó?, ¿que significaba todo aquello? Debía pensar en la posibilidad de que él quizás no le dio la poción, pero eso suponía un increíble abanico de nuevas circunstancias. Arrugó el ceño con aquel gesto tan suyo de concentración mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, imaginando, deduciendo, trazando planes para cada situación y caminos distintos para cada una de ellos.

Pateó la mayólica del piso pues lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era solo hablar con él para decirle la fecha en que lo vería. No podía discutir nada más por su evidente embriaguez y menos podía hacer uso de la magia sobre él por las implicancias que eso originaría. _Diablos, ni siquiera puedo extraerle una simple muestra de sangre para hacer exámenes_, pensó con irritación. Y lo más importante: Debía prepararse algún antídoto que al menos disminuyera los efectos de la poción.

Draco continuaba en el baño de hombres, decidiendo su siguiente acción. Colocó la cabeza bajo el frío chorro de agua del grifo intentando aliviar su borrachera. No se le fue del todo, aunque ahora podía caminar sin ir en zigzag. Igual sus ideas estaban algo confusas, más el sentido de protección y cordura le indicaban que no era sensato mostrarse ante ella: borracho y en fragrante delito. No debía estar allí; un lugar mágico. Si lo atrapaban le aumentarían la sentencia y tenía casi un pie afuera del mundo muggle_. Lo más probable es que ese sea su plan_, pensó irritado. Le parecía lógico ahora que lo meditaba un poco más. Una especie de venganza secreta por todos los años de burlas e insultos en Hogwarts. Hizo un gesto de fastidio pues también estaba decidido a no ponérsela tan fácil. Ahora no estaba en condiciones de pelear, más tarde lo haría. Por lo pronto, debía huir.

Volvió a acomodarse la capucha que se resbalaba de sus rubios cabellos por no ser de su medida y cerró el grifo. Con el mayor sigilo que puede emplear una persona aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, avanzó hacia la salida del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta de salida.

Sonrió de satisfacción al sentir sobre su rostro el aire frío de Londres. Lo había logrado.

O eso creyó.

—Te estábamos esperando, niño rico. ¿A que no imaginabas vernos de nuevo?

Draco palideció al sentir la inminencia de peligro.

El tipo del mentón roto le dedicó un ademán repulsivo al terminar de hablar. Detrás de él los otros cuatro tipos de la trifulca en el callejón se frotaban los nudillos sin poder ocultar tampoco la codicia y la revancha en sus ojos.

Los músculos de Draco, rápidos en cualquier otro momento se negaron a obedecer. Sus sentidos ralentizados por el alcohol dieron la orden un segundo después del primer golpe.

Podría haber jurado escuchar el crujir de su quijada y sentir la tibieza de su propia sangre dentro de la boca segundos antes de doblarse y quedarse sin aire cuando un segundo puño, cual mazo de hierro, impactó con brutalidad sobre su estómago.

—Se arrepentirían…no soy un cobarde —logró musitar a duras penas, envalentonado por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

Intentó levantarse para enfrentarse a ellos, pero cuando llegó el tercer golpe sobre la nuca, la ferocidad del porrazo y el impacto de su rostro contra el sucio pavimento, supo que su momento había llegado.

Increíblemente, quiso volver a luchar. Pudo erguir apenas el torso, apoyado en los codos.

La sangre salió expelida sobre el zapato de uno de sus atacantes, por el escupitajo que dio con la poca fuerza que pudo emplear. Los miró a todos con ese gesto tan suyo que mediaba entre la altanería y el desprecio.

Alguien lo haló con brutalidad de los cabellos y lo hizo arrodillarse con el impulso. El rugido y los insultos de aquella horda que incitaba a uno de sus miembros le hicieron sentir las entrañas de goma. Escuchó el crujir de los nudillos nuevamente y las maldiciones le ensombrecieron los sentidos. Aquello dolería. Cerró los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula adolorida para resistirse a gritar.

Dos segundos, cinco, diez. El dolor no llegaba. Percibió una ráfaga de luz brillante a través de los entrecerrados párpados pero no le llovieron ni puñetazos, patadas o codazos.

Una mano suave se posaba sobre su rostro como sondeando sus heridas. Podría jurar que percibía aquel suave olor de rosas y jazmines. Abrió los ojos.

Era ella.

Recorrió con un vistazo la lúgubre calle y los cuerpos inconscientes de sus atacantes esparcidos por el rededor. La miró alternadamente a ella y a la varita que aún empuñaba sobre su delgada mano. Tratando de procesar todo aquello intentó pararse pero se tambaleó y ella lo sujetó rápidamente del brazo. Draco se resignó a la ayuda, pues la cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor no menguaba. Ella aún se mantenía silenciosa. Con las últimas fuerzas se irguió lo mejor que pudo para observarla. Detuvo su mirada en los incomprensibles ojos marrones.

Debía reconocer que Granger tenía unos ojos bonitos, sagaces y cargados de sentimiento. Podía sentir como le escrutaba hasta el alma con aquella mirada, como siempre lo había hecho en Hogwarts, pero esta vez le miraban afables e intensamente angustiados. Jamás vio una mirada igual en ella. O al menos dedicada a él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Malfoy? —musitó Hermione finalmente-. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos y porqué te atacaban?

Mientras hablaba lo ayudó a sentarse sobre el muro de un jardín cercano y esperó su respuesta sin dejar de observar su cabello desordenado y su aspecto maltratado.

—¿Es un ajuste de cuentas o algo similar, o te enlazaste en una pelea sólo porque son muggles?

A pesar del tono de regaño, ya había levantado el brazo intentando hurgar en la cabeza de Malfoy en busca de alguna herida seria, pero él no la dejó. Asustada observó una mancha oscura y apelmazada de de cabello cerca de la coronilla.

—Eso debe dolerte mucho…

—Tú perspicacia es sorprendente, Granger. Me apabulla tanta agudeza. Pero por las obvias evidencias circunstanciales; chorreando por mi nuca y deformando mi mejilla, te descontaré un par de puntos a tu calificación.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Déjame ver mejor esa herida. Quizás pueda hacer algo…

Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante mientras se ponía de pie.

—Ni lo pienses. Te prohíbo que utilices la varita. No permitiré que ni tú ni nadie haga magia alrededor mío.

—Ya es algo tarde para ello ¿No crees? —Hermione miró a los lados hacia los cuerpos en la calle—. Dudo mucho que pudieras deshacerte de estos tipos por tus propios medios.

—Estaba en desventaja momentánea cuando apareciste— fanfarroneó Draco—. Pero tenía la situación controlada…

Hermione levantó los ojos para mirar a Draco directamente.

—Si no utilizaba magia, probablemente estarías seriamente lastimado por esos delincuentes o por quienes sean. Quizás hasta muerto, por como noté que te golpeaban aquellos cinco. El hechizarlos fue un acto reflejo que cualquier mago decente y razonable efectuaría en una situación como esa.

—Primero Potter y ahora tú —replicó Draco con sarcasmo—. ¿Aparecerá la comadreja de un momento a otro para salvar mi vida también o le toca el turno de mañana? Me gustaría estar prevenido para inmediatamente meterme un tiro en la sien si eso ocurre.

—Es Ron, llámalo por su nombre, Malfoy —dijo despacio y apenas conteniendo el fastidio—. Y permíteme traer a tu memoria aquel incidente en las escaleras de Hogwarts. ¿O ya olvidaste quien le pegó el puñetazo a aquel mortífago que te apuntaba con su varita?

Hermione observó el cambio en el semblante de Draco y su vista dirigirse a un punto fijo en el espacio. Iba a continuar pero las palabras se le quedaron en la punta de la lengua al contemplarlo.

Draco se levantó del muro donde estaba sentado y al hacerlo se tambaleó ligeramente. Ella se acercó e hizo el amago de ayudarlo pero el gesto hosco que ahora tenía Malfoy se lo impidió.

—Llámame loco, pero preferiría olvidar buena parte de mi pasado.

Hermione tragó y desvió la cara de la vista de Draco.

—Es lo mejor para ti, Malfoy. El propósito de tu sanción en el mundo muggle. Darte la oportunidad de…

—Ahórrate el sermón —dijo displicente y se tocó la cabeza que parecía querer estallar—. Como observarás mi estado actual no permite refutar sobre tema alguno.

—Es lógico —apuntó la chica más para sí que para Malfoy mientras recuperaba el aplomo—. Ahora no podemos trabar conversación por la zona y por tu estado. Te avisaré la fecha y el lugar en que nos reuniremos. Por lo pronto, tomaré en consideración tu estado físico y dejaré que te vayas. Pero es imperioso que sin dilación resuelva este asunto para acabar de una buena vez con esta estúpida broma o seudo venganza de tu parte.

—¿Broma….venganza? —espetó incrédulo —Temo que recibiste alguno de los golpes o simplemente dejaste tu autoproclamada inteligencia junto a tu decencia en ese rincón oscuro del pub.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos visiblemente ofendida y tomó a Draco del brazo con una rapidez que lo hizo saltar.

—No creas que vas a librarte fácilmente por lo ocurrido allá adentro, Malfoy —el tono de su voz subió unas décimas—. Me encargaré que p—

—¡Cállate! —ordenó agitado al escuchar ruidos de pasos cerca de la avenida circundante.

Se acercó a ella amenazante. Podían ser los mismos tipos que recuperaron el sentido y venían por él o algún mago que se dirigía al Callejón Diagon desde la avenida principal. En ningún caso, podía permitir que lo encontraran. Debía callarla a como diera lugar y evitar que los descubran. Y se le ocurrió en esos escasos segundos la manera más placentera para él.

A pesar el martirizante dolor de cabeza y del ligero mareo que aún zarandeaba su cabeza; sabía con certeza lo que deseaba. La observó retroceder unos pasos hacia la oscura pared conforme el se aproximaba. Volvió a sentirse entumecido por el placer de los recuerdos y por el tinte en las mejillas de ella, apenas percibido en la oscuridad.

Hermione lo adivinó venir. Vio en los ojos grises aquella opacidad profunda que lo transformaba y en su mente quiso evitarlo. Pero la resolución quedo solo en pensamientos.

Draco ocultó con su figura toda la luz que ella vislumbraba. Sintió las manos frías acunando sus mejillas y en un segundo los labios ansiosos apresando los suyos con tal urgencia que le impidieron protestar. El placer exquisito que llenó su cuerpo la obligó a entreabrir sus labios y levantar los brazos para rodear el cuello y borrar los escasos centímetros que los separaban. Cuando él violentó su boca con aquella lengua exigente; el palpitar de su vientre estalló y un gemido de puro placer, nítido y febril emergió de su garganta.

_Sabía que te gustaba…_

Hermione enloqueció al escuchar aquella simple frase articulada contra sus labios hinchados. La candencia con la que Draco pronunció las palabras terminó por desarmar cualquier defensa, vergüenza o remordimiento dentro de ella. La estaba matando de placer con aquella lengua que se movía atrevida y sensual en el interior de su boca. Cuando sus lenguas finalmente se encontraron una sensación de placer y satisfacción los envolvió por igual. Ella percibió el entumecimiento y la caliente humedad entre sus piernas y el deseo urgente y aún desconocido para ella de fundirse en él. Enlazó los brazos con más fuerza en el cuello de Draco y deslizó una mano hacia la cabellera rubia para ahondar aún más aquel beso.

El quejido que él emitió junto al inconfundible sabor de la sangre dentro de su propia boca, logró alcanzar el escondido sentido común dentro de ella y deshizo el abrazo. Observó como él se tocaba la nuca con un gesto de dolor y un hilillo de sangre escurría de su labio inferior. Pero la verdadera perturbación la ocasionó el ver sus propias manos: manchadas de un líquido sanguinolento.

—¡Demonios Malfoy, olvidé que estabas herido! —sentenció apenada.

—¡Alabada sea tu memoria, Granger! Agradezco que no estudiaras para sanadora—. se mofó a pesar del dolor que sentía, con la voz más inocente que fue capaz de poner.

El momento de pasión se había esfumado.

Hermione intentó acercarse para ver el estado de la herida.

—Debemos hacer algo por ese corte al menos hasta ver a una sanadora. No he practicado hechizos médicos últimamente, pero creo que servirá el…

—¿Debemos? —objetó en el acto—. _Debemos_ me suena a manada, Granger. Puedo cuidarme solo. Me forzaron a hacerlo, ¿Recuerdas?... ¡Ya! —agregó irónico—, este golpe si que fue duro… me olvidé de tu memoria y de tus dotes de sanadora.

—No seas infantil —ignoró la pulla—, y deja que te ayude.

Draco observó horrorizado como ella tomaba su varita y la dirigía hacia su cabeza. Dio un paso atrás.

—Estaré algo borracho pero no dejaré que uses magia en mí y luego te sirva de excusa para aumentarme la pena a 100 años con los muggles. Puedo perfectamente ir a un hospital. ¡Conozco uno muy bueno a unas cuadras de aquí! —exclamó alterado al ver la decisión en los ojos castaños.

Hermione lo estudió por unos segundos, desconcertada por aquella negativa. Primero su preocupación por el hechizo que uso cerca de él y ahora esto. Ella daba por sentado que él le había dado de alguna manera una poción, por lógica había usado magia o se valió de ella para tal propósito. Y con esta reacción, echaba por tierra esa hipótesis… ¿o acaso era sólo un ardid barato para despistarla? No recordaba que Malfoy fuese tan inteligente en Hogwarts…

Un quejido disimulado de Malfoy, quién avanzaba con paso lento hacia la avenida, la sacó de su reflexión. Corrió hacia él sin saber que hacer.

Un taxi se estacionó frente a ellos segundos después. Draco abrió la portezuela del auto y le dedicó una última mirada.

—Voy a estar bien —susurró fingiendo indiferencia.

El estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco al contemplarlo a la luz de los grandes faroles de la avenida. El cabello revuelto y con rasgos de suero sanguinolento en ellos, la mejilla derecha de un color pavorosamente morado, el labio inferior empezando a hincharse y el ojo izquierdo con un cardenal que lo envolvía con una ligera sombra azulada. Sintió una pequeña punzada que la aturdió. Allí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada en los ojos grises, una amalgama de melancolía y sinceridad grabada en las aceradas pupilas.

Fue un sentimiento distinto en esencia al anterior pero incoherentemente próximo. Lo miró otra vez, larga y calculadoramente antes de acortar la distancia entre los dos. Draco cerró los ojos por un segundo abstraído en sus propias emociones. Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó una vez más, sin poder creerlo, pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente, Hermione todavía estaba inmóvil frente a él, sus caras separadas por unos cuantos centímetros. Ella finalmente apoyó las manos en el pecho de Draco y se estremeció al sentir el corazón latir violentamente contra sus palmas.

Draco tenía una sensación extraña de mareo. Se estremeció indefenso cuando tomo conciencia de la irracional calidez que lo envolvía. Ella acercó sus delgados dedos y apenas rozó el labio hinchado, como deliberando que hacer. Él se aferró aún con más fuerza a la puerta abierta del taxi, esperando…

Hermione finalmente se movió. Se paró de puntillas para llegar a él, venciendo su indecisión y depositó con suavidad un beso en los labios lastimados de Draco.

Sintió el aliento cálido y húmedo sobre su boca y la suavidad maravillosa de los labios de ella. Una sensación embriagadora y dulce, muy distinta a la pasión sentida esa noche lo atemorizó. Aquel no era un beso encendido, lujurioso o insustancial sino algo mucho más…ni siquiera podía describirlo. Duró apenas unos segundos pues ella se separó en forma súbita y visiblemente desconcertada. Se había llevado los dedos hacia sus propios labios.

Parecía experimentar el mismo dolor que empezaba a sentir Draco en los suyos.

_¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?_

Draco no podía pensar más que aquella interrogante. La cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y el dolor de sus heridas regresó con más fuerza. Sabía que tenía que ir a un Hospital lo más pronto posible. Luego resolvería aquella pregunta. Subió al taxi sin voltear a verla y cerró la portezuela con fuerza, no sin antes y con la mayor voz neutral que pudo adoptar, aunque su habitual displicencia no era tan evidente, logró balbucear:

—Resolveremos esto, Granger. Esto no ha terminado.

Hermione quedó inmóvil por unos segundos observando la avenida por donde había desaparecido el taxi amarillo. Había pocos autos y peatones a esa hora y el silencio la envolvió por algunos minutos más. No obstante, divisó una borrosa figura detrás de un farol descompuesto, a todas luces escondida y procedió su inspección sobre ella. Tomó la varita por previsión.

La figura salió de su refugio con paso lento y se plantó frente a ella.

—¿Me lo contarás ahora o deseas esperar hasta mañana?

Ella dio un respingo al verlo. Jamás imaginó encontrarse en una situación similar. Estaba claro que había visto lo ocurrido con Malfoy. Suspiró extenuada y secretamente aliviada de poder confesar sobre aquel extraño y absurdo día.

—Será mejor que vayamos al Caldero Chorreante. Allí podremos hablar sin ser molestados.

—El Caldero estará bien. Después de lo que he visto, necesito beber una botella completa de whisky de fuego, Hermione.

Ella descansó la mirada en aquellos conocidos ojos. Vio una mezcla de preocupación y desconcierto y ni una gota de rabia, desconfianza ni aversión. Le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, porque de todas las personas del mundo, la única que podía ayudarla y a la que ella confiaba hasta su propia vida, era él.

—Temo que necesito un trago al igual que tú. Compartiremos tu botella, Harry Potter.

Él le dedicó una última mirada antes de encaminarse juntos hacia el pub.

.

.

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo**

.

* * *

.

**Sorry, merezco que me lapiden por la demora….**

**En descargo mío debo hacer hincapié en que el cap tuvo 15 pag!! A letra normal, espacio simple y con el sudor de mis desvelos nocturnos! **

**Gracias por mantenerse fieles!! Besotes.**

**PD. Un pequeño review, me endulzaría la vida! **


	10. Errores de cálculo

**Holitas!**

**Un capitulo que dará algunas luces sobre la vida de Malfoy en el mundo muggle. Y también un interesante**

**Secreto develado.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Gise.**

* * *

.

.

**CAPITULO 10 : "ERRORES DE CALCULO"**

.

La casa siempre tenía una luz encendida. Una lámpara en el pasillo, una vela en la cocina o en el alfeizar de la entrada, lo que fuera para dar una cálida acogida a cualquier visitante. Aquel era el dicho de Molly Weasley y lo había mantenido por años. Salvo esas últimas semanas por los preparativos del nacimiento del bebe de George que ocupaban todo su tiempo y el de la familia Weasley entera. Muchas noches Molly y Arthur habían volado hacia la casa de su hijo, nerviosos por el alumbramiento y regresado después por la falsa alarma por lo que decidieron mudarse unas semanas allí para evitar viajes innecesarios.

Cuando Ron apareció justo sobre la mesa de la cocina y rozando el viejo candelabro con la pelirroja cabellera se percató de este detalle. La casa a oscuras le parecía todavía más grande y más solitaria que nunca en su vida. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras bajaba con torpeza de la mesa y se servía una infusión guardada por su madre para bajar el alcohol en la sangre. Continuó meditando todo el camino hacia su habitación.

Quizás por ese sentimiento apuró el gran paso. La soledad le había caído como un guante pesado e inesperado y la ausencia de atenciones, bulla y gritos se le hacía tan necesaria como el aire que ingresaba por sus pulmones.

Subió las crujientes escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Ingresó aún a oscuras y encendió la luz. Su habitación no cambió sustancialmente en todos estos años. Aún conservaba el viejo afiche de los Chudley Cannons sobre la desgastada pared y el guante de guardián dentro de un estante lustroso, tal vez el único detalle es que no debía compartir más la habitación. Pues era el único hijo que aún vivía con sus padres.

La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas a pesar de que la poción empezaba a actuar. Una ligera náusea le subía por la garganta, más lo que le incomodaba sobremanera era el hecho repetitivo y amargo para él, volviendo una y otra vez en su cabeza: Hermione lo había relegado una vez más.

—Me sentiría mejor si me hubiese dejado plantado por otro hombre y no por un simple expediente de oficina —musitó resentido.

No pudo contenerse en aquella idea. Era vergonzoso para él pensar así, pero se sentía más humillado aún con la idea de que un simple empleo fuese más importante para ella que tenerlo a él a su lado. Después de cuatro años juntos y de casi la mitad de sus vidas conociéndose.

Pero a la par de éste pensamiento, la imagen de Hermione divirtiéndose con otro, irrumpió en su mente como un torbellino tan impactante que lo hizo tambalear.

—Eso no sucederá jamás —masculló con tono bravucón alentado por el alcohol que aún quedaba en su sangre.

Se levantó de la cama donde se había sentado de un salto. La idea cobró realismo en su aún obnubilada mente. Sentía que debía asegurarse al respecto.

Aunque ella jamás le había dado motivo.

Aunque la conocía muy bien.

Aunque la amaba.

Su inseguridad era más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento racional hacia ella.

Con algo de trabajo tomó la varita para desaparecer más percibió la humedad pegajosa en el zapato derecho. Contempló su habitación asqueado pues restos de cereal y leche estaban esparcidos por la habitación en forma de pisadas. Minutos antes había aterrizado sobre el cuenco dejado por él mismo en el desayuno de la mañana. Una mezcla de leche y jugo de naranja rancio le llegó a los pulmones y lo despertó todavía más que la poción anti alcohol. Decidió que tomaría una ducha rápida y luego iría a buscar a Hermione.

Y así lo hizo.

Quince minutos.

Media hora.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde.

Una hora después de haber llegado a la entrada del ministerio de magia, Ron Weasley, completamente muerto de frío y rumiando una indignación latente, aguardaba la salida de Hermione. Supuso que Hermione aún continuaba trabajando en su oficina pues tendría que haberlo llamado para comunicarle, en el improbable caso, de una salida inesperada. Pero con el correr de los minutos y a pesar del apocamiento por ir a averiguar sobre ella tuvo que reunir valor para acercarse al vestíbulo del ministerio y preguntar. Y el resultado fue la exacta confirmación de sus miedos: Hermione no estaba. Hacía horas que había salido de su oficina.

Ron decidió tomarse un nuevo trago para quitarse el sabor amargo que empezaba a formarse en su boca. Maldijo el haber bebido la poción anti alcohol de su madre pues en ese instante lo que más deseaba era estar ebrio para que los pensamientos se ralentizaran y volatilizaran. Llegó a la calle lateral del Caldero Chorreante dispuesto a perderse en algún bar del Callejón Diagon.

Más una visión logró acelerar su corazón y revivir viejos miedos que creyó olvidados: en el callejón, en medio de la semi oscuridad había varios cuerpos desfallecidos regados sobre el frío pavimento.

En el acto empuñó la varita y la sujetó con fuerza para evitar el ligero temblor que lo dominaba. Secretamente pensaba que los mortífagos podían volver en cualquier momento e intentar vengarse de él y esa visión podía confirmarlo. Pero no quiso especular más sobre aquellos cuerpos ni arriesgarse a nada más. Sin dejar de apuntar con la varita apuró el paso hacia la puerta del caldero chorreante, con la mirada fija en los cuerpos que hasta tropezó con una mancuernilla de acero y la hizo volar hacia los botes de basura del lugar. El ruido sonó en el callejón logrando que Ron contuviera la respiración por unos segundos.

Percibió el murmullo de voces y la silueta de dos personas a lo lejos pero la oscuridad reinante y la perturbación por la misma situación en sí, lo apremiaron a continuar sin detenerse para conocer quien eran aquella pareja y si sabía algo sobre la lucha ocurrida allí. Entró al pub satisfecho de si mismo por haber salido de la situación sin contratiempos.

Caminó minutos más tarde con el pecho inflado y pagado de si mismo por la adrenalina que aún corría por su organismo. Buscaba a algún conocido para relatarle el asunto pero no lo consiguió. Y aquel sentimiento de euforia fue apagándose como una vela mortecina mientras caminaba distraído por el lugar. Volvió a su mente el desplante de Hermione y la desazón lo cubrió pesadamente.

Hurgó en sus bolsillos y con los dedos acarició la cajita aterciopelada. Caminaba sin rumbo y concentrado en sus emociones, meditando cual sería su siguiente paso con Hermione. Acarició nuevamente la caja, procedió a abrirla y observó la sortija con el pequeño diamante. La tomó con cuidado y la observó con gesto triste.

Hasta que tropezó con una grieta de la calzada y cayó de bruces sin poder evitarlo, por intentar mantener el anillo entre sus manos. Pero éste había volado a unos metros de allí y aterrizado a los pies de una joven que venía en sentido contrario. Ron se levantó abochornado por su torpeza y como pudo se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones mientras lanzaba miradas en rededor para encontrar el anillo perdido.

El anillo con un pequeño diamante engarzado brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad con el reflejo de la luna, como si fuese una señal. Ella lo divisó a pesar de la noche, éste había aterrizado a sus pies, quizás para confirmarle los designios de su futuro. Sonrió feliz mientras fijaba sus hipnotizantes ojos azules en Ron.

Ron detuvo en el acto el movimiento de sus brazos y sintió como las orejas empezaban a encenderse. Ella era realmente hermosa. Contuvo el aliento cuando se acercó hacia él y con gracia le tomó de la mano para depositar en ella el anillo perdido.

—¿Matrimonio?

—¿Eh?.... sí.

—¿Cuándo se lo propondrás? —inquirió curiosa—. ¿Esta noche? Debes estar feliz aunque también ansioso.

—No diría exactamente feliz.

La respuesta le salió sin pensar.

—El matrimonio es algo muy serio y es lógico que nos genera ansiedad más que felicidad. Pero no hay que temerle cuando es la persona correcta —suspiró sumergida en sus propias sensaciones.

—En teoría…

Ella enarcó una ceja confundida.

—No me escuches — masculló Ron—. Tuve un pésimo día y la noche fue peor.

Ella recordó la suya muy a su pesar.

—Igual yo. Esta noche no fue lo que esperaba.

Un gran suspiro, solemne y algo recargado, salió de los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron asombrados por aquella coincidencia.

Y segundos después se echaron a reír.

—Me parece haberte visto en algún lado —ella se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas de risa con un pañuelo segundos más tarde—. Estoy casi segura que fue en…

—Hogwarts —completó Ron exhalando ruidosamente y con el semblante relajado.

—Iba a decir en el ministerio —volvió a sonreír.

—Por cierto, me llamo Ronald Weasley —dijo con tal aplomo que a el mismo sorprendió—, pero mis amigos me llaman Ron.

—Soy Astoria Greengrass. De los Greengrass de Leicestershire.

—Wow. No podría ni deletrearlo.

Ella sonrió una vez más.

—¿Vas a algún lugar en especial? —inquirió Ron comedido

—En realidad no. Estaba buscando a alguien, pero creo que no lo encontraré aquí —arrugó el ceño ligeramente al responder.

—Me ocurre exactamente lo mismo…

Volvieron a mirarse sorprendidos.

—Iba a tomarme una bebida de frambuesa antes de marcharme…

—Si no te molesta, puedo acompañarte con una cerveza de mantequilla. Digo, si te apetece compañía, podríamos, no sé, tomar algo juntos. No juntos, en compañía, si no te molesta tomar algo…

Astoria lo estudió y en ese intervalo las orejas de Ron parecían querer estallar, quien arrepentido de su audacia se movía incómodo. Finalmente una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro alabastrino.

—Creo que tomaré una cerveza de mantequilla como tú, _Ron_.

Ambos caminaron con dirección sur, directo hacia uno de los locales más emblemáticos del lugar.

.

.

**ooooo****oooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

.

—No lo puedo creer, te besaste con Draco Malfoy. Y tuve que verlo sin hacer nada.

Harry apenas podía recordar la escena en el callejón sin que sintiera una incómoda nausea subiendo desde su estómago.

—En realidad me alegro que nos vieras y hayas podido conservar la calma —musitó Hermione.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante bebiendo un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

—A pesar de todo lo que me has contado, todavía no puedo comprender lo ocurrido. Es perturbador.

Hermione tragó y desvió la cara de la vista de Harry —Tampoco puedo hacerlo —y ocultó la cara entre los brazos.

—Debes decirle a Ron —irrumpió Harry minutos más tarde—. El puede ayudarnos.

—¡Estás demente, Harry! —saltó Hermione horrorizada—. ¿Quieres que Ron mate a Malfoy?

—Bueno, no digo que sea fácil…

—Conoces bien a Ron como yo, Harry —parecía como si Hermione iba a descargar un largo discurso, pero entonces, en el último momento pareció pensarlo mejor y se conformó con dirigirle una mirada cansada y entonces habló despacio, en un tono ecuánime: —Pensará que es un plan de Malfoy para vengarse o burlarse. No lo razonará y puede cometer alguna tontería que finalmente terminará perjudicándolo. No quiero que Ron se vea involucrado en nada lamentable.

—Tienes razón, Hermione. Ron creerá que es una venganza de Malfoy.

—Fue lo que primero se me vino a la mente —continuó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza—. Pero obviamente analicé los hechos con más detalle y las variables de este gran problema no encajaron. Malfoy sería la última persona beneficiada con este accionar. Aunque Ron no lo creería.

—Ron da por sentado que Malfoy no es la mente del siglo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Es obvio, Harry. No por algo tuvimos que ocultarle nuestro plan en el tribunal. Se que todavía piensa que Malfoy no debería volver a la comunidad mágica. No dudaría en hacerlo culpable de la autoría de la poción. Por lo demás ¿Qué sacaría Malfoy dándome una poción para que me vuelva loca por él?

—Pues supongo que Ron diría que lo haría para hacerte ver en ridículo o para molestarlo directamente.

—Digamos que es así —sentenció Hermione acercándose más a Harry—. Digamos que quiere burlarse de mí o de ti o de Ron. ¿Por qué tomaría el mismo la poción? No tiene sentido.

—¿El tomó la misma poción? —exclamó Harry abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente detrás de sus gafas redondas.

Hermione levantó los ojos para mirar a Harry directamente.

—No creo que hayas olvidado que los seis años que estuvimos en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy se encargó de dejar bien en claro la antipatía hacia los muggles y a las personas como yo, una sangre sucia.

Harry arrugó el ceño al escuchar la hiriente palabra.

—Draco odiaba a todos los muggles y los hijos de muggles en Hogwarts. Te odiaba.

Hermione vaciló en busca de las palabras correctas.

—Corrección Harry. Él no me odiaba.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado por aquella respuesta.

—Malfoy no me odia, porque para odiar a otra persona debes considerarlo por lo menos de tu propio nivel o haber considerado alguna clase de conexión. Puede que se haya encarnizado conmigo pero como un mero sentimiento negativo en general. Para Malfoy soy menos que basura por lo tanto no puede odiarme, simplemente le soy indiferente como persona, salvo más que para ser insultado o despreciado.

Con movimiento calculado, Harry se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse junto a Hermione y la rodeó con el brazo sobre los hombros. Luego dijo despacio, marcando cada palabra y mirándola con ojos serios.

—No me agrada escuchar como te expresas de mi mejor amiga. Tengo un gran concepto de ella y se que ella está por encima de todas esas cosas negativas.

Ella lo miró enternecida mientras le tomaba la mano suavemente dándole unas palmaditas.

—Como sea, sería ilógico pensar que Malfoy a cambiado de la noche a la mañana y ahora de pronto le guste y me por ese motivo me da una poción para que yo termine enamorada de él. Es irracional y hasta de mal gusto. Nadie puede cambiar tan diametralmente.

—¿Porqué todos insisten en que Malfoy no puede siquiera mejorar un poco? ¿Acaso lo han visto de cerca estos años? —Harry habló instintivo.

Hermione lo observó con aquellas miradas evaluadoras de toda la vida. A Harry le sofocó en secreto lo perceptiva que podía ser.

—¿No deseas contarme sobre algo, Harry?

Harry hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

—No imagines cosas, Hermione, ni nos alejemos del tema. ¿Por qué decías que él tomó la misma poción?

Ella lo miró otra vez, larga y calculadoramente. Sabía que había algo pero debía dejar que fluyera sólo. Decidió continuar y obviarlo.

—Me viste besarlo. Pero él…también me besaba. A mí. Malfoy besaba a Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia ¿Entiendes?

Harry suspiró pareciendo genuinamente preocupado.

—Es imposible que haya sido él.

—Exacto —sentenció Hermione—Y eso me lleva a concluir la improbabilidad de que Malfoy sea el autor. Además él sería el más perjudicado de los dos.

—Por lo que Ron le haría si se entera…

Hermione blanqueó los ojos.

—No Harry, por el riesgo de arruinar su regreso a la comunidad mágica. Ya te lo conté, estaba aterrado de que hiciera magia en él. Y su temor me pareció genuino. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. ¿Sabías que son grises pero con diferente tonalidad? —se abrazó los costados frotándose los brazos con nerviosismo. Aún estaba fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de aquellos insondables ojos—. Cualquiera diría que son simplemente grises, pero cuando está enfadado burbujean como mercurio líquido, cuando la ira lo domina se tornan de un gris profundo y tan insondables como los mares tormentosos. Más cuando el deseo llena la cuenca de sus ojos, el color plata retrocede y pequeños hilos de color del acero fundido toman su lugar y van formando una sombra perturbadora e impetuosa. Sus pómulos se colorean ligeramente mientras que su sangre fluye salvaje hacia sus labios inflamándolos y…

—Por favor, evítame los detalles —se quejó Harry, moviendo la mano en un gesto desdeñoso, más luego se puso serio—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? No puedes actuar así delante de Ron. Sabemos que no es muy perceptivo pero creo que notará el cambio en ti. Y no me extrañaría que mate a Malfoy y luego le pregunte que te hizo.

—También pensé en ese detalle, Harry —empezó a abanicarse el rostro encendido con el menú del pub—. Tengo algunas opciones: Una venganza, una broma de mal gusto o una equivocación.

Harry pasó una mano a través de su cabellera rebelde en signo de desesperada frustración.

—Si es una venganza o broma estúpida, sería prácticamente lo mismo pues procedería de alguien que nos odia o nos aborrece a los dos por igual, o al menos a uno de nosotros con más ardor como para cometer un acto semejante y perjudicarnos no sólo a Malfoy y a mí, si no también a las personas de nuestro entorno. En mi caso, que deteste a los Weasley o que te odie a ti. Aunque esto último lo veo poco probable, después de todo, la gente te quiere y después de que derrotaste a Voldemort, simplemente te adoran.

Harry se movió avergonzado sobre el asiento.

—Y por el lado de Malfoy, pues cabe la posibilidad de que no deseen el regreso de su familia a la comunidad mágica. Quizás un mago ultra conservador o una fanático anti Voldemort, como algunos casos que ya hemos visto. El complicar a Malfoy en este asunto, utilizando magia y envolviendo a una funcionaria del ministerio sería la excusa perfecta para acusar a su familia y desterrarlos de por vida.

—Un accidente no podría dejarse de lado —se apresuró en acotar esperanzado, Harry.

—¿Quién podía ser tan estúpido y con tal mala suerte de errar con una misma poción en dos personas distintas?

Harry suspiró encogiéndose de hombros por toda respuesta.

—Por lo pronto, necesito investigar una muestra de mi sangre para rastrear la poción. Lo usual es que esté en nuestro sistema un día o dos como máximo y luego se absorba en su totalidad sin dejar rastro. Por ello debo buscar a Malfoy y conseguir una muestra de su sangre —no me mires así—, para estar seguros que es la misma poción, que intuyo lo es. Es el procedimiento lógico en estos casos, pero tendrá que esperar para mañana pues el exceso de alcohol en su sangre alteraría el resultado. Una vez hecho podría detener el grado de acción o eliminar los efectos, si hablamos claro está de una poción conocida y reglamentada. Prepararía el antídoto y eso sería todo. En el mejor de los caso me tomará un par de días.

—Como dices, Hermione, en el mejor de los casos. Pero si no es una poción original o es un invento o resulta ser dañina —cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes con los dedos al considerarlo—, o mortal.

—Lo he considerado, Harry. Pero no puedo hacerlo público si hay la posibilidad que sea algo inofensivo o leve. No puedo arrastrar a todos a un escándalo. Debo hacer esto en secreto hasta resolverlo. ¿Me comprendes?

—Lo hago, pero no comparto el ocultar algo tan grande. Al menos Ginny y Ron deben saberlo.

—Por favor no les cuentes nada. Se que no debería pedirte algo así, pero trata de entender la situación. Además, Ginny tiene demasiadas cosas más importantes para preocuparse y en cuanto a Ron… yo pensaba decirle que se me presentó un caso de urgencia y por ello deberé quedarme unas horas más en la oficina estos días y que no podremos vernos.

—¡No puedes dejar de verlo estos días! —exclamó Harry preocupado, pensando en la propuesta de Ron.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada inquisidora.

—Insisto que deberías confiar en Ron, pero no puedo obligarte a ello. Aún así no creo que debas mentir más de lo necesario. Al menos con lo de las horas extras. ¿No podrías pedir permiso y verlo aunque sea dos horas al día?

—Mi trabajo es importante, Harry —ella le lanzó una mirada adusta—. Contribuyo a la comunidad mágica, me siento bien profesionalmente y eso debería alegrar a Ron en lugar de contrariarlo. Me gustaría que se sintiera orgulloso de mí por lo que hago y no molesto porque hay momentos que no podemos compartir juntos.

—No me malinterpretes, no dije que Ron…

—No lo defiendas. Lo conozco bien, Harry —Hermione hizo un gesto de fastidio

—Lo lamento. No quise…

—Tranquilo, Harry —levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente—. Ron tiene defectos que he aceptado, pero también es cierto que tiene virtudes. Y justamente de ellas me enamoré. Sé que muchas veces me concentro sólo en sus defectos y no veo lo bueno que es…

—Yo lo veo.

—También yo, Harry. Intento ver lo bueno de Ron y…

—Digo que veo a Ron. Allá en la mesa detrás de la barra —exclamó Harry sorprendido.

Hermione se levantó intentando ver que hacía Ron sólo en aquel pub. Harry que ya había divisado a Ron intentó detener a la chica, pero fue en vano. Ella caminaba con paso resuelto hacia el lugar intrigada por la presencia de Ron.

Harry llegó un par de segundos después a la mesa y contempló el espectáculo. Hermione tenía una expresión seria, Ron empezaba a convertirse en un tomate humano y la joven de cabellos rubios miraba a Harry y a Hermione con una expresión irritada en el rostro.

Carraspeó incómodo para cortar la tensión pero nadie habló ni se movió.

_Esta será una cansada__ noche_, pensó Harry. _Y aún me falta llegar a casa_.

.

.

**ooooo****oooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

.

.

El taxi se estacionó en la puerta de emergencia del Chelsea and Westminster Hospital y ya lo esperaban dos enfermeras, una silla de ruedas y un médico de guardia. Todo gracias a la llamada que había efectuado Draco mientras iba camino al Hospital.

Lo ayudaron a bajar y de inmediato lo llevaron al tópico de guardia para determinar sus lesiones. Draco aguantó estoicamente las revisiones, placas y controles. Pero en cuanto la enfermera se acercó para extraerle las muestras de sangre con una pequeña jeringa, el autocontrol de Draco llegó a su fin. Intentó bajarse de la camilla para largarse del lugar.

Las enfermeras y el joven médico de guardia intentaron controlarlo pero al ver que no podían decidieron sedarlo. Con otra inyección más. Draco casi estampó el puño en la mandíbula del joven médico que logró esquivar el golpe por unos centímetros, mientras Malfoy exigía a gritos la presencia de otra persona.

Unos segundos después hizo su aparición el doctor Gregory Sloan. Era el jefe del Hospital y acudió lo más pronto al llamado de Draco. Hombre de mediana edad, ágil para su edad y de carácter amigable. Bajo la bata blanca se apreciaba que era algo delgado, cabellos negros, cortos y rebeldes, sus ojos eran de azul intenso, tenía tez blanca y una nariz grande y recta que le confería un aspecto singular.

El doctor Sloan ordenó trasladar a Draco a una sala privada para que él mismo lo examinara. Draco dejó de luchar en el acto, extenuado por la última sobrecarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo y casi cayó fuera de la camilla.

Ya instalado allí, el mismo doctor Sloan se encargó de colocarle una vía a Draco, previa anestesia sobre la piel y sin dejar que Draco mirara el procedimiento. Procedió a tomar las muestras con la mayor rapidez. Terminó su evaluación en silencio hasta que ordenó a la enfermera a llevarse las muestras.

—¿Qué te sucedió esta vez, Draco? No es grave, pero si de cuidado.

—Ya sabes, Sloan. Fue un…

—…error de cálculo —terminó Sloan casi reprendiéndole—. Debes tener más cuidado, Draco. Un error de cálculo más y me quedaré sin el mayor benefactor de mi hospital—. Le dirigió ahora una mirada de preocupación genuina.

—Pues no parece que hagas mucho con mi dinero. Ese idiota interno tuyo intentó inyectarme con una aguja de 5 pulgadas.

—No todos están al tanto de tus requerimientos particulares, Draco —Sloan empezaba a cubrir con gasa la zona de la cabeza para proceder a coser la herida.

—Para eso pago muchas libras. Exijo una atención de calidad —se burló.

—Por supuesto señor benefactor anónimo. Por cierto —y Sloan adoptó un tono más serio—, debo informarte que los aceleradores lineales que enviaste funcionan a la perfección. El sistema Moduleaf, tal como lo anunciaste, accede a los contornos irregulares de los tumores con mayor exactitud. Gracias nuevamente, Draco.

—No te pongas melodramático y duérmeme de una buena vez. Ya vi que ensartaste esa cosa y empiezo a incomodarme.

Gregory Sloan sonrió de lado y procedió a calibrar la bomba de anestesia para dormir finalmente a su paciente. Preparo la solución que debía inyectarle por la vía que tenía en el brazo. Debía vendarle las costillas, poner un par de puntos en la cabeza, unas grapas en la mejilla, enyesar el brazo derecho, darle unos calmantes y quedaría como nuevo. Como hacía unos años atrás.

—¿Deseas que llame a alguien en particular? ¿Tal vez a Roger? Creo que te gustaría tener a un amigo al lado al despertar —preguntó por última vez antes de colocar la aguja en la vía.

—No llamaré a Roger. Deja de preocuparte, Sloan. No soy un crío.

—Pienso que deberías llamar a Roger, si es que no hay alguna linda chica por ahí que quiera cuidarte—la anestesia empezaba a llegar a Draco quien empezaba a dormirse.

—Ni a Ro Roger ni a chica a alguna…

—No entiendo todavía como es que no tienes a alguien a tu lado. Eres dueño de una empresa, rico, joven y apuesto; y no te conozco relación en tantos años.

—No-No me gustan los hombres, por por si t-te me estás declarando, Sloan —balbuceó Draco mareado—. Además no sabes todo sobre mí. Nadie lo sabe…

—Entonces si hay una chica —concluyó Sloan complacido.

—Sssii —le costaba mover los labios ya al borde de la inconciencia —su nombre es... su nombre es…

Y a pesar que quería pronunciar su nombre y tenía la imagen de Astoria, con sus ojos color cielo y sus cabellos como el sol irrumpiendo grácil en su mente, de su boca emergió el sonido prohibido:

_Hermione_

Y cayó dormido.

.

**ooooo****oooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

.

Ella continuaba silenciosa batallando consigo misma. Ron la miraba de soslayo por momentos y se mantenía también callado. Sólo Harry intentaba inútilmente entablar una conversación sin éxito.

Los tres amigos dejaron el Caldero Chorreante hacía varios minutos y caminaban por las frías calles de Londres, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos. En lo que les había ocurrido a cada uno de ellos.

Harry preocupado no solo por sus dos amigos, si no por la renuncia de Ginny a las Arpías. No quería que su esposa se arrepintiera algún día de no haber cumplido sus sueños por permanecer a su lado. Conocía la capacidad de Ginny para el quidditch y lo que menos deseaba era destruir su brillante futuro. Anhelaba secretamente tenerla más cerca y más tiempo, pero entendía que los pequeños sacrificios y el simple hecho de ver feliz a la persona amada es la esencia del amor verdadero y no quería perjudicar a Ginny de modo alguno. Pero conocía igualmente tan bien a Ginny que estaba seguro de no poder cambiar esa decisión. Amaba el carácter fuerte y decidido de la pelirroja y por eso sus sentimientos estaban embrollados buscando lo mejor para ambos, pero sobre todo para ella.

Ron por su parte, continuaba entre avergonzado y fastidiado por igual con respecto a Hermione. Avergonzado de haberse visto descubierto, según lo percibía él, con una chica desconocida, tomando un trago en un pub. Se imaginaba que Hermione estaría despotricando interiormente, celosa y furibunda por haberle encontrado en aquella situación. Pero asociado a este sentimiento y aún latente se encontraba la rabia por el desplante de Hermione. Iba cavilando sobre lo que le diría.

Los pensamientos de Hermione volaban como golondrinas sin mantenerse quietos dentro de su mente. Intentando concentrarse en su inesperado e increíble encuentro con Ron, trazando planes para el día siguiente en la oficina, sopesando la posibilidad de contárselo a Ginny pues Harry había mentido por ella ante Ron por aquel encuentro y no quería que su amigo tuviese más preocupaciones, calculando las repercusiones de hacer público el incidente con la poción; pero todos aquellos pensamientos aleteaban en torno a un recuerdo en especial: El último beso que dio.

Algo en su interior revoloteaba inquieto. La sensación de no saber cuál era la diferencia. Sentía como la poción le estaba socavando lentamente por dentro, confundiéndola entre ilusión y realidad. Y es que ese último beso fue tan distinto a los demás, que le asustaba el simple hecho de recordarlo.

Por más que Ron intentó hablar con ella, Hermione se negó. Arguyó un fortísimo dolor de cabeza y le pidió conversarlo después, más calmados. Incluso se paró de puntillas para depositar un beso en sus labios, pero al sentir el sabor conocido de Ron, su olor y sus fuertes manos en su cintura, retrocedió en el acto.

No era Malfoy.

Y su cuerpo le pedía los labios de él, su aroma y su fuerza sobre ella.

Avergonzada por su comportamiento entró a su departamento sin mirar atrás, dejando a Ron pasmado y a Harry más preocupado que nunca.

.

.

**ooooo****oooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

.

.

El reloj de la oficina marcaba las diez y cincuenta y él aún no aparecía. Hermione le dio un gran sorbo a su café e intentó concentrarse en su trabajo. Tenía una junta a las once en el departamento de regulaciones mágicas pero continuaba sentada frente a su ordenado escritorio dándole vistazos al reloj y a la puerta.

_La última lechuza la mandé hace media hora. Él ya debería estar aquí_, pensó

Once en punto y las manos le hormigueaban por tomar su carpeta y salir hacia la junta, pero sus piernas se negaban a obedecer sumada a la sensación agobiante dentro de su pecho. La estaban literalmente manteniendo clavada a la silla y con la vista fija en el reloj.

Once y media y Hermione decidió actuar. Tenía lo que necesitaba en el enorme bolso y no quiso esperar más, pues ya no tenía excusa convincente para Rose ni para los demás miembros de la junta que insistían en su presencia. Minutos más tarde Rose volvió del departamento de regulaciones para confirmar que Hermione estuviera bien y se dio con la sorpresa de encontrarla abstraída en una silla junto a la puerta y aferrada a una camisa blanca.

—Tienes fiebre, Hermione. Estás ardiendo. ¡Tienes gripe!

Rose se había acercado a ella y observado el color carmesí de sus mejillas, la frente perlada de sudor y la mirada ensimismada y supuso que estaba enferma.

Si era fiebre. Pero no la del tipo viral que te echa a la cama con fiebre y malestar y que provoca tomar sopa de pollo. Ella estaba sintiendo otra clase de fiebre. Aquella que te calienta el interior, despacio y que se extiende como lava ardiendo por tus venas y que te quema viva.

Hermione estaba recordando. Las manos ágiles y posesivas de Draco asaltando y saboreando la curva de sus labios, el serpenteo de su cintura y cadera, la suavidad de su espalda y la turgencia de sus pechos. Recordaba y sentía casi dentro de su boca, el sabor a tabaco y alcohol que lejos de disgustarla la excitaba todavía más. Deseaba sentir nuevamente el sabor de aquellos labios posesivos y vehementes y el aroma varonil que él despedía. El mismo aroma de _su_ camisa.

Así la encontró Rose y atribuyó a un catarro la fiebre y el extraño comportamiento de Hermione en ese instante y desde que llegó. Le suplicó que fuese a su casa a descansar, después de hacerle beber a la fuerza una poción para el resfrío. Hermione despertó del trance y se apresuró a guardar la camisa de Malfoy de nuevo al bolso. Decidió irse de ese lugar para continuar con su plan y fingió tomar la pócima mientras obedecía sin chistar las recomendaciones de su asistente. Tomó el bolso, fue al estante donde guardaba muestras de pociones y con un hechizo lo abrió para extraer dos botellitas pequeñas y las guardó en el bolso; y por primera vez en su vida en toda su vida profesional, pidió licencia por enfermedad.

Era medio día cuando apareció en la calle contigua a la compañía de Malfoy. Tenía el móvil en la mano y esperaba paciente que el aparato vibrara y fuese él quien devolvía al fin sus llamadas pero era obvio que esperaba inútilmente. Había mandado tres lechuzas a su departamento y todas regresaron sin entregar los pergaminos. La conclusión lógica era que él se estaba escondiendo. Y era obvio que ella no podía permitirlo. Le haría saber que la situación no era un juego y que debían aclarar y resolver todo de una buena vez.

Sin esperar más ingresó al local. Se sorprendió al contemplar aquella gran compañía. Se respiraba lujo y buen gusto a cada paso. Los coches lujos dispersos y las oficinas de venta con elegantes decorados. Tuvo que reconocer el mérito de Malfoy. Había triunfado en aquel mundo. Con una ayuda monetaria de sus padres pero igualmente sólo y sin experiencia.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?

La joven de cabellos rojizos se le acercó extrañada. Hermione no tenía la pinta de un comprador potencial, si no alguien que viene a curiosear. Pero igual debía atenderla como decían los manuales. Divisó a su compañera metros más allá, quien había acudido a la sala de espera ante la oportunidad de un nuevo cliente, pero que se había detenido al contemplar con aire ceñudo el aspecto de Hermione. Le hizo una mueca disimulada y esperó en el lugar.

Hermione observó el comportamiento de las dos chicas y dedujo inmediatamente la situación. Su sobrio traje de oficina no era nada costoso y no ostentaba ese aire frívolo y mundano de ese círculo social. Pero aquello no le importó, pues iba con un solo motivo.

—Busco a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Al dueño? —contestó la pelirroja Enma, mirándola con más interés.

Hermione asintió impaciente.

—Si es sobre algún auto o su financiamiento puede llevarla con alguien del departamento de post venta o créditos.

—No es un asunto comercial.

—Podría dejarme el recado y yo lo llevaría a Penny, la secretaria del Señor Malfoy.

—Te lo agradezco pero debo verlo directamente. Es un asunto personal.

—¿Es usted una clienta dorada? El dueño sólo atiende a las personas con esa categoría —escudriñó Mary Sue, quién se acercó a ellas cuando escuchó el nombre de Draco.

—No lo soy —se impacientó aún más por la demora—. Chicas no quiero parecer grosera pero es imperioso que hable con Malfoy.

—El _señor_ _Malfoy_ no ha llegado aún y no sabemos si vendrá hoy —Mary Sue marcó las sílabas del título en una clara afrenta al tono familiar de Hermione—. Puedes esperar en el recibidor y le avisaré a su secretaria para ver si ella puede atenderte.

Hermione la estudió unos segundos y comprendió su actitud. Eran simples celos. Quizás estaba enamorada de él, fuese un affaire o hasta su novia. Más tuvo que sonreír ante esa posibilidad. Draco enamorado de una chica muggle. Era de risa. Pero no tenía tiempo para continuar aquella plática y volvió el rostro hacia la primera chica.

—Draco Malfoy es un viejo amigo del colegio —le costó decir la palabra amigo—. Debo verlo en este instante y estoy segura que tú puedes ayudarme. Indícame donde es su oficina y puedo ir sin molestarlas más.

La rubia estaba echando chispas y estaba preparándose para responder mas por la entrada lateral de la sala de exhibición ingresó el gerente comercial de la compañía. Le llamó la atención el grupo y se acercó hacia las jóvenes.

Enma corrió a darle el encuentro y en contados segundos le puso al tanto de la situación.

Una visita para Draco. Roger se interesó aún más por aquella chica de cabellos ensortijados del color de la caoba y de expresivos ojos avellana. Debía de tratarse de ella. Debía ser la novia de Draco.

—Usted debe ser la novia de Draco. Me da gusto conocerla al fin después de nuestras poco ortodoxas misivas protocolares —sonrió—. Si pasa a mi oficina podemos esperar juntos a Draco con una buena taza de café peruano.

—¿Malfoy aún no ha llegado? —cortó Hermione ahora verdaderamente preocupada.

—Supuse que estarían juntos hasta muy tarde —contestó sorprendido Roger Caplant.

—Bien yo… yo lo vi ayer en la noche, pero yo no soy… yo —Hermione no sabía que responder ni cuanto. Tuvo el impulso de corregir el error sobre el asunto de la novia, pero pensó que podría sacar partido de aquello—. Quiero decir que, debíamos vernos esta mañana y no apareció. Él sabía que era importante y no se ha comunicado conmigo.

Además ella no tenía idea de donde podría estar. No quiso utilizar nuevamente el hechizo para ubicarlo pues se puso como enajenada sólo de oler la camisa de Malfoy y no quería volver a pasar por ello.

—¿Tuvieron un desacuerdo? —Roger miró enternecido a Hermione, pensando que su turbación era por una posible pelea entre ellos y que ella quería solucionar. Así como le sucedía a su hijo Jake y a su novia.

—No, no fue nada de eso —se apresuró a desmentir.

—Entonces ya llegará y podrán conversar y resolver sus diferencias. A tu edad las cosas se toman muy a la tremenda, no debes preocuparte por—

—Usted no entiende —cortó Hermione ahora preocupada—. Era urgente que nos viéramos temprano pues tenemos un asunto muy importante y él sabía que no podíamos aplazarlo.

—¿Sucedió algo irregular o distinto anoche que pudiera evitar que viniera temprano? —Roger se puso serio pues la visión de la joven que demostraba preocupación le confirmó que aquello no era una simple discusión de enamorados—. Draco sólo ha llegado tarde en contadas ocasiones. Es una persona en extremo puntual, casi obsesionada por la hora. No me preocupe hoy, sabía que tenía una reunión anoche y quizás demoraría pues ustedes… —carraspeó—, bueno el caso es que no está aquí y eso ya empieza a inquietarme. La vez que llegó tarde fue por la última nevada glacial que nos azotó casi con dos metros de nieve y sus ausencias siempre han sido por sus dichosos _errores de cálculo_.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza.

—Draco se refiere a sus bizarros accidentes con maquinarias y artefactos muggles a simples errores de cálculo, eso le evita demasiadas preguntas. Aunque no sólo han sido con cosas pequeñas. Debes estar al tanto de sus verdaderos accidentes, aunque él insista en minimizarlos. A veces pienso que es un imán de problemas. Donde haya un choque, un siniestro o un asalto o pelea; Draco tiene boleto fijo.

La chica se mordió un labio pensando rápido. No había podido dormir, trazando sus planes de acción, pero también pensando en Draco y recordando lo ocurrido. Pero no había siquiera pensado que sus heridas fuesen mas serias de lo que se veían o incluso graves. Se sintió culpable por no haber acompañado a Draco al hospital o al menos asegurarse que estuviera bien, pues supuso que sus heridas no eran de cuidado. Tan solo unas puntadas y deberían haberlo mandado a su casa—. Miró al hombre que tenía enfrente, tratando de averiguar, basada en su instinto, si era una persona en la cual podía confiar. Parecía sincero en su preocupación por Draco y eso la desconcertaba más pues Malfoy normalmente no generaba ese sentimiento en otras personas y mucho menos en muggles. Era extraño contemplar una situación así, pero no tenía tiempo para analizar nada. La prioridad era encontrar a Draco y comprobar que estuviese bien.

Roger no se perdía detalle del rostro de la joven. Su boca estaba apretada en una fina línea y parecía estar entre la angustia y la indecisión. Finalmente ella respiró profundo antes de hablar.

Hermione se refirió a la pelea que había tenido Draco en el callejón pero obvió los demás detalles que pudieran comprometerla a ella y a la comunidad mágica. Lo hizo pasar como un simple asalto. Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Roger en dos movimientos había tomado su sobretodo negro y la arrastraba hacia la puerta con premura.

—Si fue a un hospital, sé a donde fue. El Chelsea and Westminster Hospital es él único lugar que pisaría en el mundo.

_San Mungo__ si pudiera_, pensó Hermione, pero obviamente no lo dijo y continuó caminando arrastrada por Roger.

.

.

**ooooo****oooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

.

.

Llegaron al hospital en cuestión de minutos gracias al manejo casi suicida de Roger, que tuvo a Hermione arañando los bordes del asiento sin salir del asombro por la pericia y la preocupación de aquella persona. Se preguntaba cual era la relación que unía a Roger con Malfoy, pues pensaba que una dependencia jefe-subordinado no llegaba al comportamiento con el que actuaba el gerente de Malfoy. Tal parecía que Roger tenía una relación basada en la amistad y no sólo profesional. Su preocupación era la de un amigo en problemas.

_Es imposible_, pensó. _El señor Caplant es un muggle. Draco no podría…eso es imposible_…

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? —inquirió la enfermera de turno al verlos llegar al piso de emergencias.

Roger se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras con la mujer, mientras Hermione sujetaba el suéter con nerviosismo, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Mejor lo dejaría así. Mañana podría averiguar el estado de Draco. Con sigilo retrocedió unos pasos para marcharse de allí. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¡Eh, Hermione! Por allí no está la habitación —gritó Roger al suponer que Hermione intentaba buscar a Draco por sus propios medios—. Es la número 245. Ve a verlo y tranquilízalo. Debo quedarme unos minutos aquí para hacer el papeleo correspondiente. ¡Vamos muchacha no seas tímida! —sonrió.

Hermione se sentía arrastrada, como una res al matadero. Sabía que debía enfrentarse a Malfoy, pero en un hospital… era demasiado para ella. Quería salir corriendo pero algo en su interior a pesar de todo, tenía curiosidad por saber el estado de Malfoy.

—Sólo me asomaré por la ventana de la habitación sin que me vea, para asegurarme que está bien y me iré. Eso será todo —dijo dándose valor.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación número 245, Hermione intentaba divisar la figura de Malfoy pero al parecer la cama hospitalaria se encontraba junto a la ventana y no podía verlo desde allí. A regañadientes ingresó con el mayor sigilo que pudo, pues adivinó que estaba dormido al sentir el silencio reinante.

Se quedó parada un rato frente a la cama de cobertores blancos, con el corazón latiendo más acelerado. Se llevó una mano a los labios para ahogar una exclamación.

Draco estaba dormido, con un semblante tan indefenso que asustaba.

Ella se acercó despacio, frenando y luchando con su deseo inconcebible de correr hacia él sin saber exactamente porqué. Lo contempló unos segundos, el corazón se le encogió y la sensación ambigua de su último encuentro regresó.

Estaba ligeramente despeinado debido en gran medida al pedazo de gasa quirúrgica que le cubría parte de la cabeza. Algunos mechones le ocultaban la frente pálida que ya no presentaba esa típica línea que siempre se le marcaba con aquellos gestos de arrogancia o de maldad y le conferían ahora un aire inocente. Sus ojos cerrados estaban enmarcados por pestañas muy claras que contrastaban con el color púrpura del cardenal que envolvía a uno de ellos. La nariz recta, de tamaño y forma perfecta aunque con algunos arañazos, se movían sutilmente con la respiración. Tenía igualmente la mandíbula algo morada y al acercarse más, le asombró darse cuenta de la incipiente barba castaña en su rostro. Miró ahora a sus labios, y sintió una pequeña punzada al hacerlo y la inclemente necesidad de tocarlos.

Alargó la mano con dirección a ellos. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban a milímetros de aquellos maltratados labios sonrosados.

—¿Quién es usted?

La voz provino de sus espaldas y logró despertarla de aquella abstracción. En el acto se alejó de la cama y observó al recién llegado. Era un doctor que traía una graciosa taza de café de motivos navideños en una mano y una gran panecillo en otra.

—Yo… yo sólo quería verlo para saber cual era su estado, doctor… —vaciló en busca de las palabras correctas para no delatarse.

—Soy el doctor Sloan y temo que no puedo darle esa información, pues sólo se reserva a los familiares. Pero, temo que aún no me ha dicho su nombre —insistió el doctor Sloan.

—Eh..

—Ella es la novia de Draco.—irrumpió el interrogatorio, Roger Caplant sin pensarlo al entrar en la habitación y contemplar a su amigo y a Hermione—. Y veo además que Draco está en las mejores manos posibles. Puedes decirnos el estado del muchacho. Espero que no sea tan grave como _esa_ vez. Aunque ya me adelantó algo la enfermera de turno y eso me tiene más tranquilo.

El doctor Gregory Sloan quien había mirado receloso a Hermione se apresuró a dejar la taza de café y el panecillo cerca de la ventana para estrechar la mano de la chica con gusto.

—Salgamos al pasillo para darles el diagnóstico. No es un cuadro grave pero tiene algunas lesiones que tomarán algunas semanas en sanar.

Los tres salieron afuera de la habitación para escuchar las palabras del doctor Sloan. Hermione podía ver casi físicamente la preocupación en el semblante de Roger Caplant y su incertidumbre continuaba en aumento. También se alegró de que Malfoy no tuviese nada grave, como lo haría con cualquier otro ser humano, y se prometió a si misma que esperaría el final de aquella plática para largarse del lugar. Podría intentar ver a Draco al día siguiente o tal vez transformada en otra persona para extraer la muestra de sangre y empezar sus investigaciones.

—Encontré esto entre las pertenencias de Draco, dentro de la túnica que traía. No sabía que era así que prefería no dejarlo al alcance de manos desconocidas. Estoy esperando que Draco despierte para que me cuente que es —susurró el doctor Sloan. Habían vuelto a la habitación para buscar el objeto.

Con horror, Hermione observó como el hombre extraía del bolsillo de su bata una llave voladora y la sujetaba con interés y no sin algo de inquietud. La pequeña llave antigua de bronce pulido y de pequeñas alas celestes se movía frenética intentando liberarse.

—¡Es mía! —exclamó Hermione, lanzándose sobre la llave. Apenas la tuvo entre sus manos la observó detenidamente y reparó en el detalle grabado en sus bordes. Las iniciales A.G se vislumbraban nítidas sobre el bronce.

—¿Qué es? —prorrumpieron aún asombrados los dos hombres junto a ella—. ¿Cómo funciona?

—Sólo es un juguete mecánico que compre en Japón —se apresuró a mentir Hermione—. Ustedes saben… Japón, tecnología, robots; sólo es un artefacto más. Nada del otro mundo. Se apresuró a meter la llave al bolso.

—Yo estoy al día con los aparatos y maquinarias de última generación y no me parece que-

—¡Está despertando!

Hermione se apresuró a gritar y a correr donde estaba Malfoy. Obviamente era un truco para cambiar la conversación pues el chico continuaba dormido, sólo se había movido ligeramente.

—¿Cuántas costillas rotas me dijo que tenía? —inquirió Hermione buscando distraerlos.

—Fueron dos, además de la fisura del brazo. Esta vez tuvo suerte —contestó Sloan.

—¿Suerte? —replicó Hermione espantada—. ¿Cómo alguien puede tener suerte con ese diagnóstico?

—Draco tiene un amplio historial con los accidentes. Creo que ha sido mi paciente en más ocasiones de las que me gustaría. Ya le especifiqué mi gusto por sus visitas como amigo y no como paciente —sonrió.

—¿Ustedes son amigos desde hace tiempo? —volvió a preguntar intrigada de que Malfoy formara relaciones amistosas con muggles.

—Al inicio sólo fuimos doctor-paciente, más poco a poco con sus constantes ingresos a emergencia y luego con sus disimuladas y muy caritativas visitas médicas.

—¿Caritativas? —Hermione no podía dejar de preguntar.

—Seguramente Draco no ha querido contarte la historia. No me sorprende —Roger adoptó un aire afable—. Este chico mataría para evitar que alguien se entere de su buen corazón. Es el principal benefactor de este hospital. El ala nueva de oncología pediátrica y el edificio de hospedaje de personas sin recursos fue construyó íntegramente con sus donaciones.

—Aunque al inicio se portaba como un crío ensimismado, engreído, prepotente y majadero —agregó risueño el doctor Sloan—. La primera vez que llegó, no podía siquiera levantarse de la cama pero se encargó de vapulear a la mitad de mi personal. Nadie quería entrar a atenderlo.

—Fue aquella vez que casi le cuesta la vida ¿cierto Gregory?

—Exacto. Estuvo dos semanas internado. No quería hablar con nadie y si lo hacía era para rechazar todo y maldecir a cuanta persona se acercaba a él. Era por el mismo trauma del accidente. Parecía dispuesto a dejarse morir e incluso se negó a recibir alimento. Tuvimos que alimentarlo con una sonda naso gástrica y aplicarle antidepresivos.

Hermione cerró los ojos y casi pudo escuchar algo romperse en su interior.

—Me llamó particularmente la atención que nadie lo visitara ni indagaran por su salud. No era un indigente ni un delincuente. Hizo un cheque en cuanto pudo y pagó los gastos médicos por encima de su tarifa normal. Un chico con sus características y abandonado en este caótico mundo no era común. Intenté animarlo pero continuaba ensimismado y con aquella mirada mezcla de odio y desprecio en sus ojos. Hasta que un día, recorriendo los pasillos del hospital, llegamos a la sala de pediatría. Recuerdo que aún estaba en la silla de ruedas, aunque increíblemente no la necesitaba, y en cuanto divisó al enfermero con la dosis de medicina para un niño se puso muy alterado. Esos pequeños niños, sufren su calvario a veces más estoicamente que nosotros los adultos. Ese niño estaba a punto de recibir su quimioterapia con tal resignación y entereza que sorprendería a muchos. Draco se levantó de la silla como un enajenado dispuesto a arrebatarle la inyección al enfermero. Tuvimos que detenerlo entre cuatro personas.

—Draco me confesó una vez que supuso que estaban hiriendo al niño. No ha querido ahondar en el tema pero tiene una especie de fobia a las agujas.

—Le informé aquella vez que el niño estaba recibiendo su dosis de quimioterapia, para el cáncer que lo aquejaba. En ese momento, me pareció que Draco no comprendía del todo, quizás debido a los medicamentos antidepresivos que estaba recibiendo. Obviamente no hay nadie en este mundo que no sepa que es la quimioterapia, ni las agujas ni el cáncer.

Hermione carraspeó incómoda.

—Después de ese incidente, Draco pareció apaciguarse. Aún tenía sus arrebatos de cólera y arremetidas de desprecio con mi personal, pero noté un ligero cambio en él. Como si el incidente con aquel niño le hubiese dado fuerzas para salir del hoyo. A los tres días, salió de alta.

—Y llegaron los primeros cheques —completó Roger.

—Es cierto. Todos anónimos y que no pudieron ser rastreados. Llegaba uno mensual con una jugosa cantidad de dinero. Pero nadie se daba autoría por ello.

—Recién a los dos años pude enterarme de aquellos egresos misteriosos de las cuentas de la empresa —agregó Roger —. Y no son los únicos. Lo negó por un tiempo pero finalmente tuvo que aceptarlo.

—Ahora, exige una habitación privada, comida preparada por un chef y no por las cocinas del hospital y cero agujas cada que tiene uno de sus dichosos errores de cálculo —continuó Sloan, dándole al terminar, una mordida a su panecillo.

—¿Siempre tiene accidentes como éste? —Hermione giró a mirar a Roger.

—Era un poco patoso con los artefactos eléctricos… —Roger respondió visiblemente embrollado. No quería decir nada revelador frente a Sloan.

—A llegado aquí por un dedo cortado con un cuchillo eléctrico, una descarga de la tostadora, una cortada con la máquina de rasurar, una fractura en la pierna por un asalto, un dedo fisurado por la patada a su televisor de plasma, una quemadura con la frazada eléctrica; son las que puedo recordar —Sloan le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Pero la primera vez, ¿Qué le ocurrió? —inquirió Hermione mientras observaba a Malfoy dormir placidamente. Se había sentado al filo de la cama de forma natural.

—Eso si lo recuerdo con claridad pues fue algo muy extraño. Algo absurdo e inexplicable.

Hermione agudizó sus sentidos. Las palabras extraño e inexplicable siempre estaban relacionas al mundo mágico.

—Hasta salió en la televisión —continuó Sloan—. Fue el incidente a las afueras de la carretera de Wiltshire. Aparentemente Draco no hizo caso al semáforo de las vías auxiliares e intentó cruzar la calle hacia esa zona de pantanos. Un auto lo envistió. El conductor trató de frenar pero por la humedad de las pistas patinó y arrolló a Draco hasta terminar volteado sobre la carretera. La gente bajó de sus autos y llamaron a emergencias informando el accidente. Nosotros esperábamos la llegada de los heridos.

—Me hubiese quedado sin socio, si esperaba a la ambulancia —acotó Roger.

—Esa es una de las cosas inexplicables que ocurrieron esa noche. Cuando la ambulancia llegó al lugar, encontraron al conductor del vehículo aún atrapado en su vehículo, algo malherido pero estable. También encontraron muertos a dos pavos reales albinos. Nadie sabe que hacían en el lugar ni de donde vinieron. Pero lo que no encontraron fue al otro herido. Al que la gente había visto volar en el aire, estrellarse contra el pavimento y ser arrastrado por el auto en marcha.

—¿Cómo lo encontraron? — preguntó Hermione. Su voz era neutra más su expresión se alteró. No le gustaba nada aquella historia. Sus ojos miraban fijamente la funda de la almohada de Draco.

—Pues en realidad, creo que Draco nos encontró. O eso sospechamos.

La mirada de incredulidad de Hermione lo incitó a continuar.

—Como le dije a la policía aquella vez, no sabemos como es que llegó a la puerta del hospital o quien lo trajo. Simplemente apareció allí. Inconciente y sobre una camilla. Lo recuerdo claramente porque yo estaba en esa camilla. Estaba de turno, salí a comer un panecillo y me senté sobre ella para descansar las piernas un poco. Y después simplemente, en un parpadeo, me encontraba de pie y junto a un herido aparecido de la nada. Pero esto no es lo más increíble. Aquel herido no tenía mayor daño. Él estaba sin ningún hueso roto más que unas cuantas magulladuras. A pesar de que la gente lo vio volar por los aires y ser arrastrado por un auto en marcha; sólo tenía unos moretones, pequeñas cortadas y un labio sangrante. Pero ni un solo hueso roto. Como si fuera de acero, superman o cosa de—

—Magia —concluyó Hermione en voz alta.

Sloan asintió, le dio un nuevo sorbo al café y dejó la taza en la ventana para tomar su panecillo. No se percató de la tempestad que envolvía a Hermione por dentro.

—¿Le preguntó a él que sucedió? —continuó Hermione mientras abría con disimulo su bolso y extraía algo de el. Tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta de antemano. Con disimulo caminó hacia la ventana.

—Pues Draco siempre se ha referido a ese incidente con malas pulgas. Dice que no recuerda nada y le creo. Es más, intuyo que no quiere llegar a saberlo —intervino Roger.

—Como dice Roger, él me manifestó que solamente recuerda la parte del atropello. Luego despertó dentro de la sala de emergencias. No sabe cómo llegó ni quién lo trajo.

—Su café se enfriará. Debería acabarlo pronto —Hermione giró y se dirigió a Sloan con la taza de café en la mano. Sonrió fugazmente con la expresión de querer terminar con el tema.

El doctor Sloan recibió la taza de café tibio y la bebió sin sospechar que en ella, la chica había añadido unas gotas de poción de memoria.

No era ético. No era su accionar, pero necesitaba conocer la verdad. Alguien había ayudado a Draco Malfoy aquella ocasión. Debía ser un mago para lograr la recomposición de los huesos y heridas importantes, el traslado por desaparición de ambos, la alteración de memoria de los testigos y para borrar las huellas de magia del cuerpo de Draco antes de su cita quincenal. Tenía que ser un mago poderoso.

¿Quién y porqué?

El móvil de Roger sonó débilmente y con un movimiento de cabeza Roger abandonó la sala para recibir la llamada en el pasillo. Sloan se acercó a revisar a Malfoy. Vigiló el suero que le era inyectado a través de la vía del brazo y comprobó sus signos vitales en la costosa máquina junto a la cama.

Hermione corrió y se sentó distraída sobre la cama junto a Malfoy, pendiente del semblante del doctor Sloan. Sin darse cuenta de ello su mano rozó accidentalmente la mano inmóvil de Draco.

—Doctor Sloan —murmuró Hermione—. ¿Intentaría recordar una vez más que sucedió?

—Me encantaría darte mayores luces de aquel incidente, pero no puedo ayudarte. No recuerdo nada.

—Es importante para mí, usted entiende, él es… _es mi novio_.

A Hermione le costó sobremanera decir aquella última frase sin sentir una extraña turbación. Se movió inquieta sobre la cama y sin querer asentó su mano sobre la de Malfoy.

—Se lo dije a la policía aquella vez. No recuerdo na…

Sloan hizo una pausa, pues su mente empezaba a aclararse increíblemente. Hermione no perdía detalle del rostro del doctor, apenas conteniendo la respiración.

—Me parece recordar haber visto a un joven junto a la camilla. Creo que era moreno, delgado y con unas gafas redondas. Si, creo que eran redondas. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo mejor, eso no me llamó la atención. Lo que más me interesó fue lo que tenía en la frente.

—¿… en la frente? — articuló con voz ahogada.

—No lo he olvidado después de todo —sonrió Sloan para sí—. Bueno, algo así no se ve todos los días.

—¿Qué tenía en la frente? —rogó Hermione a punto del desmayo.

—Tenía…

—Una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Hermione y Sloan giraron el rostro sorprendidos. Draco se había incorporado en la cama al terminar de hablar y ahora miraba a Hermione con una mirada sombría e indescifrable.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Supongo que está demás decir quien es ese chico lindo, de cabellera azabache, delgadito, de ojos color verde botella, con gafas redondas y cicatriz de rayo. XD**

**¿Qué hará Hermione ahora que sabe la verdad y que hará Draco ahora que también sabe la verdad? O.O**

**Draco traumatizado por las agujas… fácil de adivinar si viviste con Voldy alguna temporada XD**

**Mi sly buena gente? Ummm no sólo se hace caridad por bueno, también para acallar pecados o demonios internos, pero más adelante veremos por donde va Draquito.**

**En el siguiente capitulo comienza la búsqueda de un antídoto. Eso quiere decir que ambos deberán trabajar juntos. **_**Muy juntos**_**… Capisci?**

**No los aburro más. Y ya saben, denle un toquecito al ****botón de abajo y háganme saber sus impresiones, sugerencias, peticiones, halagos y demás XDD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Gise.**


	11. Aromas

**Holass!**

**Capítulo con algo hot. Subo el rating y que los ñaños se vayan a dormir XD**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Gise.**

……..

**CAP. 11 - ****AROMAS**

**

* * *

**

—¡Tú lo sabías! —espetó Draco furioso contra Hermione.

El doctor Sloan había abandonado la sala en cuanto terminó la revisión completa a Draco horas después. Pero antes ella tuvo que pasar por la tortura de darle de comer ante la imposibilidad de Malfoy y la insistencia de los dos hombres que se enternecían al ver al joven por fin con una chica que se preocupaba de él. También esperó, junto a Roger, en el pasillo mientras un enfermero le daba un baño de esponja. Ambos rieron ante los gritos destemplados del muchacho y su exigencia en la delicadeza del trato. Luego, un par de horas más tarde, Hermione tuvo que armarse de paciencia para acompañarlo, junto a Roger, al piso superior para las tomografías de rigor que descartaron una concusión y edema cerebral. Tuvo que disimular otra media hora y mirar distraídamente por la ventana mientras Sloan auscultaba el pecho de Draco. La visión de los pectorales marcados y los abdominales diamantinos fue demasiado para ella. Pero no más que la visión de los acerados ojos que brillaron peligrosamente al comprobar su perturbación.

Más aquel momento se había ido y ahora, los dos solos finalmente, se enfrentaban verbalmente y con las miradas incendiadas de irritación.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía! —respondió en el acto Hermione, caminando nerviosa por la gran habitación de hospital.

—Te advierto que si es un tipo de juego morboso o un seudo acto de compasión, voy a tomar cartas en el asunto. No permitiré que jueguen conmigo a lo que sea que hagan ustedes dos.

—Escucha con atención, Malfoy porque no voy a repetirlo. Desconozco la razón por la que Harry, aparentemente te salvó —Hermione hizo la precisión a pesar de la mueca que hizo Draco al escuchar aquella aseveración—. Pero cualquiera que haya sido, estoy segura que tuvo el motivo más noble y libre de bajezas como insinúas.

—Ahórrate el sermón. Sólo me interesa una cosa —volvió a incorporarse con dificultad sobre las almohadas—. Cuando desperté aquella vez en este mismo hospital, creía que deliraba, pues supuse que estaba muerto. Prácticamente escuché el crujir de mis huesos al romperse y el insoportable sufrimiento físico que traspasó y saturo mi cuerpo entero. Y luego me envolvió una sensación de serenidad y confort. Pensé que ahí terminaba mi vida. Después, desperté aquí, con mi conciencia recuperada y evaluando mis propios daños. Cavilé mucho pues sabía que era imposible encontrarme casi ileso sin intervención mágica. Alguien tuvo que salvarme. Mis padres estaban confinados a ese insignificante departamento y despojados y degradados a vivir con muggles. Era imposible pensar en ellos como mis salvadores. Pero debía ser alguien más. Alguien que…—, Draco ladeó la vista de Hermione —que me estimara o algo similar. Llegué a pensar que le vería aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero los días pasaban y no llegaba nadie. Me largué de este lugar y esperé mi siguiente control en el ministerio. Era obvio que el mago encargado comprobaría la magia utilizada en mí y abrirían una investigación. Yo saldría bien librado y conocería a quién intervino. Pero no hubo nada. Ni magia ni rastros de nada. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Draco la observó nuevamente, expectante a su respuesta. Hermione tragó y desvió la mirada de la vista de Draco.

—Después de exigirle a mí supervisor más pruebas y al no encontrar nada —continuó Draco—, simplemente me rendí. Me convencí a mí mismo que todo era producto de la suerte. Porque, según me lo explicó el mismo supervisor, jamás se ha podido borrar los rastros de magia en las personas. Nadie lo había conseguido. Hasta ahora. ¿Cierto, Granger?

La voz grave de Draco terminó la frase casi como en un juicio, obligando a Hermione a mirarlo nuevamente

Hermione quería negarlo todo. Sólo algunas personas sabían del conjuro que ella misma había inventado para ocultar a sus padres de Voldemort, pues podía ser utilizado con fines oscuros. El ministro y tres personas más. Entre ellas Harry.

—No estoy al tanto… la verdad no sabría…

—Escucha Granger —cortó Draco sin cortesías—. Las razones de la filantropía de Potter me tienen sin cuidado en este instante. Lo único que quiero es que lo llames, me vuelva a curar sin rastros de magia y que neutralice los rastros de poción para finalmente largarse. Si es un mago poderoso como se hace llamar, lo hará perfectamente y ambos saldremos ganando. Yo regresaré al mundo mágico sin problemas y no nos volveremos a ver las caras nunca.

Hermione se mordió un labio pensando rápido.

—Suponiendo que existiese tal hechizo y que Harry lo haya utilizado contigo, para comenzar, dudo que lo haría nuevamente, pues está claro que no estás en peligro de muerte ni nada parecido. Además, hasta para Harry, sería imposible borrar los rastros de una poción. Pues se podría borrar los rastros de tus propios hechizos más no los ajenos. Ni siquiera con magia oscura se ha logrado. La única forma es utilizando un antídoto para ello o dejando que la poción termine su cometido. Por eso estoy aquí, para determinar que poción es y quién es el autor.

Draco levantó los ojos para mirar a Hermione y se le nublaron con frustración. Deseaba tanto terminar con todo aquello y esperar el momento para regresar a su verdadero hogar. No quería tener nada que ver con Potter y menos con Granger. Sobre todo, con ella.

—Estuve despierta toda la noche, investigando y analizando…

—No esperaba menos de ti —la interrumpió hosco.

—Qué bien —replicó Hermione con sarcasmo —tómalo a la ligera. Esta poción podría ser algo más que una poción _amorosa_ —bajó el tono algo incómoda—, que podría afectarnos seriamente.

—Claro; volverme loco cada vez que siento tu perfume, no es serio.

Su voz era neutra, pero los ojos grises le brillaban peligrosamente. Hermione intentó ignorar aquella mirada.

—Me refiero a un posible daño permanente. Las pociones de amor tienen como objetivo forzar la voluntad de una persona para conseguir manipular sus deseos voluptuosos o su amor. El mago o bruja tendrá el control sobre su supuesto amor por el tiempo que dure la poción o incluso manipularla para reducir el tiempo de efecto o incluso suministrársela de por vida. Siempre el mago tiene el dominio de la situación, aunque algunos pierdan el sentido de lo real creyendo que su víctima los ama realmente. Pero finalmente pueden terminar el hechizo. En nuestro caso, no. Y las implicancias de ese hecho son alarmantes.

Le dedicó una mirada larga esperando que él comentara algo, pero al no ver ninguna reacción, continuó:

—Tengo en claro que es una poción afrodisíaca o de lujuria y no solo de amor; pues parece actuar más bajo el dominio de nuestros sentidos. Nos infunde un deseo descarnado e implacable y muy poco de arrebatos de amor o ternura como suelen hacerlo los filtros de amor como la Amortentia aunque la vehemencia con la que actúa le confiere ciertos rasgos similares. Lo trágico es que no tengo idea de cuanto dura esta poción ni sus efectos colaterales. Si al menos tuviese un poco de la muestra de esta _Casi Amortentia._

—Podría fácilmente haberse disuelto a estas alturas, Granger. Y no te tendría frente a mí recitando un extracto de mi libro de Pociones.

—Tómalo a la burla —bufó Hermione molesta por el poco interés de Malfoy—. Supuse que también estarías interesado en terminar con este incómodo asunto.

—No puedo hacer gran cosa en este estado —alzó su brazo enyesado e inclinó la cabeza para que viera las suturas—. Si quisiera lanzarme sobre ti para aplacar mi lujuria, como explicaste, necesitaría la ayuda de una enfermera.

¿Te gustan los tríos?

—Malfoy…

—Vale, me callo. Pero quiero dejar sentado que no puedo ser de gran ayuda así como estoy. Bien podría con mi brazo sano, preparar algunos antídotos conocidos y otros de mi invención. Terminado este desagradable problema, podrían hechizarme para borrar cualquier rastro de magia o alterar mis exámenes mágicos…

Hermione se mordió un labio pensando rápido. Tenía sentido lo que Malfoy decía, pero su extrema responsabilidad y rigidez en las normas le impedían actuar y quebrar las normas. Pero con todo, necesitaba a Malfoy. Ella era buena en pociones, pero sabía que Malfoy lo era aún más con las enseñanzas adicionales que le había proporcionado el profesor Snape. Bien podría Malfoy quedarse a realizar las pociones mientras que ella y Harry investigarían el origen de la poción y su creador.

Suspiró hondo antes de caminar hacia él.

—Sólo por que los beneficios son mayores que las perjuicios, en este caso haré una excepción —hizo un gesto de fastidio—. Harry no es el único que puede hacer el hechizo para borrar los rastros de magia. Te curaré y podremos buscar un antídoto y al culpable. Cuando terminemos, me encargaré de hechizarte para suprimir cualquier magia en tu cuerpo. Y los controles en el ministerio puedo… puedo alterarlos si es necesario.

—Empiezas a caerme bien, Granger.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó, aunque su cara seguía ansiosa. Se acercó al pie de la cama y empuño la varita.

—Espera, Granger —Draco levantó la mano libre—. Quiero verificar los efectos de la poción; tal vez ya hayan desaparecido. No me hace gracia quebrar los términos de mi sentencia sin puedo evitarlo. Así que, acércate.

Draco extendió la mano de forma lenta y elegante y palmeó el lugar de la cama junto a él.

Hermione le miró como si él hubiese dicho algo terriblemente absurdo.

—Demonios Granger, no te ilusiona la posibilidad de no tener que frecuentarnos más. Si la poción desapareció sería de imbéciles no comprobarlo antes de embarcarnos en un secreto proyecto de investigación. Además —añadió con ojos sombríos—, recuerda que estoy prácticamente incapacitado de moverme.

Ella continuaba escéptica.

—Siéntate junto a mí. Me aproximaré para que tu perfume llegue a mí y luego, simplemente te levantas. Nos daremos cuenta en el acto si la poción aún está actuando.

—No creo que sea necesario pero vale —contestó obstinada—, me levantaré en el acto de todas formas.

Guardó la varita y camino hasta sentarse junto a él, mirándolo de frente.

Draco se irguió sobre la cama de hospital nuevamente con la poca fuerza que tenía. A estas alturas, estaba adolorido y más que cansado pero no quería demostrarlo. Sólo quedaba esa pequeña posibilidad y quería intentarlo. Se aproximó hacia ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Hermione se reclinó hacia él, como si fuera a contarle un secreto y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para que le rostro de Draco estuviese cerca de su cuello y pudiese oler su aroma. Se sentía algo nerviosa porque temía no poder controlarse, pero la tranquilizaba el estado de Malfoy. Jamás podría intentar nada como estaba.

Se quedó quieto y ella se acercó aún más, sabiendo que él no podía ir más allá. Giró su rostro unos milímetros para darle la oportunidad de absorber su aroma con facilidad.

Así lo hizo Draco: una, dos y tres aspiraciones más y parecía que estaba funcionando.

—No siento nada… —murmuró incrédulo.

Hasta que sintió que se aproximaba más hacia él. Quizás pensó que su frase se debía a que su aroma no llegaba a él y por eso se acercaba más. Su magullado rostro estaba a milímetros de la pequeña oreja. Los rizos castaños le picaban la nariz.

Y nuevamente aquella conocida sensación lo embargó. Aquel placer infinito, aquellas ganas de morder su carne, lamerla y deleitarse en ella lo asaltaron. Levantó la única mano sana que tenía para enredarla en el sedoso cabello mientras tiraba de él, con un movimiento lánguido, para acercarla más. Ella no opuso resistencia y casi podría jurar que inclinaba aún más la cabeza para permitirle zambullirse todavía más en la curva de su cuello.

Se sentía aún más excitado que las veces anteriores, a pesar que estaba impedido de moverse con más soltura por el indiscutible cambio que mostraba ella.

Suspiraba entrecortado cuando él atacaba el lóbulo de su oreja con pequeñas mordidas que luego congraciaba succionando la carne con satisfacción. Aguantaba la respiración cada que Draco mordisqueaba su cuello, dejando una estela húmeda en la piel. Pero eso no era suficiente para ella. Le estaba acariciando el golpeado rostro mientras se adhería más a él.

Draco sintió la sangre agolparse en su ser con tal fuerza que le nubló la mente. O tal vez se debía a su débil estado de salud o a las dos cosas juntas. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, distinguió sin duda alguna que se desmayaría si continuaba. Debía parar.

Con las pocas fuerzas que pudo juntar se apartó de un tirón de Hermione, quien atónita observó como el chico caía hacia atrás contra la almohada, con el rostro pálido y con la herida del rostro, donde ella le había acariciado con vehemencia, con algunas gotitas de sangre. Se regañó a si misma por perder el control y se juró que evitaría llegar a ese extremo nuevamente. Decidió empezar con el hechizo de curación.

Quince minutos después, Draco Malfoy estaba sin una herida en el cuerpo, ni dolores y mucho menos huesos rotos. Le había costado algo a Hermione pues no se sabía los hechizos exactos, pero había logrado un buen trabajo con él. Gracias a ello, Draco se encontraba acomodándose el cabello intentando peinarse, mientras despotricaba contra Roger por haberle traído una muda de ropa de su hijo Jake. Juraba por lo bajo arguyendo que los vaqueros deberían estar prohibidos en toda Inglaterra.

Hermione le apuraba, pues debían salir del hospital sin despertar sospecha. Heridas desvanecidas, huesos soldados y cortes cicatrizados sin huellas en pocas horas, darían pie a algo más que un simple interrogatorio. Pero Draco continuaba mirándose en el espejo, molesto con la imagen descuidada que proyectaba.

—Mejor esperaré a que Roger me traiga uno de mis trajes. No puedo permitirme salir a la calle con esto —señaló hacia el sweater con capucha de color marrón que le llegaba por debajo de las caderas y aparentemente dos tallas por encima de la suya. Estos vaqueros se me resbalan, más aún si jamás me ha gustado usarlos y mucho menos si tiene ¡Brillos!. Estará a punto de oscurecer, pero igual yo notó lo que traigo puesto…

Hermione cerró los puños y contó mentalmente hasta tres. Luego sin esperar más, tomó a Draco del brazo y desapareció con él de la gran habitación de hospital.

**ooooooooooooOOO OOOOOOOOooooooo oooooo**

La hermosa casa de adoquines blancos, sin ser elegante, destilaba buen gusto por doquier. Ron se sintió cohibido y desalentado al contemplar la gran vivienda que comparada con la suya, era toda una mansión.

_Tal vez no fue una buena idea venir…_

Pero ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de pino sujetando la aldaba plateada. Si había reunido todo el valor que tenía para averiguar con un viejo compañero de su padre la dirección, buscar la casa y llegar hasta allí; sería muy cobarde de su parte irse sin hablar con ella. Respiró hondo y golpeó la aldaba.

Un viejo elfo de grandes pelos que salían de sus orejas y nariz en forma de trufa, asomó por la puerta e hizo una reverencia cuando él dijo su nombre mientras lo conducía al interior de la agradable estancia. No tuvo que esperar mucho en el vestíbulo, pues a los escasos minutos de su llegada y al levantar la vista hacia las escaleras principales, la observó parada en lo alto, devolviéndole una mirada incrédula aunque con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Que grata sorpresa, Ron.

A él le agradó escuchar su nombre, más de lo que quiso admitir. Y si sumaba el hecho de que ella recordaba quien era y lo recibiera con aquella sonrisa le hizo hinchar el pecho de orgullo. Era agradable observar el brillo de satisfacción genuino en los ojos de alguien cuando le estrechó la delicada mano entre las suyas. Esa sensación casi la estaba perdiendo Hermione.

—Me da mucho gusto volver a verte, Astoria.

Se acomodaron en un sofá blanco de la sala de estar mientras el elfo traía una bandeja con pastelitos. Ron le explicó que fue a buscar a un compañero de su padre para que buscara en los directorios mágicos del ministerio la dirección de la casa, pues deseaba disculparse por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lamentaba el haber tenido que dejarla de aquella manera tan poco elegante, después que ella le ofreciera el placer de su amistad y compañía. Jugó un poco con el cuello de su camisa al decirlo y a ella se sintió halagada con el involuntario gesto. Ron volvió a recalcar que se sentía fatal por como terminó el encuentro y se disculpó por la actitud de Hermione. Ella sólo hizo un mohín por toda respuesta.

Continuaron hablando de trivialidades hasta que hizo su aparición el señor Greengrass, quien llegaba del ministerio después de un día de trabajo. La madre de Astoria, lo acompañaba y ambos se sorprendieron gratamente de ver a su hija en compañía de un nuevo amigo. El señor Greengrass se alegraba porque ella desde hacía un año que no frecuentaba a sus antiguos amigos como solía hacerlo y hasta sospechaba que tenía algo con un muggle. La madre, estaba feliz, pues aunque no lo había querido aceptar frente a la chica, no estaba muy contenta de la relación secreta con el hijo de los Malfoy y veía con buenos ojos esta nueva amistad.

—Conozco a tu padre, muchacho. Solía trabajar en aquella oficina de objetos muggles —habló con un tono algo displicente —. Pero debo reconocer que es un mago valiente y patriarca de una familia valerosa. Mira que enfrentarse al Lord Tenebroso, con todos los artimañas que tenía. —recuperó su tono normal—. Sin duda me parece recordar tu rostro de las muchas entrevistas, libros y conferencias que se dieron en aquella época. "El chico Weasley", el fiel escudero de Harry Potter.

Aunque a Ron no le gustó nunca aquel sobrenombre, entrevió que el padre de Astoria lo decía como un cumplido y decidió aceptarlo como tal; al igual que el vaso de whisky que le entregó haciendo a un lado la fuente de pastelitos y el té que la señora Greengrass se había apresurado a pedir a los elfos.

Conversaron por espacio de más de media hora. Ron se sentía a gusto con aquella familia quien le prestaba toda la atención posible. Se entusiasmó, contando una millonésima vez más, como derrotaron a Voldemort, se puso nostálgico contando como su familia lo había casi abandonado por el nacimiento inminente de su nuevo sobrino, y hasta se hizo el interesante con lo referente al pronto torneo de los Tres Magos que volvería a acontecer en Hogwarts.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores que traerán un Kraken para el torneo? —preguntó impresionada, Astoria.

—¡Que emoción! —chilló la madre—. Así el pobre calamar de Hogwarts no estará tan solitario. Tal vez traigan una hembra y hasta tengan descendencia…

—Será interesante dar una ojeada a un verdadero Kranken, pues el calamar del Hogwarts está más que domesticado y no ofrece ningún espectáculo interesante —terció el padre.

—¿Te encargas personalmente de esa tarea? —preguntó Astoria y continuó ante el asentimiento de Ron—. Para traer un animal de proporciones gigantescas hay que ser un auror muy audaz y experimentado. Eres admirable, Ron.

Ron contempló el brillo en los ojos de Astoria y el respeto en los rostros de los otros Greengrass y simplemente se sintió tan feliz, como no lo había sido hacía mucho. Su mente vagó hasta el momento en que conversó con Hermione sobre aquella difícil tarea que le habían encomendado para recordar como ella le había salido con un discurso sobre el abuso animal y las leyes sobre regulaciones de criaturas. Era cierto que después le había felicitado con un cálido abrazo, pero estaba seguro que se debió a Harry y a su nada discreto pisoteo bajo la mesa.

—¿Sucede algo, Ron? Te quedaste en blanco —habló bajo, mientras sus padres servían más té.

—Necesito tomar aire fresco, ¿Quieres venir? —susurró quedo, casi como si deseara que ella no lo escuchara.

Ella asintió en el acto.

Ambos salieron hacia la avenida principal y Ron tuvo que transformar una rama en paraguas por el inminente mal tiempo. Ella agradeció encantada de verlo usar la varita.

Los dos estaban cómodos y relajados. Él, porque encontró una amiga que le escuchaba con mucha atención sin corregirle, ni sermonearle y a la que no le disgustaba sus atenciones y hasta se reía de sus chistes. A ella, le fascinaba caminar al aire libre, sin secretos ni mentiras, con un mago que se ponía nervioso cuando ella sonreía o jugaba con su cabello y que tenía un pasado glorioso y no indecoroso y oscuro.

Caminaron por horas a pesar del frío clima. Llegaron a un pequeño cafetín e ingresaron por dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Tocaron muchos temas mientras sorbían el abrigador líquido, desde los más insignificantes hasta los más personales. Ron habló sobre su decisión de casarse y la poca receptividad de Hermione con la noticia y la siempre vigente ausencia de ella por trabajo. Astoria le confesó que sufría por su relación, pues debía ocultarla de sus padres y de su grupo de amigos unos meses más.

—¿No me lo confesarás? —volvió al ataque, picado por la curiosidad—. Me gustaría saber quien es el afortunado…

Ron tosió y pasó una mano a través de su rojo pelo en signo de turbación. Estaba comportándose muy extraño…

—No puedo hacerlo —suspiró la joven—. Me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie.

—Oh vamos, yo te conté sobre mi oculta y muy vergonzosa pedida de mano. Nada puede ser peor. Dime quien es, quizás lo conozca…

—No puedo decírtelo. Y más que nada porque estudiaste con él, o al menos eso creo. Me parece recordar que te mencionó en alguna ocasión.

—¡Ya! Con más razón debes decírmelo.

—No debo, Ron. No es algo superficial por lo que no hago. Debo mantener su nombre en secreto pues algo malo... —se tapó la boca para no seguir hablando.

—Seguramente es un vampiro o un presidiario —bromeó Ron volviendo a ser poco perceptivo, sin reparar en el cambio del semblante de Astoria—. Bueno, un vampiro fue mi profesor así que no cuenta como compañero de estudio y el único ex presidiario de Azkaban es Hagrid y tampoco contaría. No, creo que no estudié con nadie con pasado oscuro.

Astoria suspiró.

—A menos que se trate de de Draco Malfoy —esbozó una mueca socarrona—, un mortífago supuestamente arrepentido que está desterrado. Pero tú no estarías con un mort….

No era sagaz en cuanto a emociones pero tampoco tenía las emociones de una cucharita de té. Ron distinguió claramente el cambio en Astoria. El semblante pálido, la exclamación ahogada y su temblor no podían pasar desapercibidos.

—Te encuentras bien…

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, presa de pavor. Ella creía que Ron era un informante del ministerio que buscaba atrapar a Draco. Se levantó de la mesa para intentar huir pero el pelirrojo la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentarse.

Le tomó más de treinta minutos convencerla de lo contrario.

Pero lo consiguió.

**ooooooooooooOOO OOOOOOOOooooooo oooooo**

Estaban en Kings Road una calle refinada, conocida por su típica atmósfera acomodada en el barrio de Chelsea. Se habían aparecido a las afueras del hospital, pero Draco inmediatamente le dio la dirección de aquella calle con tanta urgencia que Hermione tuvo que utilizar la aparición nuevamente. Ahora, ambos caminaban por la elegante calle y la chica podía observar los edificios nobles y tiendas de alta moda, lugares en donde sólo los príncipes, los VIP y caras conocidas del mundo del espectáculo compraban y se paseaban.

—Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención. No pueden vernos juntos y nos traes a este lugar —rezongó Hermione intentando llevarle el paso a Draco.

—No creo que alguien de tu entorno, podría cruzarse con nosotros en este lugar —esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione blanqueó los ojos.

—Hablo en serio, Malfoy. Necesitamos ir a un lugar, más discreto para empezar con nuestra investigación…

Draco se detuvo tan bruscamente que Hermione terminó estrellándose contra él.

—Como ya te dije, mi prioridad ahora es cambiarme esta ropa arrugada y empolvada. Sólo lo podría hacer en mi departamento y obviamente ya sabemos que puede pasar en un lugar donde estemos solos y sin interrupciones. ¿O quizás eso es lo que pretendes, Granger? , ¿Tal vez si te gusto en realidad?

Hermione notó el tono socarrón de Draco y lo ignoró. Aunque sabía que algo de razón había en ello y secretamente agradeció que al menos él intentara mantener la situación a raya. No como ella en el hospital. Sus mejillas se cubrieron con un ligero rubor al recordarlo.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Draco, quien inmediatamente la tomó de los hombros alejándola.

—La tienda está a unos metros. Compraré un traje para sentirme un ser humano de nuevo y luego podremos hacer planes para la siguiente hora. Luego me retiraré pues tengo una importante reunión con mis ejecutivos. Hoy es la venta VIP con mis clientes dorados y no puedo dejar de ir.

—¿Estás demente, Malfoy? —ella se detuvo ahora frente a él y le apuntaba con el dedo—. He tenido que fingir una enfermedad para ausentarme de mi puesto y tú vienes a decirme que sólo dedicarás unas horas…

Lo que menos quería Draco era una discusión con ella en plena calle. Sabía que era urgente encontrar el antídoto, pero había puesto tanta dedicación en el último evento de su empresa que deseaba estar allí para cerrar aquella vida con broche de oro. Quizás podría restregárselo en la cara a aquellos magos que pensaron que mendigaría o se volvería loco viviendo con los muggles. Debía convencer a la chica.

— No puedo dejar de asistir —levantó su mano para apresar la de Hermione—. Pronto abandonaré mi empresa y espero que sea la mejor del ramo para ese entonces. Además asumo que no te gustaría que la empresa deje de percibir ganancias que los pobres muggles verían reflejados en sus cheques de pago.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó, aunque continuaba algo frustrada.

—No me gustan las amenazas, Malfoy —Hermione se soltó y retrocedió un poco.

—No se trata de eso, Granger. No me malinterpretes —se apresuró a acotar Draco—. Será un breve tiempo. Luego podremos iniciar nuestra investigación.

—Dudo mucho que sea así. Sabes que necesito muestras de los dos. No puedo permitir que te retrases más de lo debido o arriesgarme a que no te presentes. Lo mejor será que no asistas.

Draco cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes con los dedos, antes de replicar:

—Siempre eres así o yo te inspiro…

—Se razonable, Malfoy —lo ignoró—. Debemos investigar y encontrar el antídoto lo más pronto posible. He percibido una especie de quemazón y hasta dolor algunas veces cuando te he tocado. Eso es algo definitivamente anormal en una poción amorosa. Y mira, hasta tengo algunas ampollas en mis dedos y en el dorso de la mano.

Draco también había sentido aquellas punzadas intensas pero no dijo nada para no ahondar en el tema. No creía exagerar por retrasar tan solo unas horas las pesquisas. Su sonrisa se iluminó segundos después. Creyó encontrar la solución perfecta.

—No podemos ir a mi departamento ni al tuyo, por obvias razones —levantó una ceja después de haberla observado con descaro—. Dudo que quieras preparar pociones conmigo dentro de tu oficina en el ministerio y mis padres me echarían los perros si intentara usar magia dentro de su casa. El único sitio disponible, con comodidad y privacidad es el salón de juntas del piso superior de mi compañía. Da la casualidad que la reunión con mis clientes será en los salones dorados que se ubican en la planta baja, por lo que si vienes conmigo, terminada la reunión, podremos subir y empezar a probar distintas pociones. Eso te aseguraría que no demore o que huya lejos de ahí.

—¿Quieres una cita conmigo? —replicó mirándole como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—No es una cita, Granger. No vueles tan alto —esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Te presentaré como mi asesora. Creo que tu bagaje cultural te permitirá salir airosa si alguien entabla conversación contigo y nadie sospechará.

Hermione ignoró la puya. Decidió que la idea de la sala de juntas no era tan mala después de todo. No se arriesgaba a que la descubrieran en el mundo mágico y al ser no ser un lugar tan privado como un departamento evitaría cualquier acción que lamentar. Y por alguna razón le atraía la idea de estar en aquella reunión. Asintió escuetamente.

Draco le devolvió una mirada complacida. Caminaron en silencio el trayecto hasta la elegante y exclusiva tienda.

—Antes de comprar mi traje debo hacer una llamada. Roger debe estar preocupado —soltó sin pensar.

—¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pensar un muggle? —respondió sin dejar de sorprenderse.

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuró a contestar aclarándose la garganta—. Pero no quiero que tu foto salga en los noticieros como secuestradora o asesina de un hombre herido e inocente. Me disgustaría que busquen mi cuerpo en el Támesis mientras yo escojo una corbata que combine con mis ojos.

Terminó de hablar y se retiro a una distancia prudente de la chica. Después de unos minutos regresó para entrar juntos a la tienda.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta por el lujo que desprendía cada pedazo del lugar. Los decorados elegantes, la alfombra roja y los muebles de primera calidad se acoplaban con exquisitez a la fina y exclusiva ropa que llenaba el lugar. Varios dependientes se acercaron con duda al ver la ropa de adolescente que traía puesto Draco, mas con unas cuantas frases, y el tono que empleó para decirlas, se convencieron que aquel distinguido pero algo mal trajeado joven, les otorgaría el bono extra del mes.

—Puedes aprovechar para comprar un vestido para esta noche. No te preocupes por el dinero, lo pagaré —Draco se dirigió a ella despreocupado mientras escogía los trajes que se probaría.

—¿No te había curado ya la concusión cerebral, Malfoy? —refutó—. No necesito tu dinero ni una prenda nueva. Iré como estoy vestida.

—Claro, te presentaré como la nueva adquisición del departamento de contabilidad.

—Me importa poco lo que pienses. Jamás permitiré que me compres nada.

—No te sulfures, Granger. No es un regalo, obviamente me encargaré de enviarte la factura a tu oficina más adelante. Soy práctico, si te presentas con un trajecito comprado en una barata, disculpa pero los sueldos del ministerio son para llorar, o con ese traje que tienes puesto, nadie creerá que eres mi asesora. Empezarán las habladurías pues jamás me he presentado con persona alguna y eso le resta autoridad a mi imagen e infiere en la productividad de la compañía.

—No pienso ponerme na…

Pero Draco la interrumpió colocando frente a ella un hermoso y descotado vestido perla que tomó de un perchero. Ignoró el puchero que hizo Hermione mientras llamaba a una dependiente para que se encargara de llevar a la joven a los probadores.

—Ni creas que iré con un vestido así…

Pero las palabras de Hermione se vieron reducidas mientras se encaminaba casi arrastrada, junto a una muy atenta y melosa vendedora, hacia los probadores del local.

Minutos después Hermione continuaba despotricando contra el excesivo derroche del lugar. Había mirado con cara de asombro y después de desaprobación cuando le ofrecieron una copa de champaña y unos chocolates, mientras se probaba varios vestidos que la misma vendedora había llevado al exclusivo probador personal. Se negó a probarse los otros vestidos al saber lo que costaban y eternizó su discurso sobre el despilfarro, el neoliberalismo y la distribución de la riqueza. La joven dependiente terminó de anudarle el corsé del sedoso vestido con cierta brusquedad, convencida que jamás obtendría comisión por esa clienta. Ni bien lo hizo, desapareció misteriosamente arguyendo traer otros vestidos más.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, Hermione estaba frenética intentando quitarse el vestido. La dependienta no regresaba y ella estaba evitando salir de la pequeña sala. Se sentía casi asfixiada por el vestido perla. La fina tela se marcaba a su cuerpo, enfatizando la pequeña su cintura; el corsé le quitaba el aliento y elevaba sus pechos hasta hacerlos casi rebosar por sobre la tela.

—¡Maldición! —juró Hermione—. No puedo desatarme esta horrible cosa.

Draco estaba con su traje impecable, un D&G negro, camisa del mismo color y una corbata de seda negra que contrastaban con el rubio platino de su cabello y el pálido de su piel. Incluso se compró un frasco de Armani Code y unos gemelos de plata que aún estaban en su caja. Esperaba cruzado de brazos y golpeando rítmicamente con los impolutos zapatos negros a las afueras del probador de damas número dos.

Sabía que las chicas solían demorarse en ese tipo de actividades, más por lo que escuchaba a sus amigos en Hogwarts que por experiencia propia. Jamás había acompañado a ninguna chica a comprar por lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta cual era el tiempo estereotipado para aquel comportamiento. Normalmente él solía elegir sus trajes por el precio, luego el color y el estilo. Y no le tomaba mucho tiempo.

Conforme los minutos avanzaban comenzó a impacientarse, sólo quedaban unas horas para el evento y quería llegar temprano para finiquitar asuntos de última hora, además de que las tripas empezaban a sonarle de manera poco elegante. Decidió entrar y terminar con aquel asunto. Tocó con decisión.

—Saldrás algún día, o debo cambiar tu dirección postal.

—¡Cállate y entra de una vez! —se escuchó la voz detrás de la puerta.

Draco ingresó y contempló a una furibunda Hermione que luchaba con la cinta anudada a su espalda como si tuviese a alguien detrás de ella haciéndole una llave. Sus cabellos revoloteados y sus mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo hicieron que Draco no pudiera ocultar la sonrisa.

—No sabía que te las agenciabas como contorsionista en tus ratos libres, Granger.

—¡Déjate de estupideces y exígele a la vendedora que regrese! —gritó fuera de sí.

Draco apuró el paso hacia ella. Pensó en desatar el cordón e irse inmediatamente. No le gustaba el tono que había empleado con él.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —jadeó sumamente agitada al sentir a Draco detrás suyo y enredando sus manos en las cintas del vestido. Su cara estaba ruborizada.

—Terminando con este pueril asunto, para irnos de una buena vez.

—¡Llama a la vendedora!, ¡Necesito arrancarme este estúpido vestido!

Draco la ignoró. Le faltaba poco para desatar el último nudo.

Y de pronto lo sintió. Ella se movía tratando de huir y él la jalaba hacia él para deshacer el nudo con tanta urgencia que terminaron chocando. Su rostro quedó encima de los rizos castaños y al respirar el intoxicante aroma entró y se dispersó por todo su cuerpo. Se quedó estático por unos segundos con las manos aprisionadas entre la espalda semidesnuda y su propio pecho.

Hermione se quedó quieta desconcertada por aquella sensación que la envolvía. El olor varonil de Draco de pronto era todo lo que llenaba sus sentidos. Su cerebro empezó a nublarse cuando él acercó los tibios labios hacia su oído y le susurró, con el aliento cálido y fresco:

—Será un placer ayudarte…

El último nudo fue vencido y el vestido se deslizó con suavidad por el cuerpo de Hermione para terminar a sus pies. Ella sintió las manos calientes de Draco sobre sus hombros y la urgencia con la que la giró la hizo tambalear.

Ya nada era real segundos después para Hermione.

Sentía aquel ambivalente apremio, delicioso y doloroso entre sus muslos y la tersa tela del pantalón escondiendo algo más duro y firme, presionándose contra la base de su estómago.

El impulso de la lujuria caliente se dispersaba como un torrente de lava líquida en el interior de su cabeza, nublando y embotando sus sentidos, mandando al traste cualquier vestigio de prudencia o raciocinio.

Tenía unos segundos para hacerlo antes de dejarse arrastrar por la deliciosa sensación que le provocaba observar la sombra perturbadora e impetuosa que se gestaba en los ojos acerados.

Un hechizo no verbal y la varita llegó a su mano. Otro, y una luz plateada salió de ella para perderse por el filo de la puerta.

Ahora podía dejarse ir. Lo deseaba tanto que le dolía.

—No te detengas —rogó al sentir que él se alejaba de ella unos centímetros, extrañado por la luz plateada.

Gimió quedo cuando él obedeció su súplica y la sujetó por la cintura con apremio; las manos moviéndose con exigencia sobre su cintura y sus caderas. Luego simplemente la besó.

Se rindió. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

Levantó sus manos para abrazarlo todavía más. Sus pechos desnudos friccionándose contra la tela del traje nuevo.

Sintió como él se movía hacia delante, ahora rozando su cuello, remontando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para susurrarle lo deseable que estaba.

¿Podía ser el cielo mejor?

Ya no tenía pensamiento alguno, ni dominio, ni nada.

Sólo deseaba una única cosa.

Sus caderas se movieron para presionarse aún más contra él. No lo aprendió en un libro, ni en un manual ni en una reunión de chicas. Lo sintió. Y lo hizo.

Esbozó una sonrisa al escucharlo gemir. Volvió a hacerlo y él la empujó contra el frío espejo.

Atrapada.

Deliciosamente atrapada.

La hambrienta boca avanzaba por su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo para suavizar el daño. Un gemido, lleno de placer emergió de su garganta. Percibió su tensión. Levantó el rostro y encontró su mirada. Aquellos ojos grises sombríos y profundos.

_Respira, vuelve a respirar_, se regañó mentalmente.

¿Por qué sentía que la desnudaba con aquella mirada, si ya lo estaba?

_Es absurdo_, pensó. Pero no le importó.

Nuevamente su boca atrapó la suya. Fresca y húmeda. Esta vez con más necesidad. Acunó sus mejillas con las manos.

_Sus manos están tibias. Aunque afuera está helando. No es algo muy racional_.

No podía evitar pensar con lógica… era un pegajoso hábito en ella.

Pero no pudo mantener aquel razonamiento. Las manos se deslizaron por su cuello, su clavícula y sus hombros dejando una senda cálida.

Y en ese instante su cuerpo se arqueó instintivamente hacia él. Anhelante y sin comprender porqué.

Sólo la necesidad ancestral e instintiva de la vida misma.

Pudo sentir el ligero temblor en la palma de Draco al inicio y casi se alejó, más segundos después, aquel suave toque cambió a una firme presión ejercida por los apremiados dedos que se cerraron sobre uno de sus pechos.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

El levantó la otra mano e hizo el mismo movimiento. Buscó su boca mientras las manos causaban en ella oleadas de pasión indescriptibles.

Pero quería más. Intuía que no era suficiente aunque su cerebro y su cuerpo parecían explotar. Algo aún desconocido para ella.

Volvió a mover las caderas contra él.

Un gemido sensual, de genuino placer emergió de entre sus labios, casi ahogado por aquel beso feroz que él le aplicaba.

Allí estaba lo que deseaba sentir.

El miembro duro de Draco aún presionaba sobre su pelvis.

Quería sentirlo _dentro_ de ella

Notó que él se tensaba. Su mano ya no acariciaba sus pechos ni hacía esos movimientos circulares que le quitaban el aliento.

—Si continúas así, no podré parar.

—No lo hagas —le suplicó en un susurro.

Volvió a moverse contra él.

Draco la tomó de los hombros para alejarla unos centímetros.

—Quiero follarte, Granger —lanzó un gruñido de insatisfacción— Vamos a hacerlo salvaje y rudo un par de veces contra la pared, o tal vez sobre una mesa, y también intenso y delicado sobre mi cama, pero definitivamente no aquí; fugaz y decepcionante en medio de un probador de mujeres y con público esperando por entrar.

Ella le devolvió una mirada desilusionada.

—No quieres hacerlo —a tientas tomó su blusa y se cubrió la parcial desnudez. Estaba tan sonrojada y con los labios henchidos y carmesíes—. No te gusto lo suficiente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no quiero hacerlo? Hace un par de segundos estabas frotándote en la mayor indicación.

Draco le sonrió levemente, intentando parecer sarcástico.

—Entonces, te gusto.

La manera en que sus labios se curvaron al pronunciar esas palabras y la media sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro, dejó a Draco ensimismado durante una milésima de segundo. Lo siguiente fue que había borrado la pequeña distancia entre ellos y atrapado su boca nuevamente.

Hermione volvió a pegarse a él con una necesidad creciente. Sus labios emitían el sonido excitado de un gemido sensual y femenino que evaporó la poca cordura y el autocontrol que aún conservaba Draco.

—Obviamente no puedes negar que soy bastante bueno y que mueres por _hacerlo _—jadeó mientras alejaba su rostro de ella—. Quería llevarte a otro lugar, pero en vista que te mueves y gimes de esa manera, me importa una mierda quien pueda interrumpir. Voy a follarte aquí y ahora…

—Sobre mi cadáver, Malfoy.

Lo último que percibió Draco fue la voz apenas controlada, temblando de rabia reprimida y la dureza en los ojos verdes similar a la de la fría pared opuesta donde fue arrojado. Luego, simplemente se desmayó.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Hermione desenfadada y Draco descontrolado. Todo producto de la Casi amortentia.**

**Y ella supo lo que tenía que hacer, como todos sabemos, llegado el momento lo que debemos hacer ¿me compliqué o se entendió? XD…. necesito descansar :D**

**Si saben quien se presentó al final no? Naaa! Que son unas lectoras muy hábiles! Así que mejor no pregunto lo obvio ;P**

**Que me dicen de Ron, ummm este chico está llenando sus vacíos emocionales en el lugar inadecuado. En el prox capítulo descubrirá el gran secreto de Astoria. Como reaccionará?**

**Y ya saben, si les gustó, si quieren más o simplemente darle una alegría a esta ficker, dejen su comment y voilà!**

**Gise**


	12. Secretos

**Holass**

**Un cap algo largo por la espera. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Gigi**

* * *

**CAP. 1****2 – ****SECRETOS**

**.**

**.  
**

Su visión empezó a aclararse y el dolor en la base de la nuca declinó hasta permitirle levantarse. Contempló a la persona que le había hecho volar desde el pequeño probador.

—Potter —soltó con dureza mirándole detenidamente—. Como siempre, necesitando presentarte de manera llamativa y teatral. No pierdes los viejos hábitos.

Hacía años que no lo veía pero sabía de él. Había sentido curiosidad por saber que le había deparado el destino al chico elegido. Estaba al corriente por Astoria que se había casado con la única Weasley, aquella pelirroja tan popular en su época estudiantil. Y que ahora era un auror respetado y llamado continuamente para asesorar al ministro. "Menuda mierda", pensó. Le dedicó una mirada displicente en oposición a la indignada que mostraba Harry. Pasaron unos segundos antes que éste respondiera, pues claramente intentaba calmarse. Aunque el motivo evidente de su silencio fue el aturdimiento ante el grito de vergüenza que pegó Hermione al percatarse de su vestimenta.

—No permitiré que te aproveches de Hermione —exclamó Harry finalmente, aún algo irritado, cuando comprobó que la chica ya no estaba presente.

—Lo último que deseo es _aprovecharme_ de la sabelotodo, Potter. Créeme, sería como realizar una de mis peores pesadillas.

—Sabía que no era buena idea el que trabajaran juntos —habló más para sí que para Draco.

—Asumo que ella te contó nuestro problema —sentenció Draco furioso que Potter también estuviera al tanto.

—Por supuesto, para eso son los amigos, Malfoy.

—Entonces la comadreja, también hará una entrada especial —La voz de Draco destiló un ácido sarcasmo mientras dirigía la mirada a la puerta.

—El no... —musitó incómodo—. Él todavía no lo sabe…

—Ah, interesante concepto tuyo de la amistad —sus labios se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Ron aún no lo sabe —continuó sin hacerle caso—. Hermione quiere evitarle el mal rato, pues son novios.

Draco borró en el acto su sonrisa irónica y fue remplazada por una mueca desagradable. De repente, estaba de muy mal humor.

Harry prosiguió sin darse cuenta de este detalle.

—Ella se lo dirá en una semana cuando encuentre el antídoto y al culpable, pues confía en terminar con este incómodo asunto para ese momento.

—Ella no es la única que desea acabar con esta bufonada de mal gusto.

—Hermione considera que sabes mucho de pociones pues tuviste de mentor a Severus Snape Por eso asume que sabes pociones que no hay ni figuran en los libros prohibidos. Y mencionó que en Hogwarts eras el único que disputaba el primer lugar con ella en clase de Pociones —Draco sonrió triunfal y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa que tenía al lado—. Por eso no puedo discutir su decisión de trabajar juntos. Aunque temo que puedas valerte de la situación…

—Insistes en que quiero aprovecharme de ella. Se claro, Potter. Y en todo caso, ella no sería un ente pasivo. Allí adentro no era ni la sombra de la come libros de Hogwarts.

Harry le dedicó una mirada dura.

—No quiero que suceda algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse toda la vida. Por lo que ha deducido, es una poción que aparentemente —le lanzó una mirada suspicaz—, fue entregada por un tercero, por lo que no puedo juzgar tus actos mientras te encuentres bajo sus efectos; pero no por eso puedo dejar de imaginar que habría pasado si ella no me mandaba su _Patronus_ con el poco control que le quedaba. Si yo llegaba cinco minutos más tarde…

—¿Cinco minutos? —Los ojos de Draco brillaron con malicia—. La mayoría de los hombres duramos más que tu mejor promedio…

Harry se conformó con dirigirle una mirada larga e impacientada.

—Mira Potter —Draco se acercó a él ligeramente—. No tengo intenciones de encamarme con Granger por voluntad propia. Soy el primer interesado en deshacerme de este maldito hechizo que me hace ver como un idiota y pone en riesgo mi regreso. Pero mientras esté bajo sus efectos no puedo controlar mis actos. Casi lo logré hoy, pues me di cuenta que sucede cuando siento su aroma. Así que procuraré no acercarme a ella. Meterla en mi cama, aunque no lo creas, no es una prioridad ni una necesidad para mí.

—Pero lo que escuché y contemplé en el probador…

—No seas santurrón, Potter. Ni que nunca hubieses metido mano a alguien. Solo fue un toqueteo. ¿Qué hacías de novio?, ¿Jugabas canasta?

Harry miró a Draco de hito en hito, como si fuera a explotar.

Draco se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Mierda, Potter. Entiendo que esto es serio. Sé que la prioridad es encontrar el antídoto. Pero soy sensato en pensar que la poción es simplemente una poción sexual y no de amor. Ninguno de los dos terminará enamorado ni hará el ridículo en público con expresiones de afecto. No intentaré casarme con ella, ni la llenaré de flores y asumo que ella no pretenderá que sea el padre de sus _mugglecitos_. No sé que te preocupa tanto; mientras seamos cuidadosos, no nos expongamos al gentío, lo único que puede ocurrir es que, sin que nadie lo sepa, la situación se descontrole y tengamos sexo. Nada más. Luego de eso, seguiremos buscando el antídoto y aquí-no-pasó-nada. Tal vez me comparará con la comadreja… pero ese ya no es mi problema.

Al parecer, Harry había contenido la respiración, pues espiró con tal fuerza que pareció un gruñido.

—Insistes en comportarte como la persona que eras antes.

—¿Antes? —bufó. Soy un Malfoy. Jamás cambiaré.

La expresión de Harry se tornó impasible aunque una sutil convicción impregnó su voz. Murmuró más para sí que para el rubio: "Sigue mintiéndote". Luego simplemente se apoyó en una pared, en completo silencio por varios minutos.

Draco no sabía que pensar, Potter tenía la habilidad para destilar sin esfuerzo, humanidad y confianza, además de ese aire de preocupación e interés por los demás, que eran tan exclusivo de él. ¿Qué ocultaba? Pasó una mano a través de su rubio cabello en signo de desesperada frustración, mientras su cerebro encajaba todas las piezas. Vaciló en busca de las palabras correctas:

—¿Por eso me salvaste aquella vez del accidente que casi me mata?, ¿Porque crees que puedo cambiar?

Harry levantó los ojos para mirar a Draco directamente con la sorpresa pintada en las pupilas.

—Ni te molestes en negarlo pues Granger lo averiguó —continuó envalentonado—. ¿Qué pretendes, Potter?, ¿a qué juegas?

—No es ningún juego —aceptó perezosamente—. Sólo fue algo circunstancial. Pasé por allí en el momento preciso e hice lo que cualquier mago hubiese hecho. Nada más.

—Claro, circunstancial —Draco movió la mano en un gesto desdeñoso—. Sólo fue casualidad que pasaras por aquella carretera poco transitada, en el momento preciso. Y yo tengo la inteligencia de un tomate.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Perfecto. Ahora te harás el payaso.

Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sin inmutarse.

—Por lo que fuera, ¿No pretenderás que te agradezca o algo así? — Draco le dedicó ese gesto tan suyo que cruzaba entre la altanería y la autosuficiencia.

—No lo hice con esa intención —respondió en el acto.

—Tampoco pretenderás algo a cambio ¿Cierto Potter? —Levantó una ceja, reflexivo. Pero luego apareció en el anguloso rostro una mueca de complacencia. Harry Potter jamás se rebajaría a negociar con algo así.

Pero no contó con el cambio en Harry, quien al observar la sonrisa pagada de Draco, ideó en segundos un nuevo plan.

Draco observó el cambio espantado por el nuevo semblante en Harry.

—Mierda, Potter. No te atrevas a…

Pero Harry no le escuchó y se limitó a exponer sus términos. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que recurrir a recordarle a Draco las veces que lo había salvado. Quería hacerle prometer que jamás lastimaría ni haría nada de lo que Hermione podría arrepentirse en el futuro. Necesitaba estar seguro que Draco haría todo lo posible por no caer en los efectos de la poción.

—Ya te dije que no hará nada. Nada que ella no empiece…

En el acto, Harry endureció la mirada y se acercó con la varita en mano amenazante hacia el rubio.

—Ella no te propondría, ni empezaría, ni haría nunca nada contigo si no fuera por esa maldita poción, pero ahora no es Hermione la que actúa si no la maldita poción corriendo por sus venas. Pero con todo, si pasa algo entre ustedes, por mínimo que fuere y aunque al final encuentren el antídoto, nada borrará de ella…ni de su cuerpo, esos recuerdos.

—No seas melodramático, Potter. Si algo pasara sólo sería sexo y punto. Ni que ella nunca….

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Harry no le permitió continuar. La mueca de vergüenza era más que evidente en él.

—Ella jamás… —articuló ahora desconcertado.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Granger nunca….ni con Krum o la comadreja.

—Creo que no…

—¿Crees?

El moreno se aclaró la garganta abochornado por el giro que estaba tomando aquella conversación. Pero sentía la obligación de hacerlo, pues estaba seguro que si ocurría, Hermione no podría olvidarlo ni tomarlo como una reacción lógica a una poción. Tenía que asegurarse que jamás ocurriera.

—Estoy casi seguro. Ella es… Ella es virgen.

—¿De quién hablan, Harry?

Ambos saltaron al escuchar la voz femenina detrás de ellos. Bajaron el rostro intentando no mirar el rostro desafiante de Hermione Granger.

.

.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

.

.

Finalmente Astoria se calmó. Al menos lo suficiente para escuchar a Ron y su explicación. Quedó convencida que él no actuaba para el ministerio, ni era un auror dispuesto a mandar a Draco a Azkaban.

Ron por su parte, intentaba convencer ahora a Astoria de que estaba cometiendo un error, arguyendo que el conocía muy bien a Malfoy, describiendo en detalle, salpicando de comentarios mordaces las acciones del rubio, de su unión a los mortífagos y el ataque a Dumbledore.

Ella intentaba convencer a Ron, casi con la misma vehemencia que utilizó para convencer a su madre. El no era la misma persona de antes. Había sido completamente honesto con ella con respecto a su pasado, su relación con los mortífagos y el señor tenebroso, de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Con arrebato, Astoria intentaba que el pelirrojo comprendiera que Draco había vuelto la hoja y que merecía como cualquier otro una oportunidad.

Y con esa misma vehemencia Ron la instaba a recapacitar, casi con los mismos argumentos que su madre utilizó en su momento: Que debería hacer su vida con una persona sin problemas y que la valore y le de lo que se merece en vez de hacerla ocultarse y mentir. Pero ella no lo escuchaba, fiel al compromiso asumido con Draco. Y le replicaba con los mismos argumentos, pues no entendía como él podía estar con alguien que tampoco lo valoraba como él mismo decía, que no miraba lo bueno que era ni su talento ni su valor y que sólo le criticaba sus errores.

Ambos finalmente dejaron salir todo lo que tenían dentro y quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, ella aferrada con las dos manos a su humeante taza y él bebiendo con pequeños sorbos su bebida. Mirándose con disimulo, permitiendo que las cosas se sosieguen con naturalidad.

Ron rompió el silencio, pretendiendo aligerar la situación.

—¿Sabes que tu noviecito y yo nos odiamos desde el primer día que llegamos a Hogwarts? Eso sin contar que mis padres ya se detestaban desde antes.

—¿Sabes que odio a tu _noviecita _desde el día en que acusó a mi hermana Daphne de llevar filtros de amor a la escuela? La suspendieron una semana. Eso sin contar la mirada que me _obsequió _ayer. Como si nos hubiese encontrado besándonos y no tomando un té.

"¿Qué dijo?", pensó aturdido.

Su cerebro procesó sorprendido aquella última frase que Astoria soltó. No podía creer que ella podía manejar la idea de que ambos podían besarse ¿O no había querido decir eso? Levantó el rostro para fijar sus ojos sobre los azules de ella.

Su cara estaba ruborizada.

Minutos después de un nuevo e incómodo silencio, Astoria se armó de valor para preguntar lo único que le interesaba saber esa noche:

—No le contarás a ella sobre Draco. Ella trabaja en el ministerio. Lo sé porque la he visto un par de veces.

—Eh… Astoria —musitó incómodo—. Sucede que Malfoy está sentenciado al destierro. No puede relacionarse, si mal no recuerdo, con ningún mago. Estaría violando su sentencia o algo así. Incluso Hermione está viendo su caso.

—¡Pero no puedes decirle a nadie! Él no está conspirando ni haciendo nada malo. Nosotros tenemos una relación ¿Acaso eso es un delito? Ya fue suficiente con todo lo que le han hecho pagar, lejos de sus amigos, de su mundo. ¿También tú serás capaz de hundirlo aún más?

—No se trata de eso, Astoria —Ron prácticamente murmuraba, bajando la vista de los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la joven.

—Es mi secreto, Ron. Y te lo confié. No puedes traicionarme. Tú me decías hacía unas horas que habías encontrado una buena amiga en mí y que te sentías bien conmigo. Te pido, te suplico en nombre de esta naciente amistad y de tu humanidad que no me traiciones. Por favor, _Ron._

La forma en que ella pronunciaba su nombre y las lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas sin timidez hacían que un nudo se le formara en la garganta. Odiaba aquellas situaciones. Por un lado tenía en sus manos a Malfoy y la idea de deshacerse de él para siempre, pero algo en el fondo de su alma compartía algunas de las afirmaciones de Astoria sobre Malfoy. Además del hecho de saber algo que Hermione no sabía. Porque ella siempre estaba al tanto de todo.

—Voy a pensarlo…

Astoria tomó aquella frugal respuesta como un sí. Se levantó de su asiento, presa de su carácter sentimental y cariñoso y abrazó a Ron con agradecimiento.

Ron Weasley cerró los ojos cuando el cabello de Astoria y su delicioso perfume le acariciaron el rostro y también la abrazó.

.

.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

.

.

Harry esperó pacientemente hasta llegar a la pequeña cafetería cerca del lugar. Por momentos, practicaba una mirada de soslayo intentando encontrar el momento para hablar, pero ella tenía esa expresión de reprobación muy similar a la de Minerva McGonagall que tiraban por tierra cualquier intento de conversación.

Era obvio que ella estaba molesta por algo. Y algo grave. Harry la conocía mejor que nadie. Ella no hizo mención al último comentario de Malfoy por lo que asumía que no iba por ese lado. Se limitó a mirarlos ácidamente a ambos con los brazos en jarras por unos segundos para luego, aclararse la garganta para decirles, o poco más o menos ordenarles, que se encontraran en unas horas en el segundo piso de las oficinas de Malfoy. No le dio tiempo a él ni al rubio de replicar pues la mirada que le dio a ambos fue suficiente para acallar cualquier protesta. Malfoy se había retirado en silencio con todo el orgullo que le quedaba y él simplemente asintió.

Se acomodaron en una mesa algo distante. Harry empezaba a quitarse el sobre todo gris cuando aquella mirada de reprobación volvió a envolver a los ojos castaños de su amiga. Segundos después, la reprobación verbal de Hermione se hizo presente.

Después de tantos años, estaba acostumbrado a la rigidez de Hermione en cuanto a quebrar las normas y reglas, y hasta entendía en algo los reproches. Pero lo que no le cabía era porqué lo tomaba tan personal. Ellos habían conversado unos años atrás sobre el asunto: Darle la oportunidad a Malfoy de volver a empezar. De olvidar su pasado y de conocer ese otro mundo que le obligaron a despreciar y quizás la posibilidad de hacerse un futuro diferente al que le esperaba si lo metían a Azkaban o lo regresaban a la comunidad mágica convertido en un paria. Eso lo acordaron con Kingsley y se modificó la condena de Malfoy gracias a su intervención. Por eso no concebía la progresión de su enfado.

Para cuando trajeron los muffin de manzana y las tazas de té y leche, la verborrea de Hermione aún no menguaba y se vio tentado a hacerle un hechizo similar al que usó con Pevees para cerrarle la boca, más acostumbrado a tantos años de reprimendas de la chica, optó por beber su té con tranquilidad y masticar sin ceremonias el esponjoso pastelillo mientras esperaba paciente su tiempo de hablar.

Ella finalmente dejó de sermonear, aunque la mirada tan suya de _quebraste las normas_ continuaba bailando en sus ojos castaños. Harry terminó su muffin, se sacudió las migas de las manos y emprendió su defensa.

Sí, había quebrado las normas. Desde que Malfoy fue expatriado al mundo muggle, decidió no perderle la pista, así eso representara indirectamente que el rubio no cortara los lazos con el mundo mágico. Debía asegurarse que su intuición con respecto a los Malfoy no era errada y que ellos no representarían más un problema ni un peligro para el mundo mágico pues confiaba que sus remordimientos podrían abrirles campo a un posible cambio de actitud.

—Dudley me invitó a su matrimonio el pasado otoño. Aunque sugirió que evitara acercarme a la mesa de la familia Dursley y su familia política y que le jurara que no usaría mis _trucos y artificios_ por lo menos ese día —contestó mecánicamente Harry rodando los ojos—. Tampoco soy tan iluso en pensar en un cambio total o un renacimiento.

Continuó explicando sus motivos para seguir a los Malfoy, o al menos a Draco, pues sus padres se habían confinado en su discreto departamento. Hablaba despacio, intentando que ella reflexionara en sus motivos para no dejar nada al azar. No podía arriesgarse a una equivocación y que los Malfoy volvieran a intentar torcer su camino.

Le explicó que al inicio de todo ese proceso, Malfoy se sumió en la desesperanza y la furia. Tuvo que contarle la vez que desvió una ambulancia hacia la casa de Malfoy, porque aparentemente tuvo una sobredosis de medicamentos y su madre gritó a todo pulmón en la puerta del departamento que alguien quería envenenar a su hijo y que necesitaban de sanadores. "No me mires así, pues no sé si fue accidental", fue la respuesta contenida al gesto sobrecogido de Hermione. Tuvo que revelarle también que fue la vieja Arabella Figg la que le pegó el chivatazo. "Sí, la misma. Le conseguí todo un piso en el mismo edificio con la renta pagada por estos años"

Mientras Harry hablaba no perdía detalle del rostro de su amiga. Sabía que estaba haciendo denodados esfuerzos para no volver a explotar y se lo agradecía interiormente. Necesitaba descargar todo pues guardar tantos secretos para alguien acostumbrado a confiar en sus amigos sabía desleal.

Tomó un nuevo sorbo de su té y con un además intentó que la joven hiciese lo mismo mas ella continuaba con ojos sombríos. Volvió a hablar para relatarle que, conforme habían pasado los meses desde su destierro, él rubio logró salir de su abstracción del mundo exterior y se fue a vivir a un apartamento cerca de Londres. Vendió varias de sus reliquias familiares y se hizo de un jugoso capital que le permitió fundar su propia compañía. Aunque no por eso dejó de ser un Malfoy del todo.

—Una vez tuve que aparecer un poco de hielo en su camino para que tropezara y evitar así que golpee a un policía cuyo único error fue dejarle una papeleta de multa sobre su auto.

Hermione continuaba con el ceño arrugado aunque según pensaba Harry, era ya costumbre en ella y continuó explicando lo que sabía era la mayor molestia para Hermione: el uso de la magia directa ya que puso el hechizo de alarma que encontró en las notas de Dumbledore al nuevo hogar de Draco y a todos los lugares donde pensaba que regresaría, quizás por nostalgia o soledad. Y no se había equivocado y gracias a ello pudo salvarlo, no sólo de quedarse desterrado para siempre; si no de morir.

Harry eligió ese momento para lanzar una mirada tentativa hacia el rostro de Hermione. Respiró un poco más tranquilo ante la expresión concentrada y no tan colérica de la joven. Podría tener todo los argumentos para ir en contra de una regla, pero eso no se aplicaba a salvar una vida. Que usara magia directa en Malfoy para curarlo y luego para borrar los rastros quedaban relegados ante la importancia de la acción. No se olvidó mencionar el cambio ocurrido después de este hecho. Draco aparentemente se había resignado a vivir en esta parte del mundo como cualquier mortal, sin resentirlo, ni atentar contra él mismo o los demás.

—En este tiempo, visitó a una psiquiatra por varios meses. Increíble por ser un Malfoy, pero lógico si consideramos las circunstancias —agregó ante el silencio de Hermione quién se mordió un labio pensando rápido—. Me hice pasar por un paciente para averiguar su especialidad, pero supongo que ambos sabemos cual.

—Torturas.

Sus labios apenas se abrieron para susurrar aquella palabra. Eran sólo una línea apretada, como si se los estuviera mordiendo por dentro para decir algo más.

Ambos recordaron aquella conversación con Kingsley sobre los orgullosos Malfoy. Ellos, en todas y cada una de las confesiones ante el Winzegamont y el departamento de Aurores, declararon que Voldemort los torturaba y amenazaba con matarlos si no obedecían sus órdenes. Pero eran sólo palabras y lo que finalmente los salvó fue su arrepentimiento tardío "o cobardía como prefiere llamarlo Ron", recordó Harry. Lo curioso era que no mencionaron a Draco en ninguna de los relatos en que se vieron involucrados. Obviamente numerosos testigos que estuvieron secuestrados en la mansión relataron lo contrario. Muchos incriminaron a los Malfoy, pero ninguno pudo acusar a su hijo de participar, pues todos estaban de acuerdo en un aspecto: El joven Malfoy jamás participó por propia voluntad de aquellos suplicios. Al parecer, aquel era su propio suplicio personal.

—Hoy me enteré que su socio, una persona muggle, le tiene afecto. Y podría jurar que es recíproco, aunque él quiera ocultarlo. Se ha convertido en una especie de filántropo del hospital y hasta el director demuestra amistad hacia él. Es casi como contemplar a un Malfoy de una realidad alterna o algo así.

Harry la contempló y se limitó a asentir ante el sorpresivo comentario.

—Es más fácil detestar a alguien cuando es malo… —continuó aunque en un leve susurro, más para sí. Aquel sentimiento de empatía con el rubio empezaba a asustarle más que nunca, pues estaba empezando a olvidar cómo solía detestarlo.

Harry abrió los ojos verdes con sorpresa antes de replicar:

—No es que se haya convertido en el Dalai Lama, según he notado en los últimos minutos. Aún conserva su estúpida arrogancia. Tampoco creo que sea digno de admirar o algo así.

Hermione levantó los ojos para mirarlo directamente. Su amigo no solía ser tan intuitivo.

—Lo sé perfectamente, Harry…

Harry vaciló en busca de las palabras correctas, sintiéndose incómodo desde antes de formularlas, pero sabiendo que necesitaba poner las cosas en perspectiva.

Le suplicó que fuera más cuidadosa con aquel asunto de Malfoy, pues temía en lo que pudo ocurrir si ella no hubiese tenido un segundo de autocontrol para mandar a su nutria y avisarle. O si él mismo no llegaba a tiempo a aquella tienda. Escucho con atención las explicaciones de Hermione, de lo que había deducido de la poción y que estaba de más que se preocupara pues ahora sabía que el aroma de Malfoy era el culpable y trataría de evitarlo. Se percató también que ella intentaba esquivar el tema y lo atribuyó a lo obviamente incómodo de todo ese asunto y no dijo más. Extrajo la hoja con anotaciones que ella misma le hizo llegar por la mañana en secreto y se la mostró.

—Ya solo faltan cinco personas de la lista por investigar. Debo apurarme pues quizás Ginny intente ubicarme en el ministerio y me avergonzaría que le digan que no pisé el departamento en todo el día. Dejaré a Romilda Vane para el final. No me apetece nada ir hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad y mucho menos hablar con ella. Prefiero retrasar ese encuentro si no te molesta —suplicó Harry.

Hermione extendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas a Harry en el hombro y suspiró agradecida.

-Mi próximo regalo de navidad será enorme, lo veo venir — Harry bromeó aunque su semblante denotaba preocupación.

—Se que estoy pidiéndote mucho, Harry. Pero lo que menos deseo es hacerle pasar un mal rato a Ron e incluso a Ginny. Después de lo que ocurrió con Fred, es entendible que tengan mucha antipatía y resentimiento contra los mortífagos y los que se vieron involucrados con ellos. El enterarse que estoy en estos _incómodos y vergonzosos_ _aprietos_ con el hijo de un mortífago del entorno directo de Voldemort sería muy perturbador para ambos. Por otro lado, ellos son muy viscerales y pienso que no sería justo que acusaran a Malfoy, al menos no hasta tener la certeza al cien por ciento que él no es el culpable de utilizar magia y por ello quebrantar su sentencia. Sólo te pido unos días más, Harry y los dos nos quitaremos este horrendo secreto de encima.

Harry tuvo que asentir, aunque deseaba terminar con el asunto de inmediato, pues se lo debía a Hermione. Incluso aceptó, no sin protestar, entregarle su capa invisible para que ella pudiese entrar al ministerio y "tomar prestadas para obviamente luego devolverlas" según sus propias palabras, algunas pociones ya preparadas que creía necesitar, además de diversos insumos, libros, calderos, además de ingredientes que compraría en el callejón Diagon y finalmente para ingresar sin ser vista a las oficinas de Malfoy.

—Porqué ni en sueños seré su acompañante en la fiesta.

—¿De que fiesta hablas, Hermione? —interrogó asustado.

—De ninguna, Harry. De ninguna que importe.

Dicho esto, tomó la capa invisible de su mejor amigo, empuñó la varita y dando una grácil vuelta con el mayor sigilo, desapareció del lugar.

.

.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

.

.

Divisó su cabellera rubia entre la multitud mas siguió de largo hacia las escaleras al final del salón. Le pesaban un poco las bolsas con todo lo comprado y tomado del ministerio y colocadas dentro de su pequeño bolso mágico. Aún con la capa invisible de Harry corría el riesgo de ser descubierta. Prefirió este método a aparecerse directamente en la sala de juntas y arriesgarse a que alguien la viera.

Inmediatamente usó el _Fermaportus_ en la puerta y un _Muffliato_ para trabajar con tranquilidad y empezó a armar un pequeño laboratorio de investigación de pociones como los que hay en el ministerio. Extrajo de su pequeño bolso de mano, el mismo de su huída en el séptimo año, las materias necesarias para crear algunos anaqueles, extrajo cientos de libros, guardo archivadores, carpetas, utensilios, adornos y cuadros de la oficina para hacer más espacio para su propósito. Luego se dedicó a seleccionar los componentes que creyó utilizaría para hacer las pruebas, acomodó los calderos, desempacó las balanzas, pesó otros ingredientes, ordenó cuchillos y cucharas y escogió algunos libros. Una hora después, volvió acomodar los calderos según su tamaño y composición, calibró las balanzas, volvió a pesar y a etiquetar alfabéticamente los ingredientes, afiló los cuchillos, pulió las cucharas, copió algunas recetas de los libros que había traído de su departamento, y prendió un pequeño fuego mágico sin humo para hacer un poco de filtro de paz.

Más no podía contener las ganas de mirar desde los ventanales hacia el gran salón.

"Sólo bajaré un momento y echaré un vistazo. Nada más"

Volvió a aplicar el _Fermaportus_ al salir y se puso la capa nuevamente sobre el vestido de dos piezas que llevaba puesto. Hizo una parada en su departamento para darse una ducha rápida, cambiarse su arrugado traje por el bonito conjunto blanco, de botones grandes y falda pequeña y acampanada, que una vez usó para la despedida de Angelina, maquillarse un poco y darse uno toque de perfume. Tal vez por una vanidad tardía o simplemente para demostrarle que ella también podía ser atractiva si así lo quería. Cruzó sigilosa el corredor bajó las escaleras e hizo una parada en el primer rellano para observar a la multitud, y a él.

Allí estaba, con aquella sonrisa que siempre había detestado en Hogwarts, cuando caminaba en los pasillos con su banda de guarda espaldas y aduladores. Empezaba a darse vuelta para subir nuevamente, molesta por lo que vio, mas su sentimiento de ecuanimidad le hizo dar una última mirada aunque regañándose a si misma por hacerlo. Se quedó quieta contemplando con más detenimiento y sin tanta ofuscación ni prejuicios.

Esta vez lo observó mejor no como el egocéntrico centro de atención del grupo, esta vez divisó un grupo de personas departiendo alegremente con él en medio del círculo pero sin ser el eje de interés. Bajó el resto de peldaños y se asomó con cautela hacia ellos.

Transcurrieron muchos minutos y Hermione continuaba con esa expresión de reflexión tan suya en el rostro. No se perdía detalle de aquella conversación. Las personas de ese grupo no estaban adulando a Malfoy; estaban dialogando, discutiendo, comentando entre todos. Y Draco tenía la palabra en aquel instante y los demás le devolvían la mirada, no con fingimiento ni adulación, si no de real interés.

Ella habría jurado que en aquella fiesta solo iba a encontrar a personas cuya única meta en la vida era el hacerse de un nuevo juguete costoso para presumirlo ante sus amigos, artistas de moda, cuarentones en plena crisis de la edad dispuestos a pagar un dineral por un Ferrari que les ayude a levantar su ego, o hijitos de papá que estaban aburridos del modelo del mes pasado. Y claro que reconoció a muchos representantes de ese grupo, pero no en el círculo de Malfoy.

Aquellas personas eran diametralmente opuestas a su primera apreciación de los asistentes a la reunión. Reconoció de primera a algunos miembros del parlamento, al ex director del Tate Modern, a dos empresarios conocidos, al doctor Sloan del hospital, sin mal no recordaba, a un científico prestigioso y algunas personas de la esfera política londinense.

Estaba boquiabierta con la muestra de acervo cultural de aquel grupo y que Malfoy encajara con una facilidad y desenvoltura sorprendente. Ella hubiese matado de vivir en el mundo muggle, por intervenir en la estimulante conversación que hasta sentía por segundos la necesidad insana de quitarse la capa invisible y aparecer, tal como le pidió Malfoy, y fungir de su asesora. Se acercó un par de veces detrás de Draco para escucharlo mejor, pero al casi rozarlo en una de ellas de lo entusiasmada que estaba, decidió no hacerlo más.

Malfoy disertaba y gesticulaba con gran elocuencia. "Genio y figura…" pensó Hermione, y hasta reparó en ese aire de seguridad y suficiencia que, si bien siempre ostentó en Hogwarts, en esta ocasión se apreciaba de forma tan genuinamente natural y…. admirable.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos desconcertada por el curso de sus pensamientos. No sólo por comprobar el cambio de Malfoy si también por donde y con quien estaba ocurriendo aquel cambio. ¿Debía repetirse acaso que aquel era el mundo muggle y que un Malfoy estaba departiendo de igual a igual con un grupo de gente sin magia, que hasta un par de años atrás consideraba solo escoria?

Para cuando levantó la mirada el grupo se había reducido al ex director del museo, Roger y Draco, quienes se alejaron un poco del bullicio para charlar con más tranquilidad. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos y gracias a sus reflejos no logró una colisión casi al llegar, con la persona que también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

La joven rubia avanzaba con una bandeja de plata y copas de champaña fría, con un suave contonear de caderas. Iba enfundada en un asentador vestido color perla que le confería una palidez seductora. Hermione estudió su comportamiento un poco más cerca, pues notó cierto brillo en la mirada que la inquietó muy a su pesar.

Los siguientes minutos le dieron la razón. La joven, a quien ella había conocido ese mismo día junto a Roger por la mañana y que la trató con fastidio, destilaba afectación por cada poro de su cuerpo.

"Quizás coquetear así es una innovadora técnica de ventas", pensó. Pero aquel pensamiento fue evaporándose al comprobar que el objeto de aquella técnica no era precisamente el potencial cliente.

La empalagosa sonrisa de maniquí y el brazo apoyado _casualmente _en el brazo de Draco, mientras departía animadamente lograron que millones de partículas bulleran agitadas dentro de Hermione. El rostro de Draco se mostraba impasible y sus gestos seguían tan reposados como antes de la interrupción, pese a ello Hermione no lograba desechar el sentimiento que experimentaba. La imagen de ellos dos juntos se fijaba tanto en su cerebro y en su estómago que le provocaba un enorme fastidio. Avanzó lentamente hacia ellos para no perderse detalle.

—Tienen que ser los efectos secundarios de la poción. No debo permitirlo —musitó escondida bajo la capa, cerca de donde se encontraba Draco

De pronto, Draco guardó silencio y se tensó visiblemente. Con el mayor disimulo giró la cabeza en varias direcciones para ubicar algo en particular. Hermione retrocedió un poco, horrorizada por su desliz. Se había acercado demasiado. Tan sólo Roger parecía haberse dado cuenta del cambio en Draco. La conversación continuó unos minutos más, en los que Hermione también pudo apreciar dicha transformación. Estaba abstraído, como si esperase que ocurriera algo que creía imposible.

—¡Eh Hammon! —llamó Roger levantando la mano hacia el grupo más próximo —¿Qué ibas a contarnos de tu última película?

El bullicioso grupo se sumó a ellos, con el consiguiente fastidio a ojos vistas de la rubia. Ese fue el instante en que Roger aprovechó para jalar a Draco unos metros fuera del círculo y de Mary Sue, aunque para horror de Hermione, a milímetros de donde ella se encontraba. Aunque quiso huir, la mampara de vidrio empavonado a su espalda se lo impidió. Mentalmente rezó por que a ellos dos, no se les ocurriera retroceder tan solo dos míseros pasos.

—Dime que te ocurre.

—Nada —respondió Draco secamente.

—¿Te ha vuelto algún dolor? Noté que te pusiste tenso. Me contaste que ella te había arreglado todo el cuerpo. ¿Quizás no te _puso_ mucha magia?, puedo llevarte al hospital si quieres.

—Sólo estoy cansado, Roger. No empieces con tu rollo paternal que eso sí me enfermaría —Draco alzó la copa y le dio un sorbo.

—No deberías tomar alcohol, puede que no estés totalmente recuperado —hizo el ademán de quitarle la copa, pero Draco retrocedió en el acto haciendo sufrir un poco más a Hermione.

Roger reparó que el chico se plantó de pronto, muy quieto, como si hubiese reconocido algo. Realizó una discreta inhalación que no pasó desapercibida e inmediatamente giró el rostro hacia los lados, como si buscase algo o a alguien. Se quedó varios minutos observando la puerta, luego bajó la vista hacia la copa e hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

—Llámala.

—Huh?

—Llámala y podrás saber el porqué de su demora. Así podrás tranquilizarte y continuar la reunión.

Para Draco era evidente que le habían pillado de nuevo y odió a Roger por ser tan perceptivo. Las maldiciones internas que siguieron a este hecho harían avergonzar hasta al más mal hablado de los camioneros.

—Espera… creo que tu novia aún no sabe usar el móvil que le obsequiaste. Soy un tonto por no recordar, ustedes se comunican por lechuza. Aunque —Roger se acarició el mentón en gesto pensativo—, hoy en la tarde parecía saber como desenvolverse en el hospital frente a todos. Sabes una cosa —bajó el tono, tomando a Draco del brazo para hacerle la confidencia—, ella me cae muy bien, parece una chica muy agradable. Pude darme cuenta como se miraban… hacían sonrojar a cualquiera que estuviese cerca. Si tienes suerte, tus hijos tendrán su bella sonrisa y sus rizos alborotados, pero dorados como el sol, gracias a ti.

Fue más de lo que Draco pudo soportar. Temió que si se sonrojaba más explotaría por la presión de la sangre sobre su cerebro. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y avanzó hacia Roger tomándolo de la solapa del traje con la mayor discreción que pudo.

—Te he contado sobre mi pasado, las cosas que hice durante la guerra, lo que_ tuve_ que hacer por salvarme y a mi familia y el odio hacia los de tu _especie_ y aún más por alguna estúpida razón que hasta ahora no comprendo. Pero no tientes tu suerte, Roger. Mis _asuntos personales_, seguirán siendo personales.

Roger lo estudió unos segundos, se liberó del agarre y simplemente meneó la cabeza comprensivo.

—Yo también pasé por eso. No eres el primero y el último que se _enamora_, Draco.

Draco retrocedió por inercia, con la boca aún abierta por el sobresalto, quedando adherido al frío vidrio donde dos segundos antes estuvo Hermione, quien al oír aquellas palabras, tomó la varita y desapareció en el acto.

—Roger, no sabes cuanto desearía tener mi varita en este instante…

El viejo solo sonrió mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

.

.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

.

.

La fiesta privada había terminado hacía horas y ambos se encontraban en el piso superior, en la sala de juntas de la gerencia, convertida ahora en un improvisado laboratorio de pociones. Los dos trabajaban en silencio, cada uno concentrado en analizar sus respectivas muestras.

Draco la observó de reojo una vez más. Su mente viajó a su época estudiantil en Hogwarts y recordó haberla observado en muchas ocasiones dentro la vieja mazmorra donde Snape departía sus clases. Debía admitir que no sólo lo hacía para encontrarle un error y burlarse y regodearse con sus mínimos fracasos, lo cierto era que la impresionaba su tenacidad y el empeño que imprimía en cada tarea que Snape les dejaba.

Él sabía que había nacido con ese don innato para las pociones, como su padre lo repetía siempre que podía. Supo aprovecharlo con creces bajo la dirección de un maestro tan destacado en pociones y del cual era su favorito, todo fácil y cómodo. Mas ella tuvo que luchar contra aquel favoritismo, con la dificultad de las mismas pociones, con las burlas que él mismo le obsequiaba más a pesar de todo, muchas veces peleó con él los primeros lugares.

Algunas veces fantaseó con la insana y repulsiva idea de trabajar con ella en aquellas clases, pero espantó aquellos pensamientos con la rapidez de un rayo. "Hubiésemos hecho un equipo invencible", pensó ahora mientras la observaba. Ella con su inteligencia y su carácter perfeccionista y él con su habilidad natural y conocimientos de pociones habrían logrado el equipo perfecto y vencido a cualquiera. Se les daba bien trabajar juntos, como una dupla perfecta.

Ambos se sentían cómodos al trabajar en aquel improvisado laboratorio donde sólo se escuchaba algunas veces el borboteo de los calderos hirviendo por aquí y allá. Las palabras eran mínimas, sus gestos sincronizados, su concentración inexpugnable. Sus pensamientos y acciones armonizados como partes de una máquina perfecta.

Ella movía la varita con movimientos específicos, levantando el rostro apenas, dirigiendo la mirada sobre los ojos grises sin decir nada y él caminaba hacia allí y tomando la varita sobre el caldero permitía que fuese a agregar otro ingrediente en otro caldero del lugar. Él tomaba un frasco con un ingrediente específico y se lo pasaba a ella, quien tomaba un poco y lo regresaba a su lugar. Sabían cuanto agregar, que elegir, cuanto tiempo esperar…

Hermione volvió a echarle un vistazo disimulado. Notó que fruncía los labios y los llevaba hacia un lado en un gesto típico de concentración y le pareció gracioso pues ella solía tener igual mohín típico de abstracción (Ron y Harry se lo habían dicho hasta el cansancio) sólo que a la izquierda. Le había prestado su propia varita para que pudiera hacer las pociones, al inicio reticente pero después casi conmovida al observarlo casi moverse como un pez en el agua.

Estaba preparando una de las pociones reveladoras y gracias a la semi oscuridad del lugar, ocasionada por los vahos de los calderos pudo observarlo con más cuidado. Agitaba la varita con esa expresión de concentración en el rostro anguloso, juntando las cejas dándole a sus grises ojos un ángulo más cerrado. Con la otra mano echaba al caldero desde la pequeña botella las gotas exactas que hicieron burbujear pesadamente el líquido en el interior, sin dejar de recitar, como una plegaria un pequeño hechizo sobre el brebaje. Todo ello, tan milimétricamente correcto y sin consultar el voluminoso libro de pociones abierto sobre la mesa. Lo hacía con tanta pasión que ella no pudo más que admirar aquella vehemencia.

Debía reconocer que era bueno. Ella lo era, en casi todo lo que se proponía, por lo que sabía reconocerlo en los demás. Harry, por ejemplo según recordaba, fue más que espectacular un año en pociones, pues el resto del tiempo, a pesar de ser un gran mago, era una nulidad en pociones. "Todo por ese estúpido libro del príncipe", se dijo mentalmente. Aquel año masticó su rabia muchas veces y recordaba que Malfoy también. Y ahora admitía que él sería un gran maestro en pociones, al igual que el profesor Snape, si llegaba a olvidar por completo su vida pasada y eligiera una nueva vida.

—El tomo uno, Granger…

Ella asintió en silencio, cerrando el tomo dos de Cálculo de Ingredientes ocultos, para dejarlo en su lugar y traer el que ya había guardado anteriormente. Caminó hacia la alta repisa en la esquina de la sala y resopló al comprobar que el libro estaba fuera de su alcance. Volteó al observar a Malfoy controlando su poción con la varita y desistió en pedírsela para levitar el libro hacia ella, pues no deseaba interrumpirlo. Observó la estancia en busca de algo para subirse y alcanzarlo. Despacio acercó la pequeña mesa de bastones cuadrados de madera y se dispuso a subir.

Ya tenía el libro entre sus manos y se dispuso a bajar, pero uno de los bastones crujió y ella se tambaleó un poco. Hubiera sido perfectamente capaz de recuperar el equilibrio sola e incluso de saltar hacia un lado si la mesita cedía, si Draco no hubiera decidido hacerse al frente.

El brazo que la sujetó por la cintura la levantó de la mesita y la depositó a un lado en un segundo, mientras que tomaba el libro con la mano libre. Hermione no era una niña pequeña y el hecho de que él la hubiese levantado sin aparente esfuerzo la dejó impresionada. Luego sin más, la soltó y regresó hacia su caldero dejando a Hermione con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Era la tercera vez que le ocurría en esa noche.

Al inicio, cuando empezaron a interactuar ambos se sintieron cohibidos por la impuesta obligación, más conforme progresaron en sus investigaciones y pruebas aquel sentimiento fue desechado y se les hizo más cómodo trabajar.

A la hora de haber empezado, la gran sala de juntas estaba invadida por el sonido de borboteos por distintos lugares que se mezclaban con las fragancias de los mismos calderos hirvientes y vaporosos y de la fragancia fuerte de algunos ingredientes. La temperatura era diametralmente opuesta al exterior, por lo que Draco se vio obligado a quitarse el costoso saco y arrojar la corbata fuera para abrirse un par de botones y refrescarse. Las almidonadas mangas fueron dobladas sin contemplaciones hasta el antebrazo. Ella pudo observar la tenue sombra dorada de los briosos vellos extendiéndose por el brazo desnudo contrastando con la pálida piel.

La visión de los masculinos brazos, del delgado cuello y de la nuez de Adán que subía y bajaba hipnóticamente para Hermione fue más de lo que podía esconder.

"Si _continúas_ observándome así no sé si querré _sólo_ tu compañía, tal vez desee _más_…"

La sorpresa y vergüenza reflejada en los ojos castaños y en el sonrojo de sus mejillas fue la única contestación de Hermione. Porque sabía que en ese instante no estaba bajo los efectos agudos de la poción.

Esa fue la primera vez que el rubor acudió a ella.

Draco no había dicho más y se limitó a continuar triturando dos piezas de ópalo ignorando su reacción por lo que ella pudo volver a relajarse y continuar.

La siguiente hora transcurrió con más tranquilidad pues habían avanzado mucho. Draco le llevaba una pequeña ventaja pues logró descubrir casi treinta y cuatro ingredientes en la poción extraída de su sangre, mientras que Hermione aún no llegaba a la treintena. Eso la tuvo ligeramente enfurruñada, aumentando el silencio entre ellos.

Draco tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre los labios fruncidos por la atención y por el calor del lugar. Ella también sintió la pegajosa humedad sobre su cuerpo por lo que se hizo una cola alta con una goma elástica que encontró en un cajón para tratar de refrescarse. Pero el rebelde cabello siempre conseguía escaparse en el momento más inoportuno.

En cuatro ocasiones ella tomó el rebelde y molesto rizo que volvía a caer sobre su frente y ojos y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja, sin darle mucha importancia con un movimiento casi automático. Su atención estaba repartida entre el libro de la derecha de la mesa y el caldero frente a ella.

La onda marrón volvió a deslizarse justo sobre su ojo izquierdo y ella levantó la mano, más percibió el movimiento rápido de Draco hacia ella. Se situó detrás y mientras tomaba el rebelde rizo entre los dedos y lo pasaba por detrás de la oreja de Hermione, dejando con este sutil roce una senda de fuego bajo él; con la otra mano, casi frente a su rostro, le colocaba una improvisada horquilla hecha con un clip que extrajo de un expediente. Ella estaba en una pieza, conciente de los escasos milímetros que los separaban. Luego, sólo unos segundos después percibió el olor varonil y el calor que emanaba y sintió el suave y breve contacto de la dura pelvis contra su espalda cuando él regresó a su lugar dejándola con el estómago bulléndole con una terrible incitación.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —le había gritado sumamente agitada con las mejillas encendidas y separándose aún más.

—Mejorando tu visión —contestó sin darle mucha importancia y continuando su labor original.

—No me vengas con eso, sé muy bien lo que intentas hacer, Malfoy.

—Hacer preguntas de las que ya sabes las respuestas, no es una práctica inteligente, Granger —los ojos grises destellaron divertidos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Espero que sepas y valores el porqué estoy aquí.

—No soy tan perceptivo como pareces creer….

—Bien, dejemos los juegos. Ahora presta atención porque no pienso repetirlo —Draco asintió, aunque todavía tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios—. Si estoy aquí es por….

Hermione apenas recordaba el discurso que le había soltado a Draco. Recordaba que mientras hablaba sólo podía concentrarse la extraña manera en que él la veía y la exploración que ella le dedicó. Su mente viajó por la firme mandíbula sombreada por una incipiente barba castaña, la curva de sus labios, torcidos en una especie de sonrisa sensual; la línea recta de su nariz, el ángulo agudo de sus pómulos, la frente amplia apenas oscurecida por mechones de cabellos platinados desordenados por su propio dueño.

Esa fue la segunda vez en la noche en la que sintió que sus mejillas ardían sin poder esconderlo.

Y ahora volvía a tener el rostro encendido, por aquel fugaz abrazo, por la sensación efímera de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Y no entendía el porqué ella estaba con la sangre hirviendo recorriendo por su cuerpo y él aparentaba una calma absoluta que ella estaba lejos de imponerse.

—Necesito más cafeína y algo para picar. Traeré dos cafés y unas galletas de la máquina expendedora.

Hermione dio un respingo, pues sumida en sus evocaciones no se percató que Draco se encontraba al otro extremo, parado en la puerta esperando que ella quitara el hechizo sellador.

Tomó la varita como una autómata y apenas moviendo los labios, murmuró el contra hechizo. Draco salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pensando. Se acercó a uno de los calderos en los que había trabajado Draco y examinó los rezagos de poción: Polvo de Ópalo y el aroma del jarabe de eléboro. "Con razón tienes más calma", pensó victoriosa. "pero también puedo hacer un filtro de paz"

.

.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

.

.

—¿Porqué no llamaron a Roger apenas sucedió? —soltó Draco con irritación a los dos hombres frente a él.

Había llegado a la máquina expendedora de golosinas de su empresa después de sortear algunos escombros de los trabajos de remodelación de la sección post venta que para su disgusto estaban inconclusos, pues los trabajadores se habían retirado temprano sin terminar su labor. Ahora descargaba su rabia hacia sus dos trabajadores nocturnos.

Volvió a maldecir y esta vez lo hizo en voz alta por lo que a los miembros de seguridad les hizo temblar. Pero no era culpa de ellos que el contratista dejara inconclusa la nueva zanja para instalar el frenómetro importado que llegaría en una semana, y tuvo que guardarse la rabia a su pesar, por lo que simplemente les ordenó que llamaran a Roger a primera hora para que se encargara del asunto personalmente.

Deseaba dejar todo listo para cuando abandonara ese mundo.

Los dos vigilantes asintieron sin preguntar más, sabiendo que el dueño estaría rondando por el lugar, como antes solía hacerlo, pues años atrás se quedaba a dormir en la sala de juntas. Lo único raro era que se dirigió hacia allá equilibrando dos vasos altos con un paquete de galletas sobre cada uno. Pero se limitaron a continuar con sus rondas.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y faltaba poco para terminar la primera fase de pruebas. Draco le entregó el café a una somnolienta Hermione que a pesar del cansancio, se sentía optimista con lo avanzado en las pocas horas que llevaban en el improvisado laboratorio. Gran parte se debió a que pudo conseguir la muestra de sangre de Malfoy. Fue poco más o menos un logro personal obtener el pequeño tubo de ensayo pues era más que obvio el terror a las agujas del rubio. Para Hermione, fue una pequeña victoria lograr extraer la muestra apenas ingresó a la sala de juntas. Con el nerviosismo ocasionado por el comentario ilógico de Roger, Hermione adivinaba que él tenía las defensas bajas. Le hizo entrar, tomándolo de la mano y sentándolo en una silla, instándole a serenarse y no mirar, hablándole como un niño pequeño y con un movimiento rapidísimo le aplicó un pinchazo con una aguja especial. Pudo sentir como él se tensaba al contacto de la aguja pero ella bajó el rostro y fijó sus ojos castaños sobre los sublevados grises hasta retirar la aguja, aunque transcurrieron algunos segundos más antes de romper aquella conexión.

Draco bebió un sorbo y agradeció la sensación reconfortante del líquido sobre su garganta. También para él se convertía en una buena noche, pues supo que su talento natural no había decrecido ni desaparecido, hasta podía jurar que la experiencia ganada en esos años le estaba sirviendo para desenvolverse mejor en la elaboración de pociones. Además volvía a sentir recorriendo por su cuerpo la magia y las esencias y aromas que se deslizaban perezosamente por el ambiente.

—Contemplar la extraña belleza del caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores elevándose y serpenteando por la estancia hace que me sienta como en casa, como si me hubiese saltado un buen trozo de mi pasado —habló de pronto, dejando su vaso de café a un lado—. Supuse que había perdido la habilidad de producir con los líquidos, de crear fórmulas que se deslicen por las venas como serpientes y engañen a los sentidos, más simplemente estaba adormecida dentro de mí. Ahora me siento vivo de nuevo, listo para volver; aunque tal vez pierda esa posibilidad para siempre…

Hermione se sorprendió cuando vio los ojos grises brillar por un segundo cuando habló. Ella parpadeó y miró otra vez, pero aquel brillo se había ido y ahora solo la angustia se reflejaba por sus rasgos, volviéndolo frágil y con una sombra de terrible desesperación.

Una puñalada de angustia cruzó como un rayo dentro de ella. Iba a soltar un discurso sobre ello y ya estaba en la punta de la lengua pero se la tragó en el último momento al mirar a Draco y ver la afligida sinceridad en sus ojos. Las palabras se disolvieron dejando solo una triste empatía.

—Encontraré el antídoto y solucionaré este problema —volvió a hablar intentando borrar el anterior comentario, adoptando una voz neutra, aunque su habitual imperturbabilidad no era la de siempre.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Me gusta hacer pociones al igual que tú. La minuciosidad, el desafío, la precisión, la satisfacción del resultado final me atrae irremediablemente. No te lo dije, pero soy buena en ello… —Hermione levantó la mano para ocultar un gran bostezo.

Draco la observó y se regañó mentalmente por dejar que pasara tanto tiempo sin parar.

—Granger, aún tengo que contrastar estas dos pociones —señaló dos calderos en una esquina—, y analizar quince muestras más, pero puedo hacerlo solo. Ve a tu casa.

—No me iré hasta terminar las pruebas preliminares —protestó Hermione, aunque no obtuvo la firmeza que esperaba porque otro bostezo acompañó a su respuesta.

—No seas obtusa, sabelotodo. En lugar de ayudarme, me das más trabajo al comportarte como un estorbo —sus labios se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Jamás he dejado un trabajo inconcluso por muy difícil o exigente que sea. Un poco de cansancio no va a impedirme terminar.

Draco asintió, aunque todavía tenía aquella mueca socarrona pintada en los labios.

—Descansa unos minutos allá — señaló con convicción al cómodo sofá ejecutivo de cuero negro—, y te avisaré cuando empiece a analizar las últimas muestras de la noche. Los dos saldremos ganando. Tú recuperarás energías y yo lograré la santa paz por unos minutos —se burló con la voz más inocente que fue capaz de poner y provocando que Hermione rodara de nuevo los ojos.

Finalmente la chica bajó la guardia y decidió que no era tan mala idea, pues realmente se sentía muy cansada y deseaba sentarse un rato, cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Avanzó hacia el gran sofá y decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso, sin sumergirse en el sueño.

A los diez minutos se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Draco la observó respirar pausadamente con el cabello revuelto y el rostro relajado, sin dejar de mover la varita sobre el caldero, e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Transcurrió otra hora más donde Draco, a pesar del cansancio, terminó de hacer las todas las pruebas restantes. Las hizo solo pues por alguna extraña razón no quiso perturbar el sueño de Hermione. Bostezó, estirando los brazos y relajando el cuerpo pues el cansancio cayó de un solo golpe al terminar esa primera ronda de pruebas. Tomó el último sorbo de su mejorada poción _filtro de paz_, que se había cuidado de tomar cada media hora, para aquietar en algo sus sentidos. Sabía que no era la solución y que le había casi restado un setenta por ciento del gusto, el olfato y ralentizado sus emociones, pero al menos había evitado que se abrazara a la cintura de Granger como un enajenado, como estuvo a punto de hacer cuando le colocó la improvisada horquilla de cabello. "si no fuera porque terminaría envenenado si la consumo por más de cinco horas seguidas, la bebería hasta encontrar el antídoto", pensó.

Avanzó hacia el sofá y volvió a mirarla. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado, las manos enlazadas sobre su regazo y el rostro suave e inocente. Draco se sentía exhausto física y mentalmente, pero aún así se preguntó interiormente por los sueños de aquella chica.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a respirar profundo, inquieto por el curso que seguían sus pensamientos con respecto a ella. Maldijo en voz baja.

Sabía que debía despertarla para que cada uno se marchara a sus departamentos para descansar y continuar esa misma noche. Pero la visión del cómodo sofá, que lo había refugiado algunas noches en que alguna junta se extendió demasiado, lo invitaba a quedarse. Nada tenía que ver la estúpida y fastidiosa sensación de necesidad que le llenaba el pecho. "_Sólo es el cansancio"_, se repitió mentalmente antes de sentarse al lado de ella. Tan pronto cerró los ojos se quedó dormido.

Algunos pájaros en las afueras empezaban a acicalar sus plumas ante el inminente amanecer.

_Me has fallado, Draco. Tan igual que tu padre, no cumpliste con mis designios. Debías mostrarle las consecuencias a ese viejo decrépito de Ollivander. Soy magnánimo y deseaba darte otra oportunidad de sacar a tu madre de su cómoda morada en los sótanos, pero insistes en comportarte como un cobarde traidor. Regresarás junto a ella… aunque darás una visita a MacNair antes de eso, pues dice que te ha extrañado últimamente._

Draco quería gritar como tantas veces lo había hecho pero tenía la garganta tan seca y estrangulada que se asombraba de poder siquiera respirar.

_Suplica lo que quieras, nadie te ayudará_

La voz silbante volvía a llenar el lugar. Y su cuerpo empezó a temblar y mezclarse con el sudor frío. Las manos gélidas y bruscas lo sujetaron bajo los brazos y lo arrastraron por el conocido corredor mal iluminado. Deseaba cerrar los ojos y negarse a ver, pero la visión de la puerta desvencijada de la sala de McNair lo hipnotizaba.

_Lloriquea, implora hijito de mamá_

Las manos indiferentes le arrancaban la ropa y partes de piel y sus muñecas y tobillos recibían una lacerante presión sobre ellos y su espalda desnuda chocó contra la áspera y helada loza de piedra que dominaba la mazmorra. El olor acre del ambiente, mezcla de sangre, vómitos y heces le saturó de improviso y tuvo que luchar con la arcada que amenazaba con estallar.

Las cosas eran iguales, el lugar, los olores, las caras, los insultos, el mismo miedo, el mismo dolor, el terror y pánico eran los mismos; pero ahora una sensación fuerte, nueva, que emergía en su pecho y luchaba contra toda aquella miseria. Algo había cambiado en él, aunque ni siquiera lo sabía.

De pronto ya no le importó el dolor. El miedo a esa punzante voz silbante se mantuvo a raya. No merecía todo eso. Ya no era un cobarde; había pagado con creces sus debilidades y errores. Ahora, algo parecido a la valentía se abría paso dentro de él. Aguantaría hasta que su cuerpo cayera en el desfallecimiento del dolor sin pedir clemencia, sin suplicar por un perdón insustancial a otros, pues lo importante era que él ya se había finalmente perdonado.

Las correas volvieron a ceñir aún más sus muñecas y tobillos y su cuerpo se tensó esperando lo que sabía llegaría irremediablemente. Pero esa vez abrió los ojos dispuesto a enfrentarse a esa miseria. Ni el brillo cegador de miles de agujas ponzoñosas flotando hacia él fue suficiente para hacerlo gritar y suplicar.

El dolor llegó, esparciéndose como tentáculos negros sobre su desnudo cuerpo, haciéndolo retorcerse con espasmos cortos y violentos. Pero ni una súplica salió de su garganta. Luchaba por respirar con el pecho aplastado por el sufrimiento y sentía las irreprimibles lágrimas silenciosas escapar de sus ojos, pero esta vez batallaría contra ese suplicio y contra sus torturadores… incluso hasta la muerte.

_Despierta…_

Debía estar muriendo ya. Algo suave lo envolvía…

_Despierta, por favor…_

Allí estaba otra vez, aquella sensación de calidez y ternura.

—El dolor… el dolor ya no está…

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz de la lámpara a su derecha. Ella estaba junto a él, arrodillada sobre el sofá, apoyando su cuerpo sobre él y mirando su rostro con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro tan inequívoco que a Draco le costó respirar.

—Tuviste una pesadilla.

Draco asintió y cerró los ojos, tratando de aceptar que sólo había sido un sueño. Unos minutos más fueron necesarios para lograr recuperar el ritmo de su corazón. Hacía muchos meses que ya no tenía esos recuerdos, pues se habían espaciado tanto que creyó que jamás volverían. La diferencia era que esta vez él había tomado otro camino. Aún así se llevó las manos al rostro, disimulado, para comprobar que su rostro no estuviese bañando en lágrimas, como solía despertar.

Nada.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Malfoy?

El sólo emitió una especie de gruñido por respuesta.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No

—Pero, ¿Te encuentras bien? —volvió a fijar la mirada en los ojos grises

Draco sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó una vez más, sin poder creer lo que veía, pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente, Hermione todavía estaba junto a él, sus caras estaban separadas unos cuantos centímetros, y los ojos castaños reflejando una afligida sinceridad.

Todo excepto su desbocado corazón se detuvo, sumido completamente en aquella visión.

La ausencia de color en sus mejillas acentuaba el color miel de sus ojos y si quisiera hasta podía contar las pecas sobre la pequeña nariz. Estaba tan cerca que advertía la angustia en ellos, pero no entendía cómo era posible. Ella continuaba tan quieta como él. Quizás esperando…

Levantó su mano derecha y tomó aquel rizo rebelde que volvía testarudo a estorbar la visión de aquellos inexplicables ojos. Ella contuvo el aliento.

Lo siguiente que supo, era que tenía los labios temblorosos de Hermione apresados entre sus propios labios. Su mano se deslizó para acunar la mejilla con suavidad y profundizar el beso.

Suave, lento y doloroso.

Definitivamente se había vuelto loco, pues aceptaba que le gustaba saborear esos labios tibios, firmes, suaves y perfectos. No creía que fuese un ataque de lascivia o lujuria por la poción. La sensación de calidez y dulzura casi se le antojaban a pura felicidad. Draco jugueteó con la lengua de Hermione, apresando sus labios y dándole pequeños mordiscos y suaves besos en desagravio. Ella le respondía igual. No era un beso urgido ni apremiado, simplemente era distinto a los que ambos habían sentido alguna vez.

Dejaron de besarse un instante, para respirar y aquietar sus corazones, sin romper la conexión que los unía. Él le acarició las mejillas, ahora sonrojadas y dibujó con la yema de su dedo el contorno del rostro, de la pequeña nariz y los henchidos labios. Volvió a perderse en aquella boca, acariciándola y con los ojos fijos en ella. No le importaba el extraño dolor que experimentaba, ya tendría tiempo para analizar aquel hecho desconcertante. Ahora simplemente lo ignoraría, pues necesitaba saborear los labios de Hermione.

Ella intentaba al igual que Draco, tolerar aquellas punzadas dolorosas que se esparcían por sus manos que acariciaban el cabello rubio y de sus labios que percibía a punto de incendiarse. Su mente ágil casi tenía una teoría con respecto a ese dolor, pero intentaba mantenerla a raya por lo complicado y trascendental de ese descubrimiento. Decidió concentrarse en las emociones de su piel y de su corazón aunque después el mundo se le viniera encima.

Pero por más puro que empiece un beso, las sensaciones suelen desbordarse y les estaba ocurriendo a los dos. Draco deslizó una mano por el cuello de Hermione y jugueteó con su clavícula, acariciando la piel sobre la ropa, apenas conteniéndose para no deslizar la mano centímetros más abajo; ella emitió un gemido quedo y arqueó la espalda en un movimiento involuntario, invitándolo a continuar.

Draco negaba contra la boca de Hermione intentando tener un poco de autocontrol, pero ella no le facilitaba las cosas, pues sus gemidos apenas controlados lo estaban volviendo loco. Una vez más ella se arqueó contra él y simplemente éste no pudo controlarse más.

Ahora él fue quien gimió.

La sensación de placer de aquella mano presionando, estrujando y haciendo movimientos circulares sobre sus pechos se dispersó por todo su cuerpo. Debajo de sus caderas y entre tus muslos la candente humedad la incitaba más.

—No puedo hacerte esto…

—¿Huh?

—Tú no debes…

Draco dejó de hablar y se incorporó ligeramente dejándola perdida. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por ese comportamiento.

—Debemos controlarnos. Además Potter, _prometió_ que me mataría si te hacía algo.

El gesto de frustración de Hermione fue tan evidente que Draco curvo ligeramente los labios. Ella lo ignoró y se retrocedió lo más que pudo contra el sofá.

—Por supuesto, no debes arriesgarte a que Harry te mate.

Draco puso las yemas de los dedos sobre los fruncidos labios.

—Y dicen que eres la mente más prometedora de esta generación…—respondió burlón.

Hermione sólo bufó y ladeó el rostro para no mirarlo. Supuso que aquel filtro de paz la estaba embotando los sentidos.

De pronto Draco la tomó del mentón y le giró el rostro suavemente hasta quedar frente a él.

—Realmente quiero seguir, pero supongo que tarde o temprano te arrepentirías de dejar tu virginidad sobre un sofá…y sobre todo si soy el culpable.

Hermione se quedo muda por aquella respuesta y más aún por aquella mirada que Draco tenía en sus ojos color plata. La veían de una forma que ahora sí, por más que ella intentaba analizar, no comprendía.

Todo le resultaba tan amargamente erróneo, aunque sabía tan divino y correcto. Pero debía controlarse, tal como él lo mencionó. Se quedó mirando a Draco sin pestañear, le asustaba más que nunca, porque estaba empezando a olvidar cómo solía reprobar su conducta.

—Traeré otro café —Draco se levantó dispuesto a poner paños fríos—. Falta poco para que amanezca, podremos beber un poco, terminar aquí y luego irnos a nuestras casas.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione saliendo del trance.

De pronto aquella realidad le golpeaba de lleno. En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que había cruzado una línea, que había sobrepasado un punto de no retorno. Necesitaba alejarse de allí para interpretar aquel beso y las palabras de Draco.

—No…yo iré por el café, termina de guardar las pociones y regresaré en unos minutos—. Sin esperar su respuesta, Hermione tomó la varita y salió presurosa por el corredor.

Draco batallaba igual con sus pensamientos. No sabía ya que creer como verdad o mentira. Se sentía confundido e incapaz de distinguir entre las sensaciones inducidas y sus reales intenciones. Le molestaba y asustaba no poder discernir la diferencia entre lo que él realmente quería y lo que la poción estaba forzándolo a hacer, y al final, esto empezaba a socavarle el juicio.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta abierta de la sala de juntas por donde Hermione había salido alterada y presurosa, tan igual como él se sentía. Quizás debería seguirla e intentar descifrar juntos aquel misterioso comportamiento. Precisaba conocer si la poción era la culpable de aquello… o sólo eran ellos dos.

Pero no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos, pues el grito desgarrador proveniente del corredor le heló el corazón, Durante unos segundos, Draco no se pudo mover, sus miembros se sentían tiesos, como si la sangre de sus venas se hubiera congelado. La imagen de Hermione, entonces inundó su mente y con una explosión de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, Draco salió disparado por el corredor.

.

.

* * *

.

**Gracias especiales a: Anyels, LunaMaga, Akena Shermann, VelvetgUchiha, Betzacosta, Zareth Malfoy, Princesa Artemisa, Herm-659, Flor aquarium, Khpmi, OoNellieloO, Monstruitodebajodelacama, Anaradcliffe, Edna Black, SunnyDay3, Serena princesita Hale, Malaka y en especial a Jos Black**

**Quienes dejaron sus reviews del capítulo anterior y que sólo pude responder a algunas, pues mi pc murió y al resucitarla XD no tuve la precaución de hacer un backup de mi gestor de correos y perdí todos (yo suelo responder a cada uno agradeciendo la deferencia )**

**Un besote a todas ustedes y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Gigibv**


	13. Directo a San Mungo

**Holass**

**Actualización súper rápida! (y porque tenía el cap avanzado) no tan abundante como acostumbro, pues lo corté para no demorar mucho esta vez con esta entrega :P**

**Entérense que pasó con Hermione …**

**Y que hizo Draco al respecto.**

**:D**

**

* * *

.  
**

.

—Primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y bajando las escaleras.

Iba tan agitada y con el cuerpo tenso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los conos rojos en el piso ni de las cintas amarillas de advertencia cuando el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies. Aquella quietud fue quebrada por su grito de pánico.

En momentos como aquel, una chica cualquiera se desmayaría, pero ella vivió tantos momentos extremos que su cuerpo y mente se lo negaron. Hermione esperó a que la negrura la envolviera y la hiciera olvidar el agudo dolor, pero no fue así. Alguien encendió una luz sobre ella y cuando quiso hablar, de sus labios solo broto un gemido suave ante las miradas expectantes de los guardianes del lugar.

—Avisa al jefe —dijo uno de ellos con el semblante preocupado.

"Mejor avisen a San Mungo" hubiera querido gritar ella por primera vez en su vida.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde la conmoción reinaba en el lugar.

—No la toquen —escuchó decir a una voz autoritaria que arrastraba las palabras.

Para Hermione aquello sonaba como un consejo excelente. El dolor parecía estar por todas partes, pero en el momento que intentó moverse comprendió que el daño se enfocaba en el brazo izquierdo y en ambas piernas.

— Sr. Malfoy imaginábamos que tendríamos que bajar e intentar ponerla en posición tendida.

—Pensábamos que quizás tendríamos que darle respiración de boca a boca —añadió el otro vigilante.

—¡Déjense de soltar estupideces! ella está respirando. Sólo se ha desmayado y, por el ángulo de ese brazo, no me extraña —la brusca respuesta fue más cercana.

Hermione apenas pudo percibir la vibración del suelo por el impacto de la caída. Como el brinco de un felino.

—Yo no me he desmayado —se sintió impelida a protestar, más su voz fue un susurro.

Los minutos corrían con un Draco cada vez más nervioso. Aporreaba las teclas de su móvil y gritaba a voz de cuello:

—¡Porqué mierda no llega la ambulancia!

—¿Draco, como está ella? —la voz de Roger llegó desde el borde de la zanja. —Acabo de llegar y me pusieron al corriente.

—Ella está conciente, ha dicho algo.

—No me he desmayado —esta vez su voz sonó una décima más alta, pero casi fue un gemido.

—¿Qué pasa, _Hermione_?

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre y no pasó desapercibido para ambos.

Hermione se estremeció ligeramente y Draco supuso que era por el dolor. El roce en su frente fue firme pero delicado y ella pudo sentir el aroma del varonil perfume mezclado con el cálido olor de Malfoy. Al segundo percibió como Draco retiró la mano de su frente como si el contacto le hubiese quemado.

—No me he desmayado —protestó.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y encontró la cara de Draco, peligrosamente cerca de ella. Esperó sentir nuevamente el deseo frenético apoderarse de su cuerpo más un sentimiento diferente y desconocido lo aplastaba hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

—Pues es una pena. Serás toda una Gryffindor, pero no tienes que aparentarlo frente a mí. Supongo que te dolerá una barbaridad.

—¿El brazo derecho?

—Parece roto. ¿Qué más te duele?

—Mis piernas… por todas partes…. —las lágrimas de debilidad que había luchado por contener asomaron en sus ojos castaños y se sintió avergonzada—. Tengo que terminar de analizar la sangre y hacer réplicas de la poción y no se usar mi brazo izquierdo…

Un brote de risa histérica escapó de sus labios al escucharse.

—La ambulancia no tardará nada.

—No quiero una ambulancia. Debo ir a San Mungo.

—No puedes desaparecerte delante de mis trabajadores. Tu brazo esta inutilizado para usar la varita y los de arriba huirían despavoridos si contemplan como nos hacemos humo. La ambulancia está en camino. Aguanta —Hermione lo sintió alejarse más que verlo y la agitación la hizo moverse inquieta—. No intentes moverte, Granger.

—Prométeme que no te irás —susurró ella vehemente.

Los ojos color miel estaban febriles y muy abiertos cuando le asió por la muñeca con sorprendente fuerza.

Un destello de algo parecido al asombro cruzó el rostro de Malfoy, que se paralizó y bajó la vista hacia los finos dedos que enlazaban su muñeca antes de volver a fijarlos en ella.

—Te lo prometo.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de alivio y lo soltó. No sólo le dolía el brazo derecho, las piernas y todo, ahora le ardía la mano izquierda. Empezaba a creer que sus sospechas acerca de esos pequeños ardores eran ciertas…

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos, Hermione se vio obligada a hacer uso de su autocontrol para no llorar como una niña pequeña más lo abrumante de la situación la estaba ganando.

—Necesito algo para el dolor —se escuchó ordenar con apremio.

—No se preocupe. No la moveremos hasta que se lo hayamos administrado.

"Desde luego que no me moverán", pensó intentando enfocar las imágenes. Aquel asunto de hacerle la perfecta Gryffindor, valiente y tenaz no era tan sencillo. Entonces se encontró con unos ojos grises familiares. Algo en la calma de su mirada debió transmitirse a ella, porque de repente le costó menos seguir las instrucciones de los paramédicos y respirar por la mascarilla que le pusieron. Aquello borró el dolor casi al instante.

Alguien le puso una inyección en el muslo, y percibió la tensión de Malfoy en ese instante, antes de que la alzaran sobre una camilla.

—¿Viene con nosotros, señor?

Hermione se quitó la mascarilla.

—No…no tienes porqué hacerlo.

Draco se inclinó hacia ella para oírla mejor.

—Iré.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sosegada y relajada y esbozó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. El porqué se sentía más a salvo sabiendo que él estaba allí era un misterio que analizaría más adelante.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Draco alzó la voz minutos después por encima del ruido de la sirena.

—Borracha. Ilógico si tomamos en cuenta que jamás he bebido mas de dos copas seguidas en un día —fue la sorprendente respuesta de Hermione.

Draco miró al paramédico con gesto interrogante.

—Es la medicación y la inhalación del gas. A algunas personas les afecta de esa manera.

—¿Sabe algo? —habló mirando al paramédico e intentando incorporarse—. Debe ser porque soy bruja hija de muggles. Quizás a él que es mago sangre limpia no le afecte tanto. Déle una probadita…

El paramédico volvió a ponerle la máscara mientras le instaba a serenarse.

—No quiero ir a un Hospital —ella volvió a sacársela. ¿Por qué estamos en una ambulancia? Jamás me he subido en una. Pero sí en una escoba. No me gusta volar en escoba —susurró secretamente—. Prefiero girar mi varita y aparecerme. ¿Es fanático de las escobas o le gustaría aparecerse en San Mungo conmigo?, ¿eh, que dice?

Draco se giró hacia el paramédico con una mueca de disculpa en la cara.

—Creo que eso lo podremos discutir más tarde, _Hermione_.

—_Hermione_…. Has dicho mi nombre otra vez. ¿Sabías mi nombre? eh, ¿lo escuchó? él sí sabe mi nombre.

—Granger…

—Ya lo olvidó —lanzó otra risita histérica.

"¡Demonios! "

La situación lo estresaba. Se reprendió Draco a sí mismo. El aprendió a funcionar muy bien en medio de las crisis, pero en cuanto la autoridad no estaba entre sus manos se sentía frustrado e impotente. Cuando llegaran al hospital las cosas podrían empeorar y estaba el asunto de Potter. El le mataría si no le avisaba de lo ocurrido. Acarició la varita de Hermione dentro del bolsillo del traje, que había recogido del suelo mientras subían la camilla, y sopesó la situación. Una cosa era acercarse a los ingredientes mágicos y mezclar pociones y otra muy distinta era utilizar la varita para lanzar hechizos complicados, eso definitivamente era un suicidio para él por el riesgo. Hermione volvió a murmurar bajo la máscara y el le dedicó una mirada larga y evaluadora.

"Lo natural no se olvida" se dijo interiormente. Tomó la varita y en un segundo hizo perder el sentido al paramédico. Luego, feliz por sentir la magia correr dentro de él y opuestamente asustado por las consecuencias de ello, volvió a girar la varita para conjurar un patronus.

Nunca lo había hecho. Lo intentó a finales del sexto curso, pero ante su fracaso, desistió. Hasta este momento. Quizás porque en aquel tiempo no tenía recuerdos felices. Todavía dudando alzó la varita. Recordó el momento, apenas unas horas atrás, cuando tomó aquella hebra de cabello rizado y la miró; podría jurar que fue feliz, y esa felicidad aumentó cuando su mente viajó hasta aquel misterioso beso.

—_Experto Patronum_ —soltó con fuerza y determinación, mientras que emergía de la varita un destello de luz blanca y giraba de manera lenta dentro del pequeño espacio libre junto a la camilla para empezar a materializarse. Su forma se fue definiendo con los segundos. Allí estaba, resplandeciente sobre sus cuartos traseros, con la mirada felina e hipnótica de su dueño, un lince con las orejas largas y puntiagudas erguidas y el mentón elevado. Digno de un Malfoy.

—Busca a Potter.

.

**ooooooOOOOoooooo**

.

Ron dio la vuelta por vigésima vez sobre la cama. No podía dormir por dos importantes razones. La primera implicaba directamente a Hermione. Había pasado a buscarla a su departamento, pero encontró las luces apagadas y por más que tocó y esperó, ella nunca apareció. Jamás se comportó de ese modo y llegó a preocuparle su seguridad, más al comunicarle a Harry vía lechuza, éste le convenció de tranquilizarse pues le contó que escuchó a Hermione hablar sobre un trabajo urgente y seguramente ese era el motivo por el que no estaba en casa. Aún a pesar, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquella ausencia.

El segundo motivo, era todavía más estresante para él y que lo mantenía despierto a pesar de estar amaneciendo. Recordaba el incidente y no podía evitar sentir vergüenza de la situación y de si mismo. Trataba de encontrarle una lógica a su comportamiento pero no la hallaba. Simplemente se había vuelto loco en un instante.

Beso a Astoria.

Al recordarlo, nuevamente gimió y enterró la cabeza entre las almohadas sintiéndose aún peor que en las últimas horas. La imagen de Hermione se mezclaba con el rostro de Astoria y eso le encogía el estómago casi físicamente. Nunca lo habría imaginado. Él faltando a la intrínseca promesa de una relación. El había besado a otra chica que no era su novia.

O al menos lo intentó.

Volvió a enterrar la cabeza contra la almohada y lanzó una maldición. Supuso que el sonido de golpeteos era sólo su conciencia remordiéndole interiormente, mas la insistencia hizo que levantara el rostro hacia la ventana de su cuarto en la madriguera. Thunder, la nueva lechuza de Harry, aporreaba furiosa el vidrio con el pico. Ron se levantó y como un autómata tomó el pergamino de la pata del animal. Desdobló el papel con extrañeza, pues esas no eran horas decentes para enviar mensajitos.

Mientras sus ojos enmarcados en largas pestañas rojas se movían con rapidez por el papel y luego se abrían por la sorpresa, sus labios eran sólo una línea apretada, como si se los estuviera mordiendo por dentro para no gritar.

_Hermione_

Como si su vida se fuera en ello, corrió hacia su closet, se puso como pudo la ropa, tomó su varita y sin esperar nada más, desapareció hacia a San Mungo.

.

**oooooOOOOOoooooo**

.

—El patronus me despertó —musitó Harry por tercera vez.

Definitivamente odiaba mentir, pues tenía la idea que en su rostro se reflejaba, como un letrero de neón cuando lo hacía. Mucho más cuando involucraba a Ginny, su esposa. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, pues no era su secreto. Era el de Hermione y Malfoy. Por eso trataba de mentir lo menos posible, o de disfrazar los hechos.

—Lo sé. Pero no entiendo, Harry. ¿Qué hacía ella en una tienda muggle a esa hora? —replicó Ginny con el semblante sombrío.

—Estabas durmiendo tan profundamente que no lo viste… ¿Verdad que no? —indagó Harry disimulado y continuó sosegado cuando ella asintió una vez más—. Sabía que algo había ocurrido por eso salté de la cama para cambiarme y….

—Eso ya lo sé, Harry, yo estaba allí —le palmeó el antebrazo—. La parte que no me queda clara, es el porqué Hermione estaba en una compañía que vende autos muggles y tan temprano.

—Te repito que cuando llegué la encontré desmayada. Al parecer cayó a un foso de revisión o algo así. Los sanadores nos dijeron que tiene una fractura en el brazo y en la pierna derecha; un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo y algunos golpes menores en el cuerpo. Afortunadamente su cabeza no sufrió lesiones, solo una ligera con… con… ¿Cuál era el nombre, _Ron_?

La pareja desvió la mirada hacia un extremo de la sala de espera de la planta baja del Hospital San Mungo. Ron se encontraba sentado en el borde de un pequeño sofá rojo, con la cabeza baja y los brazos enlazados.

— ¿Ron?

Ginny contempló a su hermano y no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en la garganta. Se acercó hacia él para ubicarse a su lado mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—Fue un buen susto, pero como dice el Sanador Derwent, sólo tomará dos días para que sus huesos y heridas se curen. No te preocupes más, _bobo_. Ella se pondrá bien.

—Harry, necesito salir de aquí. Me acompañas al pasillo…

Ron se levantó de un golpe, como impulsado por un resorte, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación. Ginny le dedicó una mirada comprensiva a su hermano que ya esperaba junto a la puerta de salida, para luego mirar a Harry y murmurarle algo sobre tranquilizar a _Ronnie_.

.

**oooooOOOOOoooooo**

.

—Insisto, ¿No necesito una identificación o una marca o señal de que soy un _medio mago_?

—_Squib_. Ya te lo expliqué, Roger. Utilizas tus vetustas neuronas para recordarlo todo. Habla con Potter, él te ayudará a entrar. Si alguien más te pregunta, le dices que al verla herida, viste como ella conjuraba su patronus. Utiliza tu poder de convencimiento para hacerles creer que lo sabías pues eres un squib que vive entre muggles. Tendrían que reabrir la Comisión para el registro de los nacidos de muggles para comprobarlo… — Draco murmuró la última frase para si mismo.

Los dos caminaban alejándose de la estación de trenes del centro de Londres. Draco bien pudo aparecerse con Roger en la misma entrada de San Mungo, pero algo en su interior le exhortaba a no hacer más magia de la necesaria. Mucho menos con una varita que no era suya.

—¿El tal Potter es amigo de ambos? —interrogó nuevamente—. No me gustaría que te vieras en apuros por verte envuelto nuevamente en _cosas de magia_. ¿Es alguien confiable ese chico? Me aseguraste que nadie más sabía que tenías una novia de tu antiguo mundo, pues eso significaría tu destierro definitivo. Luego ella aparece en la empresa y tiene un accidente allí y tú vas y buscas precisamente a una persona mágica y la traen a un hospital mágico. Podrían relacionarlos si investigaran un poco. Y para empeorar la situación, te empeñas en ir y plantarte hasta la misma puerta del hospital para investigar. Si bien lo puedo hacer yo solo, sin que tengas que acompañarme.

Draco le dedicó una mirada larga y pasó una mano a través de su pelo despeinado en signo de desesperada frustración.

— ¿Qué?…

—Sabes Roger, nunca dejas de sermonear, eres como una especie de conciencia palpable atravesándome el cráneo.

—Sucede que me preocupo por ti. Me gustaría que dejaras de arriesgar el pellejo. He visto cuanto anhelas regresar, ha sido la meta que te mantuvo a flote y te dio fuerzas para seguir todos estos años, y puedes perderla por actuar impulsivamente.

Se detuvieron finalmente frente a unos grandes almacenes abandonados de aspecto destartalado y deprimente. El sucio escaparate y los maniquís antiguos eran los únicos testigos de aquella discusión.

Draco lo miró con incredulidad mas se contuvo de hablar. Roger solía comportarse en ocasiones tan vehemente, angustioso, interesado que lograba ponerlo nervioso.

—No soy uno de tus hijos, Roger.

—Lo sé, Draco, pero me preocupas. Me gustaría que regresaras a casa y durmieras un poco. Mira, no voy a obligarte…

—Ni podrías.

—¡Se realista, Draco! —explotó finalmente el viejo—. No ganas nada estando aquí parado y en cambio tienes mucho que perder. Envía esa carta de una buena vez y yo haré el resto de lo acordado. Luego te llamaré y te diré todo con lujo de detalles. Sé que no soy nada tuyo, pero si te comportas como un crío, te trataré como tal.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces sin dejar de mirar a su socio. Conocía bien esa mirada de determinación en los ojos celestes.

—Es un _howler_, viejo. No es una carta. Pero que podrías saber tú…

—¿Te irás apenas la entregues?

Parecía como si Draco fuera a estallar, pero entonces, en el último momento pareció capitular y se conformó con dirigirle una mirada larga y entonces habló despacio, en un tono bajo.

—Me llamarás en cuanto tengas noticias. Necesito saber si me han descubierto. Es lo único que me importa.

—¿Lo único que te importa?

Roger lo observó atónito.

Draco no le devolvió la mirada, desvió la vista mientras sellaba el howler y con un movimiento de varita lo hizo volar a través del cristal de la tienda.

Unos segundos después, Roger que no le había quitado el ojo a Draco ni a su turbación, meneaba la cabeza y le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

—_Lo único que te importa,_ claro que sí, Draco —habló con tono burlón—. Te llamaré apenas sepa algo de tu _novia_.

—Ella no es _mi_ novia, Roger —esta vez si explotó—. Es la novia de alguien más. Alguien que, seguramente está junto a ella en este momento.

No dijo más, pues en su garganta, una rabia sorda y áspera le había hecho una bola y no le dejaba tragar saliva.

.

**oooooOOOOOoooooo**

.

—Bese a otra mujer.

Harry se encontraba recostado sobre unas pequeñas sillas de espera en uno de los pasillos del hospital cuando su amigo le soltó aquella frase. Por un momento creyó que mentía hasta que vio su semblante fulminado por la vergüenza.

—pero no fue mi intención…

Las palabras salieron entonces de la boca de Ron como una avalancha. Era obvio que aquel gran secreto lo estaba minando por dentro. Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todos los insultos que Ron se confería lo hacían hasta avergonzarse a él. Insistía en decir que no lo había planeado, que jamás imaginó llegar a comportarse tan vilmente con Hermione.

Narró como había conocido a Astoria, detalle a detalle, como se empezaba a sentir cómodo con ella. Le contó igualmente todo lo relacionado con Malfoy y su noviazgo y el estremecimiento del que su cuerpo fue cautivo, cuando la había abrazado para consolarla. Le juró a Harry que incluso ahora no entendía porque actuó así. Simplemente la tomó del mentón, con suavidad, sin asaltarla ni forzarla y se acercó a ella para besarla.

—¡Solo fueron tres segundos!, Harry —lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió—. ¡Te lo juro!

Con vergüenza en la mirada le reveló que Astoria fue quien cortó aquella conexión empujándolo con cierto arrebato, pero sin reclamarle o gritarle nada. Simplemente lo miró dolida y se alejó dejándolo convertido en un miserable oportunista.

Harry se deshizo del agarre y se alejó unos pasos de su amigo. Iba a hablar, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que decir en un caso como aquél, mas la figura de Ginny doblando por el corredor hacia ellos lo hizo guardar silencio. Ron se apresuró a pedirle que no le contara nada a Hermione, porque seguramente mandaría al rubio al destierro y no deseaba causarle más problemas a Astoria.

—¿Porqué eso es importante? —inquirió de pronto.

Ron lo miró sorprendido. Abrió la boca para responder pero las palabras no acudieron a él.

—¿La besaste por la misma razón? —volvió a preguntar Harry.

Ron tragó y desvió la cara de la vista de Harry. Suspiró pareciendo genuinamente preocupado.

— El Sanador Derwent dice que al fin podemos entrar a ver a Hermione —habló suavemente Ginny mirándolos a los dos con gesto comprensivo. Suponía que estaban nerviosos por el accidente.

—Entonces será mejor que regresemos —habló Ron recuperando la prudencia—. Me adelantaré un poco, si no les molesta.

Y partió con paso apurado.

—¿Eso no es un howler? —dijo Ginny mientras caminaban al cuarto de Hermione, al observar el sobre rojo que venía volando hacia ellos.

Lo siguiente que Harry pudo hacer fue tomar el howler en sus manos y abrirlo ante la atenta mirada de su esposa.

"_Dirígete a la puerta del hospital. Es acerca de Granger"_

El sobre rojo se hizo humo al terminar de entregar el mensaje. No fue un grito destemplado, aunque tampoco era una petición. La voz era más bien baja y ronca y tenía un tinte de exigencia que a Harry no le pasó desapercibido, ni el intento de su dueño por alterarla.

—¿Quién te mandó ese howler, Harry?

—No tiene firma, Ginny —respondió con una mueca—. Iré a ver quien es, tal vez sea un conocido de Hermione.

Pero sabía bien de quien era aquella voz que se cuidó de arrastrar las palabras, pero que había logrado una mala tarea. Ginny le comunicó su preocupación, aún a pesar de que ya no habían ataques a aurores desde hacía mucho.

Entonces él tomó la cara de su esposa entre sus manos, con ternura y la besó para tranquilizarla. Después avanzó hacia la salida.

—¡Eh Harry! —llamó justo antes que se perdiera de vista—. Debo estar loca, pues juraría saber a quien le pertenece esa voz…

El volteó y la miró con profundidad. No dijo nada y continuó su camino hacia la salida.

**.**

**oooooOOOOOoooooo**

.

Ron se acercó hacia la cama donde estaba Hermione. Tenía el semblante apacible, el cabello le enmarcaba el rostro y ninguna herida visible en el cuerpo aunque algunos moretones pequeños se difuminaban por sus brazos descubiertos. Empezaba a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

Hermione percibió la luz brillante del sol a su alrededor. Su mente se fue aclarando y comprendió donde se encontraba y todo lo ocurrido algunas horas antes. Movió los párpados pesadamente y pudo distinguir la silueta de alguien sentado junto a su cama. Su corazón empezó a palpitar un poco más rápido de lo normal. Pero era Ron.

_Su_ Ron.

Le contempló con un nudo en la garganta, pensando que estaba causándole un dolor innecesario a él y a todos. Quizás debería confiar en él y contarle sobre la poción y sobre Malfoy y sacarse del alma aquella zozobra. Ron era temperamental, pero deseaba confiar en su buen juicio y en su amor para ella. Después de todo, él la amaba desde hacía tanto que entendería todo aquel lío que causaba la poción en ella.

Si eso debía hacer. Confiaría en Ron, pues él jamás la decepcionaría.

Observó como se acercaba a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza enterrada contra el pecho. Con la voz ronca, apenas audible musitó:

—Perdóname Hermione, cometí un error…

Ella escucho en silencio, sin moverse o interrumpir aquella confesión. De pronto la sensación de vacío dentro de su alma fue ganando terreno, llenando cada rincón de su mente esparciendo melancolía y desconsuelo. Fue demasiado. Simplemente bajo la cabeza, al igual que Ron. "A veces, la vida suele ser demasiado irónica", pensó antes abrazarse los costados y abandonarse a las lágrimas.

.

**oooooOOOOOoooooo**

.

—Por un momento creí que se había vuelto loco —lanzó Harry con fastidio.

Así respondía Harry a la afirmación de que Draco había estado allí hacía unos minutos. Tenía frente a él a una persona, afable a todas luces, abogando por Malfoy, pidiéndole que no lo delatara, insistiendo que lo ocurrido con Hermione fue un accidente, cosa que él sabía de antemano por boca de la misma Hermione; y que increíblemente insistía que Malfoy se presentó, minutos antes, por que sentía preocupación por el estado de su mejor amiga.

-No voy a delatarlo. Pero tampoco voy a salvarle el pellejo si se expone de manera tan negligente —insistió fastidiado—. Y para ser sincero, no me creo que esté preocupado por Hermione.

Harry soltó finalmente lo que le molestaba de todo el asunto. No era tan intolerante para creer que Malfoy hubiese causado el accidente después de la confesión de Hermione y aún de su propio sentir. Pero tampoco podía ignorar la sensación de que era completamente falso que Malfoy le conmoviera el accidente de su amiga ni le preocupara su salud.

—Le obligué a irse. Temí que alguien lo reconociera y lo llevaran preso. Él no lo soportaría otra vez.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Harry. Estaba al tanto por Hermione y más aún por sus propios seguimientos, que Malfoy había cultivado una amistad con su socio, la persona frente a él, pero jamás creyó que fuese tan profunda como para que el rubio le contara partes tan fuertes de su pasado. Estaba seguro que muy pocos sabían que estuvo preso en Azkaban por dos semanas mientras duró la investigación.

—Pensé que ustedes eran amigos y que por esa razón había acudido a ti —continuó Roger suspicaz—. Estuve presente cuando Draco llamó a los paramédicos. Ellos la estabilizaron y luego partieron en la ambulancia al Hospital donde trabaja mi amigo el Doctor Sloan. Él es el mejor en su campo y estoy seguro que vuestra amiga hubiera recibido la mejor atención. Pero un tiempo después Draco regresó y me contó a grandes rasgos que te había buscado para que la trasladaras a este hospital mágico. No _tengo _magia, por lo que no puedo inferir cual es el tratamiento apropiado para uno de ustedes; pero de lo que estoy seguro es que sí Draco eligió llamarte y no continuar en la ambulancia, fue porque buscaba lo mejor para ella y confiaba en ti.

—En realidad sólo nos conocemos del colegio. Íbamos en el mismo curso; no fuimos… no somos muy amigos.

Fue lo único que Harry pudo decir. Su mente empezaba a cavilar por caminos muy extraños.

—Entonces, en nombre de esa camaradería escolar, me gustaría pedirte que no lo juzgues tan duramente. Asumo que sabes la historia por la que está aquí; estas al tanto de su destierro. Pero de seguro no conoces de sus sufrimientos. No ha sido fácil para él tremendo cambio de vida. Estoy seguro que hizo cosas de las que ahora está arrepentido. Ha cambiado aunque él mismo se niegue a admitirlo por su arraigado orgullo. No cualquiera, con la carga que él lleva a sus espaldas puede comenzar de cero, formar una empresa y hacerla exitosa. Y ayudar a otros, aunque intente ocultarlo. La vida difícil se encargó de hacerlo madurar. Más ahora que está tan cerca de volver a su mundo ocurre este accidente. No lo dice, pero presiento que se siente culpable, después de todo es su amiga.

—¿Malfoy dijo que ellos son amigos? —interrogó Harry con desconfianza.

Roger no se percató del detalle.

—Draco es muy reservado con sus asuntos personales, pero infiero que si están trabajando juntos cierto grado de camaradería hay entre ellos. Además ella estuvo muy preocupada por Draco en el hospital el día de ayer y ahora le tocó el turno a él.

—Sigo pensando que solo está preocupado por que lo delaten. No por ella.

Harry bufó frustrado con aquellas revelaciones. No lo venía venir y eso lo desconcertó. Quizás se trataba simplemente de una opinión muy subjetiva del modo de pensar de aquel señor frente a él, y no de la situación real de Malfoy.

Más debía reconocer la primera impresión que tuvo del comportamiento de Draco cuando se apareció en aquella ambulancia. Le gritó a todo pulmón por haberse demorado tanto,"no eras el jefe de los aurores, tardaste una eternidad en aparecerte", le espetó furioso. Pudo también detectar el pequeño temblor en las manos pálidas cuando incorporó a Hermione de la camilla para que pudiera desaparecerse con él. El gesto en su rostro era inequívoco, la angustia era palpable como una máscara sobre él.

Incluso intentó ir con ellos al hospital para, según sus propias palabras, asegurarse que ella no lo incriminara. Quería estar cuando ella despertara para poder refutar algún intento por inculparlo. Harry le recordó que habría mucha gente allí que todavía no se olvidaba de su pasado, como Ron y Ginny.

—Vi muchas cosas durante el reinado del señor oscuro y tuve que hacer mucho por salvarme y salvar a mi familia y no me arrepiento y lo volvería a hacer si se diese el caso y no me importa si tú o los demás lo entienden. Yo pagué por mis errores y no permitiré que nadie vuelva a juzgarme.

Tuvo que recordarle que Hermione aún no les contaba a los demás sobre la poción y no le permitiría que con su presencia el secreto fuese revelado. Hermione le hizo jurar que no revelara nada pues ella hablaría en el momento indicado y si él se aparecía allí todo se revelaría. No era una opción.

Draco había maldecido y pedido unos segundos para buscar una solución. Luego inventó aquel absurdo plan de donde intervenía su socio para que, según él, se encargara de garantizar el pacto de silencio entre los tres: "si Granger me delata, me encargaré de denunciarla al ministerio por negociaciones prohibidas de un funcionario público".

Ahora tenía frente a sí a este señor que se veía sincero con su preocupación por Hermione y finalmente desistió de sus objeciones. Se sentaron en una de las bancas de la descuidada calle y procedió a contarle todos los detalles del estado de Hermione. Estaría una o dos noches allí pues los sanadores querían asegurarse que sus huesos soldaran bien, ya que al estar su cuerpo sometido a prácticas muggles (los calmantes y demás) no sabían el tiempo estimado de su curación por el cruce de tratamientos. Ella misma se había encargado de referirles a todos los presentes el porqué se encontraba en ese lugar. Relató una historia sobre la compra de un coche para sus padres, pero que por motivos de trabajo había acudido a esa hora para evitar aglomeraciones. No fue una historia muy creíble, pero ninguno pudo objetar pues no sospecharon nada incorrecto en ello. Nadie pudo interrogarla después porque entró en la sala de curaciones mágicas y recién acababa de despertar.

—Quisiera entrar a verla, si me lo permites —rogó Roger—. No la conozco mucho tiempo, pero el poco que sí, puedo decir que es una persona muy agradable y realmente estoy interesado en su salud. Draco me instruyó bien sobre lo que tenía que decir si alguien pregunta que hago allí, además debo decir, dejando la modestia a un lado; que soy una persona muy convincente cuando quiero.

Harry meditó un poco y decidió que una pequeña visita no afectaría. Además podía reafirmar que Hermione tenía un trato que aquella persona y terminó por convencerlo el franco interés relampagueando en los ojos celestes de Roger Caplant.

.

.

* * *

—

**No fue un cap muy hot, pero necesario para la historia.**

**Muchas revelaciones en el sgte cap! **

**Gracias totales a todos los que amablemente dejaron un review! Son taaaaan lindos!**

**Un abrazote a todos!**

**Gigi**


	14. Por favor no lo digas

**Holasss**

**Aquí con un capitulo más. **

**Un capítulo muy revelador que les dejará *anonadadas***

**Disfrútenlo **

**Gise**

* * *

Harry enarcó las cejas y se mantuvo silencioso. Percibía la sinceridad del señor frente a él y obviando el detalle de la mención de Malfoy, sabía que no podía negárselo sin motivo justificado. Asintió.

Harry y Roger Caplant ingresaron al hospital San Mungo sin ningún problema, pues el primero no necesitó explicar la visita a los guardias. Era las gratificaciones de la fama.

La cabeza de Roger viraba tantas veces que creyó que terminaría desnucándose a si mismo y es que tenía tanto que ver que no deseaba perderse ningún interesante detalle. Conforme caminaba por los estrechos pasillos examinaba con atención los pintorescos retratos colgados de personajes supuestamente famosos, iluminados por grandes globos de cristal llenos de velas que flotan por el techo; debía obligarse a no mirar de forma acuciosa, aparentemente a los médicos del lugar, que pululaban por ahí con sus túnicas de color verde lima con una especie de escudo formado por un hueso y una varita cruzados, aunque la sorpresa no era tanta después de haber pasado hacía unos segundos por la amplia recepción de sillas de madera, donde una señora regordeta atendía a los visitantes. Ahí casi fue presa de un síncope al comprobar que la persona que tenía delante emitía una especie de sonido burbujeante que provenía de sus orejas del tamaño de platos. Trastrabilló al intentar seguir al muchacho de las gafas y volvió a sentir aquel sobresalto al chocar con una mujer que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de plumas blancas.

Al fin llegaron a la habitación de Hermione quien se encontraba conversando en ese instante con Ginny y con la sanadora. Harry comprobó que Ron no estaba en la habitación y sospechó el motivo. Cuando entraron, Hermione pudo ocultar de manera eficaz su gesto de asombro al ver a Roger junto a él y nadie de los presentes pareció sorprendido al escuchar que aquel señor de mirada preocupada era un amigo de sus padres.

Ginny llamó a la sanadora a un rincón de la habitación para consultarle sobre el estado de Hermione y Harry aprovechó que Roger y Hermione platicaban para ir a la cafetería, más no pudo avanzar ni tres pasos de la puerta, ya que Ron se apareció por una esquina del corredor.

—Se lo conté todo, Harry. No pude aguantar un secreto semejante y se lo confesé —soltó con gesto apagado.

Procedió a contarle con detalle aquel penoso incidente poniendo énfasis en que lo más sorprendente era que Hermione no le había convertido en un tejón o llenado el cuerpo de pústulas moradas, tan sólo se había puesto a llorar, sin gritarle ni reclamar nada. Solo le había dicho que después habría tiempo de conversar.

—¿Puedes creerlo, amigo? —exclamó intrigado—. ¡Quien entiende a las mujeres!

Harry sospechaba ciertos motivos para aquel comportamiento pero si limitó a quedarse en silencio pues no era competencia suya decirlo.

—¿Ginny suele actuar así, digo actuar de manera contraria a lo usual?

—Bueno, normalmente si hago algo que le molesta, como ir a demasiados partidos de quidditch en una semana, se enfada conmigo. Es lo lógico, pero a algunas veces ella reacciona exactamente opuesta a lo usual y me abraza y se alista para ir juntos y vemos hasta cinco partidos en esa semana. No sé si me explico —contestó algo cohibido.

—¿Qué hacías cuando sucedía, como solucionabas tus peleas?

—Ummm…bueno… —respondió aún más incómodo. No le daba el conversar con Ron sobre su matrimonio.

—Venga, Harry no seas insensible con el sufrimiento de tu mejor amigo.

—Ehhh, es que yo no que decirte… no hago nada especial… Tal vez unas flores o bombones…

—No, eso no funcionará con Hermione, ella no se inmutaría por unos simples bombones. Necesito algo grande, algo colosal, algo que demuestre que la amo y que le recuerde que es la mujer de mi vida.

Ron hablaba para sí.

Harry simplemente le contempló cambiar el gesto abatido por uno exultante en cuestión de unos segundos.

—¿Huh?

—¡Ya lo tengo! —saltó de felicidad mientras tomaba la varita y giraba sobre su lugar hasta desaparecer.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de salir del asombro de aquella desaparición tan incontrolada cuando su amigo volvió a materializarse frente a sus ojos con algo aprisionado en su mano derecha y con la mirada arrebatada. No pudo más que escudriñarlo como si hubiera perdido el juicio

—¿Que tienes planeado, Ron? —preguntó con cautela—. ¿No quisieras decírmelo antes?

—Primero dime: ¿Quién es aquel viejo que está conversando con Hermione?

Tuvo que contar la mentira una vez más. Ese día de invenciones y falsedades empezaba a generarle a Harry un dolor de cabeza descomunal.

—Ahh bueno. No importa, mientras más público mejor. Eso le confirmará a Hermione aún más mi cariño.

—Ron, espera…

Pero el pelirrojo entró como una tromba y sin importarle nada más que reparar su falta con Hermione, hincó una rodilla en el pulcro suelo del medio de la habitación; ante la mirada disgustada de la sanadora, la avergonzada de Ginny, la curiosa de Roger y la horrorizada de Harry y extendió su mano en gesto teatral hacia la chica mientras gritaba a viva voz:

—Hermione, te amo. ¡Cásate conmigo!

Y sin más abrió la cajita y espero con una sonrisa nerviosa y con el corazón desbocado la respuesta de su novia.

—¡Esto es inaudito, señor Weasley! —chilló la sanadora avanzando hacia Ron y haciéndole gestos para que se incorporara—. ¡La señorita Granger acaba de salir de la sala de curación mágica y usted está alterando su descanso! Hice una concesión al señor Potter para que pudiesen entrar a verla y no esperar hasta la tarde, pero veo que ustedes no saben guardar el decoro y la respetabilidad de un lugar como este. ¡Todos fuera!

Pero Ron se acercó hacia ella y le habló bajito, poco más o menos suplicando unos minutos a solas con su novia y prometiendo que no volvería a alterarla. Rogó tanto que la sanadora se compadeció del muchacho y permitió que se quedara en la sala por unos minutos más; gracia que no alcanzó a todos ellos; Harry, Ginny y Roger tuvieron que abandonar la sala, cada uno abstraídos por aquella extraña situación.

—Voy a escribirle una lechuza a mamá. Se pondrá eufórica de saber que el pequeño Ronny al fin se casará.

Ginny le dio un beso en los labios al terminar de hablar, se despidió de Roger con un apretón de manos y se dirigió a la lechucería del hospital.

Roger le pidió a Harry le acompañase a la salida pues temía perderse en algún corredor, aunque no sólo ese era el motivo.

—Dime, Harry —habló mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el recibidor—. Ese joven pelirrojo ¿es amigo tuyo y también de Draco y Hermione?

—Los tres somos amigos desde que teníamos once años. Ron y Hermione son mis mejores amigos. En cambio Malfoy, es… es sólo un compañero de colegio. Digamos que no fuimos muy cercanos —puntualizó.

—Hermione debe tener una relación con Ron, pues de otro modo no hubiese sucedido aquella escena. ¿Son novios desde hace mucho? —preguntó a boca de jarro aunque con tono casual.

Harry se detuvo en el acto al escuchar aquellas preguntas tan directas. Alzó la cabeza pues la persona frente a él le llevaba un par de centímetros.

—No quiero ser maleducado, señor Caplant, pero ese es un tema personal de Hermione y Ron y no de-

—Lo lamento, Harry —Roger le cortó visiblemente apenado—. Tienes toda la razón del mundo en incomodarte. No son mis asuntos y no soy quien para interrogarte por la vida personal de tus amigos. Te debo una disculpa.

Harry vislumbró la sinceridad de aquella explicación en los ojos color cielo y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Por favor, sólo una última pregunta —habló después de luchar consigo mismo y sin poder refrenarlo—. ¿Draco y Hermione fueron más que amigos alguna vez?

Esta vez Harry, sólo hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Malfoy amigo o _algo más_ de Hermione? —respondió con tono impasible —. Primero se hubiese dejado despellejar vivo y hervido en aceite antes de siquiera darle la mano a Hermione.

Roger no dijo nada y continuó el resto del camino ensimismado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cuando llegaron a la salida Roger le tendió la mano, haciendo hincapié en lo agradable que fue conocerle y también a su joven esposa. Harry no pudo menos que devolverle el apretón.

—Una vez más te reitero mis disculpas. No suelo ser indiscreto pero a veces el instinto paternal me sale por los poros y quiero proteger a Draco. Él es como un hijo para mí.

Y sin decir más salió hacia la descuidada calle dejando a Harry desconcertado una vez más en esas cortas horas.

_Necesito caminar y olvidarme de todo_, pensó Harry. Más debía regresar a casa a desayunar con Ginny y alistarse para un nuevo día de trabajo en la oficina de Aurores. Aunque antes haría una parada para recuperar algo.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

Penny la secretaria de Malfoy miraba el espaldar de la silla de su jefe con cierta aprensión. Dejó bien claro a todo el personal que no deseaba ser molestado y allí estaba ella a punto interrumpirlo. Golpeó dos o tres veces la puerta y giró el picaporte pues el joven en la recepción le advertía que entraría de cualquier manera.

—Señor Malfoy…

—Ya lo oí, Penny. Y media compañía también —habló con tono ausente—. Ahora, hazlo entrar y asegúrate que nadie nos interrumpa. Y esta vez hablo en serio, Penny.

Harry entró y ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos evaluando la posición del otro. Draco estaba preparado para los reproches y amenazas y quizás hasta algún encantamiento y le sorprendió que no ocurriera nada. Harry se había limitado a pedirle le entregara la varita de Hermione y su bolso de cuentas. Ni siquiera le interrogó sobre el accidente, como si la explicación que le dio en la mañana hubiese sido suficiente. Iba a protestar explicando que necesitaba la varita para continuar con las investigaciones pero ni siquiera tenía el ánimo para hacerlo. Cruzaron apenas un par de frases, le entregó la varita y pensó que simplemente observaría las muestras a lo largo del día. Pero debía hacer una cosa antes o continuaría con ese estado de ánimo.

—¿Cómo está ella?

Harry se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de la puerta impresionado por aquella simple pregunta. Sin voltear siquiera repreguntó:

—¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

—Supongo que curiosidad —se apresuró a responder Draco mirando a la espalda de Harry.

Crispó los dedos y avanzó hacia la salida, ignorándole con deliberación.

—Aún no me has dicho si se encuentra bien.

—No es asunto tuyo —giró hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Eso lo decidiré yo. Sólo contesta mi pregunta.

—¿Porqué te importa?

—Ese es mi problema, Potter

Esta vez Draco fue el que avanzó hasta quedar sólo a unos pasos frente a Harry.

La réplica "Maldición, ella no tiene porque importarte"' ya estaba en la punta de la lengua de Harry pero se la tragó en el último momento al mirar a Draco y ver la preocupación en sus ojos; las palabras ásperas se disolvieron dejando solo una creciente intranquilidad.

—Ella tiene a sus amigos para preocuparse por ella, Malfoy —intentó adoptar un tono sereno—, el único nexo entre ustedes es esa poción y terminará en cuanto encontremos el antídoto. Te pido que no mezcles las cosas.

Y sin esperar la contestación de Draco, salió al pasadizo y sin ser visto por los demás desapareció.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

Hermione imaginaba que la sensación de pesadumbre que sentía no se debía exclusivamente al accidente sufrido. Recién empezaba el día y ya era un espiral de sensaciones llegando al punto más alto con la declaración de Ron.

Se encontraba sola en la habitación, pues la sanadora había desalojado a Ron. Ella deseaba aquel momento de soledad para pensar.

_¿Por qué está ocurriendo todo esto_?, se preguntó frunciendo con desesperación entre los dedos la delgada sábana de hospital.

Ella era una persona metódica y racional siempre analizando las situaciones y actuando según el mejor ángulo, el más lógico, el correcto. Y ahora ni siquiera podía ordenar sus sentimientos.

No sabía que creer como lo real y lo inducido. Su confusión aumentaba con lo ocurrido en la sala de juntas. Reconocía el sentimiento experimentado en aquel sillón, pero no podía procesarlo como verdadero o un simple producto de la poción. Las primeras horas bajo el embrujo, éste había logrado que olvide recatos, broten deseos lascivos en ella y que dejara de lado cualquier pensamiento racional. Estaba muy clara en cuanto a su forzado comportamiento, esa no era ella actuando. Pero ahora, le atormentaba y más aún le asustaba no poder discernir la diferencia; estaba perdiendo el juicio de la división exacta entre su voluntad y las brumas de la poción dentro de sus venas.

Sin embargo aquello no era lo único por lo que experimentaba el deseo de desaparecer y dejar todo atrás. Ron le había propuesto matrimonio, así sin más. Minutos después de haberle dicho que había besado a otra mujer. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Más su comportamiento, una vez más fue diametralmente opuesto al usual. Se largó a llorar.

¡Llorar!

_Por Merlín, soy yo la que se está volviendo loca_, siseó con ansiedad. Siempre creyó que si llegaba a una situación similar tenía sobre ella el conocimiento de miles de hechizos que utilizar especiales para la ocasión. Pero no hizo nada, pues no podía bregar con el sentimiento de vergüenza que golpeaba sus sienes. _Soy la mujer más ruin que existe en el mundo_, se lamentó.

Envidió por un instante a Ron y su capacidad para desprenderse de la culpa de manera tan precipitada y auto eximiéndose con su arrebatada petición. _Tranquilizó su conciencia y aumentó mi calvario_, pensó mientras levantaba la sábana y se cubría el rostro como hacía cuando era pequeña y quería huir de los problemas.

La imagen de Roger Caplant apareció en su mente y aquellos ojos celestes tan serenos le calaron el alma y se movió incómoda. Se mostró tan preocupado por el accidente que sufrió y le ofreció su amistad incondicional pues le confesó que le gustaba el efecto que ella causaba en Draco. Recalcó muchas veces en esos minutos de conversación, que Draco estaba muy preocupado por ella aunque dijo sentirse algo confundido "cosas de la edad" había dicho, pues creyó entender que no eran novios. Y luego interrumpió Ron y su declaración pública y no les permitió continuar hablando.

_Ron y ella._ _Astoria Greengrass_

El nombre resonó en su mente Se descubrió el rostro con un movimiento rápido al recordarlo y una risotada sarcástica brotó de su garganta. El mundo sí que era cruel.

_Mi novio besó a la novia de Malfoy_

_Pero antes Malfoy y yo nos besamos _

_Más que besarnos…_

_Ron me propuso matrimonio_

_¿Malfoy se lo propondrá a ella también?_

Otra carcajada irónica resonó con fuerza en el pequeño lugar.

_Debo parar_, pensó al cabo de unos segundos. Se obligó a respirar profundo para recobrar la compostura. Ya estaba bueno de lamentaciones, culpas, exabruptos e ironías. La expresión de Hermione se suavizó, aunque se podía vislumbrar el rictus de preocupación en la frente.

Pateó con resolución los cobertores y los aventó fuera de la cama para finalmente levantarse.

—Ahora, Hermione Granger: ¡Le harás caso a tu razón! —levantó la voz para sí.

—Ya era hora que entrarás en ella —le respondió una voz en la puerta de su habitación.

Ella miró hacia el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Sabía que vendrías. Es más, contaba con ello —murmuró.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

Volvió a levantar la vista hacia el minimalista reloj de pared que desentonaba con todo el mobiliario de su oficina. Regresó con furia hacia el memorando que tenía entre sus manos e intentó leerlo por quinta vez. Al cabo de unos segundos lo arrojó hacia el escritorio y se levantó para situarse frente al gran ventanal desde donde se divisaba la puerta principal de su compañía. Nada. Pasaban los minutos lentamente y no había cambio, ni llamadas, ni golpes en la puerta. Nada.

_Si crees que llamaré para indagar como te fue, esperarás hasta que tus huesos se conviertan en polvo_, musito mentalmente Draco disgustado por la espera. Llevaba media mañana y su mal humor empezaba a dispararse a niveles insospechados.

Primero Harry Potter y Roger que no aparecía ni daba cara.

De pronto el móvil repiqueteó girando levemente sobre el escritorio y Draco se precipitó a tomarlo y contestar.

—¡Hasta que te dignaste a llamar, Caplant! Empezaba a creer qu—

Más quedó en silencio por unos minutos mudando el gesto a una expresión impasible. La voz al otro lado del aparato era femenina.

—Iba a llamarte —se aclaró la garganta—. Recuerdo que mencionaste que deseabas decirme algo importante.

Caminó intranquilo por la oficina pendiente de la visión de la recepción.

—Temo que no podrá ser hoy. Mañana podremos encontrarnos en las primeras horas; hoy es imposible.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó con desgana sobre la silla gerencial.

—Mañana, Astoria, lo prometo —habló con tono cansino—, es sólo que me han ocurrido muchas cosas -

Draco estuvo a punto de desahogarse con ella, pero Astoria ya había cortado la comunicación al lanzarle un hechizo "Confringo" al móvil que él mismo le había proporcionado para comunicarse.

—Mierda, encima esto —siseó fastidiado y volvió a colocar el aparato sobre el mueble.

No sólo se sentía confundido por lo ocurrido con Hermione, había olvidado por completo a Astoria y su natural dramatismo para cualquier situación.

_No merece que la trate así_, pensó de todas formas. Ella solía comportarse con él de manera muy absorbente, infantil en ocasiones e inflexible en otras; pero ese era el punto: lo hacía con él. Nadie más relacionado con los magos había cruzado la línea y buscado. Cuando lo veían por los pasillos del ministerio en sus rondas mensuales, algunos solían mirarlo como si fuese un apestado, un delincuente que se debía evitar. Ella en cambio, le dio la oportunidad. Creyó en él. Todos daban por hecho que él jamás se recuperaría después de lo vivido. Nadie quedaba incólume tras los alaridos desgarradores de las víctimas, las excitadas risas de los torturadores, las marcas en su cuerpo y en su alma. En su mansión convertida en terrenos quemados, salpicados de sangre y olor a muerte; en medio de aquella guerra, le arrebataron una parte del alma pero se prometió que si la vida le daba una oportunidad se levantaría y regresaría aún más fuerte. Y Astoria era quien caminaba con él en ese instante de su vida.

_¡Maldita poción!_

Le estaba fundiendo el cerebro. Era consciente que no amaba con pasión abrasadora a Astoria pero la quería. Había estado a su lado los últimos meses cuando se sentía triste o cuando la soledad lo abrumaba. Siempre la buscaba él, fueron contadas las situaciones en que acudía por un llamado de ella, y lo justificaba diciéndose a si mismo que lo hacía para no depender de ella y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad pues temía cruzar la línea y acostumbrarse; y siempre estaba la posibilidad de no poder regresar y si llegara a pasar, tenía muy en claro que tocaría el abismo y nada ni nadie podría sacarlo esa vez.

Y ahora aquel filtro endemoniado le alteraba los sentidos y la claridad en su mente. Las imágenes de Astoria se entrecruzaban con figuras de ojos almendrados y rizos castaños.

Aporreó el escritorio y maldijo por lo bajo. Tenía que encontrar el antídoto y alejarse de Granger para siempre.

****

ooooooOOOOOoooooo

—¿Sabías que hechicé a un indefenso guardia de seguridad que me sorprendió dentro de la sala de juntas al salir de las oficinas de Malfoy?

La voz provino del umbral de la puerta del cuarto de hospital. Hermione enfocó la vista hacia el espacio vacío presintiendo donde se encontraba el dueño de aquella voz.

—Lo compasivo del asunto fue que con tu hechizo mejorado de modificación de memoria no le haré perder más que unos cinco minutos de recuerdos. Por cierto —continuó Harry quitándose la capa recuperada del bolso de cuentas—, muy completo el laboratorio que montaron Malfoy y tú. ¿Planean quedarse mucho tiempo?

—No te queda el ser irónico, Harry —respondió Hermione con calma—, de verdad siento haber dejado tu capa olvidada. Pero es obvio que ese no es el motivo de tu enfado.

—Espero que le hayas confesado a Ron sobre la poción que les suministraron a Malfoy y a ti.

—No.

—Hermione… —protestó Harry mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella en las pequeñas butacas de la habitación.

Ella giró el rostro, descubriendo a Harry observándola con una expresión profunda e impacientada, si aún cabía. Tenía los ojos brillantes, resaltando más la tonalidad verde con un atisbo de decepción.

—No se lo dije porque tampoco acepté casarme con él —se acercó a Harry intentando que comprendiera su proceder—. Rechacé su propuesta y no puedo además agregarle que estoy bajo los efectos de una poción que me hace lanzarme en los brazos de otro hombre. Principalmente si ese otro hombre es Malfoy.

—¿Pero porqué… no entiendo?

—Es demasiado complicado, Harry. Es una suma de razones —la joven se arrellanó en la butaca y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo—. No estoy lista para casarme, es la principal. Aún quiero hacer más con mi carrera profesional, deseo conocer otros países y sus comunidades mágicas. Me gustaría iniciar algunos estudios de leyes mágicas en alguno de ellos; y eso lo saben desde hace mucho Ron, Ginny y tú. También planeo redactar una tesis sobre mis investigaciones sobre la regulación de criaturas mágicas y esto me tomará un tiempo considerable; tiempo que al parecer de Ron, está desperdiciado pues ya hay suficientes libros al respecto. No me mires así, Harry —le lanzó su clásica mirada—, hay cosas que él no puede evitar y yo no puedo pasar por alto. Estoy segura que quiero a Ron, pero no por ello puedo aceptar su ofrecimiento de matrimonio en estos momentos. Él piensa que me va a perder por el _incidente_ con la novia de Malfoy y esa es la razón por la que me lo pidió. Ni él ni yo estamos listos para dar un paso semejante.

—Me imagino que estará confundido por tu respuesta.

—Creo que más que confundido está consternado. Yo estoy confundida —abrió los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas la traicionaran.

Harry vaciló en busca de las palabras correctas.

—Supongo que pusiste otra fecha para el matrimonio. ¿En unos meses… o tal vez hasta un año? —replicó con tacto.

—No. Terminé con él.

—¡Hermione, que demonios hiciste! —esta vez el chico saltó de su asiento y tomó a Hermione de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar.

—Por favor, Harry —suplicó Hermione con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas—, no me juzgues tan duramente. Lo que menos deseo es hacer sufrir a Ron, pero si continuó con él, así como estoy ahora, aturdida, desconcertada y extraviada con mis pensamientos sólo conseguiré lastimarlo todavía más. Esa es la otra razón por la que no puedo casarme con Ron en estos momentos. Por eso le pedí que nos alejáramos uno del otro, sin plazos ni tiempos. Necesito pensar…

—No tratarás de decir que…

—Te suplico que olvidemos esta conversación —Hermione se deshizo de la contención de las manos de su amigo y le dio la espalda dispuesta a terminar el tema—. Necesito enfocarme en el antídoto de esta perversa poción y terminar con todo para volver a encausar mi vida —se abrazó los costados intentando darse fuerza—. Trabajamos toda la noche y logramos identificar más del sesenta por ciento de los ingredientes y estimo que en unos dos días más podremos empezar a preparar el contra hechizo. Mas si continúo encerrada en esta cama de hospital los días se alargarán y yo…

Harry rodeó a Hermione para mirarla directamente. Los ojos almendrados sostuvieron los suyos esperanzados en que intuyera su desasosiego. Él sólo suspiró pareciendo genuinamente preocupado.

—Olvídalo. La sanadora dijo que tendrías que pasar por lo menos una noche para asegurar tu restablecimiento.

—Necesito encontrar el antídoto para solucionar todo —empezó a caminar frenéticamente por la habitación—. Además hay algo que preciso comprobar y que está relacionado a un aspecto de la poción…

—No te ayudaré con eso. No haré nada para que abandones el hospital. Al menos no hasta mañana. Pero puedo intentar trabajar en el antídoto.

—No eres bueno en pociones, contrario a los que muchos creyeron alguna vez, Harry —respondió con un ligero reproche en la voz.

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

—Tómalo o déjalo. Es lo único que haré por ti hasta mañana —replicó serio—. Quizás traerte unos libros o algo así…

Ella le devolvió una mirada resignada.

—Vale, unos libros de mi casa y de la biblioteca. Ah, y mi varita. ¿La tienes contigo?

Harry asintió mientras le entregaba la varita y el pequeño bolso de cuentas.

—Pasé a recogerla antes de llegar aquí y también mi capa. Recordé que Malfoy hizo un patronus para avisarme que estabas herida y no llegaste a San Mungo con tu varita.

—¿Draco hizo un patronus?

—¿_Draco_?

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon ligeramente.

—Hemos alternado tanto que es lógico que empiece a llamarlo por su nombre de pila —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Me asombra que haya podido conjurar un patronus. Es magia avanzada y se requiere de un potente recuerdo feliz. Con el pasado de Malfoy supuse que no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente. Si le agregamos además que lo hizo con _mi_ varita, pues la suya aún se conserva en el ministerio, es realmente admirable. Por cierto, debemos buscarle otra varita.

—¿Estás segura que te curaron la concusión cerebral, Hermione?

Ella se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Trato de resolver este asunto dejando la menor cantidad de cabos sueltos y en el menor tiempo posible. Yo no puedo trabajar en el antídoto ya que por el momento estoy anulada para hacerlo —resopló—. Tú demorarías muchas horas en ponerte al día con las investigaciones que Malfoy y yo avanzamos y seamos realistas, eres mejor en otras materias. El único que puede avanzar es Malfoy, debo reconocerlo es muy bueno en eso. Por lo tanto, debes darle una de las varitas confiscadas del ministerio. Sabes tan bien como yo que están prácticamente olvidadas, será fácil devolverla luego de depurarles la magia que Malfoy utilice.

—No sé si sea buena idea.

—Lo es Harry. Y ahora dame una pluma para redactar los libros que necesito y no perder más tiempo. Sobre todo necesito un libro en especial. Juré nunca más volverlo a leer pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Los ojos verdes se posaron un momento en la figura de Hermione mientras escribía muy concentrada. También tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no era acerca de la poción como ella.

_Malfoy y Hermione…. _

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

Los pequeños golpecitos en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Maldijo una vez más. Necesitaba pensar y al parecer todos se habían empeñado en interrumpirlo. La única persona que deseaba ver estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

—Señor Malfoy…

—Dije bien claro que no deseaba interrupciones.

Penny ingresó tímidamente a la oficina principal con unos papeles en la mano, asustada por la reacción de su jefe. _No debí dejarme convencer por los de contabilidad_, pensó.

—Son las últimas cifras del motor show. El señor Lagston desea que firme la autorización para la transferencia de fondos para la… la…

Pero no terminó la frase pues algo pasó volando por sobre su cabeza. Un borrón de plumas ingresó como una flecha a la oficina. Penny empezó a dar alaridos y Draco se limitó a empujarla hasta sacarla del lugar. Iba a preguntarle a su jefe que cosa era la que había entrado a la oficina pero él simplemente le dijo que no sabía sobre que hablaba y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

—Creo que comí demasiadas barras de chocolate por hoy —musitó la joven resignada. Si su jefe le dijo que no vio nada, pues ella tampoco.

Malfoy avanzó hacia la magnífica lechuza que tenía un objeto envuelto entre sus garras. La dócil ave se dejó desatar la carga e incluso acarició con el pico los dedos de Malfoy. Este instintivamente le acarició la cabeza blanca y retiró la mano sorprendido por su reacción. Tomó el paquete y lo deshizo. Frente a él tenía una varita y una nota:

_Malfoy:_

_Hermione piensa que deberías continuar investigando. Ella lo hará desde San Mungo con unos libros._

_Esta varita es de propiedad del ministerio. Cuídala y limita su uso al antídoto._

_Me compré un móvil para estar al tanto y este es el número. Llámame sólo si descubres algo y es urgente._

_Harry._

Draco observó la varita a trasluz, tiró la nota al aire y con un movimiento de muñeca lanzó un rayo de luz que carbonizó el papel. Era algo vieja pero aparentemente útil aún. Sonrió.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

El tímido sol casi llegaba a lo alto del cielo. Era un buen día para los londinenses menos para Draco que rumiaba nuevamente encerrado en su oficina. Trabajó casi toda la mañana en las muestras de control que Hermione y él elaboraron la noche anterior. Algunos tubos acrisolados y otros decantados ya mostraban los ingredientes originales, aunque había dos botellitas que continuaban densas y oscuras. Había encontrado nuevos ingredientes y el sentido común le indicaba que debía sentir satisfacción pero su humor no mejoraba. Regresó a la oficina a intentar conciliar algunas cuentas y contestar algunos correos.

A unos kilómetros de allí, Roger Caplant tomaba una taza de café en la mesa de la cocina junto a su esposa. Sus hijos no estaban en casa y él agradecía el silencio que le permitía pensar.

Hacía mucho que no sentía aquella aprensión en el pecho causada por el sufrimiento ajeno. Recordaba que unos años atrás su hijo Jake había pasado por su primer sufrimiento amoroso, cuando la jovencita con la que salía le dejó por un chico más popular. Sabía que no era para tirarse a morir, y que volvería a pasar quizás alguna vez más. Intentó consolarlo con estos argumentos y sólo consiguió que su hijo se encerrara aún más en su tristeza y se negara a contarle otra cosa más. Agradecía que su esposa con su natural sensibilidad entendiera mejor el problema de su adolescente hijo y le ayudara a salir de esa primera pena de amor.

Más en este momento deseaba tener la comprensión de su esposa para ayudar a Draco. Podía tener estudios, maestrías y un doctorado. Era especialista en relaciones personales, utilizaba el liderazgo afiliativo y reconocía que tenía el don de la empatía; pero todo ello se le borraba cuando se trataba de temas amorosos. Simplemente se bloqueaba.

Recordó los gestos de Draco, su lenguaje corporal, el resplandor en sus ojos grises cuando estaba cerca de aquella joven. ¿Cómo podía ahora quitarle todo aquello? Pero sabía que Draco sufriría si continuaba por ese camino. Él tenía una novia, ella se iba a casar: ¿podría existir un futuro para ellos?

—Cariño, debo ir a la oficina. Sé que dije que me tomaría el día libre, pero no puedo continuar escondiéndome del chico.

—No te precipites, Roger. Deja que Draco tome sus propias decisiones —habló suavemente su esposa mientras caminaban hacia el garaje.

—Pero no está yendo por el camino correcto, terminará lastimándose —depositó un beso en la frente de Betty.

—Puedes ayudarlo dándole tu apoyo, pero no intentes sobreprotegerlo. No es un niño, querido. Puedes terminar apartándolo de ti.

—Correré el riesgo entonces —prendió el motor de su Sedan plateado—. No quiero verlo sufrir.

—Es parte de la vida, amor.

Roger se limitó a lanzar un suspiró y luego aceleró para dirigirse a las oficinas y directo al interrogatorio de los ojos grises.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

—Lo que vayas a decir, dilo de una buena vez. No insultes mi inteligencia con psicología barata o tus experiencias sensibleras, Roger. Suéltalo ya o da media vuelta y regresa a tu oficina.

—Sólo preguntaba sobre tu novia, Draco. La que me ha escrito algunas veces para ubicarte y con la cual te encuentras algunas veces al mes. Vuelvo a reiterarte la invitación a nuestra casa, Betty estaría encantada de conocerla. Ustedes llevan un buen tiempo de salir y nos gustaría verlos juntos.

—Te hice una simple pregunta y me sales con un sermón: ¿Qué sucedió en el hospital San Mungo? Es todo lo que deseo saber.

Draco bufó visiblemente molesto pues Roger andaba con evasivas y no terminaba de contarle lo ocurrido. Se limitó a decirle que Hermione Granger estaba recuperándose y que había algunos amigos suyos visitándola pero no había querido soltar más prenda, cosa rara en él que tenía la costumbre de contar hasta el más ínfimo detalle con su dote de observador nato. Más bien se explayó con la historia de una chica de la universidad que conoció en uno de los talleres de verano cuya sola sonrisa le convertía las piernas en gelatina hasta que se enteró que era la nueva amiga de su entonces novia.

—Te repito que todo está bien con ella. Saldrá pasado mañana y sus amigos se encargarán de llevarla a su casa. Me lo confirmó el chico de lentes; Harry si mal no recuerdo.

—¿Había un larguirucho pelirrojo y seguramente mal trajeado, con ellos?

Roger le dio una mirada lánguida.

—Si

El rostro de Draco se mantuvo impasible y cualquiera que lo viera no podría decir lo contrario. Pero Roger percibió una expresión distinta en tonalidad gris pálida de sus ojos.

—Terminamos con esta conversación —finalizó Draco—. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Cierra la puerta al salir.

—¿Te encuentras bien, _hijo_?

—No soy tu hijo, Roger. Tengo un padre —respondió sorprendentemente irritado—, no será un ejemplo de progenitura ideal y pero es mi padre y a pesar de sus problemas está conmigo.

—Sabes que te considero como un hijo. Siéntete libre de desahogarte conmigo.

— Te prevengo Roger, estás yendo demasiado lejos —Draco le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

Roger ignoró la advertencia como siempre y decidió enfriar la situación al contemplar el chisporroteo en aquellos ojos grises.

—Que te parece si vamos a almorzar al centro de la ciudad. Me apetece un poco de aire fresco y un verdadero _Shepherds Pie_. Podríamos charlar sobre amores imposibles o terminar de contarte la historia de aquella chica y como logré olvidar su fascinante sonrisa…

—¡Quieres ver tu carta de despido sobre el escritorio, Roger! —rugió Draco de pronto, enterrando los nudillos y odiando con todo su ser la perspicacia del viejo—. ¡Puedo redactarla yo mismo si no te largas de mi oficina en este instante!

Había batallas que no podía ganar, pensó Roger. Pero también era cierto que con Draco casi había ganado la guerra. Estaría a su lado, quisiera él o no.

—Te dejaré solo, _ahora_. Pero recuerda que puedes buscarme si deseas hablar o sólo tomar algo. Puede que sea viejo, aún recuerdo los asuntos del corazón.

—_Roger_…

—Me voy, me voy —dijo caminando hacia la puerta con gesto optimista—. Estaré en mi oficina, esperando que no llegue esa carta y recordando la última vez que el corazón me dio problemas. Sabes, hasta había olvidado que a veces el amor duele.

_El amor duele…_

Draco repitió despacio mientras el concepto se irradiaba en su mente y relacionaba aquella frase por asociación de ideas y utilizaba cada pedazo de información aprendida en su vida.

—¡Que te ocurre! —logró articular sobresaltado, al ser poco más o menos embestido por Draco que había brincado de su escritorio y salía por la puerta del despacho con precipitación.

—Quizás no te despida después de todo, Roger, ¡o tal vez hasta te de un aumento, viejo chocho! —alcanzó a gritar antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la sala de juntas.

Roger no le vio ni la sombra en toda la tarde.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

_Harry:_

_Mamá volvió a mandar otra lechuza hace quince minutos. Ha pasado algunas horas desde que mandó la primera lechuza a medio día inmediatamente después de visitar a Hermione en el Hospital, pero volvió a recordarnos la cena. Supongo que está conmovida por la pedida de mano de Hermione más intuyo que hay algo más detrás por algunas frases. Sabes que ella es muy efusiva y supuse que enviaría Howlers como hizo con nosotros y con pequeñas tartas de corazón junto a las invitaciones a la fiesta de compromiso a media comunidad mágica; y no con una fría carta limitándose a decirnos que debemos acudir a cenar sin falta a una pequeña cena familiar. ¿Extraño, no?_

_Regresé a ver a Hermione en la tarde y la encontré dormida. Esperé una hora pero creo que aún está algo afectada por el accidente pues a pesar que intenté despertarla no lo conseguí. Me quedo más tranquila pues me dijeron que los señores Granger llegarían en cualquier momento y me regresé a casa más tranquila._

_Sabes, George envió una lechuza también extrañado. Dice que mamá insistió en que estuvieran presentes con Angelina a pesar de que sabe que están de luna de miel en Francia y que Charlie le contó que ella mencionó algo de la unión familiar en momentos de necesidad, cuando habló en dejar la cena para la siguiente semana que tenía unos días libres. Demasiado misterio… _

_Le dije a mamá que no llegarías a la hora acordada pues se te presentó un caso urgente. Me hizo prometer que volviera a insistirte en lo importante de la cena ¿A quien tengo que hechizar por dejarte nuevamente misiones extras, amor?_

_Iré antes para ayudar a mamá y esperaré ansiosa tu llegada para darte un gran beso y tal vez hacer otra rápida visita a mi antigua habitación… ¿No es un buen motivo para que acabes veloz tu misión?_

_Te ama_

_Ginny_

_PD. Llevaré puesto el vestido negro de aquella vez… _

_PD2. Ahora, deja de babear y continúa trabajando._

Harry sonrió embelesado, dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Cerró la oficina, caminó meditando sobre aquella carta que le enviaba su esposa mientras se dirigía a la salida del ministerio. Al parecer nadie sabía que Hermione había rechazado el compromiso con Ron. Era obvio que Molly si, pues aquella reunión debía ser para apoyar a su hijo en aquel momento. Supuso que el mismo Ron le había contado a su madre y ella había decidido hacerlo público al resto de la familia. Tendría que fingir una vez más no estar enterado de nada, pues ni Ron se acercó hasta ese entonces para contarle nada y Hermione le hizo jurar que no diría nada hasta que Ron lo hiciera ya que no quería causarle más daño.

Por un lado agradecía no estar presente en aquella cena aunque extrañaría ver a Ginny feliz a pesar del momento, rodeada de sus hermanos quienes por diferentes motivos estaban lejos. Desde hacía muchos meses que ambos no tenían muchos momentos compartidos. El ascenso de Ginny en las Holly Harpies como capitana y los viajes que él realizaba por las misiones como Jefe de Aurores les dejaban apenas unas noches juntos en un mes. Tal vez Ginny tenía razón y deberían cambiar sus responsabilidades y enfocarse a vivir como una familia. Si ella renunciaba y él deslindaba más responsabilidad en su equipo podrían intentar comenzar a aumentar la familia. No deseaba descuidar la protección del mundo mágico pues llevaba aquel gen de protección en sus venas, pero anhelaba cargar un bultito de carne que tuviera la sonrisa de Ginny.

Tomó la varita en actitud atenta al aparecerse en el lugar decidido. Comprobó la dirección al mirar el número de la casita color rosa de grandes maceteros con la que tenía escrita en el pergamino que le proporcionó Hermione para investigar. Esa era la última dirección por visitar en la lista de domicilios de las personas que habían tenido contacto con ella en esa semana. La había dejado intencionalmente al final pues no deseaba entrar en contacto con aquella persona. Avanzó sigilosamente con la varita firme en la mano. "Homenun Revelio" musitó y comprobó que no había nadie en aquella casa. Sería más fácil revisarla de esa manera y después si era necesario entrevistaría a la dueña. Otro hechizo más y penetró en la penumbra de aquella casa. Dos pasos más, un "Lumus" y se encontró en medio de la pequeña sala atiborrada de adornos en forma de corazón y figuras de porcelana. Se preparó para lanzar un hechizo para detectar ocultamientos. La luz plateada empezó a formarse primero débilmente y luego con una clara senda brillante en una esquina de uno de los cuartos interiores, tomando la forma del marco de una puerta. Podía tratarse de un cuarto para guardar objetos valiosos como muchos magos solían tener, pero la intuición de Harry no lo creía así. Lanzó otro hechizo para anular la magia protectora, cuando el repiqueteo de una canción de moda casi le paraliza el corazón. Como pudo sacó el pequeño móvil que él mismo había comprado por la mañana en una calle del centro de Londres e intentó contestar mientras el martilleo en su pecho volvía a normalizarse. Miró el único número que poseía la agenda y maldijo en voz alta.

—¡Estás loco!, casi me da un infarto. No te expliqué que era un teléfono para emergencias.

La risa burlona al otro lado del móvil le confirmó quien llamaba. Buscó una silla y se resignó a escuchar los motivos de la llamada.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry se paseaba frotándose la nuca en silencio, intentado ordenar sus ideas. Draco Malfoy lo observaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones color pastel de la habitación.

—¿Dices que podría ser al antídoto y que necesitas probar la muestra lo más pronto posible?

—No tienes mucho poder de retención, ¿Eh Potter? —le dirigió una mirada sardónica—. Ya mencioné que no es el antídoto en sí, pero siento que estoy muy cerca. Debemos probarlo para saber si demuestra mi teoría y a partir de ello tomar una nueva línea de acción para encontrar la contra poción. Y sólo dura media hora o quizás un poco más por lo inestable. Por eso mi urgencia en probarlo en Granger.

—Pudiste aparecerte y no llamarme al móvil. No quiero imaginar que hubiese pasado si Romilda Vane hubiese estado en su casa y escuchaba el sonido estrafalario del aparato.

—Insististe en que me limitara a usar esa vieja varita para las pociones y no para mandar patronus o aparecerme. No tengo la culpa que no sepas configurar el mísero aparato que compraste —caminó hacia un aparador y tomó uno de las fotografías—. ¿No te es suficiente con la pelirroja?

—No seas estúpido, estoy investigando esta casa porque Romilda fue una de las personas que visitó a Hermione en el ministerio —le quitó la foto con furia y la dejó en el aparador—. Pero si me sigues molestando dejaré todo de lado y…

—La poción que elaboré no durará toda la noche, Potter —le cortó exasperado—. Si pudiera aparecerme en San Mungo, sin activar las alarmas nocturnas no molestaría tus escapadas clandestinas.

Harry le dedicó una mirada profunda. Malfoy aún continuaba sulfurándolo a pesar de todos esos años pasados. Pero debía reconocer que había conseguido obtener una luz de esperanza. Respiró hondo.

—Iremos juntos y te dejaré con Hermione. Regresaré a investigar aquí. Cuando termine pasaré a comprobar que tu poción hizo efecto. No puedo dejar cabos sueltos. Debo verificar que Romilda no está implicada. Además tengo un compromiso impostergable.

Malfoy asintió y ambos salieron a la fría noche. Segundos después ambos habían desaparecido del umbral para aparecer al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Eres el héroe idolatrado, pero no creo que sea suficiente para hacer pasar a un procesado tan conocido como yo —murmuró Draco.

Ambos se encontraban en la puerta de San Mungo, amparados en la oscuridad de la noche sin luna.

—Yo entraré por la puerta principal —ignoró el comentario de Malfoy—. Y tú me seguirás lo más sigilosamente posible. No me gusta lo que haré pero no tengo más remedio. No podemos aparecernos por las alarmas. Mi cargo de jefe de aurores me permite ingresar a cualquier lugar sin preguntas y tú deberás usar mi capa invisible.

—¿Así que eran ciertos los rumores de tu capa de invisibilidad? —murmuró receloso—. Ahora comprendo como podías escapar con tanta facilidad de los problemas.

—Cállate y ponte la capa antes de que me arrepienta —le tendió la capa.

—¡Por Merlin! Se me ven los zapatos y hasta las pantorrillas —la voz que arrastraba las palabras avanzaba junto a Harry. Hizo una pausa para agregar burlón—. ¿Usas zapatos profundos?

—Que ingenioso, Malfoy —ironizó más continuó caminando—. ¿Mi capa es demasiado pequeña para tu estupidez y tú juntos?

Draco iba a replicar pero Harry le hizo una señal pues llegaron a la recepción. Tal como lo planeó Harry el guardia no hizo preguntas desactivó los controles y dejó ingresar a Harry, y a Draco que iba encorvado bajo la capa.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

Hermione miraba alternada a Harry y a Draco parados frente a su cama, sorprendida por su llegada. Tenía puesta la bata obligatoria del hospital y se cubrió ligeramente ruborizada ante la atenta mirada que le lanzaba Draco. Se arreglo el cabello desordenado mientras ordenaba los ejemplares de "Mil combinaciones fantásticas", "Filtros oscuros de la antigüedad" y muchos más desparramados sobre la pequeña cama y sobre la mesa junto a ella. Pero tomó más precaución con un tomo con tapa oscura y lo guardó con prisa dentro del cajón de la mesita.

—Malfoy tiene algo importante que decirte. Me quedaría pero tengo el presentimiento que estoy sobre una buena pista y no quiero demorar más. Además tengo que ir cenar a la Madri…

Se dio cuenta apenas a tiempo de lo que iba a decir y calló con muy poco disimulo.

—¿Vas a la madriguera, Harry?, ¿hay algo especial? —Hermione le tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta un extremo de la habitación.

—Ehh, una cena. Ginny me espera…

Draco los observaba sin perderse detalle

—¿Ron estará presente? —se acercó más Harry y casi murmuró—, ¿Se ha comunicado contigo ya?

La expresión de curiosidad cambió en el rostro anguloso por una insondable. Se alejo también de ellos. Si querían cuchichear sobre sus secretos amorosos bien por ellos se dijo interiormente.

Igual no pudo hacerlo.

—Podemos hablar luego, Hermione —casi suplicó—. Debo darme prisa en revisar la casa de Romilda o Ginny no me perdonará que llegue tarde a una reunión una vez más.

—¿Ron ha hablado con su familia?, ¿Les ha contado? ¿Ginny lo sabe? —Hermione hablaba lo más bajo posible tratando de mantener a raya su nerviosismo—. Ella estuvo aquí en la tarde y tuve que fingir que dormía. No podía enfrentarme a ella. Ya la conoces.

—Por muy interesante que sea tu vida personal, no me quedaré a escucharla. Vine por algo importante y no para escuchar secretitos sobre tu noviecito.

Malfoy se había colado entre ellos sin hacer ruido, silencioso como un pantera. Hermione brincó y Harry le dedicó una mirada de exasperación.

—Me voy. Los dejo para que analicen el antídoto. Si funciona háganmelo saber inmediatamente. Puedo dejar para mañana la revisión en la casa de Romilda y hacerlo mañana.

Sin esperar respuesta giró para salir raudo por el corredor. Hermione corrió tras él pues deseaba enterarse sobre el estado de Ron, sin percatarse del alcance de la frase de Harry, más Draco la tomó de la muñeca e impidió que saliera tras él. Ella protestó.

—Tenemos menos de diez minutos para probar esta poción y ver si funciona —le soltó el brazo y extrajo la dos botellitas azulada del bolsillo del saco.

—¿Lograste descubrir el antídoto? —abrió los ojos fascinada mirando alternadamente la botella y a Draco—. Eres realmente bueno…

Draco infló el pecho sin darse cuenta y sonrió, algo poco frecuente en él. Estaba acostumbrado a los halagos pues estaba convencido que los merecía y los tomaba sin tanta afectación. Pero ahora sentía un poco de cosquillas en el estómago y una extraña turbación placentera.

—No es exactamente el antitodo pero estoy seguro que me permitirá conocer más su composición y determinar la poción final.

Sin proponérselo levantó la mano y acarició con la yema de los dedos el mentón de Hermione. Pero la tuvo que retirar.

Ahí estaba, el dolor nuevamente

—Dime como la conseguiste ¿Qué ingredientes utilizaste y el proceso para realizarlo? —se alejó un poco porque se asustó por el pequeño contacto—. ¿Qué esperas que haga?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. La beberemos juntos y esperaremos unos minutos para ver si obtengo el efecto deseado.

Hermione lo evaluó. En una situación similar jamás se habrá arriesgado a probar una poción sin saber sus ingredientes y si era confiable. Pero la mirada optimista de Draco terminó por convencerla. Y el hecho de que él también la bebería.

Asintió y tomó el frasquito entre sus manos. Draco hizo un pequeño brindis, le dedicó una sonrisa sensual antes de beber el contenido del frasco. Inmediatamente después, Hermione bebió el suyo.

Minutos más tarde ambos paseaban nerviosos por la habitación esperando. Hermione no sabía porqué debía esperar pues Draco dijo que le explicaría todo llegado el momento y estuvo muy exigente en ese punto. Draco le daba miradas de soslayo que la ponían aún más nerviosa. Tomó un libro para intentar relajarse. Y recordó porqué los estaba estudiando.

—Después de que depuraste las muestras en el crisol mágico ¿alguna se tornó opaca?

—Dos frascos no se purificaron completamente. Tomaron un color oscuro aunque con cierta tonalidad iridiscente. Supongo que al trabajarlos los echaste a perder. No resultaste tan sabelotodo…

—Eso es imposible —se acercó a él con expresión preocupada—. Trabajé con mucho cuidado.

—Obviamente no. Los dos frascos están inutilizables. No pude analizarlos pues rebotaban los ingredientes de contraste.

—¿Intentaste catalizarlos con Plumas de Jobberknoll?

—No soy estúpido Granger. Se ha donde quieres ir. Intenté con eso y raíces de mandrágora e incluso con esencia de Taraxacum dens-leonis.

—Diente de León —repitió asombrada—. No había pensado en eso, perspicaz elección de tu parte. No terminas de sorprenderme.

—No se si sentirme halagado o molestarme —se burló mientras hojeaba "Filtros oscuros de la antigüedad"

—¿Pero las decantaste correctamente…?

—Quizás nunca te rodeaste de magos versados en pociones y crees que todos son incompetentes como Potter y Weasley —cerró el libro con irritación—. Sé a donde quieres llegar y es imposible. Créeme, conozco bastante sobre eso. Las muestras no contienen ponzoña, si fuese así se habrían revelado en los análisis, _Hermione_.

Hermione se estremeció. No sabía si por la revelación de Malfoy, la misma a la que ella llegó después de analizar lo hechos todo el día o por la manera en que él había pronunciado su nombre. Le dio la espalda para tranquilizar el martilleo de su corazón.

—Tenía la intuición que se revelaría un ingrediente desconocido o prohibido.

—¿Hablas de magia oscura? —Draco se acercó a ella cauteloso.

Ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza. Tal vez alguien de su pasado quería vengarse de él. Él descartó el veneno en primera instancias. El hecho que frascos de poción presentaran un férreo obstáculo para ser investigados en general indicaba que contenían tóxicos letales. La tonalidad al analizar y usar catalizadores sobre ellos siempre resultaba un frasco negro, denso y de olor penetrante. En cambio los frascos en la sala de juntas que manipuló tenían, si bien era cierto una tonalidad oscura, presentaban unos líneas de color dorado, delgadas como alas de mariposa y presentaban una densidad distintas a los tóxicos.

—Tengo un libro —bajó la cabeza avergonzada—, que aún no he devuelto al Ministerio. Era de una persona que lo tenía en su poder para evitar que otros utilizaran la información de él para dañar a los demás. Trata de magia oscura pero por más que busqué no encontré referencia alguna sobre la poción. De todos modos, estoy convencida de que debe haber una referencia en algún otro libro. Ya estoy restablecida y mañana saldré directo a la biblioteca para intentar encontrar alguna información aunque me temo no sea mucha pues el ministerio se encargó de confiscar todos los libros oscuros o que tuviesen referencia a ellos; lo que me parece una medida retrógrada.

—Se donde conseguir algunos libros que se salvaron del ministerio.

Si algún ex mortífago quería perjudicarlo, él se encargaría de voltear la situación.

—Pero fue una de las leyes del tribunal el entregar material considerado perjudicial para la comunidad mágica. Todos entregaron los textos oscuros.

—Veo que tú no —los ojos le brillaron con malicia—. Y tampoco yo.

—Tu casa fue registrada y tus bienes confiscados, sobre todo los prohibidos; o los que ellos lo creyeran así, lo fueran o no.

—Dudo que hayan podido encontrar el lugar donde los guardaba. Me aseguré de ocultar bien los objetos que podían incriminarme

—Pero… —Hermione le miró con cierto temor.

—Quita esa cara de mirar al diablo.

Hermione tragó y desvió la cara.

—Cuando terminó la guerra, mis padres intentaron borrar y desaparecer todo lo que pudiera incriminarme. Hicieron un gran sacrificio por mí, pues aunque no lo comprendas, sus libros y objetos personales eran sus posesiones más valiosas, su herencia y linaje. Me sentí culpable por la renuncia a su pasado y salve gran parte de ellos.

—Los aurores revisaron tu casa y se llevaron todo. Lo vi en tu expediente, dejaron la casa limpia. Toda huella de magia fue rastreada, ubicada y verificada. Todo lo oculto con magia fue revelado.

—Magia realizada por magos y brujas. La única magia reconocida como superior. Pero ¿Que hay de la otra?, Esa de la que tú tanto predicas.

Hermione se mordió un labio pensando rápido. No podía creerlo, era imposible. Negó con la cabeza.

—No esperaba que lo creyeses —la miró irritado—. Aunque debo admitir que me diste la idea con tantos años de fastidio sobre el derecho de los elfos y no sé que más. Nadie imaginaría que un Malfoy pediría la ayuda de un sirviente. Ni siquiera los aurores lo sospecharon. Pero lo hice y funcionó. En sus propias narices, en la habitación que revisaron tan perfectamente. Mi propia habitación; ahí tengo la mayor parte de la colección personal de mi padre. Libros que jamás fueron vistos siquiera por otros magos de sangre pura —hizo una mueca—. Dada la situación, estoy seguro que servirán.

Hermione meditó calladamente, casi para ella.

—Supongo que nos servirán de mucho, sin libros en el ministerio y con mi escasa biblioteca personal sobre ellos. Pero quebrarías aún más las condiciones de tu sentencia. Se te prohibió regresar a la Mansión Malfoy hasta el término de tu sanción. Además los hechizos detectores deben ser muy elaborados. No creo que te sea fácil entrar.

—Tú me acompañarás.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó recelosa.

—Demonios Granger, no es una cita. Es lo mejor para nuestro problema. Tú desactivarás los hechizos detectores y defensivos, no por algo formaste parte del trío maravilloso, y yo me encargaré de conducirnos a mi escondite. Está en mi habitación pero sólo yo podría abrir la bóveda, pues la llave es mi sangre. Si trabajamos juntos lograremos encontrar más rápido alguna información sobre la poción. Tendremos que ir también a las mazmorras pues escondí algunos también allí…

Apuntó la mirada al rostro de Draco pues percibió el ligero cambio de entonación en la última frase. La expresión de su rostro era casi la misma si aún cabía. Pero la tonalidad gris pálida de sus ojos se tiñó con matiz de angustia y aflicción. Sus labios eran sólo una línea apretada, como si se los estuviera mordiendo por dentro para evitar decir algo. Y viéndole así, Hermione se sintió conmovida.

—Puedo ir sola. No tienes que obligarte a hacerlo, Draco.

Iba a gritarle que no quería su compasión, pero al mirarla y ver la afligida sinceridad en sus ojos, las palabras amargas se disolvieron dejando solo una triste nostalgia.

—Hay cosas contra las que aún no… estoy preparado —dio un suspiro—, pero debo enfrentarlas tarde o temprano. Volver es una de ella. Me anima que estés a mi lado para esa ocasión.

Su voz volvió a tener el clásico tono indiferente, pero sus ojos la miraban fijamente ahora con un extraño brillo, casi como plata bruñida. Sus ojos derritieron cualquier resquicio de duda en ella.

—Bien, podremos irnos ahora mismo.

—Mañana pasaré por ti —corrigió.

— ¿Huh?

—Por hoy debes descansar. Me dijo Potter que deberás estar aquí por lo menos dos días.

— ¿Tú también? — Hermione hizo un gesto de fastidio—. No soy una criatura, tengo el suficiente criterio para no poner en riesgo mi salud. Estoy perfectamente bien. Tuviste un accidente hace dos noches y ayer ya estabas recuperado. Me fracturé una pierna y un brazo pero tú estabas magullado, con la cabeza y costillas rotas y mírate aquí como si nada te hubiese pasado. Te curé y no soy una profesional; a mí me atendieron cuatro sanadores expertos y he descansado todo un día. ¿Te parece suficiente?

Draco se acercó y la estudió observando el brillo de vehemencia e hizo un amago de sonrisa. Definitivamente le gustaba esa actitud en ella.

—Bien, nos iremos esta noche. Pero antes, comprobaré si mi poción ha funcionado.

Hermione había olvidado por un instante el motivo de la presencia de Draco. Sin esperarlo su corazón latió con más fuerza, alertado por el centelleo en las aceradas pupilas. No pudo continuar con el hilo de sus pensamientos porque el rostro pálido estaba tan cerca suyo, tan próximo que se antojaba borroso. Retrocedió instintiva.

—Si demuestro mi teoría, estaremos más cerca del antídoto, Hermione.

—Tal vez, pero no creo que sea lo correcto —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento

—¿Qué te asusta? —preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido asombrado por lo que dijo—. ¿Acaso le temes a esto?

Inclinó el rostro hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla. Le oprimió los labios con los suyos y por un momento ella se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer, luego algo pareció estallar en su interior. Cerró los ojos porque las tinieblas lo sumergieron de improviso. Draco sintió que su lascivia aumentaba en proporción directa a su necesidad de fundirse en ella, pero conforme avanzaban los segundos aquella primera emoción empezó a menguar dando paso a una distinta. Hermione se estremeció una vez más, sus labios temblaron, se abrieron al hambriento tacto de los de él y se balanceó finalmente contra el cuerpo firme con una exhalación ahogada.

Draco también dejó escapar una exclamación contra su boca y la rodeó con los brazos, aplastando el esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo. Sosteniéndola se hizo a un lado y ambos se hundieron en la cama hasta quedar acostados.

Hermione sintió un silencio en los oídos como si estuviera en lo más profundo de un pozo y por unos minutos no le importó que ocurriera porque la sobrecogió el anhelo que durante esos días había tratado de ocultar. Olvidó cualquier pensamiento lógico, entreabrió hambrienta los labios y devolvió el beso con pasión, porque él la impulsó a hacerlo. Extendió los dedos para acariciarle al fin el pecho, el cuello y las mejillas, enredándolos finalmente en los cabellos platinados.

El recuerdo reciente de Ron invadió su mente y sintió pánico. Luchó por subir a la superficie del profundo pozo en que creyó haber caído, cuando sintió su mano, los dedos duros pero gentiles acariciaban lentamente su muslo que se deslizaban bajo la bata de hospital. Se dio cuenta donde estaba y con quién, así como de lo que hacían y a dónde conduciría todo. Se liberó empujándolo, se apartó a un lado de la cama con la intención de correr fuera de la habitación para escapar no solo del contacto de Draco sino del despertar del penetrante deseo de que le hiciera el amor.

Acababa de colocar las manos sobre la cama para enderezarse cuando el brazo masculino la rodeó, abrazándola por la cintura y con una mano moldeándole un seno. Se quedó rígida y trató de alejar esas manos.

—Suéltame —murmuró—. ¡No debemos hacer esto!

—Dime por qué no —su aliento acarició la delicada curva de su cuello, produciéndole deliciosas cosquillas.

—Tienes una novia y yo… a Ron. Y el hecho principal: Esto es producto de la poción. ¡No es real!

Él apartó el brazo con lentitud, ella se puso de pie de inmediato para mirarlo. Draco estiró los brazos con desenfado los curvó bajo su cabeza y se recostó sin dejar de observarla.

—¿Notaste algún dolor o punzada mientras nos besábamos? —inquirió—. No importaba si todo lo demás alrededor de ellos los acusaba, porque ese solo beso era suficiente para sostenerlo. Era tan irrefutablemente erróneo, aunque sabía tan delicioso y natural.

Hermione meditó calladamente, casi para ella. Levantó los ojos unos segundos después para mirar a Draco directamente.

—Vuelves a impresionarme, Draco. Por eso creaste el filtro azulado. Supuse que era la única que sospechaba.

Draco se levantó en seguida, su expresión se suavizó, aunque su cara seguía ligeramente frustrada.

—Basados en las pruebas, los ingredientes y en el reconocimiento de los síntomas es obvio que no se trata de una poción de amor clásica. Podría catalogarse como una poción de lujuria pura. He investigado algo sobre ellas, se que duran unos días pues la energía que consume en el embrujado es tan fuerte y aumenta a niveles desproporcionados en los subsecuentes días que termina evaporándose por si sola del cuerpo. Por eso no suele ser usada frecuentemente dado su corto periodo de acción que a veces no logra su cometido y pasa desapercibida. O por su frenético final, si llegaba a cumplir su misión: la de unir mediante la lujuria a dos personas. Leí que en la antigüedad mucha gente murió deshidratada o de paros cardíacos porque se encerraron por días enteros para tener sexo —se sonrojó ligeramente—, en cambio la poción que llevamos en nuestro sistema a pesar de tener las mismas características de la lujuria pura como el no inducir a un seudo sentimiento amoroso como las filtros de amor y someter al embrujado a arranques de voluptuosidad y desenfreno sexual; no se comporta como tal. ¿Has notado que la lascivia arrolladora de las primeras horas ha descendido considerablemente en lugar de aumentar?

Asintió con el cabeza, cautivado por la inteligencia de Hermione.

—Y ese dolor que producía cada vez que nos…tocábamos.

—Ese detalle me hizo especular mucho. Por eso volví a analizar los ingredientes y preparé un filtro basado en ellos. Se cuales provocan sufrimiento, malestar o incluso dolor físico. Tuve un buen maestro en Snape. Al inicio pensé que sólo era un efecto colateral a la poción y que no había un patrón.

—Pero lo dedujiste. Tal como lo hice yo.

—Si. Y me trastorna el detonante… —murmuró Draco.

Extendió la mano de forma lenta buscándola. Hermione extendió la suya y se la estrechó. La sensación fue entrañable. Draco pudo sentir la calidez de la palma de Hermione contra la suya y la firme presión ejercida por sus dedos delgados cuando se cerraron sobre los suyos. Fue como si ese solo toque destilara cada fibra de emoción que compartían.

—La poción reacciona cuando aparece un sentimiento distinto a la lujuria —susurró Draco y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Perderte en una espiral de sexo y placeres, ese es su fin. Más te hiere físicamente para evitar que esa lujuria se convierta en algo distinto, más avasallador y más potente. Actúa para impedir que la lujuria se convierta en…

—No lo digas —la miró a los ojos con cierto temor. La luz en los ojos de Hermione lo atraía inevitable.

—No lo haré, Draco —desvió la mirada y descansó la cabeza en el firme pecho escuchando su acelerado corazón—. También temo ponerlo en palabras.

Él extendió el abrazo hundiendo el rostro en el suave cabello. Ella suspiró y correspondió al abrazo con tanta necesidad que le hizo tambalear.

—¿Interrumpo?

Ambos giraron el rostro hacia la entrada donde alguien los examinaba con atención. Draco maldijo mentalmente y Hermione bajó el rostro avergonzada.

* * *

**¿Se develó la verdadera esencia de la poción?**

**Pues… NO!**

**Falta mucho pan por rebanar! :D**

**Doy muchas pistas en este cap (y tendrán que hacer memoria o releer el cap Sátiros y Dríades para buscar más ¡! ) ^^**

**Ahora Hermione y Draco saben el porqué de sus pinchazos, punzadas y dolores cuando se tocaban. Estoy segura que ustedes también. (Si lo adivinan me lo hacen saber si? )**

**Y gracias a los reviews que me mandaron en el cap anterior y una disculpa enorme (tamaño del sex appeal de Draco) a los que no pude contestar. Mi tiránico horario me deja fuerzas a las justas para respirar…**

**Pero me hice el propósito de responder a todos y cada uno esta vez!**

**Un besote enorme a tods**

**Gise**

**_Gigibv_**


	15. Visitas nocturnas

**CAP 15 - ****VISITAS NOCTURNAS**

**Actualización súper rápida. Espero les guste.**

**Gise.**

* * *

Estaba totalmente avergonzada porque no imaginó que ella se presentara en ese instante, aunque no le sorprendía la visita, pues conocía a fondo el carácter enérgico de su mejor amiga, la hermana de Ron, y sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría. La hermana pequeña que siempre rezongaba de las intervenciones de su hermano, que aseguraba no quererlo en público, pero que sería capaz de cualquier venganza si lo sabía lastimado.

Draco deshizo el abrazo con parsimonia y retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de mirar desafiante a la pelirroja.

—¿Así que ésta es la razón por la que dejaste a mi hermano?

Ginny lo observaba con furia sin dejar de señalarlo. Su otra mano fue directa al bolsillo de la túnica. Hermione reaccionó en segundos, interponiéndose entre ellos. Draco soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

—Ginny ten calma. Dra… Malfoy —carraspeó—, no es el responsable de mis decisiones. No actúes precipitadamente, déjame explicarte —rogó Hermione llevando a su amiga a un lado de la habitación.

—¡Voy a denunciarte al ministerio ahora mismo, Malfoy! —vociferaba Ginny fuera de sí—, seguramente te hechizó Hermione ¡No te das cuenta!

—Baja la voz, Ginny o todo San Mungo vendrá y los echará y no te enterarás de nada. Por favor —suplicó.

Ginny dirigió una mirada insondable a su mejor amiga y bufó sonoramente. Aceptó sentarse en las sillas pero continuó mirando a Draco con rabia.

—No es algo fácil lo que voy a contarte, necesito toda tu atención. Deseo ser honesta contigo, Ginny….

Hermione tomó las manos de Ginny mientras empezaba a detallar todo lo ocurrido esos últimos cuatro días. Su impensado comportamiento, el de Malfoy, los cuidados de la poción, sus investigaciones, las sospechas sobre los autores y el convencimiento de que estaban cerca de descubrir el antídoto, aunque evadió cualquier mención a Harry. Eso le hizo bajar la mirada pues no quería mentirle pero no podía echar a su mejor amigo. Expuso todo como si estuviera en una reunión o una exposición ante el ministerio, con detalles sin mezclar sus emociones o sentimientos.

—Debiste confiar en mi hermano, y no dejar que él te convenciera —le dedicó a Draco una mirada de desprecio.

Él devolvió la misma mirada cargada a la pelirroja y Hermione arrugó el ceño al contemplarlos.

—Él no me convenció de nada, Ginny. Yo elegí ese camino, pues me pareció el más adecuado —tocó el hombro de Ginny para recuperar su atención—. Quizás cometí un error. La presunción de mis capacidades suele cegarme. Estaba segura que podía resolverlo tan rápido que no tendría que revelarle nada a Ron ni hacerlo incomodarse o exponerlo a que actuara por impulso. Si le contaba, estoy segura que o atacaba a Malfoy o lo denunciaba al ministerio sin antes preguntar nada. Y como te mencioné, estoy segura que él no me dio la poción. Por eso guarde silencio.

—Hay cosas como esta que no pueden ocultarse, Hermione —contestó obstinada.

—Aunque no son casos iguales, podría citarte como ejemplo la poción que Romilda —Hermione bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurró—, le suministró Neville por error, siendo su verdadero objetivo Harry. Tú preferiste no hacerlo público ni presentar queja al ministerio pues no quisiste que Harry se viera envuelto en algún necio incidente. Es incuestionable que lo hiciste por Harry y no por tapar a Romilda.

—¿Entonces no es por él, ni para salvarlo, ni para evitar que lo manden a Azkaban que te has mantenido callada sin revelar nada?

Hermione se quedó mirando a Ginny sin parpadear.

—¡Lo sabía! —Ginny se levantó molesta—. No puedes dejar de actuar como si fueras la madre de medio mundo; siempre decidiendo que es lo mejor e intentando que hagamos lo que crees conveniente para nosotros, y hasta viendo el lado bueno de las personas. ¡Pues él no tiene nada bueno. Intentó matar a Dumbledore! —señaló a Draco nuevamente mientras pateaba el suelo con furia—. ¡El fue un mortífago y morirá siendo uno!

-No lo niego, fui un mortífago —respondió esta vez Malfoy acortando la distancia, con voz neutra pero en clara tensión—. Fui un mortífago que vio muchas cosas durante el momentáneo reinado del señor oscuro; tuve que hacer mucho por salvar a mi familia y a mí mismo. Y no me arrepiento, Weasley —fijó la mirada con los ojos encendidos dispuesto a enfrentarse a la pelirroja—, lo volvería a hacer si se diese el caso y no me importa si tú o medio mundo lo entiende.

—Debemos calmarnos —rogó Hermione mientras los separaba y se llevaba a la pelirroja de vuelta al extremo de la habitación, temiendo una nueva reacción de Draco—. Malfoy no es el mismo de antes. Además, sabes muy bien como sucedieron las cosas con Dumbledore. Él nos instó a confiar en la redención y evolución de las personas. —dirigió la vista sin pensar hacia donde se encontraba Draco—. Muchas veces actuamos por la presión de nuestro entorno, por lo que los demás esperan de nosotros, porque debemos convertirnos en un ideal planificado por mucho tiempo y acabamos viviendo una vida que no es la nuestra, que no nos pertenece. Es allí cuando nos desconocemos a nosotros, creyendo fielmente que somos _eso _que hemos inventado. Y luego pasa algo que trastoca nuestras vidas, que nos hunde hasta lo incontable. Es en este momento en que nos cuestionamos por nuestra ficticia vida y debemos de hacer una elección: hundirnos, dejarnos arrastrar y continuar con la mascarada de subsistencia que hemos llevado o decidir salir a flote y transformar nuestra vida. Aceptar nuestros errores y perdonarnos es el primer paso. Todos tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar, no por sugerencias, imposiciones o súplicas. Por nuestra resolución de reconocernos y actuar diferente.

Draco la miraba insondable sin perderse detalle.

—Entiendo —habló Ginny cortando de manera un poco brusca a Hermione—, lo prefieres a él y su _nueva _personalidad antes que a mi hermano. Por eso desechaste su propuesta de matrimonio.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, atento a la respuesta.

—Malfoy no tiene nada que ver en esto —desvió la mirada al decirlo—. Sabes bien que el matrimonio no está en mis planes inmediatos —le recordó.

—Es cierto, ¡Como olvidar tu sermón! —asintió Ginny fastidiada—. Por un instante me hiciste dudar de querer casarme con Harry. Me confeccionaste una lista de las cosas que no conseguiría si me casaba tan joven. Aún la conservo. De vez en cuando Harry y yo nos reímos de ella —soltó mordaz.

Draco carraspeó casi como un gruñido.

—Además Ron me lo propuso sólo por…

Esta vez, Hermione se calló. No tenía porqué contar lo ocurrido con Ron y la novia de Malfoy.

—Te lo propuso porque te ama. Porque es un buen chico a pesar que mete la pata a cada rato, como hoy en la mañana con la proposición frente a todos, incluyendo a tu amigo muggle, ese llamado Roger. Lo bueno es que ahora está en casa y tiene el apoyo de su familia.

—¿Cómo lo está tomando?, ¿está muy mal?

—No creo que te interese, después de verte abrazada con él —refutó inmediatamente—. Soy una tonta pues creí que llegaría y te encontraría llorosa y confundida por una supuesta decisión apresurada y no en arrumacos con nuestro antiguo enemigo.

—Estás siendo injusta, Ginny. Sabes ahora porqué actuamos así. Es consecuencia de la poción.

La pelirroja se mordió un labio mientras paseaba por la habitación.

—Ron está más tranquilo. Al menos lo está sobrellevando mejor de lo que imaginaba mamá. Por eso reunió a toda la familia, para darle apoyo moral pues conoces como es Ronnie con sus problemas. Tuvimos que hacerle una casi intervención para que soltara el motivo de sus cavilaciones. Todos lo hemos apoyado. Charlie le ha ofrecido un viaje por unos días en Rumania como vacaciones; Bill quiere que vaya a su casa, le ha dicho que Victoire le extraña. También le ofrecí que pasara una temporada en casa. Estoy segura que a Harry le parecerá bien, después que le pase el shock que le cause enterarse de que tú y Malfoy están liados por una poción —Hermione desvió la mirada y Malfoy carraspeó nuevamente—. Aunque finalmente la visita de una nueva amiga terminó de tranquilizarlo. Ellos salieron a tomar un café al Callejón Diagon. Por eso decidí venir hasta aquí.

—¿Una nueva amiga? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No tienes motivo para estar celosa, Hermione. Mi hermano jamás te sería infiel.

Hermione se limitó a cruzar los brazos con la mandíbula apretada. Malfoy en cambio se levantó de su lugar y avanzó sigiloso hacia ellas interesado aún más en la conversación.

—Me sorprende pues él no tiene muchas amistades femeninas. Aunque se lo he sugerido muchas veces.

—Entonces debe parecerte perfecto, como a mí, de que ahora las tenga. Justamente en estos momentos es donde se necesita un hombro donde descargar las penas.

—¿Quién es la chica? —replicó—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Estás celosa.

—No lo estoy —bufó incómoda—. Sólo quiero saber quién es. Nada más

Ginny continuó despacio, marcando cada palabra y mirando duramente a Hermione. Aún le costaba aceptar a Draco y a ella en la misma habitación.

—No recuerdo su nombre…

—Lo sabía —replicó Hermione triunfante—. Sólo lo haces por que piensas que reaccionaré al sentir que puedo perder a Ron por otra mujer.

—No tengo necesidad de inventar nada. Ella se apareció en nuestra casa hace una hora preguntando por él. Ron la hizo pasar y conversamos con ella un poco. Nos dijo que se conocieron hacía muy poco pero que habían congeniado bien. Estuvieron conversando afuera un largo rato. Después salieron al callejón Diagon por un café.

—¿Y no recuerdas ni su nombre?, ¿O su aspecto físico?, ¿Tiene dos ojos, una boca quizás?

—No seas sarcástica que no te queda, Hermione —contestó Ginny—. Ella tenía ojos color cielo, una cabellera rubia con ondas al final, un rostro agradable y mencionó que fue a Hogwarts.

—Claro Ginny, estás describiendo a una sexta parte de la comunidad mágica.

La pelirroja bufó molesta porque no mentía y Hermione la estaba dejando mal parada frente a Malfoy.

—No estoy inventando Hermione. Papá la reconoció pues su padre trabaja en el ministerio, en la oficina de Trasladores. Estuvo conversando con él y con Percy buen rato; mi mamá estuvo preguntándole un millón de cosas sobre la casa donde vive además con su madre y su hermana que estudió en tu mismo año, porque al parecer esta en una zona elegante del sur; yo me les uní y puedo decir que es una chica agradable aunque algo superficial. Supongo que será su lado Slytherin.

—Su padre trabaja en la oficina de trasladores. Ehh…¿Vive ella en Leicestershire?

Draco había acortado la distancia y ahora estaba frente a ellas.

Ginny asintió.

—¿Sabes de quien hablamos? —inquirió Hermione intuyendo la respuesta al escudriñar el pálido rostro.

Malfoy finalmente habló con la voz apenas controlada, temblando por la rabia reprimida.

—Astoria Greengrass

Hermione bajó el rostro. La vida no era sólo irónica. Empezaba a portarse sádicamente.

**000000ooooooo000000**

Los sonidos de grillos por el grass de la pequeña casa eran los únicos a metros a la redonda, pues los pasos de Harry apenas rompían la quietud de la noche. Tenía la varita en posición, como siempre les recordaba a los miembros de su equipo de aurores y a los jóvenes aprendices; y se encontraba en extremo cauto. Realizó el hechizo correspondiente y se encontró nuevamente en medio de la pequeña sala llena de adornos de porcelana. Caminó directo hacia el lugar donde reveló un hechizo de ocultamiento y lo volvió a ejecutar. Allí estaba otra vez el marco brillante que se formaba sobre la pared vacía. Penetró en la penumbra con los miembros en tensión total.

"Lumus"

Harry se tambaleó un poco y estuvo a punto de enviar un hechizo reductor contra la figura en el fondo de la habitación cuando se percató que solo era una gigantografía mágica… de él en uniforme de capitán de Quidditch de su época escolar. Dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, uso los hechizos reglamentarios para desarmar el lugar y cuando terminó pudo relajarse. Ahora podía tensarse nuevamente pero por otro motivo diferente: los miles de ojos verdes que lo miraban desde las paredes.

El cuarto estaba saturado de imágenes mágicas de él que lo saludaban, o se ocultaban avergonzadas tras el marco. Muchas eran imágenes suyas de su vida profesional: La premiación de la comunidad mágica por vencer a Voldemort, el aniversario del día del héroe caído en Hogwarts, su ascenso a jefe de aurores e incluso su boda (aunque de Ginny se veía sólo medio cuerpo pues Romilda la empujaba fuera del marco) y otras tantas de su paso por Hogwarts. También había miles de estanterías todas repletas de frasquitos de muchos colores e ingredientes mágicos. Unos cuantos calderos dispersos, dos mesas de trabajo, un gran armario de aspecto desvencijado, un pedazo enmohecido de tarta sobre una mesa, una lista de pedidos suspendida en el aire, el cadáver embalsamado de un gato con alas rosadas y tutú, y un gran corazón en una esquina de la habitación, justo al lado de su gigantografía de campeón de Quidditch, con las iniciales _H y R juntos a pesar de todo. _Y un pergamino brillando débil sobre un caldero.

_Jamás quise hacerle daño a alguien. Mi fin supremo era encontrar el amor. Pero odié a los que me lo impedían o se burlaban de mis propósitos. No soy una mala bruja, pero las circunstancias me obligaron a convertirme en una. Si llegaste hasta aquí, Granger, es porque lo adivinaste. No puedo proporcionarte el antídoto porque no sé como hice la poción. _

_De verdad lo lamento._

_Romilda Vane._

Harry caminó hurgando en la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera proporcionarle una pista para acabar con todo, pero no encontró nada. Verificó los calderos una vez más y comprobó que habían sido usados recientemente porque aún podía sentirse la magia en ellos (ventajas de la experiencia) pero desconocía el hechizo para recolectar una muestra. Maldijo por lo bajo pues una vez más, deseó haber aprovechado las clases de pociones.

—No puedo hacer nada más. Tengo que pedirles ayuda.

Tomó el pergamino y desapareció.

**000000ooooooo000000**

El guardia de San Mungo volvió a despertar. Esa noche había sido algo movida pues él no era el guardia de seguridad de la entrada de emergencias mágicas y no el guardia del vestíbulo. Primero el señor Potter, el pelirrojo Weasley a quien no dejó entrar, luego la esposa de Potter indicando que era un caso urgente (al que no se pudo negar por la sonrisa de la joven) y ahora nuevamente el señor Potter.

—¿Hay algo de lo que debía enterarme Sr. Potter? —inquirió sagaz

—Me temo que sólo es un caso de rutina, Sr. Giegler —Harry miró la plaquita sobre la túnica—. Como usted sabe, la señorita Granger está internada y deseo su ayuda. Como ella no puede acudir al ministerio, yo vengo a su encuentro y resuelve mis dudas. No hay nada para preocuparse, más bien felicitaciones por su eficiencia.

—¿A eso se deben los ruidos fuertes en la habitación? —infló un poco el pecho después de escuchar el halago—, ¿Se deben a que la señorita trabaja allí?

Harry no quería ser descortés pero tenía el tiempo justo. Si no acudía a la cena, que a esas alturas había terminado, Ginny le mataría. Se limitó a decir "súper secreto" o algo parecido (creyó haberlo escuchado en un dibujo muggle de su infancia) y por la cara de cooperación del guardia supo que el inconveniente estaba resuelto. Se apresuró a subir al cuarto de Hermione. Les dejaría el pergamino para que lo investiguen mañana y él se iría a la cena con Ginny. Y asunto terminado, al menos por ese día. Dobló la esquina y sacó el pergamino. Había luz en la habitación de Hermione.

—¡Descubrí quién hizo la poción!

—Gracias_ amor_, Hermione estará muy agradecida, al igual que Malfoy.

Harry detuvo la marcha en seco. Observó la mueca de diversión en Malfoy, la cara oculta de Hermione entre sus palmas y los ojos de fuego de su esposa.

**000000ooooooo000000**

La noche avanzaba ciñendo los alrededores en penumbra, no obstante el Callejón Diagon se mostraba brillante y bullicioso. En una mesa del renovado local de Florean Fortescues se encontraban Ron y Astoria disfrutando del nuevo café frappé del lugar.

—Si vuelves a disculparte otra vez, prometo que te lanzaré un maleficio —río de buena gana mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

—Me porté como un saco de hormonas, como si hubiese vuelto al sexto año en Hogwarts… —musitó Ron con las orejas coloradas.

—Conversamos sobre el incidente como dos adultos civilizados, me ofreciste una disculpa y es todo. Historia olvidada.

—¿Y si no la quiero olvidar? —lanzó Ron sin dejar de mirarla.

—Ronald, eres imposible —sonrió nuevamente Astoria—. Ya te dije que tengo novio.

—Un novio que es un ex convicto y que jamás está a tu lado.

Astoria frunció el ceño pues le molestaba que Ron tuviese razón. Al inicio estaba encantada con esa relación cargada de misterio y peligro. Se sentía dentro de su cuento favorito de niña, ella era Babbity Rabbitty huyendo y ocultándose sin ser descubierta hasta que se enfrenta al malvado rey muggle. Pero en la realidad sólo se ocultaba y pasaban los días y los meses y nada. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil el esperar el día en que acompañara a Draco a enfrentar a la comunidad mágica. Su padre parecía intuir lo mismo pues la obligó a viajar a Francia para descansar y tomar "otros aires". Y vaya que le sirvió. Pero eso ahora no importaba, pues ella _debía_ seguir con Draco. Sacudió la cabeza para ignorar esos pensamientos.

—Aún estoy extrañada de que tu novia no te haya convertido en una babosa. Si me enterara que Draco besó a otra, mínimo lo dejo en cama por una semana.

—También creí que Hermione me mataría, pero no hizo nada. Está rara últimamente. ¿También crees que hice mal en proponerle matrimonio de esa manera?

Ella dejó su bebida y le dedicó una mirada misteriosa.

—No soy la persona indicada para contestarte.

Ron quiso replicar, pero se ella giró sobre su asiento para ver a la gente que pasaba por la pequeña avenida.

**000000ooooooo000000**

Hermione y Draco trataban de mimetizarse con los sillones del cuarto. Ella tuvo la precaución de aplicar un "Muffliato" y un "Colloportus" a la puerta pero no estaba segura que funcionaran con los estridentes gritos de Ginny. Harry apenas podía hablar, entre lo apabullado y avergonzado que se sentía al verse descubierto. Ginny ni siquiera había dejado a Hermione explicarse y ahora estaba furiosa como nunca había visto antes. En medio del escándalo ambos intentaban comunicarse.

—Debiste contarme inmediatamente. Así tendría la excusa perfecta para romperle la crisma a tu noviecito sin sentirme culpable —murmuró Draco con saña.

—¿Por besar a tu novia o por engañarme? —inquirió sin pensar Hermione.

Le había relatado a Malfoy todo el incidente, después de haberle propinado un puntapié al comprobar que usó legeremencia en ella por algunos segundos. Segundos que le bastaron a Draco para adivinar lo que había ocurrido entre Astoria y Ron, pero que Hermione se encargó de completar. Por increíble que pareciese, no estaba tan enfadado como creía. Su amor propio estaba herido pero extrañamente se sentía resarcido al mirar a Hermione.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas, generalmente obtendrás respuestas irónicas, Granger. Tu novio es un…

—¡Shh! —Hermione se llevó un dedo a la boca—. No debo dejarme llevar por un desborde de emociones para calificar la acción de Ron. Debo analizar objetivamente los motivos que lo llevaron a realizar tal acto.

—¿Estás demente? Esas cosas no se analizan ni necesitan explicaciones. Simplemente se sienten. ¿En que mundo has vivido, Hermione? —inquirió Draco—. ¿Jamás te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos…?

Hermione iba a responderle, pero un nuevo grito de Ginny los encogió en el asiento.

—Ese es un ejemplo extremo de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Dime, ¿Siempre actúa así o es que está en sus días?

—Cállate, Draco o la emprenderá contra nosotros… —susurró Hermione.

—Defiende a su hermano como si fuese un ángel inmaculado… tremendo hijo de p…

—¡Draco, guarda silencio! —rogó Hermione escandalizada.

Draco observaba a Harry. Era increíble como el famoso héroe de la comunidad mágica parecía empequeñecer ante la ira de su esposa. La pelirroja era de temer, ya lo había experimentando en el quinto curso y al parecer su poder y carácter parecían en aumento con los años. Pero la discusión se le empezaba a ir de las manos pues ya no sólo discutían sobre la intervención de Harry, también estaban tocando temas personales.

—¡También tomaré mis propias decisiones sin consultarte, Harry! —puso una vez las manos en jarras y miró a Harry desafiante—. Ya que tú también lo haces.

—No es lo mismo, Ginny —insistía Harry—, pues hablas de un futuro brillante como capitana de las Arpías. No quiero que más tarde te arrepientas de dejar todo por… mí.

—Ah! Señor elegido, olvidé que mi decisión era únicamente por ti. Mis sentimientos no cuentan. Claro haces cosas a mis espaldas, que puedo esperar…

—Estás comportándote como una niña majadera, Ginny —replicó Harry casi perdiendo la paciencia—. Tú quieres dejar a tu equipo por estar conmigo.

—¡Pues claro que también estás en medio! —bufó la chica—. ¡Pero no es la única razón!... Quiero bajar el ritmo, quedarme en casa y leer un buen libro, cocinar una receta nueva, salir de compras sin prisas sin tener que correr, o preocuparme en hacer alineaciones, coordinaciones con otros equipos, llamar y alentar a cada jugadora o entrenar todo el día. ¡Quiero un tiempo para mí! Y quiero compartir ese tiempo contigo…tal vez hasta tener un bebé, ¡Idiota!

—Pero Hermione piensa debemos asentarnos como pareja antes de…

Le tomó unos segundos a Harry darse cuenta que había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo. Observó como Ginny giraba y avanzaba hecha una tromba hacia Hermione.

Draco saltó ágil como una pantera y lanzó el hechizo antes que Harry pudiera bloquearlo. Ginny se quedó en una posición extraña y Harry empuñando la varita a segundos de lanzar un contrahechizo.

_Un simple "Immobulus" y__ paz…_, pensó Draco.

—¡Como te atreves, maldito hurón!

—Si continúas gritando, te lanzaré el hechizo en todo el cuerpo y te dejaré hasta mañana en esa posición —sonrió avieso—. En cuanto a ti, Potter supongo que entenderás que hice esto para evitar que nos descubran.

Harry simplemente lo ignoró.

—Ahora bien, necesito que nos digas que encontraste en la cas—

—¿También estabas confabulado con Malfoy, Harry? —gimió Ginny—. ¿Hermione y tú lo planearon o Malfoy los ayudó también?

Harry abrió la boca varias veces sin saber que decir.

Draco rodó los ojos. Esa situación empezaba a perturbarlo.

—Escucha pelirroja. Granger y Potter no están confabulados con nadie. Ella te acaba de explicar nuestra relación cercana por culpa de la poción así que esa parte debería quedarte clara —le dio un toque con la punta de la varita. Ella movió la cabeza con furia y Harry maldijo—. Insistió en no mezclar a nadie más en esto, pero, por si no me conoces, me importa un rábano las opiniones ajenas. Quería terminar de una buena vez, y aunque me deshereden por decirlo, sé que Potter es un excelente auror y la persona indicada para rastrear al mal nacido que me dio la poción. Por eso fui en su búsqueda, o casi extorsioné para que consiga sacar de debajo de la tierra al culpable. Lo amenacé con ir a la comunidad mágica y revelar que Granger estaba inmiscuida en todo esto. El revuelo que se levantaría hasta encontrar una solución y un culpable serían épicos. No creo que la exposición mediática le sería favorable para futuros cargos. Con eso, Potter aceptó.

—¿Eso es cierto, Harry?

Los ojos marrones le miraban esperanzados.

—Claro que es cierto —interrumpió Draco hastiado—. ¿O de pronto me volví bueno y estoy echando mi pellejo al fuego por salvar de tu ira a la sabelotodo y a cara rajada?

Ginny le dedicó una mirada atormentada a Harry.

—Quítame el hechizo, Malfoy —murmuró con voz neutra.

Lo siguiente que vieron Hermione y Draco, fue el amasijo de brazos y las caras unidas de los jóvenes esposos.

—Por Merlín —exclamó Draco asqueado volviéndose a sentar junto a Hermione—. Esto consigo por fingir. ¡Apesto como mortífago!

—No, eres un maravilloso ex mortífago —corrigió Hermione.

Draco advirtió los sentimientos de Hermione en su transparente mirada. La observó intentando que viera dentro de los suyos. El leve rubor en sus mejillas, casi lo hace reír en voz alta.

—Tranquila, _Hermione_. O tus amigos me destriparán vivo.

**000000ooooooo000000**

Las líneas de tensión se marcaban con notoriedad en el rostro pálido de Draco. Llevaba más de una hora dentro del Hospital y aún no se avanzaba nada. Harry les había mostrado el pergamino de Romilda pero con la discusión, y ahora la reconciliación, aún seguían en cero. Y si le sumaba el hecho de que todavía más personas sabían su secreto, la resistencia se le esfumaría en cualquier momento.

—Preciso que me detalles lo que encontraste en la casa de la chica que investigabas, Potter. No tenemos toda la noche.

Harry y Ginny se separaron algo avergonzados. La pelirroja aún se encontraba molesta por la situación pero dejó estos sentimientos a raya pues debía comprender la gravedad del asunto y no sólo verlo desde el lado afectivo por su hermano. Conocía a Hermione y sabía de su honestidad y que jamás ella buscaría perjudicar a su hermano. Trató igualmente de aceptar la presencia de Malfoy sin mucho rencor, pero se le presentó como una tarea titánica. Harry por otro lado pasó a describir con detalle la investigación en la casa de Romilda Vane. Hermione tuvo que explicarle a Ginny e incluso a Draco, la discusión que había tenido con Romilda los días anteriores por un motivo de pociones, pero que jamás sospechó de ella y que sólo la incluyó en la lista porque fue una de las personas que estuvo en contacto con ella. Ginny fue la que ató cabos y planteó que Romilda le dio la poción a ellos por error, pues justo ese día Harry iría al ministerio para el homenaje a las Arpías y todos sabían que deseaba embrujar a su esposo. Todos concordaron con la teoría, salvo Draco que se limitó a torcer el gesto.

Hermione habló finalmente con más soltura al intercambiar unas miradas amigables con Ginny. Trazó un plan basado en los puntos que necesitaban urgente atención: Harry debería continuar la búsqueda de Romilda (tuvo que darle otra mirada conciliadora a Ginny que asintió con disimulo), pues al ser auror tenía las facilidades y las conexiones para ubicarla sin despertar sospechas ni especulaciones. Ella se encargaría de hacer los análisis y pruebas a los restos de poción que encontrara en la casa de Romilda y de investigar cualquier nexo de ella con la poción, mientras que a Malfoy le correspondería ir a su mansión para buscar en los libros ocultos (detalle que olvidó mencionar y que logró que se iniciara una nueva discusión entre Harry, Ginny y Draco)

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir más —Hermione alzó la voz para hacerse oír—. Ya que estamos todos en esto, debemos obviar algunas cosas para encontrar el antídoto y que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad —sin querer puso la mano sobre el brazo de Draco.

Ginny no perdió el gesto.

—Además sólo tienen dos días más. No me hace gracia ocultarle esto a mi hermano, no se lo merece —amenazó Ginny mirando a Draco y a Hermione, aún batallando con sus sentimientos.

—Tu hermano es una completa mierda, pelirroja —se plantó Draco frente a Ginny cansado de las miradas cargadas que daba a Hermione—. Pregúntale sobre lo que hizo —señaló a Hermione que empezaba a sentir un sensación extraña en el cuerpo.

Harry adivinó en el acto a que se refería Malfoy, pero más que sorprenderlo le intrigó el motivo por el cual él lo sabía. Ginny con el rostro contrariado se disponía a interrogar a Hermione sobre la descabellada acusación de Malfoy cuando Hermione cayó de rodillas sujetándose el costado derecho del cuerpo.

¡Hermione!

Los tres corrieron a ayudarla a incorporarse y vieron claramente el gesto de dolor en sus facciones que ella quiso ocultar sin éxito.

—No es nada… —recuperó el aplomo unos segundos después pues el agudo dolor se había ido tan rápido como llegó —deben ser la emociones del día. Olvidemos esto y vayamos cada uno a hacer lo que acordamos.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar pero fue acallado con el sonido intermitente que resonaba en toda la habitación que se llenó de una tonalidad verde limón encendido.

—Es el aviso de emergencia de la habitación —maldijo Draco—. Deben haber detectado el dolor de Hermione. Vendrán en unos minutos.

—Debemos marcharnos de inmediato —ella intentó levantarse de la cama donde la habían obligado a quedarse.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana —ordenó Harry—, y no discutiré el asunto. Mañana continuaré investigando sobre el paradero de Romilda Vane y Draco irá a esa casa para investigar sobre los restos de pociones en los calderos para saber si podemos encontrar el contra hechizo.

—No puedo hoy —interrumpió inconscientemente Draco —debo dejar firmada la planilla de pagos para mis trabajadores y…

La mirada incrédula que le dedicaron Ginny, Hermione y Draco fue suficiente para que el pálido rostro de Draco tomara un poco de color.

—Mañana empezaré con la exploración en casa de Vane —desvió la cara avergonzado de su desliz—. Pero debemos irnos ya. Me parece escuchar gente del otro lado del corredor.

Los tres salieron a la puerta. Harry saldría como entró, sin ocultarse mientras que Ginny y Draco lo harían debajo de la capa invisible. Apenas dieron dos pasos doblando el corredor cuando Draco siseó por lo bajo, asustando a Ginny.

—¡Olvidé la maldita varita allí adentro!

Harry lo insultó, Ginny le pegó un puntapié y le entregó la capa a regañadientes para que fuera sin ser visto a recogerla. Acelerando el paso, regresó hacia la habitación y comprobó que las luces de neón brillantes aún titilaban con frenesí y que los sanadores aún no hacían su aparición. Hermione descansaba en la cama con los párpados entrecerrados y el gesto agotado.

Draco se acercó sigilosamente pero con rapidez hacia uno de los sillones y vio la anticuada varita de nogal sobre el piso y la tomó sin descubrirse. Giró sobres sus talones para salir lo más veloz que podía pero se detuvo pues necesitaba darle una última mirada.

A pesar que las luces le conferían un tinte amarillento a todo en la habitación, sabía que a ella le acometía algo por el color pálido de su piel e intuía que no tenía que ver con el accidente. Esa ráfaga de dolor la había sentido él también en la tarde, pero lo atribuyó al cansancio acumulado de esos días. Pero al verla ahora, recostada sobre los blancos almohadones y empalidecida confirmó sus sospechas. Recién unos segundos antes habían dejado la habitación y ella estaba sobre la cama extenuada y semidormida. Debieron dejarla descansar y no importunarla….

Apretó los nudillos por lo que iba a hacer, peleando consigo mismo pues sabía que la poción no lo dominaba en ese instante. Se quitó la capa invisible y avanzó hacia ella, despacio, como si fuera un fantasma, invadiendo su espacio. Alargó la mano y le apartó el mechón castaño de los ojos con delicadeza. Pero no le bastó con mirarla. Se inclinó hacia delante y posó los labios en su frente, inhalando la esencia de su pelo.

Cuando retrocedió, Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos aunque la mirada vidriosa del agotamiento. Se miraron durante un corto lapso, sin moverse o hablar. Hermione se incorporó perezosamente entonces sobre un codo y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo para que se acercara.

—Hasta mañana, Draco. Sabía que volverías…

Enterró el terso rostro en su cuello y Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no fundirla a él con sus fuertes brazos. Sus mejillas apenas se tocaron cuando el deshizo el abrazo más fue suficiente para que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal.

—Descansa _sabelotodo_, mañana vendré a verte.

Hermione se resbaló hacia sus cómodos almohadones, semidormida pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Draco la contempló por última vez antes de salir. Negó con un gesto atemorizado.

Definitivamente estaba jugándose su futuro.

* * *

**Hermione y Draco cada día más unidos.**

**Astoria y Ron…ummm**

**Ginny y Harry ….ehhh XD**

**(amo la pareja de Harry y Ginny en los libros… pero en el cine.. OMG! No me pasa!)**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews del cap anterior**

**¿Por cierto, ya vieron HP and the deathly hallows?.. fui al estreno hace dos días (el de medianoche, donde hubo cosplay, fans acérrimos, sorteos, bulla y bulla y bulla!) y ayer fui a la función normal (con mi gente XD)**

**sólo dire una cosa: AWESOME!**

**Y aún debo ir con mi amore la sgte semana! (doblada pero no importa!"! jajajajaja)**

**Besos guapas!**

**Gigibv**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAP. 16 : Analiza tus sentimientos:**

**Holass**

**Acercándonos cada vez más al final. Un capitulo algo intenso para Draco. Y estresante para Ron. Disfrútenlo.**

**Gigi.**

* * *

.

.

Roger continuaba preocupado por Draco pues el día anterior después de su conversación a media tarde no volvieron a verse las caras. El chico se había encerrado el la sala de juntas con un motivo obviamente secreto y a pesar que intentó ingresar y hablarle, la sala parecía completamente desierta. No se escuchaba ruido alguno desde afuera y tampoco había luz. Lo esperó hasta muy tarde pero no consiguió hablar con él. Si no fuera porque el mismo vio a Draco entrar juraría que la sala estaba vacía.

_Debe ser __cosa de magia_, pensó.

Apuraba el paso hacia su oficina, pues el día se presentaba complicado al ser día de pago, de la junta para fusionar a una empresa en Irlanda y de liquidación de impuestos con auditoría incluida; Roger Caplant rogaba mentalmente que Draco dejara de lado, al menos por ese día, su conducta trastornada de los últimos días pues necesitaba de toda su sagacidad.

Salió de su casa muy de mañana, sin despertar a su esposa ni a sus hijos para no demorar en el desayuno y para ahorrarse el tráfico de la hora punta. Mordisqueaba un sándwich de queso y jamón que compró en el market de la estación de servicio, y con la mano libre sujetaba el hirviente vaso de café latté descremado. Tenía todo planeado para ese día, por eso contaba con Draco.

Mas al ingresar a su oficina podría jurar que el corazón se le paró unos instantes, mientras los ojos celestes se salían de sus órbitas al observar a la figura sentada frente a su escritorio. El vaso cayó con un movimiento instantáneo volcando una parte de su humeante contenido sobre la pierna de Roger.

El dolor apenas duró dos segundos pues observó como _su otro yo_ levantaba un palito de madera y con unas palabras que no entendió dirigió un rayo de luz blanco sobre su lacerada pierna cortando el dolor y la pegajosa humedad. Todo volvió a estar como antes.

—¡Que coño está ocurriendo! —soltó Roger sin poder contener más el sobresalto.

Se acercó con cierta reticencia hacia el escritorio de su propia oficina. Él estaba sentado en el sillón, aunque también estaba parado frente a él. Los ojos celestes, esos que presumía como herencia de su abuela paterna lo miraban con algo de humor. Inconcebible. Frunció el ceño intuyendo de qué se trataba aunque sin poder explicarlo.

—Soy yo, Roger —la conocida voz que arrastraba las palabras salió de su otro yo—. Tuve que adoptar tu forma pues debía ir a un lugar donde apenas pusiera un pie me reconocerían. No soy bienvenido en algunos lugares. Espero no quedarme oliendo a viejo con esta apariencia…

Le costó casi diez minutos explicarle y calmar a Roger, pues sabía que no era nada fácil procesar el susto de verse a uno mismo cara a cara. Era demasiado surrealista, inclusive para los mismos magos. Pero no había tenido opción, tenía que visitar a Hermione para saber como pasó la noche, por eso tomó unos cabellos del abrigo que Roger dejaba en la oficina y los agregó a la poción multijugo que preparó en la noche. Apenas había dormido dos horas ese día y empezaba a sentirse exhausto y no le había servido de nada, pues cuando ingresó a San Mungo con dirección al cuarto de Hermione divisó a varios Weasley que caminaban hacia el mismo lugar. Tuvo que contentarse con recibir la información de la sanadora, quien al reconocerlo del día anterior, le facilitó algunos detalles del estado de la joven. Al parecer todo marchaba bien, salvo el dolor desconocido, fugaz y sin explicación que no había vuelto a presentarse. Pero aún así ella debía quedarse hasta la mañana siguiente para descartar cualquier complicación.

Roger repuesto del susto observó a Draco con detenimiento pues ya se había "convertido" nuevamente en él. Su palidez estaba más acentuada que lo normal y la sombra tenue debajo de sus ojos era evidente. Pero le alegró sobre manera encontrarlo allí, sentado en su propio escritorio firmando papeles.

—Me complace que las cosas vuelvan a su curso normal, Draco —se acercó, tirando el resto del sándwich a la basura y limpiándose con la servilleta—. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías por como has estado los últimos días.

Draco sólo levantó el rostro para observarlo unos segundos y luego continuó revisando y firmando papeles.

—Turper me indicó que la fusión podría presentar algunos pequeños problemas legales, pues en Irlanda hay una ley tributaria dada este año que esta verificando los porcentajes… ¿Draco?

Roger estaba sentado dispuesto a empezar su excitante día de negocios cuando observó horrorizado como el chico se levantaba, cerraba carpetas, ordenaba el escritorio y metía al costoso maletín de cuero algunas copias. Estiró el brazo hacia Roger, dándole una carpeta negra.

—Aquí están los poderes de la empresa. Dentro de un mes los abogados iniciarán los trámites para que los poderes sean permanentes.

—Pero Draco… Indicaste que esto sucedería en unos meses.

—Digamos que necesito vacaciones.

—¿Todo está bien? —inquirió Roger acercándose a él.

—No empieces, Roger…

—Escucha Draco. Jamás has actuado tan inexplicablemente como ahora, y eso que incluyo los búhos, chimeneas y cartas voladoras. Antes, tu empresa y su bienestar era lo primero y tu objetivo era regresar a tu vida pasada como un triunfador. Por eso trabajabas duro, de sol a sol, con voluntad y dedicación. Por eso te cuidabas de no mezclarte con el mundo que te exilió para descartar cualquier sospecha o que te acusen de transgredir los términos de tu condena. Mas ahora sospecho que estás jugando con fuego; temo que estás arriesgándote demasiado por esa joven. Es simpática y a leguas se nota que es una buena persona, pero no justifica que...

—La sucursal que abriremos en Irlanda necesita un administrador permanente —dijo Draco cortando a Roger sin miramientos—. Iba a designar a Turper pero veo que estás haciendo méritos para que te de el puesto.

—¡Demonios! sé razonable, Draco. Una chica no puede trastocar tu mundo de esa manera. Además tienes una novia.

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo, viejo. Las cosas van a cambiar.

—¿Decidiste no fijarte en ella?

—Decidí ya no tener novia.

Dicho esto, salió sin mirar atrás directo a la sala de juntas, pues debía recoger todo para mudarlo a la casa de Romilda Vane. Roger se limitó a mover la cabeza, derrotado.

.

.

**ooooooooOOOOOOoooooo**

.

.

—Repítelo otra vez. Sólo para estar seguro que no me he vuelto loco y que realmente escuché lo que creo que escuché.

Astoria miraba a Ron evaluándolo. No podía considerarlo su mejor amigo pues apenas hacía unos días se conocieron pero tenía algo especial que le permitía confiar en él. Tal vez era empatía o una afinidad inexplicable que lograba que ella le hablara de sus problemas y vaya que necesitaba hacerlo pues aunque tenía confianza con su hermana Daphne, la lejanía y lo absorbente de su matrimonio la dejaban sin tiempo para ella. Apreciaba por sobre todo que Ron no haya pretendido delatar a Draco y más aún que no intentara propasarse nuevamente con ella. Habían aclarado ese punto, aunque no con la debida profundidad. Ella ni siquiera deseba ahondar en la raíz del asunto: ¿Por qué había aceptado el beso, aunque sólo fuese por unos segundos?

—No estoy segura aún, pero lo intuyo —se giró para ver la cara sombría de Ron.

Ambos caminaban por el Kensington Road. Desayunaron juntos en una pequeña cafetería muggle a pedido de Astoria y se quedaron dando vueltas por ahí, pues debía ir a un lugar cerca y no conocía mucho la parte muggle de Londres. Mandó una lechuza a Ron, muy temprano pidiéndole que le acompañara pues no quería que sus padres se enteraran del viaje a esa parte de la ciudad. Ron la fue a recoger a su elegante casa, donde el padre de Astoria se ofreció a llevarlos a donde quisieran ir, pero fueron salvados por la madre de la joven que pensó que se trataba de una cita entre ellos y convenció al padre de dejarlos solos.

—Me hiciste pensar que no llegarías —Astoria cambió el tema para distraer a Ron—. Tardaste y llegué a pensar que te había cansado con mi cháchara sin sentido y mi montaña de problemas… y de mi novio, tu antiguo "amigo".

Esbozó una sonrisa pero Ron seguía serio.

—Fui a ver a mi novia… a mi ex novia —se corrigió con amargura—, al hospital, antes de pasar por tu casa. Quería asegurarme de que todo iba bien. No entré a verla aún… supongo que tú harías lo mismo por Malfoy aún si terminaran… —se corrigió de inmediato—, cosa que no sucederá después de lo que me has contado.

—No quise engañarte, Ronald.

—No tendrías porqué. Has sido honesta desde que te conocí. Yo me comporté como una rata aprovechando tu momento de debilidad. Pero no pude evitarlo… tus ojos tenían una luz tan fascinante, diáfana…tal vez me volví loco por unos segundos. Te juro que no lo planeé ni lo hice con otras intenciones.

—Ese tema está cerrado. No deseo hablar más sobre el asunto.

—Tampoco tendría sentido ahora ¿Verdad Astoria?

La chica se detuvo un momento, meditando su respuesta. Suspiró antes de responderle pues ella tenía esa pregunta rondando en su cabeza.

—Es cierto. Mi vida ya está decidida. Ahora más que nunca.

—Pero, dijiste que no estabas totalmente segura —Ron retrocedió para llegar a ella—. Puedo acompañarte a…

—Te pedí que me acompañaras a esa dirección porque no conozco el lugar. Debo hablar con _él_. No puedo dilatar más la situación. Y por si fuera poco intuyo que algo le pasa. Está actuando demasiado extraño y aunque siempre ha sido reservado, su comportamiento empieza a preocuparme.

Ambos reanudaron la marcha pues aún estaban algo lejos de las oficinas de la compañía de Draco Malfoy. Al llegar, Astoria abrazó a Ron para despedirse y para darse algo de valor. Él tenía la particularidad de transmitirle tranquilidad, algo de lo que poco había gozado al lado de Malfoy y era cierto que en esos momentos era lo que más necesitaba.

Ron le devolvió el abrazo sin segundas intenciones, pues intuía el mar de emociones que experimentaba Astoria. No había vuelto a ver a Draco desde el colegio y su opinión respecto a él continuaba siendo la misma. Quizás eso explicaba el ligero temor que experimentó al contemplar como desaparecía Astoria por las escaleras del gran edificio.

Observó un rato más, para finalmente levantar los hombros resignado. No podía hacer más, pues ella ya había resuelto su vida y él la decidió hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Aunque empezaba a revaluar dicha disposición. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la parada de autobuses, pues necesitaba pensar antes de volver al hospital.

.

.

**ooooooooOOOOOOoooooo**

.

.

El galeón dentro del bolsillo de la túnica volvió a calentarse por quinta vez en la mañana. Harry la sacó y observó las diminutas letras formadas sobre la metálica pieza. Otro mensaje de Hermione preguntando por los avances e investigaciones de Draco. O como Harry intuía, sólo preguntando por él.

Con la varita contestó el mensaje escuetamente y se guardó el galeón encantado que llevó a Hermione bien de mañana pensando que sería un medio para comunicarse algo urgente para evitar que Ginny se mezclara aún más en el asunto pero no estaba resultando útil. Harry apenas podía concentrarse en la búsqueda de Romilda pues con tanta interrupción de Hermione sus nervios estaban alterándose en proporción geométrica a cada mensaje.

El dolor de cabeza de Harry ya había alcanzado picos alarmantes pero él lo consideró un mal menor después de todo lo que había experimentado esos últimos días. A pesar que la situación con Ginny se aclaró, pues odiaba ocultarle cosas delicadas; se vio obligado a dormir en el sillón de la sala y la espalda estaba matándole. La pelirroja a pesar de perdonarlo por no contarle nada del asunto, le llevó sin decir una palabra una almohada y un cobertor a la estancia; le dio las buenas noches y se encerró en su habitación.

Debía preparar el expediente para la investigación de un grupo de contrabandistas de comillos de Dragón y cuernos de unicornio que operaban en Glasgow, pero apenas llevaba unas hojas porque estaba abocado a buscar el paradero de Romilda Vane. Delegó gran parte a su auror asistente, pero no quería sobrecargarle el trabajo e intentaba abarcar las dos cosas además de sus obligaciones usuales.

Tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza el asunto de Ron y la chica que había besado, pues recordaba claramente la conversación con su mejor amigo y sus gestos no podían pasar desapercibidos. Definitivamente hablaría en la tarde con él sobre ese asunto, aprovechando que el mismo Ron mandó una lechuza citándolo en el Caldero Chorreante para beberse unas copas.

Y por si eso fuese poco, estaba la cuestión de fondo de todo: Hermione y Malfoy. Podía ser un despistado o tener poca experiencia con el sexo opuesto; pero sus instintos jamás lo engañaban. Aquella posibilidad lo atemorizaba. No sólo Hermione podía salir lastimada, pues aún le faltaba comprobar que Malfoy no era el mismo imbécil de siempre; también estaba Ron y hasta Ginny. Incluso él mismo sentía plomo en el estómago sólo de imaginar a Hermione y a Malfoy… juntos.

Pasó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza intentando alisar sus rebeldes mechones negros mientras pensaba que debía apurarse en encontrar a Romilda y terminar de una vez ese espinoso asunto.

_Y cuando la encuentre y Ginny se entere que arresté a la mujer que embrujó a su mejor amiga y lastimó por alcance a su hermano; a Romilda no la salvará ni toda la guardia de aurores de Inglaterra._

Bajó la vista a los mapas que tenía sobre el escritorio. Tomó la varita y pronunció el hechizo. Nada. Romilda Vane seguía sin aparecer en el mapa. Maldiciendo se levantó para dirigirse nuevamente al hospital.

.

.

**ooooooooOOOOOOoooooo**

.

.

Dio una mirada a su Rolex, casi era medio día. Había empaquetado y etiquetado casi todas las cosas mágicas que llenaban la habitación. Debía tener cuidado especial con los dos frascos que aún faltaban decantar y examinar pues quería contrastarlos con los restos de poción, si es que había, del caldero de Romilda Vane. Guardó las botellas de poción que preparó a lo largo de la mañana en el bolsillo del traje gris claro. Tomaría la otra dosis en unos instantes. Empezó a desaparecer las cajas concentrándose en el lugar donde deberían aparecer. Movía la varita con decisión aunque no la sentía suya.

_Como extraño mi varita_, musitó.

—Señor Malfoy… su móvil… tiene una llamada…

La voz de su secretaria llegó nítida detrás de la puerta. Maldijo por lo bajo pues por la interrupción una de las cajas aterrizó sobre otra. Pero sabía que no podía desquitarse con ella pues él dejó olvidado su celular personal en la oficina. Abrió la puerta unos cuantos centímetros y esperó que Penny le alcanzara el aparato.

—Estaba timbrando desde hace cin…

—Puedes marcharte, Penny —apuró Draco—, ¡Ahora mismo!

Draco observó como su secretaria se perdía por el corredor y se dispuso a contestar. Miró la pantalla y arrugó el ceño. Tenía la esperanza que esa llamada no llegara tan pronto.

—¿El dolor regresó, Potter?

Maldijo nuevamente, pues él le confirmaba lo temido. Hermione había experimentado nuevamente otro desvanecimiento pero se recuperó de inmediato. Ocurrió escasamente hacía unos minutos frente a Harry que estuvo con ella en ese instante. Al parecer nadie más lo vio.

—Te lo advertí temprano. Esta situación empieza a darme mala espina. No me gusta el cariz que esta tomando los síntomas. Hace unas horas tuve un extraño dolor entre las costillas muy similar al de Granger; más con la poción que te acabo de mandar debería mejorar un poco. No es la solución pero al menos evitará que sintamos mayores molestias.

Caminó por la habitación hasta situarse de espaldas a la puerta frente al gran ventanal.

—No pienso envenenarla —casi escupió por el aparato—. Recuerda que fui yo quien te comunicó sobre los síntomas secundarios. Ella debe seguir creyendo que sus dolores son causa del accidente.

Se pasó la mano por la cabellera rubia en señal de frustración.

—Es obvio que lo descubrirá tarde o temprano. No por algo es la mujer más inteligente que conozco.

El silencio seguido de más interrogantes incomodó a Draco. No le gustaba el interrogatorio de Potter. ¿Por qué coño tenía que preguntar el motivo del excesivo interés en Hermione? ¿Acaso no sabía que estaban embrujados por una desconocida poción?

—Escucha Potter. Estoy intentando salvar el pellejo en….

Otra pregunta más de Potter y estaba seguro que le lanzaría un crucio a través del móvil.

—¡Bueno y qué si me interesa! —soltó saturado por el interrogatorio—. Ella es una mujer libre puesto que terminó con el pelirrojo. En cuanto a mí…

Iba a continuar pero los pasos detrás hicieron que girara dispuesto a matar a quien osaba entrar sin ser llamado.

—Hola _amor_. Espero no interrumpir.

Astoria estaba en medio de la habitación con una expresión insondable en el rostro.

.

.

.

**ooooooooOOOOOOoooooo**

.

.

Con lentitud, Draco cerró el flip de su costoso teléfono celular y se acercó hacia Astoria que aún continuaba inmóvil y con aquella mirada insondable en el rostro. La tomó del brazo y depositó un pequeño beso sobre los labios que permanecieron cerrados. Notó un pequeño estremecimiento en ella. Había olvidado por completo que prometió ver a Astoria aquel día. Unas noches atrás la esperaba, incluso podía jurarlo, con emoción después de largas semanas de vacacionar en Francia. Pero todo había cambiado y también recordaba aquel asunto con el pelirrojo.

Intentó convencerse de que su deseo de terminar su relación; deseo verbalizado impulsivamente frente a Roger sólo fue producto del hostigamiento interesado del viejo. Estaría loco para dejar un partido tan bueno como Astoria a pesar de todo. Cuando regresara, ella estaría a su lado y podría intentar recoger los pedazos de su antigua vida y renacer más fuerte, orgulloso y quizás hasta respetado. Pero ahora que la tenía frente a ella, la idea a todas luces para él desequilibrada y rayana en la locura, daba vueltas en su cabeza.

No tuvo tiempo de cavilar más sobre el asunto pues Astoria, compuso una sonrisa finalmente, aunque sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos y dándole un abrazo por demás efusivo le soltó una pequeña frase susurrada al oído.

El teléfono cayó sobre la alfombra apenas haciendo un pequeño sonido sordo, de la mano laxa de Draco que había olvidado respirar por unos segundos. Parpadeó varias veces intentando que las palabras recién escuchadas terminaran de hacer eco dentro de su bóveda craneal para empezar a encontrarles sentido.

—Estoy embarazada, ¿No dirás nada?

Por una fracción de segundo, estuvo tentado de preguntar ¿Quién es el padre? Pero ni siquiera en su antigua personalidad se comportaría como un patán con ella. Así sólo hubiesen pasado una noche juntos casi dos meses atrás, ella ausente por largas semanas, y como cereza de pastel, enredada con el pelirrojo. Quizás continuaba siendo un egocéntrico y orgulloso pero algo de madurez rondaba en él. Le dedicó una mirada examinadora. Ella se había sentado en la silla próxima, devolviéndole por instantes, la mirada con los ojos lustrosos y anhelantes, esperanzados en una respuesta.

Pero Draco no tenía una respuesta. Apenas empezaba a vislumbrar el alcance de aquella revelación.

Un hijo sería la prueba indiscutible del quebrantamiento de los términos de su sentencia. Apenas se hiciese público, lo condenarían a vivir desterrado con los muggles toda su vida.

También estaba su padre. Casi podía escucharlo gritar "Jamás consentiré un bastardo en la familia" mientras que su madre se empeñaría en organizar la boda lo más pronto posible, después de reprenderle por no esperar el fin de su condena. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad cercana de ser padre y ahora la idea tomaba cuerpo dentro de su cabeza.

Un nieto. Lucius Malfoy, el orgulloso ex mortífago, después de despotricar por la inminente condena que le saltaría encima, sonreiría satisfecho de que el linaje de los Malfoy continuase incólume sobre la tierra. "Un nieto sangre pura y cuya madre provenga de una familia adinerada" sería uno de sus sueños hecho realidad, pensó Draco. Su madre no se quedaría atrás, después de todo, siempre mencionó que deseaba ser abuela de un pequeño príncipe de ojos color plata. Pues sólo había unigénitos varones en la línea Malfoy.

_Ojos grises con el cabello rubio, tanto como el mío, aunque quizás con algo de color en las mejillas y no este aspecto de faltarme el sol que poseo. Los genes de la familia Malfoy le otorgarán toda la suficiencia que necesita para brillar en este mundo. En los negocios, en sus estudios__ y hasta en Quidditch. Irá a Hogwarts y será un Slytherin como todos en la familia, aunque continúe todavía el estúpido estereotipo de las casas buenas y malas dentro del colegio…. _

—¡Draco! —casi gimió. Estoy esperando que me pidas matrimonio…

Ese fue el momento en que Draco despertó del sueño y tomó conciencia de la realidad. Le tomó unos minutos decidir. Sus padres le matarían y quizás tampoco volvería a Malfoy Manor jamás, pero estaba resuelto a llevar a cabo su decisión. Si iba a tener un hijo, le daría la mejor vida y haría las elecciones correctas para ese pequeño ser.

—¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

Astoria abrió los ojos azules sin poder creer aquella pregunta salida de los labios de su novio. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Le dijo que estaba embarazada y él salía con la dichosa pregunta. Era obvio el motivo.

_¿Lo e__s?,_ se preguntó interiormente, asaltada por una súbita conciencia.

Draco caminó hacia ella para esperar su respuesta, hincándose para situarse frente a frente y ella no pudo evitar desviar la mirada ante la otra, tan penetrante y acerada, como si quisiese meterse dentro de su mente. Parpadeó un poco y recordó que la primera reacción al sospechar de su embarazo era el matrimonio, no tendría porqué querer o pensar en algo diferente, pues él era su novio y por pura y simple lógica deberían casarse.

—Te amo y tendremos un bebé. Me parecen dos razones suficientes —contestó con un pequeño gesto de sus rosados labios.

Esta vez fue Draco quien rompió el contacto visual y se levantó para ir hacia la gran ventana rogando mentalmente escoger las palabras correctas.

—No me amas, Astoria. O al menos no de la manera ni con la fuerza suficiente para comprometerte por toda la vida conmigo. Quizás lo hiciste al inicio, como yo… pero ahora tus sentimientos no están claros. Ambos hemos cambiado. Puedo notar que esquivas mi mirada, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me ocultas algo importante.

Quería darle la oportunidad de que se sincerara, que ella misma eligiera contarle lo ocurrido con el pelirrojo. No era tan cínico como para hacerle algún reclamo después de su propio comportamiento en los últimos días.

Ella bajo el rostro nuevamente, las palabras de Draco cayeron pesadamente dentro suyo y removieron sus propias dudas. Se levantó silenciosa de la silla y dio unos cuantos pasos cortos por el lugar, decidiendo que camino tomar. Tuvo miedo por un instante de la reacción de Draco si le revelaba lo ocurrido y de igual forma sentía terror de interiorizar más en sus propias dudas. La náusea subía por su garganta y el dolor en la boca del estómago volvía a atormentarla como hacía cinco semanas atrás.

Vino de pronto a su cabeza la conversación con Ronald. Mencionó que su novia, _ex novia,_ se corrigió, estaba ahora encargada del caso de Draco. Y Ron se había sincerado contándole lo del beso y ella terminó su relación por ese motivo con él. Quizás en venganza, ella le contó todo a Draco. O tal vez no...

Estrujó los dedos sobre el pequeño bolso de mano y se debatió entre decir la verdad y arriesgarse a los reclamos de Draco o mentir y negarlo todo, arriesgándose esta vez al desprecio y furia de su novio si era cierto que la ex novia de Ron le fue con el chisme. Después de unos minutos que consideró interminables, volvió a buscar a Draco para contarle la verdad. El único camino era el matrimonio y si iba a empezar una nueva vida junto a él, debía ser limpiamente.

Habló despacio, intentando sincerar su alma. Le contó sobre sus sentimientos embrollados y en conflicto, que analizó más profundamente en aquellas semanas que estuvo en Francia con su hermana; le habló sobre el sentimiento de agravio hacia la confianza de su padre y el riesgo que corría su familia si alguien se enteraba, esto le socavaba el alma día a día; hasta que presintió que aquellas náuseas matutinas y dolores de cabeza constante anunciaban que esperaba un hijo. _Tu hijo_, le recordó mirándolo al rostro.

—Decidí dejar de lado todos mis temores por ti, pero me recibiste con un comportamiento extraño y una frialdad inusitada —reclamó antes de continuar.

Draco giró el rostro avergonzado. Astoria lo miró inquisidoramente más se contuvo de hacer algún comentario. Prosiguió hablando del cambio sorprendente que observó en él, y esa actitud indiferente con sombras de desprecio cuando lo que ella anhelaba que la fundiera en sus brazos, como lo hizo los primeros minutos antes de dejarla abandonada en un cuarto de hotel.

—Te necesitaba tanto en ese momento. Necesitaba tenerte al lado mío para que me consolaras, para que me protegieras y me dijeras que todo saldría bien y que estaríamos juntos siempre. Pero tú saliste disparado de esa habitación y casi de mi vida…

—Astoria…yo —intentó hablar pero ella lo detuvo con la mirada, pues deseaba confesar todo.

Pausadamente refirió como encontró a este muchacho (se limitó a referirse así a él, sin un nombre) en medio de la calle y que le sirvió para tranquilizarse. Sin mirarlo a los ojos avanzó hacia él para asegurarle que no tenía relación alguna con el muchacho que simplemente fue un pequeño beso que ella detuvo sin pasar a más.

—Como sea —giró Draco hasta quedar frente a ella—, igual lo besaste.

—Yo no lo besé. Él me robó un beso que es distinto —replicó ofendida.

—Eso no fue lo que escuché.

Astoria dio un traspié. Era cierto entonces, ella se lo contó.

—Volviste a buscarlo, ¿cierto? – Draco respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Al pelirrojo. A Weasley.

—Lo haces parecer como si tuviese algo con él. Y sólo fue un beso que yo detuve —se defendió sin mirarlo y temblando ligeramente.

—Sabes que no es el punto, Astoria —la tomó ligeramente del mentón para asegurarse de no perderse detalle en los ojos azul cielo—. El punto es: ¿Por qué después de aquel beso no te alejaste si lo consideraste un error? Fuiste a buscarlo porque deseabas su compañía. Lo buscaste a él, no a mí.

—Estás equivocando conclusiones… sólo fui a verlo porque necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y tu desapareciste…

—Cariño, estás embarazada y permites que otro hombre te bese. Y lo increíble es que vuelves a buscarlo.

—¡No soy una cualquiera! —exclamó soltándose del agarre de Draco y girando para que él no viera sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja Draco. Vaciló en busca de las palabras correctas—. No quise insinuarlo y mucho menos lo pienso. Eres humana, Astoria, y yo sólo soy alguien a quien te aferraste en algún momento de rebeldía paterna y de deslumbramiento por la situación, por el peligro. Pero has cambiado, hemos cambiado —agregó—, el viaje te hizo pensar y lo que me ocurrió a mí en estos días lo hizo conmigo. Nuestro camino de vida, nuestros objetivos y propósitos han cambiado. Si continuaras amándome como proclamas, ese amor te hubiese impedido ir a buscar a otro hombre. Pero lo hiciste. Y la verdad no te culpo, pues también yo… en fin —intentó poner fin a sus confesiones—, lo importante aquí es que hay un bebé en camino.

—Es cierto —Se acercó y lo tomó de las manos—. No podemos desviarnos de lo importante por algunos detalles incómodos. Debemos preparar las cosas para el matrimonio ahora que fuimos honestos y planear lo detalles…

—Espera, Astoria. Dije que lo importante es el niño que viene. Ten por seguro que jamás les faltará nada. En cuanto al pequeño, estoy decidido a ser el mejor padre para él. Obviamente debemos ocultar, por estos meses que faltan para cumplir mi condena, que es nuestro hijo; después me encargaré de hacer los trámites necesarios para hacerlo mi heredero. Acordaremos los regimenes de visita porque pienso hacer que pase muchas temporadas en Malfoy Manor y en nuestra casa en Aspen. Mi negocio aquí y los bienes que heredaré algún día en el mundo mágico permitirán que lleven la vida que se merecen. Tú serás la madre del heredero de los Malfoy y como tal me encargaré que mis abogados gestionen una pensión y algunos bienes para que puedas vivir cómodamente.

El gesto de asombro que mudó a indignación le sirvió a Draco para entender que había captado el fondo del asunto. Pero nada de lo que ella hiciera o dijera cambiaría su decisión. Tendría un hijo, se haría responsable por él, más no se casaría. Era suficiente tener que vivir con un padre acusado de mortífago y condenado para que le pobre niño viviera también en un hogar donde sus padres no se amaban.

Los siguientes minutos fueron en extremo difíciles, pues Astoria no quería entender su decisión y llorando a mares llegó a suplicarle incluso que no le hiciera eso, que no la deshonrara de esa manera. Por unos instantes la determinación de Draco se debilitó ante el semblante desencajado y las súplicas de la joven, pero sabía que a la larga sería lo mejor para ambos. Era dificultoso empezar un matrimonio forzados por un hijo para agregarle el detalle de que los padres no se amaran lo suficiente para intentar mantenerlo a flote. Volvió a abrazarla y esta vez, ella aceptó dócilmente el gesto cansada de tanto llorar. Quizás podría convencerlo más adelante.

Draco notó que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se relajaba y minutos después dejó de sacudirse por los sollozos. Le acarició la larga cabellera rubia murmurando palabras para calmarla, asegurándole que no la dejaría sola. Que era la mejor decisión para ambos y que algún día lo entendería.

—¿Cuando es tu siguiente consulta con los sanadores? —habló finalmente Draco cuando las cosas se había aquietado—. Me gustaría asegurarme que todo va bien. Obviamente tendré que tomar poción multijugos pues debemos mantenerlo en secreto.

—Aún no he visto a sanador alguno —contestó la joven retocándose un poco el maquillaje con el espejo del bolso sin voltear a verlo.

Draco se puso lívido, acudió a su lado tan veloz que la chica se sobresaltó. La miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—¿Como sabes que estás embarazada, entonces? —explotó finalmente.

Astoria recuperó el aplomo. Si no había acudido a un medimago fue porque su cuñado trabajaba en el hospital en Francia y si ella acudía toda su familia estaría enterada en esos momentos. Esperaba llegar a Londres y acudir con el propio Draco para hacerse los exámenes correspondientes para determinar su embarazo. Sabía que era pura formalidad pues su periodo estaba retrasado, ella sufría de algunos síntomas clásicos de embarazo: dolor de cabeza, náusea, vértigos, cansancio y falta de apetito, aunque esto último era común en su vida diaria. Le explicó pausadamente a Draco, quien increíblemente empezó a dudar de su embarazo. Obviamente por su condición de hombre no entendía, según ella, como intuían las mujeres cambios tan grandes como un embarazo.

—Salgamos de dudas. Iremos a San Mungo en este instante —Draco habló despacio, en un tono bajo, controlado.

Astoria vio como desaparecía por la puerta y volvía al cabo de unos segundos convertido en un viejo de ojos azules y pelo entrecano. Con la varita (que no supo nunca como la obtuvo) pronunció el hechizo y ambos desaparecieron del lugar. La siguiente hora la pasaron en los consultorios del hospital San Mungo con la misma sanadora que atendió a Hermione, para consternación de Draco. Se llevaron a Astoria para hacerle los exámenes correspondientes mientras que él se vio obligado a permanecer sentado en la pequeña sala en espera de los resultados. Lugar que estaba exactamente al final del pasillo donde se encontraba internada Hermione.

Media hora después vio salir a Astoria acompañada de la sanadora. Para la mujer, él era el abuelo de la joven, y por eso se dirigió hacia él. Pero no necesitó escuchar nada ni leer el informe que tenía entre sus manos. Le bastó con ver el rostro lloroso y desencajado de Astoria para saber la verdad. Algo en su interior se ensombreció, como si de pronto parte de su alma se hubiese evaporado dejando un sabor amargo en su boca. Quiso decir algo pero por primera vez en su vida las palabras no acudieron a él. Se limitó a tomarla de la mano y a sentarse junto a ella en el pequeño sofá del lugar. Conforme transcurrieron los segundos y las lágrimas de Astoria fueron decreciendo aquella sensación de desasosiego dentro de él fue combinándose con una serenidad de saber que las cosas mejorarían a pesar del presente dolor.

Otro sanador entró en la habitación con los resultados de otras pruebas realizadas. Draco escuchó preocupado conforme el sanador detallaba su informe. Mientras el joven medimago hablaba Draco ataba cabos: Por eso ella a veces se sentía tan cansada y cada día más delgada. Y la eterna preocupación por su peso y las constantes dietas que ella mencionaba con despreocupación. Ahora que hacía memoria no recordaba haber tenido una cena con ella, siempre en el hotel él pedía el servicio a la habitación mientras ella le aseguraba que ya había comido y se negaba a probar alimento._ Anorexia_. Claro que sabía de qué se trataba, aunque en el mundo mágico recién empezara a hacerse conocida aquella nueva enfermedad. Por eso la ausencia del periodo menstrual, la debilidad y el vértigo. La gastritis empezaba a manifestarse con dolores de cabeza y punzadas en el estómago y la anemia que le asaltaba le producía aún más síntomas. Así lo hubiese buscado, con el cuadro de Astoria en aumento, jamás sería madre.

Astoria continuaba guardando silencio, apenas asintiendo cuando el sanador la interrogaba. Draco la tenía de la mano intentando que sintiera su apoyo, pues a pesar de todo ella no le había mentido ni fue desleal, al menos en menor medida que su propia deslealtad. Acordaron con el sanador que iniciarían la ronda de pociones revitalizadoras lo más antes posible y concertaron las próximas citas con el sanador especialista en terapia mágica.

—Señorita Greengrass, necesito que me acompañe al tópico de Pociones. Le daremos una primera ronda y necesito hacerle unas pruebas de asimilación inmediatamente después. Puede esperar aquí a su nieta —se dirigió a Draco—. Demoraremos un poco; puede distraerse con las revistas de aquel estante.

Draco volteó y pudo ver a Ron Weasley quien cruzaba el pasadizo muy apurado. Draco tuvo que contener las ganas de estrangularlo, aunque no quiso ahondar debido _a por quién_ deseaba hacerlo. Intentaba mantener la ecuanimidad de la situación. Se encontraba allí por Astoria, no debía perder el enfoque. Si bien se muriese de ganas de ir a echar un vistazo al final del pasillo.

Astoria, sin idea de la agitación de Draco, desapareció por el extremo del corredor junto a la resolución de Draco de mantenerse alejado de la habitación del final del pasillo. Ni bien la joven y el medimago doblaron la esquina, Draco caminó directo hacia el lado opuesto.

.

.

**ooooooooOOOOOOoooooo**

.

.

Hermione abrió los ojos con lentitud. Recordaba que los sanadores le dieron a beber una especie de brebaje color fucsia para aplacar el desconocido dolor pero apenas le bajó una décima por lo que decidieron dejarla inconsciente para evitar que siguiera sufriendo. Aquel dolor que empezó sobre el abdomen ahora se había irradiado a los hombros, brazos y manos. El hormigueo en sus manos, el dolor de cabeza y la inocultable disminución de la movilidad del cuello la tenían más que preocupada. Su mente formuló miles de hipótesis hacía horas, pero no deseaba más que compartirlas con Draco pues intuía que a él le ocurría algo similar. Incluso cuando le ocurrió en la mañana frente a Harry pretendió disimular, pero notó la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo. Mientras tanto ella debía aparentar estar sana para lograr salir del lugar. El primer paso estaba dado: hechizó las alarmas de la habitación para que no volviesen a sonar si a ella le atacaba otro latigazo de dolor.

—Hola dormilona ¿Te sientes mejor? —murmuró Harry al costado de su cama.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, pues le reconfortaba la presencia de su mejor amigo.

E inmediatamente después lo atacó con interrogaciones. Todas del mismo calibre que los mensajes de los galeones encantados. Fue ahí que Harry ignorando toda la artillería de preguntas, le enseñó la pequeña botella que Draco le hizo llegar a través de Thunder, su nueva lechuza. Volvió a mentir diciendo que la botella era un remedio casero para los nervios que enviaba su suegra Molly y que debería tomarlo de inmediato. Hermione levantó las cejas suspicaz, pues conocía tan bien a Harry, incluso más que él mismo.

—Si no me dices verdaderamente qué contiene esa botella y quien la envió, puedes olvidarte que la tomaré, Harry. Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir.

La mente de Harry trabajaba a mil para hallar una respuesta convincente cuando ambos percibieron el sonido frente a la puerta. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos de igual modo. Ron Weasley y Roger Caplant se encontraban parados frente a la puerta.

—Hey jovencito, ¿Qué no te enseñaron buenos modales en casa? —murmuró Draco bajo el disfraz de su maduro socio—. A los mayores se les cede el paso.

Ron se detuvo con las orejas coloradas para esperar que el viejo entrara antes que él. Masculló un poco cuando éste le dio un codazo sin querer al pasar.

—Señor Caplant… no esperaba volver a verlo —murmuró Hermione igual de sorprendida que Harry.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue ver al Caplant ir directo hacia Hermione y tomarla de la mano mientras le preguntaba como se sentía. Ron le hacía señas a Harry para preguntarle nuevamente quien era aquel viejo y éste tuvo que mentir nuevamente recordándole que era un viejo amigo del padre de Hermione.

—Eh tú muchacho, tráeme esa silla que mis huesos necesitan descansar —murmuró Draco apenas conteniendo la risa. Miraba a Ron con desparpajo sabiendo que el pelirrojo jamás se portaría mal educado con una persona mayor.

A regañadientes Ron tuvo que pararse de la silla donde se había sentado y llevarla hacia donde se encontraba el viejo. Este la tomó y se acercó aún más a la cama de Hermione. Volvió a conversar con ella de cualquier trivialidad, pero cerciorándose de cada gesto de la chica.

—Hermione —interrumpió Ron nervioso—. Me gustaría hablar a solas contigo un momento…

—Por supuesto que no, jovencito —replicó en el acto, el supuesto Caplant—. Lo que menos necesita Hermione es que la fastidien con conversaciones que la alteren.

—Señor Caplant… no me parece que usted deba…

Harry cortó a Ron de improviso, para asombro de Hermione y del propio Malfoy.

—Eh, Ron… ¿Me traerías un café y un panecillo? No desayuné esta mañana y las tripas me empezaron a sonar —intentó sonar ligero pero la cara de su amigo aún continuaba ceñuda.

—El mío lo quiero cortado. Ah! Y sin azúcar —señaló el viejo haciéndole una mueca a Ron.

Hermione entrecerró los párpados, suspicaz.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente al mirar al supuesto Roger Caplant. _Te daré un buen golpe en cuanto salgamos Malfoy_, pensó Harry, pues había notado la deslucida varita en los pantalones del viejo en uno de sus movimientos.

Ron estuvo a punto de perder los estribos pero divisó pasar por el corredor a una figura que logró desconcentrarlo. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo y se deshizo del agarre de la mano de Harry sobre su brazo.

—Iré por el café. No se preocupen —murmuró en voz alta hacia todos—. Pero quizás le agregue un poco de poción envejecedora al vaso de ese viejo para que termine hecho polvo en dos horas —le murmuró a Harry bajito antes de abandonar el cuarto.

—Ahora si, Malfoy. Me vas a explicar que mierda haces aquí —espetó Harry furioso acercándose a Draco.

Estaba listo para darle un puñetazo cuando Draco prácticamente se dobló en dos y aunque logró disimular Harry pudo darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Más lo que horrorizó al muchacho fue comprobar que Hermione volvía a tener el rostro pálido, los párpados contraídos y los dedos estrujando las sábanas, como si sintiese mucho dolor.

—Maldita sea, Potter —habló Draco entre dientes mientras miraba a Hermione—. ¿No le diste la poción que te envié?

Harry no lo pensó más y levantó a Hermione para que bebiera un poco del frasco. Le bastaron un par de gotas para comprobar que el brebaje funcionó pues Hermione volvía a tener color en el cuerpo y parecía descansar. Inmediatamente después, Draco le arrebató la botella a Harry y bebió un poco.

—Olvidé tomar la dosis de la mañana. Por eso tuve ese ataque —habló Draco mientras su respiración se normalizaba—. ¡Se suponía que le darías la poción!

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, Malfoy? —Harry se paseó nervioso mientras pasaba una mano a través de su pelo despeinado en signo de desesperada frustración—. Esto se está saliendo de control.

—Te lo dije en la mañana. La poción que nos suministraron se está saliendo de control. Tal vez porque al tener demasiados ingredientes empezó a ser inestable o tal vez es algo peor…

—¿Esto no es el antídoto? —preguntó harry nuevamente mientras enseñaba la botellita.

—Por supuesto que no —jadeó molesto—. Es una poción que inventé para intentar neutralizar o bloquear el dolor producto de maldiciones. No esta perfeccionada obviamente, pero sirve.

—Si no es una poción reglamentada por el ministerio no debimos suministrársela a Hermione. No sabes que pueda causarle o si los efectos secundarios son peores que el agente causante. No niego que seas bueno en pociones pero no puedo arriesgarla.

—¡Claro que no lo probé en mi hasta ahora! —siseó furioso—. Lo intenté cuando Voldemort torturaba a miles en las mazmorras, cuando sus mortífagos se ensañaban con esa gente sin importarle que muchos fueran mujeres con sus niños. Trabajé a escondidas para intentar producir un suero que menguara el dolor. ¡Lo inventé para mí! —espetó con más fuerza—. Pero… —esta vez el sonido de su voz apenas fue audible—, pero siempre había alguien que lo necesitaba más que yo. Y el caldero fue descendiendo día a día y jamás pude probarlo. Hasta ahora. Y funciona, Potter.

Harry se sorprendió cuando vio pasar una sombra de terrible desesperación en los ojos grises, aunque en un parpadeo, ésta desapareció. No supo que decir, pues el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

Draco rompió el incómodo silencio, mientras miraba a Hermione.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Necesito trabajar en la poción de Romilda y sospecho que las cosas empeorarán. Debo encontrar la contra poción o ella no resistirá.

Y a pesar de tener a Harry frente a él, acarició el cabello de Hermione con un suave roce.

Los ojos verdes buscaron los grises. Lo miró otra vez, larga y calculadoramente. Una ráfaga de angustia cruzó como un rayo por sus rasgos, volviéndolo más humano de lo que Harry hubiese creído.

—Gracias, Malfoy —murmuró quedo.

—No me agradezcas aún. Hay mucho camino por recorrer.

Le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación.

.

.

**ooooooooOOOOOOoooooo**

.

.

Ron se acercó hacia la joven que caminaba mirando por el corredor como si buscase algo.

—No imaginé encontrarte aquí. Aunque asumo que es un paso lógico en tu estado.

Astoria se quedó callada, pues todavía el desengaño y el confuso sentimiento de pérdida permanecían dentro de ella. No deseaba ponerlo en palabras pues sería más real. Tampoco quería permanecer allí más tiempo. Mucho menos si se exponía a que Draco los encontrara, a ella y a Ron charlando. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto con fuerza.

—Debo irme, Ronald. Sólo que estoy buscando a alguien… —buscó con un movimiento de cabeza a Draco.

—Puede ayudarte a buscarlo. ¿Es tu madre? —preguntó solícito—. ¿Le contaste la noticia?

Astoria negó con un gesto y avanzó intentando salir de aquel corredor. Casi cumplió su cometido pero al llegar al final observó de reojo dentro de la habitación lateral. Se detuvo en el acto cerca de la ventana y Ron lo hizo a su lado. De pronto él se mostraba nervioso.

—Eh, mejor vámonos de aquí. Quizás tu madre te espera en la recepción.

Pero la joven sólo tenía ojos para la escena que se presentaba dentro. Reconoció en el acto al famoso Harry Potter y demoró un poco en identificar a la chica acostada entre las blancas sábanas. _Granger_, pensó. Y de pronto, el viejo que los acompañaba, quien Astoria sabía muy bien quien era, levantó la mano y acarició a la chica, con un movimiento suave. La exclamación ahogada de Astoria sorprendió a Ron que miraba la escena sin mayor sobresalto. La sorpresa pasó y luego lo que vio Astoria en los ojos azules, otrora grises, la llenó de indignación.

—Así que _esa_ es la razón de tu cambio —murmuró apenas conteniendo la rabia.

Sin escuchar las preguntas de Ron, dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de aquel odioso lugar, donde estaba segura que su orgullo había sido pisoteado por última vez.

.

.

.

* * *

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. Le dan a una fuerzas para seguir adelante a pesar del minúsculo-pequeñísimo-atomístico tiempo libre que tengo en estos días. Y si sumamos las fiestas navideñas (que están casi encima de nosotros) pues mi tiempo disminuye pero mis ganas y ánimos por sus comentarios aumenta en proporción inversa a él!**

**Realmente admiro a las fickers que actualizan cada semana! OMG! ¿Cómo hacen, digo sho? Dios! Que talento!**

**BTW**

**Ya faltan pocos caps para el final y me da algo de penita terminar este Dramione , pues no tengo otro en proceso, salvo un Harry/Hermione que se me metió en la cabeza al ver la película HP 7 – 1era parte (SPOILER por si acaso XD ===) La escena del baile entre los dos me dejo extasiada y babeando por un H/Hr. La manera como Harry observa a Hermione quizás esperando algo más… me tiene loca! Y el firme abrazo y aquel silencio cómplice. UFFFF extra material para un fic, así que decidí continuar con un H/Hr y no con un Dramione. XD no me linchen! Jajajajaja.**

**Incluso me inscribí en el Big Bang (comunidad en LJ) que está organizando una súper maratón de Fics de HP que serán adornados con fanarts de los miles de voluntarios que participan. Y me animé a participar, porque los trabajos se entregarán completos el prox año (yeyeyeye).**

**En mi LJ, en el cual figuro como Viper_tooth (el Dragón peruano mencionado por Rowling :D ) he posteado un pequeño adelanto del fic. Por cierto, no tengo betas? (aunque jamás he trabajado con uno)y aquí exigen que tenga uno por lo menos. ¿Alguna de ustedes se anima? XD**

**En fin, este es mi LJ http: /viper-tooth. livejournal. Com /3149 .html (junten los espacios xD) y allí verán la entrada de la que les hablo.**

**Besote a todas y nos vemos en el sgte cap.**

**Gigibv**

**PD. Obviamente… DEJEN REVIEW!**


	17. Tu sangre, mi sangre

**Capítulo prometido.**

**gigi**

* * *

.

**CAP. 17 : ****TU SANGRE, MI SANGRE**

.

.

Ahora estaba seguro que había dejado de odiar usar la poción multijugos. En la larga estancia de los mortífagos en su mansión, tuvo que prepararla en varias oportunidades para Yaxley, Alecto, Dolohov, Selwyn e incluso una vez para su tía Bellatrix, quien contra su voluntad tuvo que usarla, ya que ella no deseaba ocultar su identidad. El la usó solo dos veces: para convertirse en un simple mago y otra suplantando a Selwyn en una misión. Recordaba la textura viscosa y pringosa, el sabor nauseabundo y la sensación de estarse derritiendo mientras la piel le escocía cuando el líquido marrón resbalaba por su garganta. Odiaba aquella sensación y juró que nunca volvería a usarla. Y ahora se encontraba mirando el líquido color cielo dentro de la botella entre sus manos. Debía agradecerle a Hermione la previsión de llevar al improvisado laboratorio un kit con varias pociones: veritaserum, multijugos, amortentia, herbovitalizante y hasta poción de matalobos. Gracias a ello logró convertirse en un clon de Roger Caplant e ingresar impunemente en San Mungo. Debía agradecerle también a Roger el que la conversión no fuese tan violenta como las otras y el sabor fuese diametralmente distinto. "Tenía buen sabor", murmuró.

Dejó la botella sobre la mesa con parsimonia. Llevaba casi media tarde en aquella casa que ahora fungía como su laboratorio particular. Pasó por sus oficinas para trasladar las últimas cajas y para tranquilizar a Roger quien se empeñaba en convencerlo de quedarse a las juntas y de paso, meterle en la cabeza que no le convenía inmiscuirse en la relación de otra pareja. Se vio tentando en ese momento de lanzarle una maldición a Roger pero algo en los ojos del viejo lo impidió. Apreció la idea fugaz de contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo con Hermione y él, pero ni él mismo deseaba analizarlo y menos ponerlo aún en palabras.

Estiró el cuello y los brazos para desentumecerlos mientras dejaba escapar un sonido gutural de cansancio. Recién empezaba a realizar la tercera ronda de análisis de muestras y las duplicaciones y ya se sentía exhausto. Caminó un poco para quitarse la modorra de llevar tantas horas sentado frente a miles de frasquitos y balanceó su mano hacia ambos lados pues el firme agarre de la varita por largas horas le produjo un ligero adormecimiento. Con una vuela pluma que encontró en la casa anotaba todas sus observaciones y sus descubrimientos con la esperanza que al releerlos podría encontrar algún dato que pasó desapercibido. Con parsimonia fue hacia la cocina para servirse una taza de té. El gesto de asco volvió a él, al contemplar la pequeña y cursi cocina: Alacenas en blanco y rojo encarnado, adornos en forma de corazón, cubiertos de plata, tazas y platos con figuras de ángeles y miles de frascos de colores pastel. Con la mayor agilidad esta vez, tomó el frasco con té y una taza blanca con un ángel dorado de la alacena y se largó del lugar.

Dio el último sorbo cuando su móvil repiqueteó sobre una de las improvisadas mesas. Contestó: era Potter quien llamaba y a juzgar por el tono, las cosas no iban bien en San Mungo. Escuchó atentamente con el semblante serio que fue relajándose a medida que Potter hablaba. Con una ligera mueca, Draco estuvo tentado a decirle "no entiendo como la soportaban en Hogwarts", pero se abstuvo de pues acaba de idear un solución que sería beneficiosa para todos.

—Entretenla al menos un cuarto de hora más. Dispondré todo por aquí para no estropear mis investigaciones.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Draco volvió a hundirse entre miles de frascos y diversos calderos hirvientes.

.

.

**oooooo000000oooooo**

.

.

—Creía que me conocías mejor, Harry.

Hermione miraba a Harry con una mezcla de exasperación. Tenía el pergamino con el alta del San Mungo en la mano y su amigo intentaba convencerla de quedarse unos días internada para recuperarse completamente de los dolores repentinos que sufría.

—Hablé con mis padres temprano y les aseguré que estoy completamente restablecida del accidente. Y es la verdad, Harry. No tengo ninguna secuela, aunque tú y él pretendan que lo crea. ¿En serio creías que me quedaría en este cuarto, convencida de que me aquejan consecuencias de un accidente menor?

—Mira Hermione, ya Malfoy se encuentra investigando en la casa de Romilda intentando duplicar los restos de poción y yo estoy en busca de Romilda Vane. ¿No es suficiente?

Parecía como si ella fuera a explotar en una larga discurso, pero en el último momento pareció recapacitar y se limitó a dirigirle una mirada larga, penetrante y entonces habló despacio, en un tono bajo, controlado:

—Una vez, leí en unos libros confiscados por el ministerio que la mezcla de algunos ingredientes especiales o prohibidos, potenciaba los efectos secundarios de otros que intervenían en menor proporción, causando consecuencias inesperadas que iban desde sarpullidos, verrugas hasta la necrosis de órganos principales. Quizás Vane no sabía lo que hacía y combinó ingredientes vedados por el ministerio, sin saber los resultados que obtendría. Necesito investigar y hacer algunas pruebas. Tal vez pueda encontrar pistas en la casa de Romilda.

Hizo una pausa para retomar su argumento con más fuerza más la silueta en el umbral de la habitación de hospital la hizo callar.

—Pues más de lo que he encontrado no habrá y por muy sabelotodo que fueras en el pasado, dudo mucho que logres hallar algo distinto. Fui bueno en pociones en Hogwarts y ahora lo soy aún más.

Draco acababa de ingresar a la habitación. O su nueva apariencia.

—Estaba casi segura que no era el señor Caplant el que vino en la mañana y no me equivoqué —apuntó Hermione mirando a la figura de Roger Caplant frente al umbral y dándose cuenta que no era otro que Draco—. Era imposible que se comportara como un patán con Ron sin siquiera conocerlo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Tengo mil argumentos para refutar tu afirmación —continuó sonriendo mientras se acercaba hacia ella—, pero temo que el tiempo es corto y no podemos desperdiciarlo. Hay muchas cosas por hacer.

—Estamos de acuerdo en ese punto. No hay tiempo —ignoró la pulla de Draco—. Empezaré mis investigaciones en el ministerio tal vez en el área de materiales confiscados o en el laboratorio de la planta superior, pasaré más tarde por la casa de Romilda a investigar y preparar más pociones y creo que en mi departamento tengo unas… ¿Por qué están lanzándose miraditas cómplices mientras hablo? —Hermione se cruzó de brazos mientras les dirigía a Harry y Draco una mirada amenazante.

—Te concedo la razón, Potter, le encanta mangonear —Draco sonrió y tamborileó los dedos sobre la pequeña mesa junto a él—. Y podría agregar además que también es desesperante por ello.

Hermione observó a Harry que miraba disimulado hacia la ventana sin darle cara y a la figura de Roger Caplant cerca de ella aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione cerró los puños y contó mentalmente hasta tres. Se recordaba que no era sano golpear a un viejo… La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

—Sería mejor que te quedaras aquí ha descansar un poco —agregó Harry desde su esquina—. Malfoy también piensa que en tu estado deberías descansar. Sugirió traerte algunos libros prohibidos de su mansión para que puedas investigar desde este lugar y…

—Así que _él_ ya dispuso lo que tengo que hacer ¿Eh?

Los ojos azules, del supuesto Roger brillaron divertidos.

—Como comprendo que ninguno de ustedes piensa que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, los dejaré para que continúen planeando la siguiente semana de mi vida. Por lo pronto, me iré a buscar a Ron, quizás él pueda ayudarme sin considerarme una pequeña niña a la que debe cuidar.

En el instante que Hermione pronunció esas palabras, Draco borró en el acto su expresión de satisfacción que fue remplazada por una mueca desagradable, que no se aflojó hasta que la chica detuvo su avance pues Harry le cortó la huída. De repente, estaba de muy mal humor.

—No me malinterpretes, Hermione —rogó Harry—. Es sólo que esos dolores me preocupan y si estás sola por allí y vuelve a pasar y llega a ocurrir algo mucho peor… no me lo perdonaría jamás.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó, aunque su cara seguía todavía frustrada y ansiosa. Enlazó su mano con la de Harry mientras que su otra mano le tomaba del mentón para alzarle el rostro y contemplar sus preocupados ojos verdes.

—No puedo quedarme aquí mientras los demás actúan por mí. Necesito sentirme útil, Harry.

—Puedes ir a mi mansión a revisar los libros de los que te hablé —interrumpió Draco acercándose de pronto, cortando la conexión entre ellos dos—. Necesito que busques mucha información que he conseguido de las pruebas y contrastes. Estoy seguro que allí encontrarás lo que necesitamos.

Harry pensaba negarse a tamaña locura. La mansión estaba cerrada hasta que los Malfoy regresarán después de la condena de su hijo. Incluso él acompañó a los aurores encargados de sellar el lugar. Sabía muy bien donde estaban escondidos cada sello y los conjuros impuestos al lugar. Y sabía muy bien que allí no había nada. Pero la mirada de entendimiento entre Malfoy y Hermione al parecer, rebatía este conocimiento.

—Igual ella estaría sola.

—En la mansión aún hay un par de elfos viviendo en los sótanos —le contestó a Harry pero sin dejar de mirar a Hermione—. Ellos no quisieron irse a pesar que les di una prenda… Se mantienen fieles a los Malfoy y debo agradecerles por ello. La casa debe estar en perfectas condiciones como si estuviésemos viviendo allí. Ellos te indicarán donde está mi recámara y la entrada secreta y avisarán si ocurre algo imprevisto.

—Eh… yo no sé…. —dudaba aún Hermione.

—Lo que debes hacer es…

—¡Mierda, Malfoy. ¡Estás transformándote! —gritó Harry espantado

Los ojos azules empezaron a mutar a unos grises, las arrugas se borraron para dar paso a una piel tersa y pálida y el pelo entrecano apenas se coloreó a un matiz rubio y brillante.

—¡Dejé la botella de poción sobre la mesa del laboratorio por que tenía sólo una cosa en la cabeza! —siseó con furia.

Harry caminó por la habitación por unos segundos sopesando la situación. No tenía la capa invisible y dentro de San Mungo uno no podía desaparecer, al menos no hasta la entrada principal. Para cuando llegaron al lugar los vigilantes le habrían saltado encima a Malfoy y llevado a Azkaban. Maldijo por lo bajo sabiendo que la única solución era ir a la casa de Vane y traer la poción multijugos. Le exigió a Draco no salir de la habitación y meterse debajo de la cama incluso si es que alguien se asomaba por el pasadizo.

Draco le dedicó una mirada altanera pero tuvo que asentir por el codazo que le aplicó Hermione. Luego salió veloz de la habitación.

—Los elfos no me ayudarán. Soy una sangre su—

—Él único que puede insultarte aquí soy yo —intentó componer un sonrisa, pero se había acercado a ella tanto a ella que su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarlo y el nerviosismo exudaba en él—. Y sobre ese inconveniente, pues ya había pensado en ello. Cuando entres a la mansión, les enseñarás esto: Procedió a quitarse el anillo de plata con una serpiente de esmeralda engarzada en diamantes diminutos formando la letra eme y se lo entregó; apenas la vean, sabrán que vienen de mi parte y no defenderán la propiedad.

Hermione intentaba permanecer inalterada pero los ojos grises fijos en ella le producían un extraño cosquilleo, incluso se estremeció ligeramente cuando él tomó su mano derecha y le puso el anillo acariciando intencionalmente su piel al hacerlo. Apenas estuvo puesto el anillo desprendió un brillo verdoso por unos segundos.

—Pero… —habló con voz ahogada—. ¿Cómo abriré la entrada secreta?

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron peligrosamente mientras observaba como Hermione pasaba sin intención la lengua sobre los labios resecos. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para concentrarse, pero sin alejarse ni cortar el enlace entre ellos. Levantó la varita y con un movimiento rápido del que Hermione no fue capaz de prever, Draco tomó su dedo índice y le hizo una pequeña puntada y una gota de sangre, roja y encarnada brotó sobre la delicada piel.

—¿Qué haces…?

Draco la ignoró y procedió a hacer lo mismo con su dedo índice. La gota reluciente y carmesí destacaba sobre la pálida piel.

—Sólo quien posea la sangre de los Malfoy puede abrirla.

Hermione miraba a Draco cuya expresión era profunda e insondable si aún cabía. Tenía los ojos brillantes, resaltando más la tonalidad grisácea de sus ojos. Lo miró con incredulidad mas se contuvo de hablar. Ella misma no podía salir de su asombro pues conocía aquella magia antigua, leída tantas veces en un libro: "Pacto de Sangre". La unión y alianza entre familias, la fusión del linaje, la formación de un nuevo vínculo entre dos seres.

Era inconcebible para la lógica de Hermione lo que estaba ocurriendo. Draco pretendía mezclar sus sangres. Su sangre pura con la de ella, con la que siempre despreció: con su sangresucia. Quizás estaba soñando.

Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó, sin poder creerlo, pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente, Draco todavía estaba parado frente a ella, esperando…

Hermione se rindió y asintió en silencio.

—Relájate —susurró con sus labios a centímetros de los de Hermione y con una media sonrisa—, no te dolerá.

Al unir sus índices las gotas de sangre se combinaron y la pequeña letanía recitada por Draco se escuchó sobre los ruidos propios de un hospital. Con una expresión concentrada, como si eso de estarse quieto le costara más trabajo del que debiera, dio unos pequeños toques y una espiral brillante se dibujó entre sus manos enlazadas y bajando con rapidez se fue perdiendo por entre sus cuerpos.

Tomó unos segundos más hasta que no quedó rastro de aquella luz brillante. Ambos pusieron distancia entre ellos.

Hermione contempló el pequeño punto en su dedo y que no mostraba algún signo en especial más que un simple pinchazo cicratizado. No quería levantar aún la mirada pues por más que intentaba analizar lo ocurrido, no lo conseguía.

—Maldito dedo…

La punzada en el dedo de Draco aún no cicatrizaba y una pequeña gota de sangre aún asomaba contrastando contra la piel pálida. Aferró su impoluto pañuelo blanco e intentó desaparecer aquella gota que le causaba repulsión.

Demasiadas veces contempló el color de la sangre, en las paredes, en el sucio suelo, en los cuerpos retorciéndose y en los que no. Cerró los ojos intentando que aquellas imágenes desaparecieran cuando sintió que ella acortaba la distancia, demasiado cerca de él.

Ella lo examinó. Draco tenía la mirada seria con expresión de fracaso. Sus labios eran sólo una línea apretada, como si se los estuviera mordiendo por dentro para evitar decir algo. Y viéndole así, Hermione se sobrecogió.

Tomó la mano de Draco entre las suyas y sin dejar de mirarlo llevó con lentitud el dedo cortado hacia sus propios labios.

Draco abrió los ojos y las pupilas se le dilataron. De repente, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos dedos que se entrelazaban con su mano, de aquellos labios que cobraron vida propia. Siguió con la mirada a su índice con la roja gota brillando en el, introducirse en la boca entreabierta y húmeda de Hermione. Sintió la garganta seca al observar como sus rosados labios se estrechaban en torno a aquel dedo con delicadeza con un beso tierno dejándolo con un ligero rastro de humedad.

Hermione intentaba conservar la compostura del caso. Sólo era cuestión de presionar la herida pues recordaba haber leído en algún lado de las propiedades cicatrizantes de la saliva humana: de los mucines y el histatin. Ella quería ayudarle pues conocía de algunas secuelas en las personas que habían vivido situaciones extremas, pero el asunto se le empezaba a ir de las manos. La sensación de aquel dedo acariciando gradualmente su lengua, sus propios labios ciñéndose e iniciando un movimiento suave y progresivo de avance y retroceso natural e instintivo y el sonido gutural que escapó de la garganta de Draco al sentir aquella caricia tan erótica fue devastador para su determinación.

Eligió ese momento para lanzar una mirada tentativa hacia el rostro de Draco. La sorpresa mezclada con la vergüenza en sus ojos castaños era simplemente exquisita y Draco comprendió que no podía contenerse más.

Deshizo el agarre la sujetó de la cintura con fuerza para acercarla a su cuerpo y mirar a los brillantes ojos castaños. Contuvo el aliento porque el cuerpo femenino era suave y se amoldaba naturalmente a él. Hermione lo empujó suavemente aún asustada de sus propias reacciones, deslizó las manos sobre el pecho sintiendo los músculos pectorales en tensión. Lo miró y entornó los párpados. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, inspiraba profundo y contenía el aire.

—Necesito besarte… —murmuró ronco.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los párpados medio cerrados, rindiéndose finalmente a la urgente necesidad que tenía de besarlo. Draco llevó ambas manos hacia la nuca de Hermione mientras acariciaba con los pulgares las mejillas encendidas. Ella levantó las manos para rodear el cuello y enredar sus dedos en el rubio cabello.

—Draco —murmuró al empujar un poco el dorso de la cabeza de él para acercarlo más.

No necesitaba más incitación, pero cuando ella hizo aquel movimiento, creyó que el corazón le explotaría. Se inclinó hacia delante y aunque el miedo de ser descubierto era grande decidió que Hermione merecía el riesgo. Deseó besarla y hacer que se desmayara, olvidó la decisión de no involucrarse aún más, olvidó sus orígenes y sus diferencias ancestrales, olvido todo, menos el deseo y la necesidad que tenía de ella. Olvidó la lógica cuando ella invirtió los papeles y tomó la iniciativa; su mente se tornó nebulosa cuando ella introdujo la lengua en su boca para atormentarlo.

Sus lenguas hicieron contacto, exigieron más, buscaron y descubrieron. Draco acarició todo el interior exquisitamente y mordió los labios de ella con pasión. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió cada lugar dentro de su boca con atrevimiento. Las manos de Draco moldearon las curvas femeninas con delectación. Deseaba que Hermione perdiera el control, quitarle la ropa y hacerle el amor en la cama de hospital. Pensar en hacerla suya lo excitó. Transcurrieron varios minutos y aquel beso aumentaba de profundidad e intensidad.

Los dos eran concientes de la punzada de dolor que los atacaba; menguada y casi oculta pero lo suficiente presente para ignorarla. Y cuando al fin se separaron, Draco apenas podía respirar y Hermione se sentía tan turbada que sintió que si él la soltaba, se desvanecería sobre las feas losetas de hospital.

—Sé que es por la poción, pero… ¡Podrían hacer el esfuerzo para no terminar enredados cada vez que desaparezco!

Harry, quien llegaba con la poción multijugos en una mano gritó para alejarlos mientras les lanzaba una mirada furibunda.

.

.

**oooooo000000oooooo**

.

.

Los rayos de sol languidecían por entre los altos abetos de Malfoy Manor. Los senderos estaban cuidados y el color verde, vital y exuberante dominaba los extensos campos que rodeaban aquella mansión del siglo pasado. Hermione y Harry caminaban sigilosamente y a la expectativa de imprevistos y más aún de sus símiles emociones. Harry cruzó la reja principal después de realizar el complicado conjuro de apertura y por un instante sintió la conocida sensación de tener plomo en las entrañas. Conforme avanzaba observaba de reojo a Hermione quien bajo los debilitados rayos del sol aparentaba la palidez de un cadáver.

_Esta recordando lo que ocurrió en este_ lugar, pensó Harry. Si bien era cierto que él mismo creía haber superado sus propios recuerdos traumáticos la sensación intensa volvía a embargarlo aunque en menor medida. Pero entendía sus propios sentimientos pues los había pasado muchas veces y podía lidiar con ellos. En cambio ella no. Ella jamás había vivido tan cerca el suplicio y el dolor y ahora volvía al lugar donde todo había ocurrido. Definitivamente no fue una buena idea. Le pegaría una trompada a Malfoy apenas regresara.

Hermione intentaba contener a duras penas las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir para no preocupar a Harry. Sabía que al volver al lugar donde fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange le produciría ciertos sentimientos angustiantes, pero no imaginó que hasta su cuerpo reaccionaría protestando contra el lugar. Observó como se agitaban sus manos al conjurar el hechizo de protección y hasta para empujar la pesada puerta principal. El tamborileo pesado de su corazón resonaba dentro el ella tan claro como el ritmo de sus pisadas sobre la fría losa del desierto vestíbulo. Las piernas le temblaban al dirigirse hacia el salón principal y creyó que se desmayaría sin continuaba así. Pero al contemplar la pesada araña de cristal que dominaba el lugar su corazón se encogió de pronto con el recuerdo del ser que ofrendó su vida para salvar la suya.

—¡Oh Dobby…!

Harry quien iba un poco rezagado escuchó la exclamación ahogada de Hermione y corrió hacia ella temiendo que alguna trampa de los Malfoy la estuviera agrediendo. Más cuando llegó hacia ella siguió la mirada anegada en lágrimas y también comprendió aquella emoción que nacía desde el fondo de su alma. Enlazó la mano con la de Hermione, cuyas palmas frías agradecieron el contacto y se acercó aún más a ella, quien de manera natural se recostó sobre su hombro.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron contemplando en silencio la gran araña de translúcidos cristales y perdidos en sus recuerdos, pero ayudó para que sus sentimientos se fueran aquietando de manera natural. Hermione enjugó sus últimas lágrimas y pudo comprobar que aquella pesadez en su alma se había esfumado.

—¿Recuerdas que me regaló unos calcetines para navidad? Un rojo brillante con escobas y uno verde con pequeñas snitchs —habló Harry finalmente con una media sonrisa.

—Los usaste en el baile de navidad de los campeones en cuarto año. Aún recuerdo que me debatía entre reír o enternecerme al vértelos puestos…

Ella hipó un poco, pero esbozó una sonrisa sosegada libre ya de sus terrores y reconfortada por el recuerdo del valiente elfo. Imitó a Harry quien ya tenía su varita lista.

La siguiente hora su mente sólo estaba concentrada en "romper" los hechizos de protección sin activar el rastro detector. Sólo podían hacer los contra hechizos y ninguno más. Ni siquiera podían realizar un simple "Lumus". Para cuando terminaron de "abrir" la casa, la noche había caído en Malfoy Manor.

—Jamás encontraremos el escondite de Malfoy si no llamas a los elfos. Si Kingsley y el pelotón de aurores no lo hizo hace cuatro años mucho menos nosotros. Por eso te dio Malfoy su anillo. ¡Debes usarlo, Hermione!

Antes de salir rezongando de San Mungo, Harry escuchó la resolución de Draco para que acompañara a Hermione a su mansión aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. Atendió, con cierta reticencia, la historia de aquel cuarto escondido, que igual comunicaría al ministerio cuando todo terminara, con los tesoros del padre y que contenía una gran biblioteca de textos oscuros y algunos objetos prohibidos. Draco le explicó sobre el anillo de los Malfoy que le otorgaba a su poseedor el poder para dirigir la casa y a los sirvientes dentro de ella, aunque Harry desconocía el asunto del pacto de sangre, pues Hermione y Draco llegaron a un acuerdo tácito con una mirada.

—Lo intentaremos un poco más, Harry. Sabes lo que pienso de ordenar a un elfo. Estoy segura que podremos ubicar aquel lugar oculto con nuestros conocimientos y experiencia. Algo de crédito debemos otorgarnos ¿no? Somos los que nos enfrentamos a Voldemort.

Pero una hora más tarde, continuaban dando vueltas por la inmensa mansión y estaban seguros que los cuartos se movían de lugar como en un laberinto. Tan sólo habían podido identificar el gran salón porque ya lo conocían pero las otras habitaciones o estaban cerradas con conjuros que no podían desactivar.

—Ahora entiendo porque Kingsley hizo la inspección de la casa con Lucius Malfoy —rumió Harry, intentando derribar una puerta con el hombro.

—Quizás si intentamos en los pisos superiores… —sugirió Hermione.

Media hora más tarde, era obvio que el problema continuaba, pues no encontraban la habitación de Draco. Harry estaba frustrado pues llevaban horas deambulando sin rumbo por la terquedad de Hermione de no querer utilizar a los elfos. Lo que más lo disgustaba era que, aunque conocía a Hermione y su convicción al uso de elfos, creyó que con el anillo aquella tarea sería más fácil, pero ella se empeñaba en hacerlo por la vía difícil.

—¿Porqué aceptaste el anillo de Malfoy si no pensabas usarlo? —le lanzó en medio de un corredor mal iluminado.

—No pensaba usarlo, pero Draco me lo puso y no pude decir que no…

—¿Qué? —Harry la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio—. ¿Estás diciendo que Malfoy decidió que debías aceptarlo y lo permitiste?

Hermione asintió y Harry hizo un gesto de fastidio.

No tuvo más remedio que usarlo. Sin saber a ciencia cierta como usarlo, Hermione se limitó a levantar el anillo y pedir "por favor" que si había presente algún elfo en casa se presentara ante ella. A los pocos segundos, varios "cracks" resonaron en solitario lugar. Tres elfos acudieron al llamado y se situaron frente a los jóvenes; uno era viejo y con un diente afilado destacando solitario en las ennegrecidas encías vestido con una servilleta de lino, cuyos ojos saltones rodeados de piel arrugada veían a Hermione directamente. El otro, pequeño con la nariz larga y sin pelos en orejas y nariz con un pedazo de alfombra muy raída como taparrabo iba de la mano de una elfina huesuda de escaso cabello peinado de lado y cuya mirada de desprecio logró incomodar incluso a Hermione.

Tuvo que levantarle la mano de Hermione para enseñarle el anillo pues ella aún se debatía en darles órdenes. Cuando contemplaron el anillo que volvió a despedir aquel parpadeo verdoso, que asustó incluso al mismo Harry, los elfos se miraron entre ellos. No había duda: era el anillo de los Malfoy, la joya de la familia engarzado de diamantes por duendes, transmitido de padres a hijos de generación en generación; entonces los elfos, urgidos y acuciados por el ancestral precepto de obediencia, doblaron las espaldas hasta casi rozar el suelo con sus narices mientras certificaban cumplimiento ante la provisional dueña.

El fastidio de Hermione por sentirse obligada a disponer de aquellos seres iba en proporción directa con el de Harry y su opinión sobre ellos. Aunque se suponía que debían guardarle respeto por ser la poseedora provisional del anillo de los Malfoy, los elfos la trataban con igual desprecio como el que Kreacher la trató alguna vez y eso enervaba a Harry. Estuvo a punto de patear a uno especialmente, pero al recordar a Dobby y al mismo Kreacher en la actualidad se contuvo y se limitó a maldecir por lo bajo.

Caminaron por algunos pasillos mal iluminados con pocas velas flotando en el aire, dando varias vueltas, como si aquellos elfos deseasen que jamás recordaran el camino de salida. Al fin se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera labrada con una placa de plata repujada formando las iniciales "D.M"

El elfo más viejo abrió la puerta y con un chasquido iluminó la habitación, los otros elfos se quedaron en medio del corredor como acostumbraban hacerlo. Harry y Hermione ingresaron pero el elfo se quedó plantado en el umbral.

—Hasta aquí podemos llegar, el joven amo no permitía que ningún elfo entrara a sus aposentos —masculló el viejo casi escupiendo.

—Gracias por su amabilidad —susurró Hermione sobrecogida por el tamaño de la habitación y su magnificencia—, pero necesito pedirlo algo más.

—Towelf tiene que obedecer al poseedor del anillo, pero no comprende porqué el joven amo lo entregó a alguien de su nivel. Towelf no quiere servir a la nueva dueña quiere a madame Malfoy, ella si era un verdadera señora…

A pesar que murmuraba por lo bajo, era obvio que lo hacía para que ellos lo escucharan y esto terminó de fastidiar a Harry que preparaba la lista de improperios que le enseño Ron alguna vez.

Como siempre, ella tuvo que poner los paños fríos y asegurarle a Harry que era obvio que "el pobre elfo" estaba viejo y confundido pensando que ella era la nueva dueña de la casa y por eso tenía un conflicto de sujeción. Le aseguró a Towelf que ella sólo estaba allí provisionalmente a pedido del propio Draco Malfoy y que algún día sus verdaderos amos regresarían. Pero lo que realmente desconcertó a Hermione fue la reacción del elfo cuando ella mencionó el cuarto secreto. Este pegó un salto y corrió a cerrarle la puerta en las narices a los otros elfos y con sus manos lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para sellarlo. Ella no podía saber del desconcierto del pobre sirviente que juró guardar el secreto de aquel cuarto con su vida misma y que para su fortuna no tuvo que verse forzado a cumplir tal juramento pues cuando llegaron los aurores a revisar la casa ninguno les dio importancia a la servidumbre de la casa obviamente asumiendo que los Malfoy jamás acudirían por ayuda a sus sirvientes. Y siempre fue la regla de la casa hasta que el joven Malfoy acudió a él requiriendo de su magia. Ahora tenía ante él a aquella joven impura que tenía el emblema familiar y que sabía la existencia de aquel conjuro. Empezó a darse de cabezazos contra una cómoda de cedro y por poco y termina rompiéndola si los jóvenes no lo detenían.

Ella le explicó dulcemente que Draco la había mandado allí porque les urgía cierta información contenida en los libros escondidos en aquel lugar y aunque el elfo reconocía como válida la información todavía se mostraba esquivo. Todavía farfullando se dirigió hacia una esquina de la habitación e intentó mover un pesado escritorio para despejar la pared pero sólo logró que varias cosas cayeran y que un pesado pisapapeles de mármol le hiciese un chichón en la cabeza. Harry recogió el pisapapeles, el cuchillo para abrir cartas y varias plumas y se encargó de mover el escritorio hacia un lado.

—¿Esta es la entrada, Towelf? —preguntó Hermione amablemente mientras señalaba a la tapizada pared lateral.

—Por supuesto. Towelf está obligado a someterse al anillo de los Malfoy —dicho esto se abrió paso toscamente entre ellos hasta situarse frente a la pared—. Este es el lugar, Towelf obedece y enseña el lugar. Nada más.

Harry contempló la sonrisa artera del elfo mientras tanteaba desde el ángulo más distante mientras caminaba y recitaba una retahíla de palabras incomprensibles aún para Hermione que se vanagloriaba de saber distintos dialectos antiguos. Casi en trance y con los ojos en blanco el elfo se detuvo en un lugar y de pronto surgió sobre la superficie lisa de la pared una pequeña elevación: una letra "M" destacaba nítida sobre el muro. Segundos después se perfiló la silueta de una puerta pero se disipó tan rápido como apareció.

—Es todo cuanto puedo hacer —se alejó de ellos hacia la puerta aún con la mueca burlona—. El anillo exige y Towelf se somete. Les mostré la entrada hacia el lugar. Pero el amo Malfoy se aseguró de que sólo alguien sangre pura y de su linaje pudiese abrirlo. Quien no lleve la sangre de los Malfoy o que corra por sus venas sangre impura jamás podrá ingresar y contemplar los tesoros de la familia que serviré hasta mi muerte. He cumplido con mí deber y me retiraré.

Harry perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y lanzó el pisapapeles justo cuando el elfo cerró la puerta para su suerte.

—Me negaba a creerlo pero Malfoy no ha cambiado —vociferaba dando zancadas de un lugar a otro—. Nos envió para divertirse a este lugar sabiendo que no podríamos abrir esta maldita y nosotros… —y de pronto Harry se detuvo frente al despejado muro entornando los ojos verdes, recordando. Finalmente pudo recordar una escena similar en una cueva escondida a la orilla del mar—. ¡Yo conozco el hechizo para abrir la puerta!. He visto este hechizo antes Es un conjuro de sangre.

—Espera, Harry… No podrás abrirlo. Tengo que decirte algo…

Pero el chico no esperó, agitado por su descubrimiento corrió hacia el escritorio y tomó el pequeño cuchillo de oro y se hizo un corte, algo profundo contrario a lo que pensaba. Hermione gritó pero ignorando a su amiga, regresó para plantarse frente al muro y extender su mano izquierda dejando un rastro de sangre brillante sobre la letra que descollaba solitaria. Esta absorbió de inmediato la sangre, para entusiasmo de Harry y para sorpresa de Hermione; fulguró unos instantes y hasta sintieron un pequeño traqueteo, pero después de unos segundos todo quedo en silencio.

—Te lo dije —recordó Hermione—. Y ahora trae la mano para vendarte esa herida.

—¡Maldición! Perdemos el tiempo en este lugar. Si no aceptará nuestra sangre y Malfoy no está presente no veo la manera de poder entrar —Harry se examinó la mano comprimida con el pañuelo de Hermione y continuó—. Voy a traer a Malfoy del pescuezo y no me importa si tiene que desangrarse para abrir su dichosa puerta porque….

Hermione le interrumpió situándose frente a él y tomándolo de la mano. Los ojos castaños se asentaban con determinación en los verdes detrás de las gafas redondas intentando que Harry se tranquilizara pues lo que confesaría no sería fácil de escuchar.

Habló, narrando detalle a detalle, obviando la conexión física entre Draco y ella, el pacto de sangre realizado hacía unas horas. Intentó darle un enfoque práctico pero Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la tomó del brazo con una rapidez que la hizo saltar.

—¡Qué Malfoy hizo que…! —ni siquiera podía gritar—. ¡Te volviste loca Hermione!

La soltó inmediatamente pues la mano le latió con fuerza y la tela en ella se tiñó de sangre nuevamente. No había dicho nada a pesar encontrarlos semidesnudos y tocándose como desesperados en aquel vestidor, tampoco cuando los encontró besándose en San Mungo pues confiaba que se debía a la poción pero empezó a notar demasiadas cosas entre ellos y sabía que debía hablar y encontrar el momento adecuado, más ya no podía mantenerse callado. Aquel pacto era la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Qué sucede entre Malfoy y tú? —le espetó intentando controlar su temperamento—. Y no me vengas con eso de que es la poción.

Ella se abrazó los costados. Giró dándole la espalda, contemplando abstraída por una de las ventanas más próximas. Aquella pregunta a boca de jarro tardó un poco en llegar pero conocía tan bien a Harry como para no esperarla. Era algo que llevaba pensando ya muchas horas y aún más con el último acto de Draco y su intercambio de sangre.

Harry ahora quería acercarse hacia ella pues parecía presa de una lucha interna y se sentía culpable por provocarla. Los minutos transcurrieron y ella continuaba en silencio. Escuchó un pequeño suspiro y se reprendió por haber lanzado aquella pregunta tan fuera de lugar. Debió efectuarlo con más tino. Maldijo en voz baja mientras se quitaba la empapada venda. Tal vez debía actuar como si nada y cambiar el tema. La herida volvió a punzarle y sacó la varita para cerrar la herida. Avanzó decidido hacia ella para hacerla reaccionar.

—No sé que sucede entre nosotros, Harry. Aún no puedo responder a esa pregunta. Todo es tan confuso por momentos. Las reacciones de Draco… las mías. Pero mi razón me indica que es la poción y luego yo…

Estaba llorando. Levantó una mano y siguió el rastro por su mejilla, sorprendida por su propia reacción. Miro sus dedos húmedos, extrañada por aquella muestra de sensibilidad tan improcedente en ella.

—Todo este asunto con Malfoy —balbuceó Harry que ya había llegado junto a ella—. No quiero que salgas lastimada… ni tampoco Ron.

—¡Esto no se trata sólo de Ron! —se defendió—. No tienes ni idea de lo que me ocurre o de lo que me pasa por la cabeza ni como estoy embrollada con mis sentimientos para no herir a nadie en el camino. Estoy furiosa y asustada a la vez y reclamas que Ron puede salir lastimado. ¡Te recuerdo que Ron se lió con Astoria Greengrass y no necesitó poción alguna de por medio!

Iba a replicar, distinguía que había mucho de cierto en las palabras de Hermione pero su lealtad innata hacia su mejor amigo se negaban a aceptar lo que su intuición le gritaba, cuando percibió un calorcillo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Era su placa de auror que empezaba a calentarse tal y como los viejos galeones utilizados en Hogwarts. La tomó entre sus dedos y observó como las letras iban apareciendo sobre el lustroso metal.

"_Señor Potter, Detectamos un hechizo no autorizado en Malfoy Manor. La compañía Fénix espera su orden para entrar_"

Juró en voz alta sin poder contenerse. Un simple _Episkey_ y arruinó todo. Era lo único que faltaba. Ahora debía regresar al ministerio y tratar de solucionar su propio error.

—Espero que aquel pacto sirva verdaderamente. Me encargaré de que ningún auror pise esta mansión, pero no sé cuanto tiempo pueda evitarlo. Utiliza el tiempo lo mejor que puedas, Hermione. Espero que encuentres en esos libros una solución.

—La encontraré Harry. Lo Haré.

Dio media vuelta y buscó decidida el pequeño cuchillo dorado. Segundos más tarde y presionando su herida, ingresó por la puerta mágica abierta en la pared. Apenas contuvo el aliento. Era una habitación pequeña pero atestada de libros hasta casi el techo. Sin perder el tiempo empezó la búsqueda.

.

.

**ooooooOOOOOooooo**

.

.

El muslo de pollo continuaba intacto sobre la elegante vajilla victoriana. Apenas había probado unas cuantas verduras por costumbre y aunque sabía que debía alimentarse, Astoria encontraba la perfecta excusa de su visión de la mañana para negarse a probar alimento.

—Come el pollo, hija — pidió el Sr. Greengrass desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Ella lo movió de lugar, le dio vuelta con el tenedor y se decidió por una verdura. Dio una mordida al tallo de brócoli por inercia mientras en su mente la imagen de Hermione Granger acostada y con su mano entre los dedos de un viejo, Malfoy, la torturaba irremediablemente. Ahora estaba segura que lo vivido con Draco era más un capricho y una rebeldía de juventud, que el amor eterno que ella soñaba, pero eso no le quitaba que se sintiera traicionada y humillada. Y la rabia la destilaba sobre una persona en especial. Imaginaba como hacerle pagar. Porque estaba segura que una mujer sin atractivos aparentes, seca y parametrada debía haber hechizado a alguien como Draco, un sangre limpia orgulloso y altivo, para que se enrede con ella.

—¿Qué le ocurre a un funcionario del ministerio si incumple o trastorna la sentencia de un procesado a su cargo, papá? —preguntó con aire distraído más atenta a la respuesta.

El señor Greengrass enarcó una ceja mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre el plato sorprendido una vez más por el tipo de pregunta. En los últimos meses, Astoria le interrogaba sobre estos temas y la había sorprendido incluso leyendo algunos volúmenes legales que solía traer a casa para continuar con su trabajo. Quizás se interesaba por trabajar en el ministerio con él. Se movió ligeramente disgustado. El ministerio no era el lugar para una chica. Ella debía continuar sus estudios de decoración y manualidades mágicas y prepararse para ser una gran dama.

Pero conocía bien a su hija para saber que si no contestaba a su pregunta la tendría encima por días y deseaba tomarse el fin de semana con tranquilidad, quizás pescando o leyendo unos buenos libros. A regañadientes tuvo que explicarle sobre los delitos tipificados como prevaricato de funcionarios mágicos que castigan con penas de inhabilitación mágica y multa a los funcionarios judiciales o administrativos que incumplan, perturben o se nieguen abiertamente a dar el debido cumplimiento a sentencias, decisiones u ordenes del Winzengamot o autoridad superior.

—¿Sería una sanción muy fuerte para el funcionario?

—Digamos que tendría que mudarse a otro país si quisiera volver a trabajar con leyes. Incluso recuerdo el sonado caso de…

-Supongo que esos casos lo ve una de las oficinas del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —interrumpió Astoria.

—Pues supongo que sí.

Astoria se levantó en el acto, tirando la servilleta de su regazo y musitando que acababa de recordar un compromiso de última hora. No le importó la cara de preocupación de sus padres, necesitaba hacer algo o se volvería loca de rabia.

.

.

**ooooooOOOOOooooo**

**.**

**.**

Jude La Notte tenía trabajando apenas unas cuantas semanas en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Era uno de los miembros nuevos del departamento y procedía de la academia francesa de Montpellier y entró gracias a la recomendación de su tío que también laboraba en el ministerio. Era un joven de cabello negro y ojos café, de ademanes fuertes y gesto sagaz. Tenía veinticuatro y juraba tener el mundo bajo sus pies pues estaba cerca de lograr lo que anhelaba secretamente: entrar a la mayor fuerza de aurores de Europa… para matar mortífagos.

Acarició este sueño un año después del acontecimiento que cambió su vida. Su madre y su hermana de once años visitaban Londres cuando ocurrió el ataque a la estación London Paddington. Claudet, la pequeña, había rogado a su madre la llevara a visitar a los tíos y escoger una varita para su pronto inicio en Beauxbatons. La madre de Jude era francesa pero su padre un galés que, aunque no pudo ganar la batalla contra su esposa para que sus hijos estudiaran en Londres, logró que sus hijos pasaran sus vacaciones de verano y compraran sus varitas allá.

Transcurrieron seis años pero Jude recordaba nítidamente a su padre en el umbral de su casa adoquinada en Montpellier con el ministro francés y su comitiva que le explicaban sobre el ataque de los mortífagos a la estación del tren. "Estamos repatriando los cuerpos con la mayor prontitud para hacer una pequeña ceremonia, pero debemos identificar a muchos con exactitud pues están irreconocibles". Jude recordaba que simplemente caminó a su habitación, como un autómata y no salió de allí en semanas.

Ahora gracias a la recomendación de su tío, logró un puesto en el departamento de seguridad mágica aunque no en el Cuartel General de Aurores. No era exactamente la guardia de aurores ni trabajaba directamente con el "señor Potter" como él le llamaba a pesar de tener casi la misma edad; pero estaba determinado a llegar al puesto en unos meses, porque esta decidido a realizar algo extraordinario y lograr entrar al famoso cuerpo de aurores: la compañía Fénix.

Astoria Greengrass se cruzó al entrar al segundo piso con Jude la Notte. La entrada al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica constaba de una antesala pequeña seguida de un corredor amplio con oficinas de grandes ventanales a ambos lados. Astoria tuvo que explicarle al auror que custodiaba la entrada por enésima vez que deseaba entrevistarse con Harry Potter, pero el guardia insistía igualmente que si no tenía una cita concertada con él, no podía dejarla entrar. Se dio por vencida a la media hora y se dirigía a la salida cuando el joven de cabellos negros y sonrisa atrevida, que observó atento la escena, la interceptó.

Ella observaba al joven apuesto que le aseguraba poder ayudarla en lo que quisiera, pues había escuchado el nombre de Potter. Tuvo dudas para confiar en él, pero decidida al fin después de tanto pensar, le contó la historia: Tenía conocimiento que Hermione Granger, la funcionara del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica estaba cometiendo un delito administrativo.

La taza de café que tenía Jude en la mano casi resbaló pues al escuchar el nombre de Hermione Granger supo que sería peligroso para él inmiscuirse en ese asunto. Sabía a leguas que la señorita Granger era íntima amiga de Harry Potter y no se le antojaba mucho investigar o verse metido en un lío que implicara denunciar a la joven. Debía dejar esa acusación para que la tomara otro encargado. Empezaba a formular una disculpa cuando recordó que ella precisamente estaba viendo los casos de algunos mortífagos. Quizás podía encontrar algo…

—Señorita Greengrass, aún no ha mencionado el nombre del inculpado. Si la señorita Granger está favoreciendo o descuidando sus labores es necesario que me de el nombre del criminal para arrestarlo inmediatamente.

—¡Draco Malfoy no es ningún criminal! —ella gritó en un acto reflejo.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que había implicado a Draco. Cuando acudió con la ira acumulada para denunciar a Hermione jamás pasó por su cabeza que él también se vería involucrado. Imaginó que con denunciarla de prevaricato de funcionarios era suficiente, no pensó un poco en que lo lógico sería que Malfoy también entraría en las investigaciones. "Le cancelarán el regreso a casa", pensó horrorizada. Pero a pesar de sus súplicas contempló que La Notte sonreía con una mueca exultada y un extraño brillo en los ojos marrones. La hizo levantarse de la silla casi a trompicones y demandó al guardia de la puerta a mostrarle la salida. Jude cogió sus anotaciones tan deprisa que volcó la taza de café sobre la alfombra más no le importó.

_Voy a atraparte, maldito bastardo. Y cuando lo haga, te destriparé vivo._

Jude continuaba con la mueca de felicidad en el rostro mientras se dirigía a la oficina del cuartel general de aurores.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que me enviaron un review... de verdad necesitaba sus palabras.**

**No se preocupen que no dejaré el fic. Ahora tengo nuevas fuerzas. Gracias chicas :)**


	18. Lytta Vesicatoria

**Holass**

**Nuevo cap.**

**Acercándonos al final :( :)**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Gigibv**

* * *

**CAP 18****: LYTTA VESICATORIA**

La simétrica oficina llena de cubículos abiertos hervía de actividad. Los jóvenes aurores circulaban estimulados llevando informes y otros aún más nerviosos corrían a los casilleros para desempolvar chivatoscopios, kit de pociones, guantes de piel de dragón, armaduras de malla fuertes pero ligeras como seda, amuletos y diferentes cosas que creían serían útiles para enfrentarse a los mortífagos. Los viejos aurores que habían participado en la guerra contra Voldemort simplemente se limitaron a leer los informes y a preparar sus varitas a la espera de las órdenes de su capitán. La experiencia les servía para discernir entre un verdadero peligro. Un ataque de mortífagos no empezaría con una simple detección de un hechizo. Ellos solían atacar con gran ostentación y crueldad y no se había visto ataques de mortífagos desde tres años atrás. Por eso aguardaban con calma la orden del Jefe del Departamento y no los enajenaba el exceso de adrenalina de los jóvenes novatos.

Harry llegó pasado la medianoche al cuartel de aurores para convocar a una reunión de emergencia. Sólo los aurores con antigüedad fueron convocados y llegaron a una misma conclusión, persuadidos de manera casi invisible y disimulada. Logró convencerlos de esperar una nueva señal para hacer una incursión. Un par de vándalos o hasta una pareja de amantes furtivos, como ocurrió en otras casas deshabitadas, serían los que activaron la alarma; pero como indicaban los procedimientos, estaban en la obligación de presentarse en el lugar. Harry logró sólo alargar el procedimiento, más no detenerlo.

Un café y dos panecillos de hojaldre fue todo lo que Harry pudo conseguir en toda la noche mientras monitoreaban minuto a minuto la actividad en la casa. Sabía que con una simple revisión en el lugar de los hechos y un "Homenum revelio" descubrirían a Hermione y a todo el lío en que incluso él mismo esta metido. La vena de la sien le latía con fuerza y se preguntaba si valía la pena tanto sacrificio por ayudar a Malfoy. Intentaba recordar las razones por las que le salvo la vida una vez y también las que lo llevaron a salvarle de nuevo de Azkaban. Mientras meditaba todo el asunto la claridad del alba entró por su artificial ventana.

La comunicación preocupada de Ginny lo devolvió a la realidad. Miró la pequeña nota que le enviaba su esposa para saber si todo iba bien y se recordó que hacía esto por Hermione y no por Malfoy. Ella ya estaba metida en el asunto y si se llegaba a saber el espinoso asunto, la más perjudicada sería ella. Su carrera se iría por el retrete si se comprobaba que perturbó y alteró la condena de uno de sus procesados y eso era algo ella jamás superaría. Su carrera lo era todo para Hermione.

Empezaba la mañana y el cuartel de aurores se asemejaba a una colmena frenética esperando la orden para salir. En todo el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se percibía la actividad pero, como siempre, no sabían de qué se trataba el asunto específico que mantenía a los aurores en estado de alerta. El personal de otros departamentos simplemente se limitaba a mantener el camino despejado, a estar atentos por algún pedido especial o a continuar con sus obligaciones pues era sabido que el secretismo de los aurores era sectario.

Jude La Notte que todavía no manejaba bien las situaciones continuaba intentado hablar con el jefe del departamento de aurores. A la sazón, Harry estaba inmerso en otra reunión para dilatar un poco más la redada ya que aún no recibía la confirmación de Hermione de estar fuera de la mansión; por lo que era más que obvio que no atendería ningún asunto fuera del caso. La Notte continuaba dando vueltas en la entrada de la oficina de aurores como mosca sobre la sopa. Tenía una carpeta en la mano donde detallaba lo relatado por Astoria Greengrass, obviando en gran medida implicar a Hermione, además del expediente de Malfoy y algunos detalles extras sobre asesinatos y ataques de mortífagos que venía recopilando desde que falleció su familia. Estaba decidido a hablar con Harry Potter, y esperaría lo que fuera, después de todo tendría que salir de la oficina.

Logró acercarse a Harry después de tres horas de espera. Corrió a su encuentro a pesar que lo vio rodeado de algunos miembros de la orden que iban a hablar con Kingsley. Intentó pasar diciendo que tenía algo urgente y los aurores detuvieron su avance. Ya lo conocían, era el _friki_ de la oficina del frente. Ese que a pesar de ser un administrativo revoloteaba por las oficinas de aurores importunando y atosigando con preguntas y teorías, que tenía su cubículo lleno de fotos de mortífagos con sendas equis rojas, que terminada la jornada laboral continuaba frente al escritorio haciendo planes y pregonando que tenía algunos hechizos nuevos que utilizaría para matar mortífagos. Todos en algún momento se habían mofado de él. No sabían mucho de su pasado sólo que se había graduado de la academia de aurores de Montpellier aunque algunos musitaban que jamás llegaría a ser auror con ese comportamiento tan extraño y estrafalario. Ellos desconocían el pasado de La Notte porque así lo decidieron Kingsley Shacklebolt y Pierre Batipste, el ministro francés. Ambos consideraban al joven un excéntrico como consecuencia del trauma de su pasado pero también un joven entusiasta cuya energía podía ser bien encausada. Quisieron hacerle la transición más fácil en otro país donde nadie conociese su pasado y no lo señalaran.

—Señor Potter, espere por favor —intentaba hacerse escuchar pues Harry que no reparó en el muchacho de la preocupación continuaba su camino—. Es un asunto de suma gravedad, _muy importante_…

Terminó la frase con un susurro tan teatral que los demás rodaron los ojos convencidos de otra de sus locuras. Harry que sólo pensaba en como salir del lío apenas lo atendió. También conocía de las excentricidades de La Notte y dispuso atenderlo aunque fuera unos segundos, como hacía con cualquiera que deseaba verlo.

Conforme Jude relataba su teoría, Harry logró ponerse nervioso al escuchar el nombre de los Malfoy. Aunque se tranquilizó cuando vislumbró bien al chico y su hablar exaltado. Insistía sobre una conspiración de los Malfoy, que ellos empezaban a levantarse nuevamente para desafiar el orden establecido. "Los mortífagos morirán siendo mortífagos. La ponzoña la llevan en la sangre" captó Harry entre el hablar atolondrado de Jude. Hablaba gesticulando excesivamente sobre un buen samaritano que delató el resurgir de la "maldita familia de mortífagos" y frases que terminaron con la paciencia de Harry. Le dijo a Jude que estaba dispuesto a analizar los datos que había reunido y que los vería terminada la tarde, que agradecía sus intenciones pero le conminó a dejar el trabajo de rastrear y atrapar mortífagos a los aurores.

Jude La Notte se quedó lívido. El labio inferior le temblaba de impotencia. En su mente, imaginó a Potter saltando de alegría por el descubrimiento mientras lo invitaba a unirse a su guardia personal para _cazar_ a los mortífagos. Observó como Potter se dirigía sólo hacia los ascensores y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. La mente le daba vueltas, el mismísimo Harry Potter el héroe por excelencia, que acabó con el más grande mortífago del mundo, se negaba a luchar contra ellos. La arcada empezó a subirle por el pecho.

_No puedo permitirlo. Si debo sacrificar mi vi__da por los demás, lo haré de la manera más memorable._

Tomó la carpeta que tenía en la mano y se dispuso a realizar el primer paso de su formulado plan.

.

.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

.

.

Ron aún no despertaba del todo. La noche anterior la pasó pensando en su relación, _o no relación_ con Hermione. Le costaba aceptar que ella le había dejado. Al inicio pensó que era una exageración, pues ella siempre tomaba las cosas de forma desproporcionada. Estaba seguro que la quería, pero debía pensar que ahora que sopesaba las cosas, el sentir esa casi libertad, de saberse dueño de su futuro para hacer lo que fuese con el, lograba despertar en Ron sentimientos contradictorios. Consideraba el asunto con Astoria una arista de los muchos motivos que le permitían sentirse apenado más no destrozado.

Acababa de desayunar un cuenco de gachas de avena que su madre dejó antes de ir de visita a la casa de su hermano George cuando recibió el llamado de Harry pidiéndole que se reunieran en el ministerio, de emergencia y con la mayor discreción. Al inicio, Ron palideció imaginando que sus padres o alguno de sus hermanos habían sufrido una desgracia, más tuvo que recordarse que esos tiempos ya habían acabado y terminó de tomar el desayuno sin atragantarse.

Harry se aseguró de salir de las oficinas sin causar sospecha, pues comentó que iría a la cafetería del ministerio por algo más sustancioso que dos panecillos. Esperó un largo rato a Ron, mirando el reloj del pasillo mientras imaginaba como lograría hacer las cosas más sencillas para los tres.

Media hora después regresó a la oficina para continuar con la vigilancia de Malfoy Manor. Respiraba más tranquilo pues las cosas con Ron no se salieron totalmente de control, tampoco hizo una gran escena y estaba seguro que su amigo, ahora pensaba más en la seguridad de Hermione que en alguna clase de vendetta personal.

Obviamente al inicio no lo tomó de la mejor manera. Se indignó por saber que ella le ocultó algo tan importante. ¡_Hablamos del imbécil de Malfoy, Harry!_ logró articular antes de que él pateara bajo la mesa para evitar que la gente los observara. Fue obvio en evitar los detalles innecesarios, pero debía lealtad a Ron, tanto como a Hermione, y fue ese el motivo principal para revelarle sus sospechas. Las cosas empezaban a escapársele de las manos y lo que menos deseaba era ver comprometida a Hermione y arriesgando su carrera en el ministerio por Malfoy. Con la intrusión inminente a Malfoy Manor debía actuar rápido para salvaguardar a Hermione.

_No puedo comunicarme con ella_, le explicó a Ron. Desde la noche anterior perdió comunicación con Hermione. Los galeones encantados e incluso su propio patronus podrían activar la alarma de la casa. Es por eso que debía ir a verificar que Hermione saliera de la casa antes de las cuatro pues entrarían a las cinco con la guardia Fénix. Ron repitió lo que él mismo pensaba, que Hermione seguramente debió entrar en un trance al contemplar la velada biblioteca, como siempre hacía cuando encontraba libros misteriosos e interesantes.

Harry no pretendía decirle a Ron más de lo necesario, pues quería dejar pasar esa situación para después, cuando estuvieran más tranquilos y no con una intrusión del ministerio o con la efervescencia del honor mancillado, como replicaba Ron cada tanto hasta que Harry le recordó que él besó a otra mujer; más tuvo que claudicar ante la avalancha de preguntas y reclamos de su amigo. Tampoco es que le dijera lo que pensaba exactamente, pues no quería que Ron le rompiera la crisma a Malfoy y vaya preso por ello, aunque le compuso una idea sustancial de lo que ocurría entre Hermione y Malfoy: Que sus reacciones empezaban a salir del contexto de la poción.

—El informe de la última hora indica que la casa continúa sin movimientos mágicos, señor.

Uno de los jóvenes aurores interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry. Le alcanzó el parte aurear como indicaba el procedimiento. Harry lo leyó y procedió a colocar el postrero informe sobre la pila que componían los demás.

—Estoy impaciente por patear un par de traseros oscuros —replicó el joven excitado que aún permanecía frente a Harry.

—Es sólo una inspección de reconocimiento y registro, Moddleton. No creo que haya mortífagos ni nada parecido —replicó Harry con un dejo de impaciencia—. Ya lo mencionamos muchas veces.

Moddletón no se desalentó por el comentario del jefe Potter. Talvez habría enfrentamiento. Él jamás intervino en batalla alguna porque en aquella época aún estaba en quinto año y deseaba el estrépito de la estratagema, a pesar que los aurores con más experiencia hablaban sobre un simple reconocimiento de rutina.

_Voy a patearle el culo a Malfoy__ tan fuerte que escupirá mis zapatos por la boca_, mencionó Ron antes de marcharse, recordó Harry. Contempló al chico Moddletón crujiendo entusiasmado los nudillos y comprobó que era el mismo sentimiento efervescente de su amigo.

.

.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

.

.

El móvil de Draco continuaba repiqueteando sobre la mesa de roble del taller de Romilda Vane por quinta vez. Él no deseaba contestar pues ya le había fastidiado la concentración… estaba seguro que empezaba a encontrar la verdadera naturaleza de la poción.

—Bien Roger, espero que sea un buen motivo —murmuró sujetando el móvil con el hombro y la cabeza ladeada, pues tenía las manos ocupadas.

Sin dejar de agitar la varita sobre el caldero que contenía una solución espesa y ácida, Draco escuchaba distraídamente a Roger que le pedía encarecidamente encontrarse en la cafetería de siempre. Murmuraba algo sobre policías mágicos y que no se le ocurriera pisar la oficina hasta que hablaran.

—Maldición Roger, habla de una buena vez —bramó Draco enojado pues debía de alzar el hombro más de lo normal para sujetar el móvil y agitar la varita mientras echaba gotas de eléboro sin perder la cuenta.

Draco suponía que eran los mismos impulsos paternalistas de siempre y estaba a punto de colgar, pero percibió de pronto un dejo de intranquilidad en la voz de Roger. Y en los años que conocía a Roger jamás lo sintió tan nervioso. Dejó de echar las gotas al caldero pero aún tenía la botella en las manos.

Conforme Caplant le narraba los hechos, Draco intentaba analizar la situación sin perder el aplomo. Pero la ansiedad empezaba a hacer efecto en él al escuchar los detalles de Roger.

_Vinieron por la mañana. Decían que te buscaban por un asunto personal, que eran amigos tuyos. Les pregunté de donde y me dijeron que del colegio, pero titubearon mucho al responder; yo sé que mentían, sabes que soy bueno detectando mentirosos. Además para un asunto personal no acuden tres personas con pinta de policías, y aunque no me lo has dicho asumo que en tu sociedad debe haber policías mágicos. Si los hay, estos tres muchachos lo eran. Los observé con disimulo y uno de ellos tenía una varita. ¿Qué como lo sé? pues recuerda que me explicaste una vez como hacías magia. Dudo que alguien tenga un palo de madera tallado en el bolsillo__ trasero si no es un mago como tú. Uno de ellos, el que comandaba a los otros dos, un joven de cabellos negros, ojos café ligeramente exaltados, me ofreció una taza de café muy amablemente y que casi acepto, claro si no fuese por el hecho que jamás acepto nada de desconocidos y mucho menos si sirven una taza de café de una máquina capuchino desenchufada. Pero ante tanta amabilidad y algo de insistencia, hice el ademán de beber._

Aquí la voz de Roger se tornó más profunda y Draco casi contuvo el aliento.

_La amabilidad desapareció y pasó a ser un simple interrogatorio, como si ellos pensaran que ahora no les podía mentir a pesar que les dije de un inicio que no sabía donde te encontrabas. Preguntaban a boca de jarro, de manera hosca y francamente hostil sobre tu paradero y si sabía de reuniones secretas con personas extrañas de túnicas o máscaras. No salía de mi asombro pues las cosas empezaban a salirse de control para los tres muchachos, o mejor dicho para el joven de mirada exaltada, que si mi memoria no falla se llama__ba La Notte pues así lo llamaron los otros dos, y lo recuerdo pues es el apellido de una de las actrices favoritas de Betty. Continuaron con el interrogatorio –a todas luces eso era- por media hora más en la que temí por tu seguridad Draco. Te lo digo, jamás te traicionaría, pero tuve miedo que me dieran por la fuerza esta vez algún brebaje más potente o me hechizaran con sus varitas para obligarme a contarles todo sobre ti. Es por eso que, cuando el chico La Notte sacó su propia varita, ya sin fingimientos ni reservas, supe que debía actuar. Logre pulsar el botón debajo del escritorio, ese que instalamos hace tres años y que jamás creímos que usaríamos alguna vez. Las alarmas empezaron a ulular en todo la corporación y los chicos se pusieron nerviosos. El joven me lanzó una mirada que me caló hasta los huesos, pues era hostilidad pura. Ya estoy viejo para sentir miedo por mí, pero temo por tu seguridad, Draco. Y por la de Hermione también. Antes de que abandonaran la oficina escuché que La Notte decía que debían encontrar a Hermione Granger…_

Draco gritó e hizo un movimiento brusco y el frasco de esencia de eléboro y el móvil cayeron con rapidez dentro del caldero que contenía una parte de la poción. La mezcla empezó a pitar y a echar humo escandalosamente y a pesar que Draco intentó recuperar el móvil, esté era ya un amasijo de circuitos sobre la mesa de roble. Volvió a maldecir mientras neutralizaba el caldero hasta hacerlo aquietarse y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su abrigo y se marchó.

.

.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

.

.

No sentía cansancio pues estaba acostumbrado a caminar largas distancias. Aún tenía cierto resquemor contra la aparición desde su aventura en el bosque y evitaba en lo posible usar ese hechizo si podía ir por sus propios medios a donde deseaba. Tenía la red Flu, la escoba, el autobús noctámbulo o los trasladores. Pero esta vez debía usar los transportes no mágicos para acercarse sin despertar sospechas. _Claro, para ella y Harry es fácil porque vivieron con muggles_, pensó con fastidio al segundo intento por tomar un taxi muggle. Como el lugar donde quería ir estaba lejos, en medio de la nada y sumado al comportamiento extraño del que hacía gala Ron, los taxistas se negaban a prestarle el servicio. Tuvo que caminar muchos kilómetros antes de llegar a la Mansión Malfoy.

Siguió las instrucciones de Harry al pie de la letra y logró ingresar a la casa, de allí llamó a gritos a Hermione, quien sorprendida corrió escaleras a bajo con tanta prisa que resbaló en el último escalón y se lastimó el pie.

Ron insistió en llevarla de nuevo a su casa, pero Hermione se negaba a salir de la mansión. Ella aún miraba con recelo a Ron pues no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Harry te lo contó —le espetó finalmente.

Ron no contestó. Pasó un brazo fuerte por debajo de sus piernas y la alzó sin dificultad a pesar de las protestas de Hermione. Tenía el rostro colorado y ella supo que no tenía que ver con el esfuerzo que hacía al cargarla escaleras arriba. Se rindió, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Ron. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Draco Malfoy, Ron hizo el ademán de no querer entrar, la bajó con cuidado y se quedó parado en el umbral.

La cama grande dominaba la habitación y la entrada secreta apenas se divisaba detrás de una gran cortina de seda pesada. Hermione caminó cojeando ligeramente e iba a sentarse cuando de pronto una nueva punzada, esta vez más fuerte la hizo gritar.

Su cuerpo empezaba a dar sacudidas sobre el lecho y percibió la figura de Ron llamándola asustado. Intentó controlar sus gemidos de dolor pero un nuevo ramalazo bajo las costillas hizo que gritara nuevamente. Divisó la varita que Ron sacó de su camisa, dispuesto a ayudarla.

—¡No lo hagas, Ron! —gritó sintiendo que el dolor disminuía antes de volver a empezar—. Dame esa botellita y estaré bien.

Obedeció, pues ella siempre sabía que hacer en situaciones como aquella y él jamás acertaba. Le alcanzó la poción que pedía y le ayudó a tomar algunas gotas. El efecto fue inmediato. Vio el color volver a sus mejillas pálidas y las convulsiones cesaron aunque juraba que ella aún sentía algo de dolor. _Todo es culpa de Malfoy. Voy a matarlo_, musitó.

—Él me dio esta poción que evita que los dolores sean muy fuertes —habló con determinación después de adivinar en el rostro de Ron sus pensamientos—. Draco no es culpable de lo que me ocurre. También él está pasando por lo mismo.

—¿_Draco_? —bramó Ron con furia levantándose de su lado—. Así que Harry tenía razón. Él y tú… ustedes…

Hermione levantó los ojos para mirar a Ron y se le nublaron con frustración.

—Tranquilízate Ron y podremos hablar.

—De que quieres hablar si está todo claro. Te has enredado con Malfoy con la excusa de la pócima que les dieron, si es que hay alguna poción de por medio. Me dejaste por ese estúpido mortífago —dijo Ron, con la voz apenas controlada, temblando por la rabia reprimida.

Era suficiente. Se levantó de un salto a pesar de la pequeña molestia del pie y se plantó frente a Ron con los brazos en jarras.

—De acuerdo, escúchame y escucha con atención porque no pienso repetirlo —respondió bruscamente Hermione, tenía los ojos encendidos cuando se volvió a enfrentarlo.

Una hora. Transcurrió una hora completa para que Hermione le contara a Ron como habían sucedido las cosas. No ocultó detalle ni tampoco sus propios sentimientos como sí lo hiciera con Harry. Sentía que se lo debía a Ron por la relación que tuvieron. Ella mostró los hechos de la manera más sincera a pesar de las protestas y juramentos de su ex novio. También abordó el tema de Astoria y aunque no le parecía relevante a ella, tenía la certeza que eso servía para darle cierta perspectiva a los argumentos de infidelidad que tanto bramaba Ron. Fue sincera en contestar la pregunta directa sobre si tenía algún sentimiento por Malfoy: No, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pues podía tratarse de la poción.

Se tomó el tiempo de discutir con Ron pues le conocía bien para saber que necesitaba desfogar para calmar sus ánimos y entender que su hombría no había sido mancillada o como fuese que él consideraba la supuesta traición.

En un momento dado, el silencio se deslizó entre ellos como la neblina sobre una montaña, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y conclusiones. Hermione se debatía entre la culpa por hacerlo sufrir, la sensación de pérdida y el creciente miedo a lo que creía haber descubierto. Ron por su parte, aún no salía del asombro: ella le había revelado que estuvo a punto de entregarse a Malfoy en varias ocasiones. Y lo que más le asustaba era el tono en que se lo confesó. Su voz parecía vibrar de emoción velada y sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de él. Hasta percibió que sus ojos se nublaron ligeramente cuando habló sobre la poción que creó para que ella no experimentara dolor. Como sí Malfoy realmente estuviese preocupado por ella. Sacudió la cabeza pues este pensamiento le dolía. La certeza que ella ya no le amaba le escoció el alma. La observó sentada aún sobre la mullida cama, retorciendo inconciente la suave tela del edredón. Era demasiado para él. Quizás más adelante lo entendería.

Ella pensó que se iría y se sintió más sola que nunca. Tenía miedo de que se fuera y no poder hacer las paces con él. Tenía miedo de lo que podía ocurrir con Draco y con ella misma. Sus sospechas siempre resultaban verdad…

—Nunca quise hacerte daño, Ron. Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí. Las cosas sucedieron de este modo. No busqué que pasara aquello con Draco. Debes creerme…

La emoción finalmente la embargó. Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a ella y la punzada de dolor volvió aunque atenuada. Tuvo que recostarse. Escondió la cara bajo la almohada. No quería ver como su mejor amigo, su amor desde que era una niña la abandonaba.

—Nos concentraremos primero en salir de aquí pues como te dije, Harry llegará en unas horas. Luego te ayudaré a buscar al maldito que te jodió la vida y le patearé el trasero. No prometo nada sobre Malfoy… pero haré el intento por no romperle la arrogante crisma.

Hermione advirtió la presencia de Ron junto a ella. Había regresado y subido a la cama silenciosamente. Se echó detrás de ella y deslizó los pecosos brazos por los suyos y la acercó a él. Le habló calmado sobre su oreja. Ella sonrió pues comprendió que él al fin había entendido.

—Perdóname, Ron…

—No, _Herm_. No tengo que perdonar nada pues ha sido cosa del destino. Tú jamás me lastimarías. Lo sé. En cambio yo… te fallé y sin motivo alguno. No, no intentes justificarme —musitó aún sobre el hombro de Hermione—. Me comporté mal y tú no lo merecías. Sabes, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido debo darte las gracias. Por enamorarte y creer en mí. Por hacerme sentir importante y por mostrarme que hasta alguien no tan interesante como yo podía enamorar a una chica tan inteligente y maravillosa como tú. Fue lindo mientras duró. No me arrepiento de nada y espero que seas feliz. Aunque obviamente no con el imbécil de Malfoy —intentó bromear en la última frase.

Hermione, con lágrimas en sus ojos giró para ver a Ron. Tenían tanta historia en común que le dolía el saber que aquella parte terminaba. Se abrazó a él con fuerza intentando retener en su memoria aquella sensación de bienestar que le producía Ron. Depositó un pequeño sobre la colorada mejilla y luego le habló con emoción: Tú fuiste y serás siempre importarte para mí. Eres mi primer amor, Ron. Voy a quererte siempre.

"…_Voy a quererte siempre"_

El sonido de pasos se detuvo en el umbral. Hermione giró el rostro, descubriendo a Draco observándola. Ella deshizo el abrazo de Ron y se sentó sobre la cama.

—Draco… no sabía que estabas allí.

La réplica irónica "Maldición, por supuesto que no los sabías" ya estaba en la punta de la lengua de Draco pero se la tragó en el último momento. La imagen de ellos abrazados, enredados en su propia cama en una especie de éxtasis sentimental y la frase que escuchó de los labios de Hermione aún retumbaba dentro de su cabeza.

Ella se levantó de un salto y aguantó la agujeta de fastidio del pie y logró avanzar dos pasos pero se detuvo. Observó a Draco. La expresión de su rostro era intensa e indescifrable. Tenía los ojos brillantes y turbulentos. Sus labios eran sólo una línea apretada, como si se los estuviera mordiendo por dentro para evitar decir algo

—Draco. Yo…

—Vete a la mierda, Granger.

Ron dejó su actitud impasible hasta ese momento, para levantarse de la cama dispuesto a lanzarse contra Draco. Una tromba pelirroja, de orejas coloradas y con la varita en mano se le lanzaba encima. No era estúpido y sabía que si continuaba allí tendría las de perder. Debía irse y dejarlos. Solos.

Pero, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Draco cerró los ojos y la imagen de de los dos abrazados tan íntimamente le destrozó. Casi pudo escuchar el hielo romperse, agrietándose y astillándose como vidrio hecho pedazos, dentro de su pecho. Escuchó el eco de su nombre unos segundos más hasta que el movimiento de su cuerpo hacia atrás, consecuencia de la desaparición que llevaba a cabo, silenció la femenina voz.

—Debo encontrarle y explicarle. Él piensa que…

—¡No hay tiempo, maldición Hermione! —intentaba jalar a Hermione pero ella hablaba mientras se empeñaba en tomar algunos libros de un pequeño cuarto—. Los aurores llegarán en cualquier momento. ¡No escuchas la alarma ululando!

La alarma activada por el hechizo de desaparición de Draco emprendía la tarea de cercar la casa. Las puertas y ventanas empezaban a cerrarse y Ron supo aterrorizado que no podrían salir por la entrada principal ni por ningún otro lugar. Hermione iba retrasada por la escalera pues se empeñó en cerrar el pequeño cuarto desde donde obtuvo los libros y se entretuvo unos segundos más enseñándole la mano derecha a un elfo que apareció de la nada.

Ron observó una puerta disimulada que daba al cobertizo lateral y tomando a Hermione de la blusa, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas en cargar dos voluminosos libros de tapa negra y filos dorados, la condujo hacia su improvisada salida.

No le gustaba, es más odiaba desaparecerse pero no le quedaba otra salida. Comprobó horrorizado que los aurores empezaban a aparecer por toda la casa y en contados segundos los descubrirían. Hermione aún tenía a un elfo horrible siguiéndole los pasos mientras ella susurraba. No lo pensó más. La tomó de la cintura, para sorpresa de ella, e hizo el hechizo.

Dolor. Sangre.

Mucho dolor y rastros de sangre sobre la pierna derecha.

Ron empezó a titiritar mientras sujetaba su muslo intentando contener la hemorragia que brotaba de la enorme abertura. La cabeza le dio vuelta cuando comprobó que no sólo era la hendidura sobre el muslo. Divisó cerca del sillón su zapato izquierdo, con restos de sangre. No pudo más y se desmayó.

Le tomó unos segundos a Hermione tomar el control de la situación. Tiró los libros sobre la mesa de su departamento, a donde Ron se había dirigido, cubrió la herida con un paño limpio y recogió el zapato con parte de los dedos de su amigo en el, apenas contiendo la arcada, y con un movimiento impecable de varita aparecieron unos instantes después en la puerta de emergencia de San Mungo.

.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

.

.

Moddletón miraba al elfo con expresión despectiva. Odiaba que el mugroso elfo, como se empeñaba en continuar llamándolo, fuese el causante de todo el revuelo en Malfoy Manor. Lo encontraron en medio del gran salón realizando algunos hechizos limpiadores. Croppier, el segundo al mando, se encargó del interrogatorio y de verificar si realmente el lugar estaba limpio y si el elfo realmente perteneció a los Malfoy. La ley sobre criaturas mágicas, a pesar de las modificaciones de los últimos años, tenía demasiados vacíos legales y no contemplaba una situación específica como aquella. No podían condenar al elfo pues no estaba catalogado como un mago, pero tampoco podían liberarlo pues alteró el orden y quebró leyes de la comunidad.

Insistía en repetir que activó las alarmas sin querer y sólo estaba limpiando pues a pesar que Malfoy Manor estaba desocupada, él esperaba a sus verdaderos amos a quienes debía fidelidad, y parte de ello era conservar la mansión en buen estado hasta que ellos regresaran. Mientras lo decía, observaba con una mirada furtiva y algunas sonrisas aviesas a Harry que se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala de interrogatorios. Se limitaba a decir su argumento una y otra vez, a pesar de las amenazas y las súplicas. Finalmente todos se convencieron que era un elfo chiflado, pero igual, al no haber una ley para su caso, decidieron que lo llevarían a prisión hasta que el Wizengamot decidiera su suerte.

Esposaron al elfo, que no parecía temer ni estar asustado, más bien tenía un brillo de júbilo en los ojos, quizás imaginando que lo llevarían a la misma prisión donde suponía estaban sus verdaderos amos, cuando de pronto ingresó Hermione y detuvo a la comitiva mencionando que tenía información importante.

Los aurores quedaron sorprendidos con aquella irrupción, pues a pesar de conocer a Hermione Granger, leyenda viviente entre ellos, jamás había acudido a las oficinas de los aurores más que para recoger a Harry para salir a almorzar.

—Tengo en mi mano información relevante al elfo aquí acusado —le dirigió una mirada compasiva, a diferencia de la envenenada que el elfo le dirigía—. Según las determinaciones adoptadas por los jueces del primer tribunal británico, en el momento de fallar sobre el caso de elfos abandonados en la Torre de Londres en el siglo XVIII e incluso el caso del elfo que desactivó el Big Ben en Westminster para complacer a su amo, determinaron que los elfos debían ser sometidos a un interrogatorio simple sin prisión ni coacción de ninguna clase y puestos en libertad pues no se probó delito físico o doloso en contra de un mago. Por lo tanto la predicción de que el Wizengamot hará uso de la jurisprudencia en este caso, lleva a disponer que el elfo aquí detenido, quede en libertad en el acto si no se le ha comprobado delito alguno.

Harry admiró la sagacidad de Hermione una vez más. Ella debió haber sugerido al elfo que hiciera algún hechizo para justificar la magia en Malfoy Manor y seguramente sabía de antemano la legislación que no permitiría que el sumiso elfo sufriera algún tipo de condena. Se encargó de sentar un precedente para otros y de cerrar el caso de una manera limpia.

Los viejos aurores se alegraron de terminar con el modo de alerta desde el día anterior pues deseaban regresar a descansar a sus hogares, mientras que algunos aurores más jóvenes refunfuñaban pues no encontraron la acción que esperaban. Moddletón se vio obligado a liberar al elfo, quien con un simple crack desapareció, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Hermione. Harry le sugirió a Hermione que esperara en el pasillo pues no quería dar más motivos de especulación pues algunos se preguntaban como la funcionaria supo de la detención de un elfo. No fueron difíciles de convencer sobre la situación, pues casi todos recordaban o habían escuchado del P.E.D.D.O que fundó Hermione y se permitieron chanzas veladas sobre ella mientras archivaban y desmantelaban el cuartel general.

Impaciente en el corredor, Hermione se debatía entre ver a Ron y buscar a Draco. En San Mungo le aseguraron que Ron se pondría bien, pues ella logró llevarlo con celeridad y pudieron curar la escisión del pie y del muslo sin dejar cicatrices, pero aún no recobraba el conocimiento. Draco, por otra parte… tendría primero que hallarlo pues llevaba varias horas intentando comunicarse al móvil con él y no respondía. Y si lo hallaba, ¿Qué le diría?

.

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

.

.

Draco se levantó salvajemente, empujando las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo por los movimientos que sin duda había dado de un lado a otro de la improvisada cama. Era media noche y no podía dormir. El nudo en su garganta era muy difícil de anular por el nombre que tenía atravesado en ella y que estuvo apunto de gritar de pura frustración.

Con el recuerdo de Hermione acostada sobre su cama enredada con el pelirrojo bailando aún ante sus ojos atravesó el pequeño y empolvado corredor directo al baño. La casa de ladrillos al final de la calle de Las Hilanderas se mantenía a duras penas en pie, pero servía ahora como el nuevo laboratorio de Draco. Al inicio pensó en ir a la casa de sus padres, pero estaba seguro que ella le buscaría también allí. Sin perder el tiempo trasladó todos los ingredientes y calderos. La mesa de roble y el antiguo armario de madera con la ninfa y el sátiro grabados y llenos de vetustos frascos también fueron trasladados a la ruinosa casa de su antiguo maestro, para trabajar allí con la esperanza de no ser molestado. Ahora sí tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hallar el antídoto y arrancar para siempre a Hermione Granger de su vida.

Un pequeño hechizo y habilitó el desvencijado baño para hacerlo presentable. Se quitó la ropa con movimientos violentos pues la imagen de ambos volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Un golpe de agua fría en el rostro siempre le ayudaba a recuperar la sobriedad en estos casos. Debía concentrarse en continuar con la poción. Estaba a punto de descubrir los dos ingredientes escondidos.

Vio alrededor. Hace poco más de una semana, su vida marchaba tal y como lo planeó después de lograr salir de la ignominia del destierro. Faltaban unos meses para el termino de su sentencia; tenía una novia con quien se casaría y pasaría a heredar anticipadamente Malfoy Manor y los títulos nobiliarios de sus antepasados. Y en aquellos planes además regresaba victorioso sobre el mundo al que pensaron que sucumbiría. Podría decirse que era feliz y su vida se encaminaba a ser la vida de sus sueños. Pero ahora estaba en medio de la nada, sólo, en una casucha inhabitable, oliendo a moho y a suciedad intentando descifrar los secretos de una poción desconocida para alejarse desesperadamente de la persona que la poción había anclado a él. Y perseguido por la justicia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba una pesadilla semejante. Su vida nuevamente de cabeza.

Inevitablemente sus recuerdos volvían al pasado, donde había mucho que quería olvidar. La tormentosa y cruel estadía de Voldemort en su mansión, su transición de espectador a seudo mortífago, la torturas, los asesinatos, el juicio, el desprecio, la humillación y el destierro. El sentirse en lo profundo del hoyo y saber que se debe bregar sobre toda esa mierda para salir a flote. Tenía miedo de no poder enfrentar todo otra vez y salir airoso. Lo enjuiciarían y lo mandarían desterrado de por vida a vivir con los muggles.

_¿Es tan terrible_?, pensó por un segundo. Cerrando el grifo, lanzó una mirada al espejo. Si recapitulaba los últimos años con otra perspectiva podría afirmar que no había sido tan malo. A regañadientes debía aceptar que la figura de Roger fue como un bálsamo a su auto impuesta soledad, la compañía de sus hijos, las atenciones de Betty; el doctor Sloan, sus eficientes empleados e incluso Penny su peculiar secretaria; todos habían logrado que su vida no fuese tan miserable como creyó al inicio. Caminó desnudo hacia el montículo de su ropa sobre el lavabo e hizo un hechizo para aparecer una toalla y comenzó a secarse con esmero. Apareció una bata nueva. Se vistió olvidando por unos instantes su realidad. Se sentía tan natural hacer hechizos y crear pociones que por un momento la certeza que estaba a punto de perderlo todo volvió a sobrecogerlo. Un ramalazo como una cuchillada entre las costillas logró doblarlo en dos. Consiguió llegar a la estancia y beber unas gotas de su poción contra el dolor. Los calderos hervían con las pociones de contrastes y en el centro de la empolvada habitación junto al antiguo armario de madera hervía el caldero con la réplica más acertada de la poción: No tenía el ocre original pero el color terracota se asemejaba casi al cien por ciento.

Draco se paró frente a la poción para controlarla y otra punzada, esta vez más dolorosa que la anterior le golpeó por dentro, tirándolo al suelo.

¡Que coño ocurre conmigo! —gritó pálido de ira.

Pateó el armario cerca de él, con furia desbordante. Odiaba su vida. Odiaba a todos los que le hicieron daño alguna vez y se odiaba a si mismo por esperar algo bueno de los demás. Era un imbécil por suponer que podía convencer a alguien que valía como persona, que se había equivocado pero que deseaba otra oportunidad. Y la odiaba a ella. Sobre todo a ella, porque se permitió abrirse a ella, porque deseo algo más que su cuerpo y ella sólo jugaba con él. Volvió a aporrear el viejo armario, intentando desfogar su resentimiento contra el mundo.

El armario se tambaleó peligrosamente y volvió a quedarse quieto, más el sonido de frascos chocando entre sí no se detuvo. Entonces, de la figura del pequeño sátiro, tallado en uno de los paneles laterales del mueble, brilló con una luz púrpura. El ruido de los frascos continuó y polvo enmohecido se diseminó por el lugar. El sonido se detuvo al fin y el polvo se asentó. Más algo descendía, inexorable y aciago, desde aquella cima.

Unas gotas de aceite negro como petróleo, viscosas y de gran tamaño, se perdían ahora, dentro de las burbujas terracota del caldero.

Dos segundos después, el caldero pitó groseramente y el innegable color ocre de las burbujas no dejaba duda. Esa era la poción correcta.

Draco se levantó de inmediato, como impelido por un resorte. Tenía el rostro demudado, con la vista fija en aquel ingrediente misterioso que convirtió su poción en la correcta. Bajó el frasco que no estaba allí segundos antes. Tomó la botella negra dejó caer una gotas sobre un botón de rosa. La tierna flor se abrió, hermosa, con un aroma exquisito, adquirió un color rojo intenso.

_Esto tiene que ser Lytta Vesicatoria... Cantharis. Es un afrodisíaco pero en dosis elevadas es… _

Como un autómata tomó la rosa entre sus dedos y la observó absorto. La rosa emanó un dulce olor y sin más, ante la vista aterrorizada de Draco se desintegró.

Dejó el tallo intacto sobre la mesa casi sin respirar. La vida se empeñaba en golpearlo una vez más. O quizás la muerte. Volviendo al rincón de la mal iluminada estancia, se dejó caer de frente sobre la desarreglada cama; el rostro anguloso contra la almohada para ahogar un nuevo grito y con suerte, también a sí mismo.

.

.

* * *

.

**NDA: Lytta Vesicatoria = mosca española = Cantárida (homework para tods! xD)**

**Que les pareció el cap? El prox viene con mucha acción!**

**Gracias por leerme! Y no olviden dejar un review :D**

**Gigi**


	19. El antídoto

**CAP. 19 — EL ANTIDOTO**

La impoluta sala de sanación número quinientos doce estaba atestada de pelirrojos. Los Weasley, la familia de Bill, la familia de George, un tío y dos primos que estaban de visita por el próximo cumpleaños de Arthur, el patriarca de los Weasley; que se encontraban visitando a George, al enterarse de la noticia de la escisión de Ron volaron hasta San Mungo para acompañarlo.

El sanador Smilter les explicaba que el joven estaba totalmente curado, pues la esencia de díctamo y las pociones regeneradoras aplicadas con prontitud lograron su recuperación en cuestión de horas, pero que por política del hospital él no saldría hasta la mañana siguiente pues debía pasar la noche bajo control médico.

Hermione se encontraba a un rincón después de haber corroborado muchas veces la historia que inventó Ron para justificar el accidente: Que quiso sorprender a Hermione con una aparición a un restaurante conocido pero no le salió bien el hechizo. Todos los felicitaron al inicio suponiendo que volvían a retomar la relación, pero el mismo Ron se encargó de aclarar que ellos habían terminado pero que siempre serían amigos.

La tensión desapareció gradualmente y el ambiente se puso jovial, dentro de la habitación y en el pasillo, ya que todos los Weasley juntos no podían estar en el reducido lugar. George gesticulaba y representaba una especie de parodia sobre la última escisión conocida de Ron mientras su madre lo reprendía sin dejar de acomodar los cobertores de la cama de su hijo y lanzar miradas cargadas hacia la esquina donde Hermione permanecía ensimismada. Ron le hizo una seña a Harry que se mantenía algo alejado, tomado de la mano con Ginny y éste comprendiendo en el acto, asió a Hermione del brazo y la llevó a la cafetería.

—Ahora puedes contarnos que sucedió exactamente —habló con voz neutral, Ginny.

No tenía sentido ocultar nada, a pesar de los pedidos de Ron. Hermione les habló a Harry y a Ginny sobre lo ocurrido en la casa de los Malfoy, el arreglo con el Elfo y el accidente de Ron. Aunque no quiso mencionarlo tuvo que relatarles lo ocurrido entre Ron y Draco. Hermione podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su amiga sobre ella y por primera vez, no pudo sostener su mirada altiva sobre ella.

—Intenté llamar al móvil pero no contesta, llamé a Roger y no sabe nada de él…

—Si él sabe algo, es obvio que se comunicará con nosotros. Ese era el plan original —interrumpió Harry.

—No entiendes Harry… necesito ubicar a Draco —terminó casi con un suspiro.

—¿Para darle explicaciones? —objetó Ginny de inmediato.

Harry iba a replicar para convencer a su esposa que era obvio que Hermione necesitaba buscar a Draco para continuar la búsqueda del antídoto cuando Hermione se adelantó. Se paró frente a Ginny, quien se puso en guardia esperando la confrontación.

—Antes no entendía tu determinación sobre dejar a las Arpías para seguir a Harry y dejar a un lado tu carrera. Pero ahora entiendo tu decisión, aunque no la comparta del todo. Debemos luchar por lo que creemos correcto.

Ginny la miraba dubitativa.

—Siento no haberte apoyado, Ginny. Me comporté como una dictadora intentado imponer mi criterio, en lugar de procurar comprenderte y apoyar tu decisión. Quizás no me acostumbre del todo, pero debí respetarla.

Harry contempló a su esposa y a su mejor amiga mirarse por varios minutos, hasta que las dos se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Será mejor que se vayan de una vez. Les diré a los demás que tenían un trabajo pendiente. Yo me quedaré con Ron un par de horas más —Ginny dio un beso a un desconcertado Harry y le apremió a que partieran de inmediato.

**ooooooooooo000000ooooooooooo**

Harry se sentía exhausto y no era para menos. Toda la tensión de la última noche, la planeación y desarrollo de la misión a Malfoy Manor y ahora la búsqueda de Draco habían minado sus fuerzas y sólo deseaba descansar. Pero la determinación de Hermione de encontrarlo era tan fuerte que Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer dormido de cansancio sobre una de las butacas rosas que adornaban la sala de Romilda Vane.

—¡Lo ves Harry! —Hermione se frotaba las manos nerviosa —se ha llevado todas las cosas. Los calderos, los libros, las pociones, la varita. Tenemos que ubicarlo y decirle… Mientras más rápido actuemos no tendremos necesidad de utilizar una poción anti veneno. Él no sabe que hay tan poco tiempo…

No necesitó escuchar más. El cansancio de Harry se esfumó al escuchar la palabra veneno y poco tiempo en la misma frase. Observó a Hermione con ese gesto de nerviosismo tan infrecuente en ella y supo que algo andaba mal. Corrió hacia ella y la conminó a decir la verdad.

—Encontré algo entre los libros prohibidos de Lucius Malfoy. Sabía que debía buscar con algo relacionado con los orígenes de la Amortentia, pues aunque diferente en efectos, la esencia es la misma: obtener algo de la persona que supuestamente amas, doblegando su voluntad. Tuve que buscar mucho y leer miles de libros en tan poco tiempo y creo estar en lo correcto…

—¡Fantástico, Hermione! Sabía que si había alguien que podía encontrar la poción indicada para romper el hechizo, esa serías tú.

—No hay una poción ni un contra hechizo para la poción que nos suministraron a Draco y a mí —cortó Hermione con incomodidad.

—Pero dijiste que…

—No hay una contra poción ni un hechizo para deshacer la poción pero si hay algo que lo anularía. —carraspeó incómoda. Deja que te muestre, Harry.

Y sacó de su pequeño bolso uno de los pesados libros que trajo consigo de Malfoy Manor y ambos se sentaron a la luz de una lámpara de mampara naranja para revisar "Historia de Pociones de la antigüedad: Una guía para las artes ocultas de dominación"

"…_La Poción de Satirion según la mitología griega y romana fue una poción que los antiguos utilizaban para aderezar y aumentar el goce de su vida sexual. Bebiendo Satirión (de la palabra griega sátiro, un dios que permitía los excesos sexuales); era un brebaje obtenido de una orquídea cuyos bulbos tenían forma de testículos humanos y al beberla uno lograba los efectos de un afrodisíaco excelente. La mitología cuenta que Hércules, al recibir esta poción de manos de Tespios, desfloró a las quince hijas de su anfitrión en una sola noche. Pero en realidad esta poción fue creada por un mago romano, asentado en la campiña que fue utilizada y comercializada sin control para obtener los favores sexuales de otros…"_

—-Esta es la poción que dio origen a la Amortentia, como la conocemos ahora, aunque con algunos cambios a lo largo de los años.

—Entonces podremos buscar un antídoto —concluyó Harry.

—Aún no has leído lo demás. Esa es la poción original. Pero la que está en este libro y la que nos hicieron beber a Draco y a mí es una derivación de la fórmula original. Es una _casi Amortentia,_ aunque en una forma perversa y ruin. Busqué las referencias en varios libros pues no encontré una receta exacta pero basado en los síntomas, en la historia misma de la poción y los relatos y algunas leyendas en varios libros a través de los años puedo emitir una idea clara de la poción y la historia de cómo fue manipulada.

Harry giró hacia ella pues notó la tensión en su amiga.

—El mago original continuó comercializando la pócima en toda el área de Roma y viajó a muchas ciudades aledañas haciéndose rico. Hasta allí los registros desaparecen, más en un libro de pergaminos viejos sobre leyendas y mitos ancestrales que encontré ubiqué esta historia sobre un mago, un sátiro y una bella dríade. —Hermione dejó el libro y abrió un compendio de pergaminos viejos y polvorientos—. Aunque no está completa pues le faltan unas hojas, pero puedo darme una idea del tema.

"_..El mago Antzas Basinas al llegar a la Hispania Romana, exactamente a la Villa Romana de Cambre, quedó prendado de la bella hija del patricio Valerius Sabino y su bella esposa, la bruja Melíade, de quien se rumoreaba tenía como abuela a una ninfa del bosque. Los padres de la joven acogieron al visitante a solicitud de Melíade quien deseaba compartir con un brujo, pues lo reconoció como tal apenas lo vio, pues nadie en la villa sabía que ella pertenecía al mundo mágico. Cuando el hombre contempló a la bella Nefele jugueteando descalza en el lago junto al gran árbol que dominaba el jardín posterior, quedó inmediatamente prendado de la lozanía y la belleza virginal de la muchacha y anheló poseerla. Aprovechando los días en que estuvo alojado en la villa, inventaba mil pretextos para acercarse a la muchacha y embelesarla con sus poemas y sus pequeños trucos de magia sutil. Pero la chica ni siquiera miraba al maduro mago, si no más bien al joven ayudante que le acompañaba en sus largos viajes. Nefele tenía ojos sólo para la boca color de la granada, el perfil griego clásico destacando por sobre los ojos negros brillantes y la mandíbula cuadrada coronada por un hoyuelo encantador del imberbe aprendiz. _

_Melíade tomó conocimiento de la malsana reputación del mago por una de sus esclavas extranjeras y lo comprobó al contemplar los ojos libidinosos posarse en su bella hija e inmediatamente hizo que echaran al mago y a su ayudante de la villa; con el pretexto de supuesta afiliación política contraria a los dueños de casa. Antzas amenazó a Nefele con contar a todos que era una bruja pero ella no se amilanó e igual echó al viejo del lugar, no sin antes darle de latigazos y romper su ropa a jirones. La suave Nefele contemplaba al desnudo mago mientras reía y se burlaba de su pretensión absurda de querer poseerla. Más tarde, amparado en la penumbra y ayudado por algunos hechizos rudimentarios (en aquella época los hechizos recién empezaban a ser usados de manera regular por quien lo creaba) entró a la villa por los establos y contempló horrorizado a su aprendiz tomando el virginal cuerpo de Nefele sobre el heno. La sonrisa de placer de la chica lo enfureció. Sin ser visto regresó a su improvisado escondite cerca de la casa y esperó paciente el regreso de su aprendiz. Al rayar el alba, lo sorprendió con un garrotazo y luego le abrió el pecho con un azadón. Ciego de rabia, Antzas Basinas decidió que era hora de cobrar venganza contra la veleidosa joven._

_En la noche siguiente, Antzas ingresó al jardín de los robles y fuentes y procedió a fabricar su pócima de amor. Aún continuaba cegado por la furia y el desprecio, pero la lujuria que corría por sus venas ante la contemplación del cuerpo desnudo de Nefele sobre el heno era más fuerte. Quería matarla, pero antes deseaba poseerla. Le daría la poción para que enloqueciera por él y se le entregara sin reticencias, luego apretaría sus manos huesudas alrededor del níveo cuello. Bajo la luna llena, y con la base de la Amortentia original, empezó con la tarea de mezclar miles de ingredientes más, rumiando el deseo de la posesión de la joven y casi en éxtasis por el deseo lleno de lujuria y fogosidad. El caldero hervía lentamente y expelía vapores calientes y lascivos hacia el bosque. No tardó un pequeño sátiro en caer seducido por el olor. Subió al enorme árbol para contemplar y olfatear extasiado el penetrante aroma dulzón de la lujuria. Fue tan penetrante el aroma que el pequeño sátiro deseó con todas su fuerzas se parte de aquello y se lanzó al caldero hirviente. Más comprendiendo su desatino y maldiciendo al mago por supuestamente engañarlo con su poción, se defendió con lo único que tenía: "__Cantharis" __la esencia de un pequeño insecto que usaba como afrodisíaco para despertar los deseos en los mortales, pero que en dosis mayores producía enormes vejigas ulcerosas e incluso la muerte. Y fue tal la cantidad de extracto de cantárida que el sátiro tenía en la bolsa que ésta se fusionó con la poción y la convirtió en veneno…"_

—Estás hablando que es veneno lo que ustedes…. Hermione…¡Les dieron veneno! —Harry apenas podía pronunciar las palabras.

Ella no contestó y continuó leyendo con los dedos blancos de la fuerza con que apretaba el libro en su regazo.

"_Nefele bebió la poción que fue suministrada por una esclava resentida e inmediatamente hizo efecto. Fue tal la potencia de aquella poción que la joven tuvo que ser encerrada en una de las habitaciones pues se arrancaba la ropa tanto por el dolor que la consumía como por la lujuria de la que era presa, se complacía frente a cualquiera, se introducía objetos entre gritos orgásmicos siempre con el nombre del Antzas entre cada gemido. La madre adivinó la venganza del brujo y fue al bosque a enfrentarlo, pero su esposo partió primero con el alba y cincuenta esclavos para cazarlo y darle muerte. Cuando Melíade llegó el brujo estaba agonizando y con ello también la posibilidad de curar a Nefele. Con pociones logró estabilizar al mago y obligarlo a revelar la poción_ —que aunque está copiada aquí, sólo contiene algunos ingredientes escritos en la otra página—. _Más cuando vio a su hija doblada por el dolor, llena de vesículas cargadas por todo el cuerpo, y casi desquiciada de lujuria, supo que la poción tenía algún ingrediente más. Corrió al bosque a suplicar a las dríades que le ayudaran a salvar a su única hija, heredera de las Hamadríades. Copió la poción, ató a su hija al gran roble y esperó…"_

—¡Cuál es el antídoto, Hermione! —se levantó en el acto, impaciente con toda esa noticia—. ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!

Ella continuó leyendo el último párrafo de aquella historia, carcomido por polillas y con marcas oscuras salpicadas por doquier.

"…_La Dríade que vivía en el árbol acudió al llamado de la bruja y entendió que la joven moriría irremediablemente pues el sátiro, su eterno acosador, inyectó veneno a la poción. La ninfa utilizó su control para hacer florecer al árbol y éste atrajo a miles de mariposas que embelesadas se posaban sobre sus ramas. La Dríade bajó del árbol e introdujo su níveo pie dentro del caldero y sus cabellos dorados se tornaron verdes. Se enredaron como un abrazo sobre el tronco y las miles de mariposas copularon frenéticas hasta caer muertas dentro del caldero. Melíade observó como la poción cambió de color y tomando un poco, le hizo beber a su hija. Más ella continuaba en el mismo estado. Se arrodilló suplicante bajo la Ninfa del Bosque y esperó. Horas después entendió que las ninfas tienen gran poder sobre la naturaleza que las rodea, más no sobre la naturaleza humana. Con todo, la Hamadríade del roble logró darle una esperanza para salvar de la muerte a su hija. Melíade creyó saber que hacer para salvar a su hija: Si la poción producía lujuria excesiva lo único que quedaba era consumar esa pasión. Y así lo hizo. Ordenó a sus esclavos más leales que trajeran al agonizante mago. Desató a su hija de sus cadenas y contempló asqueada como aquella insensata se abalanzaba lujuriosa sobre el causante de su desgracia…"_

—Dime que el antídoto no es… —balbuceó Harry visiblemente incómodo—. Debe haber algo más en ese libro, algo que sea distinto a… tiene que ser haber otra salida. ¡Hermione di algo!

Hermione se limitó a cerrar el libro y a alejarse de Harry para que no observara su rostro. Tardó bastante en hablar, quizás intentado convencerse también de que no había otra salida. Desde la ventana de su departamento procedió a narrarle como percibía todo aquella situación. Quizás al inicio supuso que sólo se trataba de una poción de lujuria, más los constantes dolores sufridos, las punzadas, los ardores, el martilleo eterno dentro del cráneo, las nauseas y la quemazón en las entrañas le hicieron suponer que era no sólo un simple brebaje. Debía tratarse de una sustancia ponzoñosa, tal vez unida por error a la poción o con el fin específico de matar a la persona si no conseguía su propósito.

-Todavía pienso que puedo ocultarte cosas que tú ya has adivinado y analizado — dijo Harry recordando que ya Draco le había mencionado algo sobre los dolores. Hermione le ignoró.

Ella siempre había pensado que los libros podían ayudar mucho más de lo que proyectan y no se equivocó del todo esta vez. Estaba segura que debía seguirle el juego a Draco y a Harry y proyectar obediencia para lograr buscar en la biblioteca prohibida lo que ya sospechaba. Sabía antes de leer el libro que un veneno corría por sus venas, más con el manuscrito podía ahora saber exactamente cual era e incluso el tiempo de efecto del veneno.

—Once días. Quizás doce. Es lo que le tomará al veneno acabar con nuestras vidas.

Miles de opciones habían pasado por su mente, y miles eran demasiado riesgosas, o implicaban participar de más gente o eran imposibles. Le recordó a Harry que ella era aún mejor que él en pociones y sabía que para sintetizar el veneno y producir una contra poción específica contra el veneno que ya estaba mezclado con otras sustancias se necesitaba tiempo. Y justamente no lo tenían. Llevaría mínimo una semana lograr aproximarse siquiera al antídoto y para ese entonces, estarían muertos. Tenían tres o cuatro días antes que el veneno si hiciese completamente letal. El ministerio podía intervenir para localizar un antídoto pero igual sería tomaría tiempo.

—El libro tiene que tener alguna solución distinta….

—Puede que haya algún otro antídoto, pero como ves, la siguiente página esta dañada por el uso. Apenas se puede leer: "antídoto conocido para la lujuria excesiva: consumar la pasión inducida por la fuerza" —y Hermione carraspeó incómoda—, aunque estoy segura que el siguiente párrafo es aún más revelador. Puedes observar que es de una escritura no tan antigua como la original, como si alguien hubiese practicado el hechizo muchas veces y observado algo distinto —le acercó el libro nuevamente a Harry para que viera las inscripciones casi descoloridas sobre el pergamino—. Y vuelven a tratar el tema del poder de la ninfa y su cooperación en la poción. Y centran en eso el poder verdadero de la poción. Más la hoja esta deteriorada y no puedo repararla por más que he intentado. Sólo logro leer: "El verdadero antídoto de la lujuria es…." Y allí acaba todo. Ni siquiera consigo leer las líneas siguientes.

Harry cerró el libro y observaba a Hermione con una mirada sombría en el rostro.

—Debemos encontrar a Malfoy —se puso la túnica de viaje mientras iba hacia la puerta—. Puede que él haya encontrado alguna solución.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Dio un suspiro fuerte y finalmente se rindió

—Sí… supongo que hay una esperanza.

Aunque no era lo que creía. Tembló ligeramente al salir a la calle y supo que no se debía al clima frío. Era la idea que venía consumiendo su mente y sentidos. Según el libro, la única manera de acabar con esa poción y terminar el veneno era consumando la lujuria. El simple hecho de pensar que debía tener sexo con Malfoy disparaba su temperatura corporal en su vientre. Pero en contraste con esta emoción, su corazón se encogía pues su mente se encargaba de aclararle que todo lo que ocurrió con Malfoy: las miradas, los besos, las caricias, las sensaciones, no eran reales. Sólo eran producto de la poción. Aunque ella no lo sintiese de esa forma, era la realidad. Todo era ficticio y la manera de acabar con todo era entregarse a él.

El tormento de Hermione ni siquiera se debía a su inicial pudor, pues ella aún era virgen. La idea de intimar con Draco se le antojaba en el fondo placentera. Su verdadero horror era pensar que quizás existía la mínima posibilidad que al terminar todo, y cuando él ya la hubiera borrado de su mente, sólo quizás, ella aún lo tendría anclado en su corazón.

**ooooooooooo000000ooooooooooo**

Eran pasadas las once y aún no encontraban a Draco por ningún lugar. Registraron su departamento en Kensington y encontraron todo en orden, fueron a la oficina de Draco, incluso pasaron por la casita del vecindario antiguo donde expatriaron a los Malfoy y no percibieron nada. Obviamente no pudieron hacer ningún hechizo ni acercarse a preguntar porque en el primer caso la alarma contra magia se hubiese disparado como loca y en el segundo, no creían posible que los Malfoy les revelaran, de saberlo, del escondite de su hijo.

—Me parece increíble que Malfoy se hiciera humo. Él era el principal interesado en encontrar un antídoto y terminar con todo y ahora a pesar de que le he enviado tres veces mi patronus aún no responde.

Hermione escuchaba en silencio a Harry. Caminaba abstraída por la habitación secreta de la casa de Romilda Vane, observando el lugar donde se suponía debía estar Draco trabajando en encontrar una poción. El lugar estaba intacto, sin rastros de los calderos ni los frascos ni el armario, ni las pruebas que llevó de su sala de juntas a ese lugar. Simplemente se había esfumado con todo, a Dios sabe donde.

—Le he dicho que tengo información importante relativa a la poción pero ni siquiera por eso a mandado contestación. Y su móvil sigue apagado.

Revisaron una vez más el lugar y al no encontrar pista alguna para ubicarlo, decidieron ir a la casa de la persona más cercana a él. Llegaron cerca de medianoche a la casa de Roger Caplant, quien los recibió con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

Hermione procedió a preguntar, primero cortésmente si sabía el paradero de Draco pues debía conversar sobre un tema urgente con él, le manifestó. Pero a pesar de los pedidos, Roger se limitaba a contestar que no sabía nada sobre Draco.

—Por favor, señor Caplant… Roger. Se lo ruego. Siento que usted sabe del paradero de Draco. Es muy importante…

Hermione observó el cambio en la mirada de Roger. Quizás le había logrado transmitir su verdadera preocupación.

—Les he dicho la verdad —se ató la bata una vez más alrededor de su algo pronunciada barriga y los invitó a pasar al saloncito de estar—. También estoy preocupado por Draco, pues no sé nada de él desde la mañana y aún en ese entonces, se negó a darme información sobre donde se estaba quedando. No se ha vuelto a comunicar conmigo y temo que le haya sucedido algo malo.

—¿Por qué piensa que le ha ocurrido algo malo? –se adelantó Harry suspicaz.

Roger dio un vistazo a Harry y observó, que al igual que Hermione, tenía esa mirada de integridad que no le permitían desconfiar de su proceder. Resolvió en un instante que si alguien podía ubicar a Draco, ese alguien podía ser cualquiera de los chicos que tenía en su pequeña sala de estar.

Les hizo sentar y procedió a servirles unas grandes tazas de té con leche para calmar los visibles nervios de Hermione y los suyos propios. Betty, su esposa se levantó con el ruido y Roger se las presentó como compañeros de colegio de Draco que venían para conocer su dirección. "Ella no sabe nada de _su otra vida_", dijo confuso y luego se encargó que ella volviera a la cama. Cuando estuvieron más tranquilos procedió a contarles lo sucedido por la mañana con la visita de los tres muchachos a las oficinas de la empresa de Draco. Relató con detalle como los jóvenes estaban demasiado interesados en encontrarlo como para ser simples amigos. Y aunque conocía de la circunspección de Draco, notó que la historia lo puso algo nervioso.

—Aquellos jóvenes tenían algún signo externo visible, algo diferente. No sé, un corte de cabello extraño, algún tatuaje, una pulsera, un distintivo, algo que le permita describirlos mejor.

Roger dejó la taza e hizo un mohín intentado recordar algún detalle más relevante. Estaba seguro que el joven que parecía al mando tenía un aspecto extraño. Algo esmirriado, con los ojos cafés saltones y avispados, y la oscura túnica abierta le confería aún más un aspecto de un friki de películas de culto.

—Uno se apellida La Notte. Recuerdo bien su apellido pues La Notte es el nombre una película que adora mi esposa. Y llevaba una especie de distintivo, como un pequeño prendedor o pin con la figura de un palo… ¡Claro! —saltó Roger emocionado—. ¡Era su placa! Igual que los policías. ¡No era un palo, era una varita sobre un fondo similar a un rayo dorado que abrazaba a uno verde!

—El joven La Notte –Harry titubeó un segundo—, tenía un poco de acento… ¿Quizás francés?

—Bueno, pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí, efectivamente tenía un ligero acento francés

Harry recordó a La Notte de la mañana. Explicó brevemente a ambos lo ocurrido con el joven entusiasta y le pidió a Hermione que esperara allí mismo. Iría al ministerio para revisar algo sobre el asunto. Hermione protestó pero Harry fue tajante. Él podía entrar a cualquier hora debido a su posición en el ministerio, pero si ella iba a esas horas, tendría que justificar su asistencia y eso daría pie a nuevos comentarios. Tranquilizó a Roger, diciéndole que estaba seguro que era una chiquillada de La Notte que seguramente quería un poco de atención extra sobre su persona, pero que igual estaba en la obligación de detenerlo pues no quería perjudicar a Hermione. "Y tampoco a Draco", musitó Roger y Harry tuvo que afirmar lo mismo ante la mirada aprensiva de Hermione y el mismo Caplant.

Mientras Roger intentaba calmar su natural preocupación, no pudo evitar interrogar a Hermione sobre su vida. Si bien no dudaba que Hermione era una chica honesta y una influencia positiva para Draco, le disgustaba que ella no fuera libre. Se sobrepuso a su pudor natural pues no tenía una personalidad entrometida e intentó de todas las maneras elegantes y disimuladas conocer la situación de Hermione.

—¿Por qué no me pregunta que desea saber, Roger? Llevamos media hora dando rodeos sobre el mismo tema…

A boca de jarro, Roger le preguntó porqué de un momento a otro apareció en la vida de Draco si antes jamás lo hizo. Cuál era el motivo porque Draco ahora andaba nervioso, encerrado en sí mismo y aislado del mundo. Qué ocurría entre los dos y sobre todo, sí ella estaba jugando con él, pues sabía muy bien que ella estaba comprometida con otro.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para responder. Recordó que Draco le habló de Roger Caplant, muchas veces y no sólo la vez que pasaron toda la noche juntos preparando las fórmulas de la poción, también lo sentía en cualquier conversación que habían mantenido, la figura de Roger siempre se hacía visible en Draco. Hermione podía percibir la enorme influencia que el viejo había logrado, sin imposiciones y sólo con el indiscutible cariño que le profesaba. Y se alegra por ello, porque sabía que la figura de Roger ayudó a sobreponerse y levantarse al atormentado y miserable Draco que salió del mundo mágico, expulsado y odiado por todos y aterrado por las torturas vividas. No era necesario ser un mago para adivinar el gran influjo y el cariño sincero que aquella familia brindaba a otrora mortífago y que sirvió para que él fuese la persona que era hoy en día. No podía mentirle a una persona así. De manera muy casual le contó que terminó con su novio recientemente, que antes no se llevaba bien con Draco pero que entendía la situación que le tocó vivir y por eso quiso ayudarlo a salir adelante. Tuvo que contarle además de la poción. Omitió muchos detalles, como el veneno, pero le dio una idea clara a Roger de la urgente necesidad de encontrar a Malfoy.

—Pociones que logran imitar el amor… —musitaba Roger para sí-. Jamás lo hubiese creído posible.

Levantó la vista y observó a Hermione frente a él, quién después del mutismo en que se encerró su interlocutor para asimilar la noticia, se distrajo observando unos retratos sobre una de las mesitas cercanas. Ella observaba en ese momento una foto de Draco con los dos hijos adolescente de Roger. El gesto asombrado en la cara de la chica hizo que Roger se acercara. Recordó la foto de inmediato, fue un gran triunfo para él pues logró al fin terminar el ciclo negativo de Draco. Hermione le pidió que le contara y él no se hizo de rogar.

—Fue un día de otoño hace mas de tres años, cuando nos embarcamos hacia Bedfont Lake. Toda la mañana los gemelos se burlaron de Draco pues no lograba pescar ni un minúsculo pez. Como siempre, empezaba a ponerse de mal humor pues las cosas no le salían como las imaginaba. Tuve que contener a los muchachos, aunque Betty volvió a recordarme que debía dejar expresarse a Draco y no sobreprotegerlo. Llegando al mediodía, Draco al fin obtuvo su recompensa: Una gran carpa dorada de unos quince kilos picó y los tres tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para intentar sacarla del agua. Aquel endemoniado pez luchaba con ímpetu casi humano. Betty me alcanzó la cámara e intenté retratar aquella lucha. Obviamente la carpa ganó —sonrió Roger recordando—, no sin antes lograr que los tres cayeran hacia atrás en las frías aguas del lago Bedfont. Al inicio, Draco maldijo en voz alta y ya iba a retirarse con la poca suficiencia que le podía dar un traje mojado, chorreando agua, algas y guijarros y los dientes castañeándole; cuando observó a mis muchachos reírse de su propia desgracia. A ellos no les importaba, simplemente disfrutaban el momento. Cuando Jack le aventó un alga particularmente babosa supuse que explotaría allí mismo.

—Pero… —interrumpió Hermione, expectante y tomando la foto entre sus manos.

—Rió —contestó finalmente Roger, interrumpiendo su teatral pausa—. Jamás lo habíamos visto sonreír. Como si hubiese detenido la alegría por mucho tiempo y al fin la dejaba salir. Empezó una guerra de algas apestosas con los chicos, los tres rodaron otra vez al agua entre puyas y carcajadas. Cuando Betty les gritó que les daría hipotermia, salieron del agua, felices a pesar de estar tiritando, con una gran sonrisa radiante, con los brazos sobre los hombros del otro. Fue allí cuando les tomé la foto. ¿Lo ves?

Hermione volvió a perderse en la foto. Roger se alejó para servirse otra taza de té. Al levantar el rostro, abrió los ojos sorprendido pues observó como Hermione pasaba su dedo índice por el vidrio de la fotografía, casi como una caricia. Roger tosió y ella elevó inmediatamente la vista. Los ojos azules se perdieron en los castaños por unos instantes.

_¡Que me hiervan en aceite!, estoy seguro que lo acabo de ver en esos ojos, jamás lo podría imitar poción alguna._

Para cuando Harry llegó, Betty se había vuelto a levantar y preparado sendas tazas de chocolate caliente con una galletas y conversaban amenamente (o al menos es lo que Roger y Hermione intentaban aparentar) Tuvo que aceptar la taza de chocolate y quedarse un rato más para no parecer descortés sin mencionar nada, charlando sólo trivialidades. Betty estaba emocionada pues presentía que las cosas empezaban a mejorar para Draco. "Primero tiene una novia y ahora sus amigos de colegio están aquí buscándolo", mencionó con Los tres se miraron sin decir nada. Transcurrió una hora más y Harry asumió que la Sra. Caplant no los dejaría solos y no podía arriesgarse a decir nada frente a ella. Se despidieron cortésmente no sin antes, a petición de Roger, comunicarle en cuanto vieran a Draco.

Después de contarle que el auror encargado de la guardia esa noche les reveló que La Notte y dos ayudantes más no regresaron a firmar su salida, le dio una copia del expediente que le entregó Jude La Notte en la mañana para que pudiera sacar algo en concreto. Pero también la persuadió de ir a descansar. Nada podían hacer tan entrada lo noche. Mañana podrían planear algo para encontrar a Malfoy.

—Aunque también podrías, eh, podrías pensar en algo diferente para contrarrestar la poción… —murmuró Harry abochornado.

—Ah, por supuesto. Supongo que mi virginidad es más importante que mi vida —respondió Hermione en el acto.

Los colores le subieron al rostro y Harry tuvo que bajar la vista avergonzado, No era lo que quería decir pero como siempre, las ideas y sus palabras a veces le jugaban una mala pasada.

Finalmente ambos se despidieron, quedando en encontrarse en el ministerio al día siguiente. Harry se trasladó a su casa y agradeció que al llegar, Ginny ya tuviera en el horno su cena y lo esperaba con una expresión relajada. Esto le dio confianza a Harry para contarle todo lo ocurrido. No quería más secretos con su esposa.

—De verdad Ginny, también detesto la idea. Aún no proceso la idea de que Malfoy tenga que hacer el amor con Hermione para terminar con la poción y salvar sus vidas.

—Yo no le llamaría hacer el amor —saltó de inmediato aporreando la mesa y salpicando parte del asado de Harry —Es imposible que Hermione siquiera… que ella…

Pero no terminó la frase pues aunque lo negara con mucho ímpetu, eso no ocultaría la verdad.

Harry la observó debatirse y pelear con aquella explicación.

—Creo que se está enamorando de Malfoy —admitió rendida mientras se sentaba ruidosamente sobre el sofá.

Era lo mismo que pensaba Harry, aunque no lo quiso decir en voz alta. Ahora que Ginny lo decía abiertamente supo que era hora de hablar. Dejó el plato en el lavadero, fue a cepillarse los dientes y se metió en su cama en completo silencio. Apagaron las luces y abrazados, entablaron una conversación que debió ocurrir hacía mucho. Harry Le pidió perdón una vez más por no confiar en ella desde un principio y ella le perdonó pues comprendió que no era su secreto y que entendía en la posición en la que se vio forzado a ocultarle lo ocurrido. "Me niego a creer que ella lo ame", aun bufaba Ginny contra el pecho desnudo de Harry, interiormente tenía la esperanza que fuese simplemente la poción la que generaba aquella actitud en Hermione, pero mientras más lo analizaba terminaba convenciéndose de lo contrario. Comenzó a atacar a Malfoy, pues cabía el remoto caso que Hermione estuviera engañada por las poses de éste, pero era imposible que él terminara enamorado de ella.

—Es demasiado arrogante y tiene esa estúpida idea de la pureza de la sangre en la cabeza. Jamás pensaría en algo con Hermione, que humillarla llamándola sangre sucia y tratándola con desprecio —sentenció Ginny.

Pero Harry se vio en la obligación de detener el razonamiento de su esposa.

—Hace cinco años atrás, cuando detuvieron a los Malfoy y los metieron a Azkaban sin un juicio previo y rumoreándose que les darían cadena perpetua a los padres y al menos diez años a Draco; Hermione y yo decidimos intervenir. No nos pareció justo lo que pretendían hacer con Malfoy. Sabíamos que era un idiota arrogante con una estúpida idea en la cabeza, pero finalmente una idea profunda y enclavada por sus padres y todos sus antecesores. Pero no era un asesino y no merecía morir en vida en Azkaban por el ánimo de venganza de algunos. Fuimos a hablar con Kingsley y le propusimos un plan para intentar corregir a Malfoy, darle la oportunidad de cambiar su vida y salvarse a si mismo.

—Ah, Harry —suspiró—, no puedes con tu complejo de héroe…

—En realidad la idea fue enteramente de Hermione. Sabes como piensa ella respecto a las injusticias y ésa era para ella una a todas luces.

—Me hubiese gustado que me lo contaras. Y a Ron, supongo.

—Se honesta, Ginny —interrogó mientras la tomaba suavemente del rostro con las manos—. ¿No querías también tú ver a Malfoy sepultado en Azkaban?

Ella no respondió.

Harry la abrazó comprendiendo su silencio. Al igual que ella, muchos de los que querían ver ajusticiados o muertos a los mortífagos, tenían razones de sobra para ser presa de sus sentimientos. Algunos, los que contaban con suerte, tenían parientes mutilados o con algunas heridas de guerra; otros, como Ron y Ginny sólo contaban con un recuerdo: un ser querido muerto.

—Entiendo tu sentir, Ginny, también extraño a Fred y siento aún mucha desolación y tormento al pensar que muchos murieron aquellos días. Pero la culpa la tenía Voldemort. Draco fue una víctima de la estupidez de su familia. Merecía un castigo por dejarse arrastrar por ella, pero también merecía una oportunidad. Hermione se la dio.

Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por la mejilla de Ginny y formaban un pequeño charco sobre el pecho de Harry.

—¿Valió la pena? —se enjugó las lágrimas después de unos minutos y volvió a inquirir con voz sosegada—. ¿Sirvió aquella oportunidad?

Le contó todo. Sin dejar ningún detalle ni hecho, ni siquiera le ocultó sus pensamientos. Desde aquella vez que salvó a Malfoy de morir aplastado por aquel coche cerca de Malfoy Manor, su comportamiento con los muggles, la ayuda al hospital pediátrico, su relación con la familia de Roger Caplant hasta su conversación final. Mientras le revelaba a Ginny todos aquellos hechos, ambos iban entendiendo la increíble transformación de Draco. Pero ambos finalizaron más que sorprendidos al comprobar que más que una simple transformación, estaban ante un ser humano que había logrado aprender de sus miserias y convertirse en algo mejor.

—La poción genera lujuria, pero nada puede provocar amor. Eso lo sabemos bien Harry. De otro lado estarías a lado de Romilda y no aquí conmigo —sentenció Ginny—. El comportamiento de Draco para con Hermione sólo puede indicar algo que la poción no puede imitar.

—No lo digas… —rogó Harry—. No creo poder soportarlo.

—¿Crees que Ron lo haga?

—Lo averiguaré mañana temprano.

Ginny besó a Harry agradecida de no tener más secretos entre ellos. Harry sólo pudo suspirar. Luego, unos minutos más tarde y a pesar del cansancio que creía tener, hizo el amor con Ginny tan intensamente, como en sus primeras veces.

**ooooooooooo000000ooooooooooo**

.

.

No fue fácil conversar con Ron pues tal como lo esperaba respondió que aquel secreto era una traición de ambos para con él. Y como lo esperaba igualmente, después de varios minutos se serenó y pudo aceptar la verdad. Ambos se encontraban en la madriguera, pues el sanador indicó que Ron estaba completamente restablecido y no esperó para regresar a casa. Molly había salido por algunas hogazas frescas y verduras al mercado cercano y ambos disfrutaban de una conversación sin distracciones. Harry miraba de soslayo en ese momento a Ron. No quería decirlo abiertamente, pero adivinaba que dolor que sentía al comprobar que Hermione podría sentir algo por Malfoy.

—Si vamos a confesar secretos, debo decirte algo —interrumpió de pronto el pelirrojo—. Ayer en la habitación de Malfoy. Vi llegar al hurón y abracé a Hermione aún más.

Harry quedó sorprendido pero se abstuvo de demostrarlo.

—Fue por instinto. Creo que aún tenía la esperanza de recuperar a Hermione. Pero al ver su rostro cuando él se alejaba de ella, comprendí que era inútil. Todavía recuerdo como me hizo sentir aquella poción en los calderos de chocolate que tomé por error. Estaban añejos y potenciados y casi caminaba en las nubes sólo con el pensamiento de poseer a Romilda Vane. Nada comparado a lo que observo en Hermione. Ella está lúcida e incluso entiende lo que la poción hace en ella. Y sobre todo, no puede ocultar lo que sus ojos transmiten. Ella siente algo por él —terminó la frase casi en un susurro.

Harry se alegró de no haberle revelado que uno de los posibles antídotos era la consumación de la lujuria entre ellos dos. Sólo de ver el estado de Ron le demostraba que si hablaba, se derrumbaría. Incluso Harry confiaba secretamente en Hermione y su capacidad para encontrar otra solución. Decidió que aún no le revelaría esa parte. Primero debía preparar el terreno.

—Te he contado todo sobre la poción y Hermione. Pero hay algo que debes saber de Malfoy…

Ron escuchó la opinión que Harry tenía acerca del cambio de Draco e incluso lo que opinaba de la situación con Hermione. El pelirrojo se limitó a escuchar en silencio cosa que sorprendió a Harry pues esperaba otro ataque furibundo de su amigo. Ambos se despidieron con la promesa de mantenerse en contacto.

Pero Ron tenía otros planes para la mañana. Fue hacia su habitación nuevamente y se concentró en aparecer a su patronus. El terrier plateado apareció finalmente y Ron suspiró hondo antes de enviarlo a su destino. Como dijo Harry, los patronos pueden enviar mensajes a las personas quieran recibirlos o no. No sirven para ubicarte ni rastrearte pero si para darte un recado. Él recibiría el mensaje y estaba seguro que no se negaría a contactarlo. La vida de Hermione estaba en juego.

—¡Maldito Malfoy!


	20. La intervención de Ron

**Holasss**

**Lo prometido es deuda.**

**Un cap interesante.**

**Gise**

* * *

**LA INTERVENCION DE RON**

El armario se tambaleó peligrosamente y volvió a quedarse quieto, más el sonido de frascos chocando entre sí no se detuvo. Entonces, de la figura del pequeño sátiro, tallado en uno de los paneles laterales del mueble, brilló con una luz púrpura. El ruido de los frascos continuó y polvo enmohecido se diseminó por el lugar. El sonido se detuvo al fin y el polvo se asentó. Más algo descendía, inexorable y aciago, desde aquella cima.

Unas gotas de aceite negro como petróleo, viscosas y de gran tamaño, se perdían ahora, dentro de las burbujas terracota del caldero.

Dos segundos después, el caldero pitó groseramente y el innegable color ocre de las burbujas no dejaba duda. Esa era la poción correcta.

Draco se levantó de inmediato, como impelido por un resorte. Tenía el rostro demudado, con la vista fija en aquel ingrediente misterioso que convirtió su poción en la correcta. Bajó el frasco que no estaba allí segundos antes. Tomó la botella negra dejó caer una gotas sobre un botón de rosa. La tierna flor se abrió, hermosa, con un aroma exquisito, adquirió un color rojo intenso.

_Esto tiene que ser Lytta Vesicatoria... Cantharis. Es un afrodisíaco pero en dosis elevadas es… _

Como un autómata tomó la rosa entre sus dedos y la observó absorto. La rosa emanó un dulce olor y sin más, ante la vista aterrorizada de Draco se desintegró.

Dejó el tallo intacto sobre la mesa casi sin respirar. La vida se empeñaba en golpearlo una vez más. O quizás la muerte. Volviendo al rincón de la mal iluminada estancia, se dejó caer de frente sobre la desarreglada cama; el rostro anguloso contra la almohada para ahogar un nuevo grito y con suerte, también a sí mismo.

Unas horas más tarde, Draco volvía a recibir al ciervo de plata de Potter y a la siguiente hora la conocida nutria. Con el mismo mensaje: "Es urgente que hablemos". Pero no tenía ganas de contestarle. Mucho menos a ella. Prefirió ir por otra taza de café. Demasiado orgulloso para contestar, demasiado herido para exponerse.

Bajo por la puerta secreta que simulaba ser una estantería con libros y llegó al pequeño y oscuro salón que más parecía una celda de aislamiento. Las paredes aún continuaban cubiertas de libros al completo, la mayoría encuadernados en una piel gastada de color marrón o negro. La mayoría de objetos continuaban allí: el sofá raído, la butaca vieja y la mesa desvencijada. Todo igual como cuando el dueño vivía. "Hechizo de presencia permanente", pensó Draco mientras se dirigía hacia la pequeña cocina posterior. Era casi medio día y la habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por una lámpara de velas colgada del techo que emitía un débil resplandor de luz pues por la posición de la casa, casi siempre permanecía oscura

El ruido mundano de su estómago le indicó que ya era la hora de almorzar y que por mucho que se empeñara en permanecer aislado debía salir a comer algo. Se cambió con desánimo y alcanzó el picaporte cuando un nuevo destello plateado iluminó la estancia. No iba a voltear pero rendido lo hizo. Y le sorprendió ver a ese patronus. Desconocía quien era el mago que lo invocaba. Hasta que la voz resonó en la estancia:

_Debo hablarte de algo importante. Sobre Hermione. Te esperaré a la una en la cafetería Rossertir del centro. Iré solo. _

Draco apretó el picaporte hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Casi le estaba ordenando que fuera. Como si él debiera someterse a aquella orden. Siseó una maldición y se disponía a salir más el terrier volvió a repetir "Sobre Hermione" y desapareció. Draco aporreó la puerta con furia y unos niños desaliñados de la casa contigua lo miraron recelosos. La claridad lo cegó momentáneamente y caminó decidido al pequeño Marquet a unas calles al sur del lugar. En su mente continuaba martillando la última frase, pero aquella voz era la que lograba hervirle la sangre. "Imbécil", volvió a sisear.

Consultó su reloj e hizo un gesto que podía ser de exasperación. Continuó caminando como autómata unos minutos más por las míseras calles de esa parte de la ciudad, sólo que unas cuadras antes ya había decidido cambiar el rumbo hacia el centro de Londres.

**oooooOOOooooo**

Hermione no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Pasó las horas buscando en varios libros de su biblioteca personal y trazando apuntes para intentar encontrar otra solución. Su mente le indicaba que debía haber otra salida, pero por momentos se dejaba envolver por la idea de consumar la lujuria como refería el texto antiguo y permanecía silenciosa y quieta mientras el pensamiento se dispersaba en ella. Luego, su mente metódica y razonable borraba aquellos pensamientos y volvía a la carga en busca de soluciones.

Envió su patronus por última vez, cansada de no encontrar respuesta. El día anterior tenía la esperanza que él contestara pero conforme fueron pasando las horas, su silencio le hacía comprender lo fútil de sus esperanzas. Temía que él no quisiera verla por lo ocurrido en su mansión y aunque le complacía lo que sospechaba eran celos tal vez producto de la poción, no por ello dejaba de inquietarse por la proximidad de la fecha en que el veneno desatase toda su ponzoña en ellos. Era imperativo que lo encontrara y buscaran terminar el antídoto. Pues estaba decidida a buscarlo hasta el último segundo, dejando para un caso extremo la solución encontrada en el pergamino antiguo. Cerró la puerta de su departamento y tras llamar a Harry, quien no tenía ninguna información nueva, se dirigió decidida hacia el lugar que sabía, podía entregarle más información.

Mientras caminaba hacia su destino telefoneó a Roger quien aún no salía de casa pues le hacía compañía a su mujer que pescó un enfriamiento al levantarse muy temprano para prepararle una viandas a sus hijos que salieron con dirección al lago a pescar el fin de semana. Ambos intercambiaron novedades y Hermione bufó frustrada pues Draco aún no se comunicaba con ninguno de los dos. Roger estaba más tranquilo pues con la explicación de Harry del día anterior asumía que sólo se trataba de una confusión de su ministerio aunado a la pelea que debió tener con Hermione.

—Dale tiempo. Pronto se le pasará el malgenio y te llamará.

Hermione estuvo tentada a gritarle que justamente tiempo era lo que no tenían, pero se contuvo solo para recalcarle que en cuanto tuviera noticias de Draco se comunicara con ella urgente. Intentó llamar a Ron, pero tampoco él devolvía sus llamadas. Caminó por varios minutos para despejar la mente. El aire frío se colaba por su cuerpo y agradeció el estar cubierta por un abrigo revestido, una pañoleta y grandes lentes negros. No deseaba que la reconocieran, no obstante dudaba que fuera posible. Solo una pareja de magos vivía en ese vecindario.

Para cuando llegó a Upper Flagley, el conjunto residencial para personas de la tercera edad casi terminaba de memorizar el libreto que había trazado. Debía convencerlos que era una visita de rutina del ministerio, que deseaba corroborar unos datos sueltos; el paso necesario para regresar a Draco al mundo mágico. Así cooperarían y le dirían su paradero o le darían pistas más acertadas para ubicarlo. Cruzó con prisa un enorme parque descuidado y los zapatos se le llenaron de grass seco y polvillo. Tres hombres que conversaban visiblemente exaltados pasaron tan cerca de ella que automáticamente tomó la varita dentro del bolsillo del abrigo, pero no fue necesario pues al parecer solo fanfarroneaban celebrando algún suceso. Ellos no le prestaron atención y continuaron caminando. Hermione giró antes de continuar pues algo le llamó la atención y uno de ellos hizo un movimiento similar. Era un joven sin ningún rasgo llamativo, tenía una gabardina gris que onduló ligeramente ante el recio viento casi como si fuese una túnica de mago, pero nada más. Hermione volvió a fijar la vista en el camino pues supuso que empezaba a ver cosas por su estado de nerviosismo. Los jóvenes se alejaron con algo de prisa.

Observó el vecindario con gesto malhumorado pues el ministerio le había mentido claramente. Ellos prometieron darles un refugio digno, si bien no eran vacaciones, era un tiempo para que ellos se arrepintieran y reflexionaran sobre sus actos. Pero en un lugar como aquel lo más probable sería que detestaran aún más a la sociedad: Las paredes de la mayoría de fachadas estaban sucias, los oxidados botes de basura tenían perros huraños y sucios alrededor y se veía el abandono del lugar por las autoridades. Conforme se acercaba, Hermione comprobó el nivel ensordecedor de los automóviles de la autopista M25 que pasaba a unas cuadras del lugar. Se internó en una pequeña calle con dirección al último par de departamentos. Draco no corrió la misma suerte pues estuvo autorizado a cambiar de domicilio a voluntad, siempre que fuera dentro de Londres. En cambio, ellos tenían asignada una vivienda y no podían trasladarse a ningún otro lugar para vivir.

Una de las casas, al lado norte se veía aún más descuidada que las demás. Era la última y la más alejada de todas, torciendo un callejón, por lo que quedaba aislada de los demás. Pequeños trozos de pintura descascarada aleteaban aún presos de las paredes moteadas con capas de salitre y las ventanas aún tenían algunas plantas marchitas en sus alféizares. La entrada principal estaba precedida de unos desgastados escalones de piedra. La casa tenía una aldaba antigua en forma de serpiente plateada, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Hermione. La puerta no sólo estaba entreabierta, al parecer había sido pateada hasta quedar fuera de sus goznes.

Hermione inmediatamente tomó la varita sintiendo el peligro rodearla a cada paso que daba en aquella casa. Debía ser cuidadosa pues la casa de los Malfoy, que era el lugar a donde acudió, estaba hechizada para detectar cualquier rastro de magia elaborado en ella. Un pequeño Lumus y las alarmas se dispararían en el Ministerio de Magia.

Unos pasos más y casi se acostumbró a la penumbra del lugar. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y el penetrante olor a tabaco y muebles viejos le saturó el olfato. Más de pronto sus fosas nasales se llenaron con aquel conocido olor metálico que tanto llegó a odiar. Empuño con más fuerza la varita y avanzó hacia la única habitación:

El cuadro era sobrecogedor: Lucius yacía sobre una vieja silla, con los brazos y piernas atados a ella, el torso pálido aunque aún firme, salpicado de cortadas y sangre semi coagulada, proveniente de alguna herida en la cabeza. Hermione se acercó con cautela y le palpó la yugular: Aún estaba vivo. El sonido de sus pasos sobresaltó a otra figura escondida tras un sillón. Hermione apuntó.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Narcissa avanzando tambaleante hacia ella—. Ya es suficiente… —se derrumbó sobre la cama.

Hermione bajó la varita y corrió hacia la desfallecida madre de Draco. Tenía un ojo casi cerrado y del labio le brotaba un delgado hilillo de sangre pero al parecer, y a diferencia de su marido que presentaba heridas más graves, ella sólo estaba en shock.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —sólo pudo atinar a preguntar.

—¡No finjas! —Narcissa intentó librarse, sin éxito con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, del agarre de Hermione—. Tú también vienes a cazar a mi hijo. ¡No se lo dije a ellos y mucho menos a ti, sangre sucia!

El conocido insulto golpeó a Hermione como no lo hacía desde hacía años. Soltó a Narcissa que volvió a hundirse en la cama, sollozando intensamente.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué se gastaba tantas molestias por él?. Se sentía confiada en poder hallar otra solución y que incluso podría prescindir de Malfoy para encontrar otro antídoto. Pero se empeñaba en buscarlo y salvarlo junto a ella. Miró a Narcissa estremecerse mientras repetía el nombre de su hijo en una letanía. Juró por lo bajo como casi nunca solía hacerlo. No podía abandonarlo y dejarlo a merced de La Notte y su pandilla. No podría salvarse sólo ella.

La decisión fue tan rápida, que bien podía haberla tomado con anterioridad aunque de manera inconsciente. Volvió a acercarse a Narcissa con pasos decidido.

—Tengo que encontrar a Draco es de suma importancia —habló con voz firme.

—No me engañarás. Quieres arrestar a mi hijo. Él no ha hecho nada malo. Está cumpliendo su condena. Podrás golpearme igual que esos tres aurores, pero será en vano. Nunca entregaría a mi hijo para que sea objeto de venganza.

—Señora Malfoy. No estoy mintiendo. Draco corre peligro y debo encontrarlo antes que esos aurores le hagan daño —se mordió la lengua para no revelar nada sobre el veneno en la poción.

—No sé donde se encuentra y aunque lo supiera tampoco te lo diría —hizo el amago de levantarse pero las fuerzas la vencieron y volvió a derrumbarse sobre el lecho.

—Por favor, tengo que encontrarlo. Debo ayudar a Draco…

Quizás fue el sonido de las palabras teñidas de demanda y angustia. O la profundidad con la que pronunció el nombre de su hijo. Narcissa dudó. Tal vez era cierto que estaba en peligro. Ella no lo supo bien, sólo levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos azules intentado leer en los ojos de Hermione.

Ella aprovechó ese pequeño momento. Tenía que hablar con la verdad. Le empezó a relatar que ambos eran presas de una poción, que si bien los unía en un sentimiento burdo de lujuria, había sido alterada para terminar matándolos. Le confesó que estuvo en su mansión y que tomó los libros del cuarto secreto de Draco. Pudo ver que Narcissa mudaba la expresión, y creyó que era por enterarse que su hijo era víctima de una poción malsana, más no era todo, pues Narcissa no sólo estaba aturdida por la revelación de la poción si no por que su hijo le ocultó la existencia del aquel cuarto secreto y aún más porque entendía que para abrirlo debió realizar un pacto de sangre con Hermione.

La vehemencia con la que Hermione hablaba la confundía mucho más. Salió del trance al escuchar un débil quejido de su esposo.

—Señora Malfoy… —apremió Hermione.

El rostro anguloso y pálido de Narcissa Malfoy se contrajo en una mueca de verdadera ansiedad. Dio un suspiro cargado de reproches hacia sí misma. Ella quiso lo mejor para Draco, deseaba que formara parte de lo que ella creía un mundo perfecto y todo lo que consiguió fue llevar a su hijo a una vida de sufrimiento y terror. Se juró que nunca se perdonaría si le pasaba algo, debido a su ambición. Por eso, no le importó desafiar al Señor Oscuro con tal de salvarlo. Se arriesgó a confiar en Harry Potter y eso le permitió volver a tener a su hijo a su lado. Ahora su pasado y la sed de venganza que formó en muchos magos, volvía a alcanzarla y temía que la posibilidad de perderlo nuevamente se volviera realidad. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de arriesgarse y con ello, lastimar a su hijo.

Narcissa volvió a mirarla unos segundos más y negó con un movimiento firme.

Hermione la miró con incredulidad mas se contuvo de hablar. Quizás el pasado aún continuaba demasiado cercano.

**oooooOOOoooo**

Ron masticaba sin ganas un croissant de manjar esperando a que llegara Draco. No tenía un libreto ni nada ensayado. Sentía que debía realizar aquel encuentro aunque alguna parte de él se rebelaba, por creer que se estaba saboteando el mismo. Miró el móvil, regalado por Hermione la navidad anterior, sobre la mesa del pequeño cafetín y contempló el registro de la últimas diez llamadas perdidas. Las borró con un movimiento de pulgar pues el nombre de ella entre corazones, le resultaba irónico.

Lo vio acercarse a través de uno de los ventanales laterales. Caminaba veloz hacia la entrada de la cafetería, aunque igual le cedió el paso a la mujer de mediana edad e incluso le detuvo la puerta para que pasara. Levantó el rostro para escudriñar y empezó a sortear algunas mesas buscándolo. Aún conservaba esa mueca de superioridad en el rostro aunque se veía deslucida por las grandes ojeras bajo su pálido semblante y el rictus en los labios. Hicieron al fin contacto visual y Ron creyó por un segundo que el sentimiento de odio que tenía en el pecho ganaría la partida al amor que le tenía a Hermione.

Draco caminó hacia él con tal rapidez que Ron no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a la defensiva y lanzarle un saludo poco cortés. No esperó que le invitaran a sentarse, simplemente tomó la silla de madera y miró hacia arriba a Ron que aún permanecía de pie.

—Y bien, Weasley. ¿Cuál es ese motivo urgente por el que me llamaste?

Ron arrugó la frente y se limitó a tomar una silla y la situó frente a Malfoy. Se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo tan largo que observó como Malfoy empezaba a impacientarse.

—Puede que tu tiempo no sea valioso, pero el mío sí lo es —espetó Draco arrastrando las sílabas como hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Aunque intentó aparentar frialdad, el timbre de su voz no salió con la indolencia esperada. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina negra y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Se colocó uno entre los labios y lo encendió. Dio una larga calada y dejó escapar parsimoniosamente el humo mientras le miraba no sin cierto rencor.

—Necesito respuestas —soltó Ron con brusquedad—. Por eso te cité. Y si eres sincero, te ofreceré lo mismo: La verdad.

Draco escuchó a una pareja murmurar disgustados pues el humo del cigarro les llegaba directamente. No fumaba con regularidad pero se permitía alguno cuando se sentía demasiado tenso. Giró hacia los parroquianos y murmuró unas frases de disculpa después de apagar el cigarrillo. Las cejas de Ron se alzaron con clara incredulidad al escucharlo. Draco maldijo por lo bajo por evidenciarse ante el pelirrojo, pero fue un gesto automático. Debía conservar su posición de superioridad y su otrora arrogancia en esa entrevista. Volvió a adoptar su postura altanera.

—Estoy en desventaja, Weasley. No tengo una puta idea de a qué te refieres.

Ron volvió a observar el cambio de Malfoy. Como si temiera mostrar la faceta que Hermione y Harry le mencionaron un par de horas antes, e intentara mostrar un lado únicamente orgulloso y prepotente. Dudo por unos instantes pero finalmente se decidió a interrogarlo. Tenía que saber si realmente era la poción o había algo más.

—¿Estás enamorado de Hermione?

Draco se movió incómodo en su asiento, al escuchar aquella pregunta a boca de jarro, pero no contestó porque también tenías sus dudas. Vio que la camarera se acercaba dispuesta a pedir su orden. Él pidió dos cafés expresos al instante ignorando a Ron. Debía hacerle saber que a pesar de todo él tenía el control de la situación.

—Cuando me encontraste junto a Hermione, en _tu_ cama — Ron afirmó con cierto agrado, cuando la camarera se marchó—, podría jurar que estabas celoso y por eso te marchaste furioso.

Draco contuvo la sarta de improperios que le subió por la garganta y dejó que, en su lugar, el silencio hablara por él.

—Esa reacción no es la usual en un hechizado por una poción —continuó Ron—. Lo lógico hubiese sido que te aventaras encima e intentaras matarme. Hace mucho, alguien me dio unos calderos con whisky de fuego mezclado con una poción de Amortentia de mucho poder. En el poco tiempo que estuve bajo los efectos, mi mente sólo podía pensar en la persona que me los suministró. Respiraba por ella, amaba su recuerdo e idolatraba su imagen aún sin conocerla. Cualquier cosa que ella me hubiese hecho o dicho, aún si fuese un insulto no me hubiese lastimado. Pero si alguien tenía la intención de tocarla, estaba dispuesto a hacerle añicos. Hasta le pegué a Harry por burlarse de ella —y le dedicó a Draco una mirada evaluadora—. Tú no pareces reaccionar igual.

De nuevo, Draco dudó antes de responder. La camarera volvió con dos tazas de café humeante y se retiró al sentir la tensión entre los dos jóvenes.

—No sé que intentas, Weasley, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos —hizo el amago de retirarse.

—Solo dime si sientes algo por Hermione –gruñó Ron de inmediato, levantándose igual que él.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, evaluando su siguiente paso. Después de unos segundos de tensión volvieron a sentarse.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto, Weasley? —Draco bebió un sorbo del café antes de continuar—. ¿Es que duele demasiado que te haya cambiado por mí?

—Estúpido imbécil —siseó Ron con furia apenas conteniéndose para no hacer más escándalo—. No te das cuenta que Hermione tiene mucho que perder. Si ya no hay poción y sólo estás jugando con ella, saldrá perjudicada. Una de las cosas que más ama en la vida es su carrera, y si alguien se entera que está enredada contigo, que estás considerado como un paria, un ex mortífago, su carrera se irá por el vertedero. Aún hay muchos que creen que el puesto se lo dieron sólo por Harry.

Draco se sintió como un idiota. Aquellas palabras le sacudían como otros tantos puñetazos en un combate desigual. Inspiró hondo y pensó en lo estúpido que había sido ir al cafetín, y que lo más inteligente sería marcharse. Iba a levantarse, cuando Ron insistió:

—Contéstame. ¿Qué sientes por ella?

—Nada —respondió dejándose envolver por la exasperación —. Lo único por lo que me siento distinto es por la poción. Jamás sentiría nada por una sangre sucia como ella —Draco dejaba que aquel sentimiento de descontrol que lo desbordaba tomara la situación—. Lo único que deseo es librarme y olvidar todo para siempre. Puedes quedarte con ella. Después de que los vi me queda muy claro que ella sigue contigo.

—No me…

—Suficiente, Weasley —Golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que las tazas de café cayeron con gran estrépito sobre el blanco suelo. Inmediatamente después, y ante la mirada asustada de los parroquianos ganó la calle.

Ron se sintió tentado de dejar que se fuera, pero sabía que le debía a Hermione el ayudar a Malfoy. Debía asegurarse de saber la verdad. Dejó un billete y salió tras Malfoy.

Le costó alcanzarlo pues caminaba como una tromba. Cuando lo alcanzó el rubio quiso ignorarlo pero Ron se plantó frente a él. Draco no tuvo más remedio que aceptar pues debía reconocer que sentía curiosidad por escuchar sobre ese supuesto asunto de vital importancia. Los dos caminaron en silencio hacia un parque cercano.

Se sentaron en una banca alejada y el silencio se coló entre ellos por varios minutos. Draco evaluaba la situación. No le interesaba escuchar a Ron vanagloriarse de que ahora él volvía a estar con Hermione pero tampoco deseaba dejar de escuchar información sobre la poción. Resolvió darse una oportunidad. La última.

—Y bien, Weasley. Dime que averiguaron sobre la poción —habló cortante.

Ron lo ignoró pues deseaba estar seguro primero y volvió a insistir sobre su pregunta. Deseaba escuchar de Draco una contestación sincera y no algo producto de la rabia. Pero Draco continuaba negando lo evidente.

—No sé que pudo haber visto en ti —habló inclinándose hacia delante mientras se frotaba la nuca con exasperación—. Eres un arrogante y un estúpido que no logras ver lo que tienes frente a las narices. Hermione es la mujer más inteligente que conozco, pero empiezo a pensar que en lo que se refiere a ti, su juicio se evapora.

—Cuidado Weasley, cualquiera podría creer que me estás regalando a tu noviecita.

—Tú si que eres una bestia. Estoy intentando decir que, estoy seguro que Hermione está enamorándose de ti, y actúas como un crío de diez años.

Draco giró medio cuerpo y lo miró con incredulidad.

—Vine aquí para averiguar si tú, al igual que ella, por alguna extraña razón, lograron cambiar la resistencia de la poción y ahora sienten algo real el uno por el otro. Ella sólo vive por ayudarte y por lo que veo estás que mueres de celos pensando que ella y yo hemos vuelto. Pues entérate que Hermione está moviendo cielo y tierra por encontrarte. Está desesperada por ayudarte. ¡No te das cuenta!

—No hagas que te golpee, Weasley —espetó con furia—. No sé que estúpido jueguito crees estar planeando pero si piensas que voy a creer que ella se interesa por lo que me sucede. Lo que nos ocurre no es más que producto de la poción.

—Vuelvo a repetirlo. Esa reacción de ustedes no es normal. No me pasó con los calderos y hasta Neville tuvo un accidente con una poción similar, pero lo único que intentó fue violar a la mujer que le suministro la poción por error. Él jamás mostró preocupación por ella o por su bienestar como tampoco me pasó cuando comí esos calderos. Hermione esta reaccionando de forma distinta y tú pareces reaccionar igual.

—No entiendo el propósito de esta conversación —intentó racionalizar la situación—. Potter, Granger y tú siempre me vieron como su enemigo. Me trataron como una cucaracha que necesitaban aplastar y ahora me quieres hacer creer que ustedes están abogando por mí. ¿Es el fin del mundo quizás y aún no me he enterado? —exclamó con sorna.

—No dejas de tener algo de razón. Todavía pienso que debiste pasar un tiempo en Azkaban. Al menos unos meses por todo lo que hiciste con los mortífagos… Pero la realidad es que Hermione siempre ha visto algo en ti, que yo jamás entenderé. —Se levantó y le dio le espalda—. Por eso ella y Harry, me ocultaron muchas cosas. Yo pensaba que debías refundirte en Azkaban; pero ellos creyeron que había algo rescatable en ti. Quizás por eso no me dijeron nada —habló para sí, aún sin voltear, casi reflexionando—. Me habría opuesto a ese absurdo complot para salvarte aquella vez en tu juicio y que no te metieran a Azkaban por imbécil. Pero Hermione ya lo tenía decidido —terminó con cierto dejo de rabia.

—¡Qué diablos crees que estás diciendo! —jadeó sumamente agitado, levantándose como un resorte para situarse frente a frente con Ron. Su cara estaba roja y las venas de las sienes palpitaban peligrosamente—. ¿Qué tiene que ver _Hermione _con mi juicio?

—Entérate de una vez —resopló Ron frustrado de tantos secretos y de aquel tonito que empleó Malfoy cuando pronunció el nombre de Hermione—. Ellos dos creyeron que lo mejor sería ayudarte aquella vez que parecía que te refundirían en una celda. Hermione convenció a Harry, que debían darte una salida. Ella te dio una oportunidad. Ella intuyó que podrías llegar a ser una persona distinta a lo que eras hace cinco años y apostó a tu salvación. Por más que muchos le decían que era inútil, que ya llevabas la ponzoña en la sangre, ella eligió creer y abogó para que cruzaras el puente y dejaras todos los recuerdos atrás. Y convenció a Harry para ayudarla. Ya te dije que me lo ocultaron, ¿verdad? —volvió a resoplar—. Ellos hablaron con Kingsley e idearon una especie de plan y Hermione bosquejó esa nueva ley que prácticamente lleva tu nombre. Para que pudieras "olvidar y sanar tus heridas". Por eso te enviaron al lado muggle.

—¡Entonces fue ella quien me expulsó! —vociferó fuera de sí.

—¡Que mierda tienes en la cabeza, Malfoy! —Ron tuvo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo—. Ella salvo tu futuro. ¿No te das cuenta?, todos querían refundirte en Azkaban al igual que a tus padres. Te hubieses vuelto loco la primera semana. Era lo que repetía Hermione, según me reveló Harry. Decía, que no soportarías ni siquiera una mínima sanción allí. Y lo comprobó cuando te vio en el Winzegamont en tu juicio. Allí concibió su idea.

—Me tenía lástima…

—No seas testarudo, Malfoy. Harry me hizo entender que ella actuó de buena fe. Bosquejó esa ley para darte el tiempo de sanar tus heridas, lejos de lo que te recordaba, de las miradas y los cuestionamientos. Quería que la gente olvidara sus propias heridas y de buscar un culpable en ti para ellas, y hasta me incluyo dentro de ese grupo, aunque le hizo creer a todo el mundo que era una especie de castigo o escarmiento por tu participación en la guerra y tu estúpida idea de la pureza de la raza. Quería darte la oportunidad de tomar tus propias decisiones

—No puedo creerte…

—Ese es tu problema. Sólo sé que ella una persona justa y con un corazón compasivo. Ella logró que tuvieras la oportunidad de ser la persona que eres ahora. A pesar de todo lo que le hiciste… a pesar que no la ayudaste cuando Bellatrix la torturaba…

Draco bajó el rostro.

—Ella está jugándose la carrera, una de las cosas más importantes de su vida, por volver ayudarte. Antes lo hizo por su sed de justicia y humanidad. Pero ahora, presiento que hay algo distinto que la motiva, algo que no lo provoca una poción, por muy fuerte que ella sea.

Lo miró de frente y los ojos grises se fijaron en el pecoso rostro. Podría haber jurado que vio desaparecer una especie de niebla de aquellos ojos, pero nadie le hubiese creído. Observó la obvia lucha interna de la cual era presa Draco Malfoy, quien caminaba ahora como un animal enjaulado frotándose la nuca sin dejar de maldecir. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a él.

—Soy un completo imbécil.

—Es lo que llevo diciéndote desde hace 12 años, Malfoy.

—Tengo que resolver esta situación —ignoró el comentario de Ron, y sacó la varita prestada por Hermione.

—¡Espera! —gritó Ron sorprendido al verle—. Aún hay más que tengo que decirte sobre la poción.

Pero Draco, volvió a ignorarle, y desapareció, sólo concentrado en un solo propósito: hacer lo mismo que Hermione hizo por él.

* * *

**Que les pareció!?**

**Lucius estará viejito, pero siempre tendrá unos abdominales de acero jajajajajajaj**

**Y Draco, gracias a la intervención de Ron tomará una fuerte decisión.**

**Gracias por estar aquí todavía y continuar leyendo a pesar del tiempo :)**

**Y me harían mas feliz si dejan un review para saber que tal estuvo el cap, si les gustó y quieren algo más (como más torsos desnudos ) :P**

**Nos leemos!**

**Gigi**


End file.
